Bárbaro
by sistercullen
Summary: Edward no conoce otra cosa que la soledad de una jaula donde ha pasado casi toda vida encarcelado. Es el guerrero mas despiadado. Hasta que el rey Aro decide brindarle un bello presente, que no está dispuesto a deshechar.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Una nueva historia.

Ya saben si no gusta; la borro y punto. No hay otra.

Debo advertir que esta historia será mas sexual y pervertida que otras mias.

Puede ofender a alguna de mis fieles y dedicadas lectoras. Ruego que no leas si no eres mayor de edad o no te gustan estas tematicas.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Yo solo los manipulo y los ubico en lugares y situaciones donde da mi cabecita.

**BARBÁRO**

**Prefacio.**

**Toda la vida en aquella jaula. Toda la vida contemplando las estrellas, que él, intuía como brillantes luces que pendían de la oscuridad.**

**Lejanos ; como estas, sus pensamientos.**

**La vida se le escapaba entre aquellos barrotes; bastante amplios por cierto; como precio a su ultimo combate.**

**Separado de sus padres; que fueron aniquilados por el Rey Aro. Él tuvo la desgracia para vivir; a merced del asesino de sus padres.**

**Atormentado con la idea,, soñaba cada noche en dar caza entre aquellos barrotes a su amo y arrancarle la cabeza, con aquellas fuertes y poderosas manos que tenia.**

**Pero aquello solamente era una ilusión.**

**Edward. Asi se llamaba.**

**Aunque la gente que lo vitoreaba en cada pelea, lo llamara monstruo, desalmado, caníbal o millones de adjetivos mas. Lo único que le hacia un ser humano era su nombre; Edward.**

**Era un guerrero. **

**Habia aprendido a utilizar sus manos como garras, y cada contrincante era preso de sus manos hábiles y moría a las primeras de cambio.**

**Su aspecto, daba miedo; su pelo enmaraño y su gran barba, cubrían los rasgos de aquel hombre que yacia en la jaula de hierro.**

**En aquellos tiempos; Los tiempos de acero. Su amo le habia regalado una espada y al blandirla, quiso ir hacia él y cortarle el cuello…**

…**pero no pudo.**

**Estaban aquellas barrotes que los separaban..**

**Aquellos malditos barrotes que separaban la libertad de la cautividad.**

**No habia contado los años que yacia allí metido. **

**Pero él sabia que eran muchos soles, muchas lunas.**

**La amistad con uno de los viejos criados; le habia dando la bendición de haber aprendido a hablar gaélico. Pero aquello no lo sabia nadie. Era un secreto absoluto, que le habia hecho jurar, el bueno de Charlie.**

**Charlie habia muerto; **

**Edward podia olerlo en el ambiente.**

**Tenia el sentido del olfato muy agudizado y percibía que aquel hombre ya no existía entre los vivos.**

**Ahora nadie lo obsequiaba con una sonrisa o una palabra; ahora volvia a ser una bestia inmunda y asquerosa, que solo servia para satisfacer los placeres de aquellos crueles señores de la guerra.**

**Lo vitoreaban cuando cortaba un cuello o asestaba una fuerte estocada, con su recién adquirida espada a cualquier adversario…. Como premio, un buen plato de papilla asquerosa de maíz.**

**Y para beber un sucio cubil; donde compartía agua con algún que otro perro o gato.**

**La tristeza y la congoja, comenzaron a hacer estragos en él y el rey Aro comenzó su preocupación.**

**-Está mas alicaído cada dia; señor. Debemos hacer algo con él. Es nuestro mejor barbaro.- Edward desconocía que habia otros como él.**

**-Sí. Quizas necesita algo que nosotros no le hemos dado todavía….¿Cuantos años tendrá este hombre?.- le preguntó Aro a su secretario, mientras lo miraba inquisitivo.**

**-Alrededor de 24º 26 años señor.**

**Una chispa recorrió la mirada de Aro y éste sonrió; muy pagado de si mismo.**

**-Aunque lo veamos como una bestia; es un hombre…un hombre que tiene sus necesidades….Felix; este hombre no ha visto una mujer en su vida….**

**-Señor…no tenia ni idea…**

**-¿Ha hablado la chica que robó a la reina?.- preguntó él; sin dejar de mirar a Edward.**

**-No. Dice que ella no ha sido. Mañana comenzaremos a torturarla.**

**-No. Tengo un mejor fin para ella. Sin duda; hablará…pero antes; la dejaremos como el barbaro…..**

**-Señor es apenas una niña..no debe tener mas de 17 años…**

**-A esa edad a multitud de mujeres que han copulado decenas de veces….si; ¿Se llama Swan no? ¿Isabella Swan?**

**-Si señor.- Felix, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, con tristeza.**

**-Mañana por la noche, le dejaremos el regalito a Edward. Creo que a partir de ahora, su vida será mucho mas feliz…todo sea por mi atracción de feria..**

**Continuará….**

**¿reviews?**

**Ojala que os guste.**

**Será de tematica fuerte. Lo mas fuerte que pueda ok? Besos guapas! Decidme y si no pues pufff! Borro!**


	2. Chapter 2

Otra vez yo; con esta nueva historia.

Espero que este capitulo os agrade.

Mañana actualizaré : Casanova y el Cisne, el Lunes ok?

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

La trama de la misma puedes dañar la sensibilidad de personajes no aptas.

Si lees esto, ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.

BÁRBARO

CAPITULO PRIMERO.

**Isabella Swan se comía las uñas; agazapada en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**La celda; algo mas alta que ella; que no lo era mucho . Y la estrechez; no le permitia tumbarse para intentar descansar, su delicado cuerpo de mujer.**

**Despues de la muerte de su padre; todo habia sido un sinfín de malos despropósitos.**

**El collar de piedras preciosas de la reina; habia desaparecido y ella, era la principial sospechosa.**

**¿Quién habría sido la que la habia señalado a ella con el dedo?**

**Desde luego, sabia perfectamente que ella era solamente una cabeza de turco en aquella tortuosa historia.**

**El último amante de la reina; se habia llevado el collar y ésta, no habia dudado en inventar un robo. Nadie le diría a Aro que aquello era una mentira; aunque todos supiesen esa verdad solapada. Estaba condenada a morir a sus escasos 20 años.**

**Aquella mañana; antes de llevarle un brusco de pan; los guardias, la habían mirado de arriba abajo y habían siseado algo entre dientes; a continuación, sonoras carcajadas habían salido de sus gargantas, para soltar algún que otro taco; para dirigirse a ella.**

**La tranquilidad de ver el sol ponerse; gracias a aquella estrecha ventana de barrotes, le habia hecho preguntarse, cuanto tiempo mas la tendrían allí, hasta darle su merecido. Aquel que el rey Aro creía que fuese, condenarla por hurtar algo de la reina.**

**El ruido de pasos y las voces graves de varios hombres hicieron que abandonara sus pensamientos y se irguiera, muerta de miedo.**

**Al abrir la puerta; los hombres, que habían sido los mismos que le habían traido el minúsculo mendrugo de pan; la cogieron por los hombros y la empujaron, hasta sacarla fuera de la celda.**

**-Camina, ladronzuela…..morder la mano que te da de comer….¡Que desagradecida! ¡Ahora tendras lo que te mereces! ¡Desde luego esto será mucho peor que la muerte; sin duda!.**

**Las palabras de aquel hombre; hicieron plantearse a Isabella sacar la pequeña daga que llevaba oculta entre sus zapatos de piel y cortarse el cuello.Y no le faltaba valor; pero algo le decía que debia esperar y encarar el destino con solemnidad; cual fuese su circunstacia y posicion.**

**Caminó entre ellos hasta ir hacia los cubículos donde habia trabajado su padre.**

**Charlie siempre le recomendó que no fuera por ningún motivo a esa parte del castillo. Era peligroso y así lo hizo.**

**Ella sabia que los hombres que habían allí encarcelados eran peores que bestias; y de repente se dio cuenta de cual iba a ser su destino.**

**Cerró los ojos y la barbilla le tembló. La iban a estregar a uno de aquellos desalmados.**

**Pero ella no iba a dejar que le tocaran un pelo. No. Antes acabaría con su vida. Tenia el suficiente valor para hacerlo.**

**La noche; alumbrada por unaneblina blanquecina, de luna; hacia el paisaje mucho mas cruel y agonico.**

**Pudo sentir como sus ojos picaban y sus manos temblaban, como su garganta, tronaba, por alzar la voz y su cabeza se mareaba a causa de su desdicha. **

**La sujetaron nuevamente y oyó el sonido de unas llaves y una puerta que chirriaba.**

**Agudizó su vista y vió una gran jaula de metal. Al fondo se podia ver un bulto oscuro.**

**La empujaron entre risas y algún que otro manoseo y ella huyó, hasta el lado opuesto de la celda; donde habia visto al bulto entre las sombras.**

**Su vista tenia que acomodarse mejor a aquella visión. Despues de haber estado metida en aquella celda, sus ojos casi ciegos comenzaban a acomodarse a la suave luz de la luna que alumbraba la noche.**

**Dio gracias que sólo habia un bulto.**

**Sabía por su padre que en la mayoría de las celdas habia varios barbaros. Cerró los ojos pensando en su mala suerte agachó su cuerpo para abrazarse a si misma acongojada.**

**Esperaria la reacción de barbaro y …acabaría con su vida.**

…**..**

**Edward nunca pudo dormir a pierna suelta.**

**Nunca lo hizo ,desde que fue preso por Aro y enterrado a aquella vida que conocía : la única.**

**Oyó el sonido de los guardias y también cuando se marcharon.**

**Su sentido del olfato muy agudizado; sobresaltó a su cuerpo de repente. **

**Algo desconocido y salvaje habia entrado en sus fosas nasales y lo habia embriagado por completo. Era una nueva sensación; despertando completamente a su "yo" mas animal.**

**El aroma, habia entrado en su pecho y lo habia hinchado, haciendo que sus ojos se abriesen de repente, acomodando la vista; hacia el otro lado de la jaula, de allí donde venia la fragancia.**

**Como una animal, se levantó de un salto y avanzó hacia el cuerpo tembloroso que se sacudía en un rincón de aquel cubículo maloliente.**

**-No…no por favor…no se acerque.- suplicó aquella voz.**

**Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de aquel cuerpo para saber que era muy distinto a él: que era una hembra.**

**Su voz, su olor…**

**Hablaba gaélico; igual que gracias a Charlie; también hablaba él.**

**Se inclinó hacia ella y volvió a olerla; para cerrar los ojos afectado.**

**Aquel ser le nublaba la razón por completo y aquello lo aturdía.**

**Quiso pasar su mano por la cara escondida de ella; pero en un acto mucho mas animal, cogió un manojo de cabellos de la coronilla y levantó con fuerza la cabeza; para verle el rostro.**

**Los ojos verdes de Edward; parpadearon dos o tres veces, atontados.**

**Era la cosa mas perfecta y preciosa que habia visto en su vida; claro que no habia visto una hembra, en su vida.**

**La única femina que recordaba en su vaga memoria era el rostro sin rasgos de su madre y aquel recuerdo era el de un niño.**

**Emitió un gruñido al darse cuenta que la muchacha lloraba y soltó la maraña de cabellos de pronto y la cabeza cayó sobre las rodillas de la joven, otra vez.**

**Caminó nervioso dando círculos, y parando. Obsevandola y haciendo otra vez la misma accion.**

**Asi estuvo un buen rato hasta que la muchacha, se levantó encarándolo y vió que algo brillaba en la mano de ella: era una daga.**

**-No sé si entiendes lo que te digo. Pero si me tocas; me corto el cuello ¿Me entiendes?.- la fina hoja de metal, rozaba la piel blanquecina de Bella.**

**Edward se paseó la mano por la barba y sus ojos campearon a sus anchas por el cuerpo lleno de formas de la joven.**

**Algo nuevo lo enervó y una descarga nueva de emoción envaró aquella punta roma que colgaba de su pelvis; duro y anhelante; espiró profundamente y con rapidez, se abalanzó sobre ella y le quitó la daga con precisión.**

**El cuerpo de Edward; duro y fiero se amoldó al de la muchacha y él comprendió. Cuando su lanza se movió sola repentinamente y sintió un suave placer que lo enervó por completo. Una sacudida violenta, lo hizo sentirse débil y vulnerable, necesitaba rozarse con aquella hembra, olerla le quemaba, quería tenerla cerca; asi como la tenia ahora, seria perfecto.**

**Le tapó la boca; ante la atenta mirada de ella y entonces, comenzó a rozarse sobre el vientre de ella, haciendo que su lanza dura y ardiente despegara aquella piel que la envolvia una y otra vez, una y otra vez, haciéndolo caer en el mas dulce de los placeres.**

**Bella miraba con terror como aquel salvaje, rozaba su parte masculina sobre su vientre.**

**No la tocaba ,gracias al taparrabos que lo envolvía, pero podia sentir lo muy bien dotado que estaba aquel ser primitivo.**

**Las facciones del hombre escondidas entre aquella maraña de cabello cobrizo; hizo que Bella sintiera repulsión de si misma. Pero todo aquello era mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**Aquel hombre debia de llevar en aquella jaula mucho mas tiempo de lo permitido por la ley; si es que habia leyes que permitían que tuviesen a hombres para pelear; para el disfrute de otros.**

**Aquel barbaro no sabia lo que era copular con una mujer.**

**Suspiró fuertemente con la mano de él entre sus labios; cerrando los ojos con fuerza.**

**Edward miró a la muchacha y la vió con los ojos cerrados; no le importó, porque estaba mucho mas pendiente de aquel nudo que atenazaba por reventar bajo la cabeza ondulante de su lanza de carne suave, se sintió tan vulnerable que creyó que iba a morir cuando la respiración se hizo errática y su corazón dejó de bombear una milésima de segundo; para luego hacerlo con mas fuerza y mas vehemencia.**

**Cayó, y cayó, y por un tiempo ilimitado se sintió libre. Miró a la muchacha que habia abierto los ojos y sintió la conexión con ella….la quería para él.**

**Continuará….**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Espero que si. ¿Me diran algo? Besitos a todas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola…. Aquí de nuevo; con Barbaro.

Espero les guste el capi.

Nos leemos abajo; como siempre.

**BÁRBARO**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Edward miró a la muchacha y la vió con los ojos cerrados; no le importó, porque estaba mucho mas pendiente de aquel nudo que atenazaba por reventar bajo la cabeza ondulante de su lanza de carne suave, se sintió tan vulnerable que creyó que iba a morir cuando la respiración se hizo errática y su corazón dejó de bombear una milésima de segundo; para luego hacerlo con mas fuerza y mas vehemencia.**

**Cayó, y cayó, y por un tiempo ilimitado se sintió libre. Miró a la muchacha que habia abierto los ojos y sintió la conexión con ella….la quería para él.**

…

**Bella se habia desmayado.**

**No sabia en que momento justo, habia perdido el conocimiento, victima del shock al que estaba siendo mantenida.**

**Los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la celda de barrotes de hierro, le dieron la bienvenida cálidos y brillantes.**

**Algo la atrapaba y no podia moverse.**

**Movió lentamente la cabeza y se horrorizó al ver al greñudo bárbaro que la adhería posesivamente por la cintura hacia su cuerpo duro y atlético.**

**Quiso deshacerse de su agarre; pero de repente. Él abrió los ojos y la observó.**

**Bella tragó en seco y contuvo la respiración.**

**Aquel salvaje la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados; viendo así ella; las enormes pestañas que le hacian sombra a las ojeras, tenuemente purpúreas.**

**Sintió su cara arder; y bajó la mirada. Era imposible seguir manteniéndola. Aquellos ojos la escrutaban al milímetro y ella se sentía acorralada. Lo que habia pasado , hacia breves horas, habia hecho que Bella suspirara de alivio.**

**Aquel hombre no tenia ni idea, sobre el arte amatorio del varón.**

**No es que ella supiera mucho mas que él. Pero sabia perfectamente que un hombre y una mujer no se unian de la manera en la que él, se habia rozado con ella; explotando de una manera brutal y mirándola luego con adoración.**

**Fue en aquel momento cuando ella perdió el conocimiento.**

**Se oyeron unas voces en la distancia, y Edward se levantó, con ella en brazos.**

**Un siseo animal se escapó de sus labios y la protegió detrás de su espalda, antes que los hombres abrieran la puerta.**

**Cuando el bárbaro, vió la silueta que tan bien conocía por el paso de los años de cautiverio, se relajó por un momento.**

**Era el rey Aro.**

**Aro caminó hacia el bárbaro y su hembra, emergiendo de su boca grande una sonrisa en la que enseñaba aquellos dientes de alimaña que tenia.**

**-¿Contento con tu regalo?.- le dijo sin perder la sonrisa y acariciándose un mechón de cabello que pendía sobre su hombro.- Espero que me lo agradezcas. Hoy viene el rey Carlisle y quiero agasajarle con un presente de devoción; tus habilidades en el arte de la guerra serán buena prueba de ello. Sin duda. ¿Me entiendes, verdad muchacho?**

**Edward, tardó un momento en asimilar aquella información, y luego asintió casi en un rugido, clavando sus dedos persistentes en la cintura firme de su pequeña y frágil hembra.**

**-Perfecto.- siseó el rey jubiloso**

**-¡Bastardo!**

**La voz de Isabella, hizo que los ojos de Aro centellearan.**

**-Tu pequeña putita, es una deslenguada. Espero le des una buena lección de humildad…. Dejame verla, muchacho. Quiero hablar con ella .- el gesto de Aro se endureció y Edward comprendió que debia hacer lo que le mandaba.**

**No iba permitir que le tocara un pelo a su hembra de olor a flores y de suave y delicada piel; antes sin duda, mataria …pero era necesario, todo aquello por ahora.**

**Su agarre se hizo mas flojo y empujó levemente a Isabella para que adelantara unos pasos.**

**La carcajada de Aro, descompuso a Edward y sus cejas pobladas se juntaron en un gesto de desagrado.**

**-Pequeña Isabella ….¿Que tal son los placeres de la carne de la mano de una bestia inmunda? ¿han sido de tu agrado? Espero que si; porque eso es para lo que sirves ahora mismo. – Aro levantó el dedo en clara advertencia.- Cuidate. No quiero animalitos como este en tu vientre…¿entendido? Abrete de piernas en cuanto él lo disponga. Si no; juro que te mataré.**

**Bella alzo la cabeza en un gesto altanero y lo miró como a un semejante.**

**-Prefiero la muerte, majestad, en este mismo instante. No creo que haya mayor degradación para una mujer que este insulto a mi persona….**

**-Mira jovencita…este hombre, es el mejor que tengo peleando…por nada del mundo te mataria…en estos momentos….me eres de mayor utilidad viva.- volvió a soltar una carcajada diabólica y sus ojos volvieron hacia Edward.**

**-Espero me dejes en un buen lugar; frente a mi huésped, chico. Tu vida y la de tu hembra, dependen de ello.- Y con estas palabras, se giró y caminó hacia la salida.**

**Se oyó el arrastre de la puerta sobre la arena dura y seca . Los ojos de Edward se volvieron hacia Isabella; tiernos.**

**Quiso agarrarle la mano para llevarla hacia su pecho. Pero ella se negó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.**

**-No me toques….- dijo ella con enfado, girando su rostro.**

**Edward sintió el pinchazo del rechazo y se enfureció, volviendo hacia su catre de paja y estirándose sobre él.**

**Se llevó un brazo hacia el rostro y entre sus dedos, observaba a su pequeña hembra, con miedo a que desapareciera de un momento a otro.**

**Entre sus dedos podia ver su figura.**

**Edward se olvidó de respirar unos momentos.**

**En la noche no habia deparado en aquellos montículos llenos que destacaban en su torso.**

**Hinchados y pegados a la camisola, se erguían impetuosos dos pequeñas crestas , que lo dejaron extasiado y falto de oxigeno.**

**Luchó contra su instinto natural; pero cuando la sangre ya habia desaparecido de su cuerpo y habia vuelto a esa extensión oculta en el bajo vientre de su cuerpo, emitió un rugido hambriento y se abalanzó sobre Isabella dejándola debajo de su cuerpo por completo y ahogándose por la falta de respirancion.**

**-¡Sueltame, maldito, criminal..! **

**Bella intentaba desasirse de los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban al suelo y emitió un suave jadeo, la respuesta a esto fueron las manos duras y asperas de aquel bandido que luchaba por meterse debajo de su camisola y arrastrar su dura piel por su cuerpo.**

**No pudo evitar el llanto repentino que la invadió, y dejó que el monstruo que la tenia acorralada campeara a sus anchos por su cuerpo virgen.**

**El tacto de aquellas manos bajo su camisola, fue una sorpresa para ella.**

**Fue muy distinto a lo que en un principio ella pensó sentir.**

**Eran unas manos suaves; que la acariciaban con miedo.**

**Sus ojos que se hallaban cerrados, se abrieron lentamente y se encontró con la mirada de aquel salavaje que intentaba violarla.**

**Las manos de Edward miedosas, comenzaron las caricias por el vientre, liso y suave de ella.**

**El hombre cerró los ojos; apresado en un sentimiento nuevo que no supo calibrar, dada a su nulo mundo; detrás de aquellos barrotes.**

**A cada caricia, un nuevo sentimiento de desesperación lo volvia mas y mas loco.**

**Habia una necesidad imperiosa en él, de subir mas allá de aquel vientre perfecto y níveo.**

**Estaba obsesionado con tocar aquellas cumbres, y saciarse de aquella sed, paseando su lengua por aquellos montes de dulzura.**

**Gimió al subir mas arriba y alcanzar el hinchado comienzo del pecho por la parte alta del vientre.**

**Miró los labios de su hembra y su boca comenzó a segregar mas saliva de lo habitual. Estaba hambriento de ella. Desesperadamente hambriento, sediento…**

**Su manos con vida propia, siguieron alzándose, hasta culminar el ascenso en aquellas cumbres ; que al tacto, le hacian contraerse y envestir ligeramente sus caderas hacia las de ella, rozando así su falo perfecto en el monte desconocido de la pasión.**

**Apresó uno de los pechos de ella con delicadez y bajó instintivamente la cabeza , hacia el cuello de la hembra.**

**Se fijó con detenimiento en la arteria que se movia rápidamente. ¿Estaria ella tan atormentada por sus caricias, como él por ella?**

**Volvió a buscar los ojos de ella; y se sintió morir.**

**Bella se sintió como una de aquella mujeres, que habia visto con el rey.**

**Salvajemente expuestas hacia él y rindiéndose a sus pasiones terrenales.**

**Estaba consumida por un fuego desconocido que la adentraba en una marea de placer y ardor, del que su cuerpo no podia escapar.**

**Apresó con sus dientes su labio inferior y jadeó de satisfacción al notar el suave dedo de él, rozándole con suavidad su pezón erguido.**

**Edward estaba a punto de estallar y no sabia el porque…no estaba apenas rozándose con el cuerpo de la hembra y sentía que su cuerpo y su mente iban a reventar y separarse de su yo interior.**

**Sediento, rasgó con algo de determinación la camisola de ella y rugió.- **

**Una cosa era tocar aquellas perfectas redondeces y otra emborracharse la mirada de ellas.**

**Sus ojos contemplando aquello se nublaron y su boca seca buscó algún tipo de alivio, lamiendo aquellos montículos perfectos y casi puntiagudos que clamaban ser atendidos.**

**Jadeo, con pasión al desgustar aquel exquisito placer y se regodeó en calmar aquella sed que lo estaba devorando.**

**Sin duda aquella experiencia era mucho mas salvaje que la de la noche pasada.**

**Aquella mujer lo volvia loco…y él estaba completamente de acuerdo en dejarse enloquecer…**

**Continuará…**

**Espero les haya gustado. Es importante que me digan si les gustó.**

**Ok?**

**Me hacen feliz y me motivan para seguir subiendo. Besos preciosas!**

**Las quiero!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eyyyyyyyyyyy…chicas!

Aquí estoy; no lo garanticé ; pero dada las circunstacias, tengo un ratito para escribir el capi nuevo.

Espero que os guste.

Nos leemos abajo.

Sus ojos contemplando aquello se nublaron y su boca seca buscó algún tipo de alivio, lamiendo aquellos montículos perfectos y casi puntiagudos que clamaban ser atendidos.

Jadeo, con pasión al desgustar aquel exquisito placer y se regodeó en calmar aquella sed que lo estaba devorando.

Sin duda aquella experiencia era mucho mas salvaje que la de la noche pasada.

Aquella mujer lo volvia loco…y él estaba completamente de acuerdo en dejarse enloquecer

**BÁRBARO.**

**-. Capitulo 4.-**

**-¡Queridisimo rey Carlisle! .- Aro, dio un abrazo suave a su homónimo y sus ojos vagaron a la mujer escultural que secundaba al rey con la mirada baja. -¿Tu esposa?**

**El rey Carlisle; lo miró serio y su voz salió seca.**

**-Sí. Ella es Esme; siempre viene conmigo. Espero que no te incomode su presencia.**

**Aro sofocó una risita y agarró al rey Carlisle por un hombro; adentrándose en el palacio.**

**-No; es un verdadero placer que vengais a mi morada. ¿Vienes a comprar? ¿O a vender?**

**Carlisle intentó mantener una actitud indiferente; pero sus ojos volaron hacia los de su esposa.**

**-A comprar.**

**-Tengo de todos los tamaños; mas fuertes, mas bajos, amanerados, dominantes…tú diras….**

**-Quiero ver el que tienes encerrado desde que era un crio.**

**La expresión de Aro se volvió seria.**

**Sin duda el rey Carlisle habia oído hablar de Edward; el bárbaro; aquel hombre impresionantemente fuerte y despiadado; como su rey.**

**Bajó la mirada un momento y recapacitó; no le interesaba tener rencillas con el rey Carlisle, y sin duda, ya entraba en sus planes agasajarlo con una pelea de Edward.**

**Alzó el rostro y su boca se estiró en una despiadada sonrisa.**

**-Va a luchar en tu honor; estimado rey…y reina.- Los ojos de Aro volaron hacia Esme; que bajó la cabeza atemorizada.**

**Carlisle casi suspiró aliviado.**

**-Fantastico.**

**Aro analizó a Carlisle un momento y volvió a sonreir orgulloso.**

…

**¿Qué era aquello que azotaba a Bella? Aquel ardor in crecendo que era puro anhelo de friccion….**

**La boca de aquel ser sucio y maloliente la embargaban de un placer tal, que la visión se le nublaba por completo.**

**Jadeó de pura dicha y arremetió con sus manos la cabeza cobriza de él entre sus pechos.**

**Él soltó un bramido y comenzó a mordisquear de manera deliciosa la aureola que enmarcaba la dura asta del pezón.**

**Como si su cuerpo fuera un manantial de agua; el centro de su ser comenzó a sufrir espamos de puro gozo y creyó morir…pero aquello dio paso rápidamente a una ansia y a un vació inexplicable.**

**Necesitaba mucho mas de lo que le estaba dando y ella sabían perfectamente lo que ansiaba.**

**Turbada y acorralada por sus propios impulsos , rogó al cielo que alguien apareciese en aquel mismo instantes o que la bestia enfurecida de ardor, al igual que ella, explotara entre su taparrabos como la noche pasada.**

**¿Qué era ella?**

**¿Acaso era una de aquellas mujeres que sentían placer de quien se lo quisiera dar?**

**¿Una fulana?**

**Comenzó a sudar de manera irremediable…y entonces notó como el miembro viril de él, se escapaba entre sus vestiduras y rozaba su vientre con aplastante necesidad.**

**Embelesada por el increíble tamaño; miró el rostro del legionario de aquel cautiverio interminable y vió como su mirada se volvia anhelante.**

**Percibió en sus ojos una suplica. Y ella se dejó vencer. Tenia unos ojos tan verdes…tan tiernos; nada parecido a su apariencia de autentico primitivo.**

**Miró la verga brillante, ensanchada, hinchada…perfecta y pasó la palma de la mano sobre su punta redonda; lo oyó bramar de placer y se acobardó.**

**Escondió la mano detrás de su espalda y él abrió los ojos; intentado comprender.**

**Los ojos de Isabella le decían a Edward que se habia asustado.**

**No era de extrañar; era tan bonita; tan frágil…y él era un total y despiadado ser primitivo.**

**Pero habia sido tan emocionante y vibrante aquel toque suyo, breve; pero increíblemente placentero….**

**La boca de Edward se abrió y habló.**

**-Por favor….**

**Bella abrió los ojos como platos y su boca hizo una perfecta "o" que Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa, que acariciar con su dedo índice; adentrándose en ella con su dedo.**

**-¿Sabes hablar?.- susurró ella,saboreando el dedo de él; entre sus labios.**

**Edward comenzó a mover aquel dedo que estaba sumergido dentro de la boca de ella, y volvió a jadear completamente perturbado.**

**Rozó la lengua de Isabella; suavemente y como acto reflejo se llevó ese dedo a su boca; lo envolvió entre sus labios y cerró los ojos extasiado.**

**Bella dibujó una pequeña sonrisa sin remediarlo y tocó, las caderas apretadas y atléticas de su bárbaro.**

**-Dime tu nombre.- siseó ella; mirando como el rostro del hombre se relajaba por el goce.**

**-Edward…- él abrió los ojos y le suplicó.- Necesito algo de ti…y creéme cuando te digo que no sé que es….**

**La capacidad de reacción de Bella, la sorprendió a ella misma.**

**Aquella voz, la habia envuelto en un halo de sensualidad y la estaba llevando a su terreno sin saber cual era.**

**-Tócame.- pidió él.**

**Bella se fijó en sus labios; algo gruesos. Casi tapados por aquella increíble maleza de barba; pero estaban ahí sin duda alguna.**

**Quiso probarlos y se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies para buscar sus labios húmedos.**

**Él se quedó paralizado y se dejó hacer con la mirada posada en el rostro de ella.**

**Cuando Edward notó la boca de Bella en la suya; su corazón a punto de saltarse de su pecho; se paró unos segundos.**

**La humeda boca de la mujer; lo embargaba y lo seducía de una manera que él no podia comprender; notó aquel musculo tenso que llenaba su boca; hacer contacto con el de ella y ambos jadearon apretando sus cuerpos tensos y sudorosos.**

**Bailó con la lengua de ella una deliciosa danza sensual y creyó explotar cuando la mano de Bella volvió a rozar la punta de su capullo con suavidad.**

**Gimió; incontenible y abrió los ojos asustado por todas las emociones que lo envolvían….se sentía tan vulnerable en aquellos momentos; que si le asestaran un puñetazo en la mandibula; no tendría capacidad de reacción.**

**La mano de Bella albergó completamente la verga del guerrero; orgullosa.**

**Apretó la base; segura y con un movimiento certero, subió y bajó de golpe aquella piel gloriosa y suave.**

**El guerrero rugió y le devoró la boca con muchas mas ansias.**

**Ella notó que algo brotaba de la majestuosa verga, era liquido preseminal y sonrió orgullosa para sus adentros.**

**No quería pensar….solo quería gozar y dar placer…a aquel ser que era entre sus brazos pura gloria.**

**Aquello era mucho mejor…si…¡Mucho mejor!**

**La mano de la muchacha lo recorría una y otra vez ; dando movimiento a aquella piel que envolvía su miembro.**

**Era maravilloso y abrumante; quiso gritar de placer; pero los labios de ella; insistentes lo urgían con violencia, en una batalla campal con su lengua de la que no se veía claro vencedor.**

**-¡Sacadadlo!**

**Se separaron algo confusos; sin saber donde se encontraban ni casi lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.**

**Edward notó como lo apresaban de los hombros y lo separaban de su hembra.**

**Rugió; como un animal herido cuando entendió que no iba a poder explotar de gozo en la dulce mano de su hembra…aquellos hombres se lo llevaban para pelear.**

**Su mandibula crujió y de un empellón se libró de uno de sus captores, rápidamente plantó un codazo en la boca al otro y volvió hacia Isabella de nuevo; agarrándola fieramente por la cintura y escondiendo la cabeza de la muchacha en su cuello.**

**Reconoció la risa del rey Aro al acercarse; apretó mas a Isabella.**

**-Oigas lo que oigas; no digas nada. ¿entendido?.- susurró Edward, sin mirarla.**

**Isabella se preguntó como habia dicho aquellas palabras sin apenas mover sus labios.**

**Ella asintió débilmente.**

**-Aquí tienes; Carlisle. Este es el mejor de mis guerreros.**

**El sol daba plenamente a Edward en plena cara y no podia focalizar bien la mirada en el acompañante de Aro.**

…**..**

**Habia llegado el momento; al fin tendría ante sus ojos al hijo de su hermana muerta….Carlisle ahogó un gemido de horror al ver en el estado en el que estaba su sobrino.**

**Se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas; pero se pellizcó para enterrarlas entre sus lagrimales.**

**Sólo pudo sonreir al muchacho; al reconocer las facciones dentro de toda aquella maraña de cabellos de su hermana Elizabeth…**

**Continuará…**

**Jejejejejjej!**

**Ahhhhh….¿estais contentas? Supongo que os habrá sabido a poco…seguro; pero bueno. Algo es algo no?**

**Besos nena y ya sabeis…decidme que os pareció, es muy, muy importante ok?**

**Besos hermosas; os quieroooooooooooooooooo!**

**Mañana no sé que subir; os dejo a vuestra elección…el cisne no..ok ¿? Otras cualquiera; si.**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Sorpresa!

BÁRBARO!

EJEJJEJEJEJ!

Regalito para mis estimadas lectoras…que son la base de todo esto que brota en mi; mi imaginación.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia si es mía.

BÁRBARO.

Habia llegado el momento; al fin tendría ante sus ojos al hijo de su hermana muerta….Carlisle ahogó un gemido de horror al ver en el estado en el que estaba su sobrino.

Se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas; pero se pellizcó para enterrarlas entre sus lagrimales.

Sólo pudo sonreir al muchacho; al reconocer las facciones dentro de toda aquella maraña de cabellos de su hermana Elizabeth…

…..

.-Capitulo 5.-

Aro sonrió orgulloso a Carlisle y se paseó alrededor del hombre rubio; mirando de hurtadillas a la pareja que se hallaba allí expuesta.

-¡Separadlos!.- gritó efusivo de nuevo a sus hombres.- Edward…- siseó acercándose al bárbaro lentamente.- Vamos a regalar a este rey que ha venido de otras tierras, una pelea digna de ver…Ha oído hablar de ti; de tus logros. ¿No crees que deberíamos obsequiarle con la verdad? Demostrémosle tu fuerza sobrehumana….- Aro enseñó los dientes y se amasó el largo cabello negro de sus hombros.- Tu hembra seguirá aquí cuando vuelvas. No te preocupes.- le susurró.

El calor era asfixiante; pero aún asi; la brisa helada que desprendía el rey Aro hizo encogerse a Isabella.

Las manos de Edward la cobijaban segura; pero poco a poco, después de emitir el ultimo veredicto; aquel hombre repulsivo al que llamaban rey, hizo mella en el agarre de el bárbaro.

Ella alzó el rostro para miralo y él la observó intensamente; antes de separarse delicadamente de ella.

Bella lo observó caminar hacia el rincón de la celda.

Su cuerpo era incómodamente bello; aunque no poseía unos músculos grandes, si los tenia definidos.

Edward, volvió a sentir aquello otra vez. Miedo.

Hacia años, décadas que no padecía de aquel mal.

Cada vez que habia abandonado aquella jaula; no le habia importado si volver o no. Luchaba como el que no tiene nada que perder….pero ahora..ahora todo era muy diferente.

Estaba ella. Estaba su hembra. Aquella que lo hacia temblar con un solo roce.

Desenvainó la espada y contempló como los rayos del sol la hacian brillar. Volvió el rostro hacia la hembra y la miró por un largo tiempo. La voz de Aro lo sacó del embrujo y cuando salió de allí, tuvo que restregarse los ojos, a causa de las lágrimas.

Bella se ahogó en su propio gemido. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella sin aquel ser? ¿Qué pasaría si él muriese, que seria de ella?

-¡Edward!.- gritó con el corazón en la boca. Corriendo hacia la puerta que arrastraba sus barrotes en las chirriantes piedras calizas.

El bárbaro se giró y la miró con ternura, apreciando ella, una débil sonrisa debajo de aquella mata de cabello que cubría su rostro.

-Acércate.- le susurró ella.

Edward miró a Aro y él rey asintió. El bárbaro se acercó todo lo que pudo a la puerta y en uno de los rudos orificios cuadrados ensarto el rostro para tenerlo lo mas próximo a la cara de su hembra.

Bella estudió sus facciones ocultas; adivinándolas. Alzó la mano y acarició sus pómulos y labios, se empinó con los piececitos y un suave murmullo brotó de sus labios; cuando fue al encuentro de los del hombre.

-Vuelve.

Edward gruñó; confirmando que lo haría; y el guerrero se dio la vuelta.

Isabella se llevó la mano pecho y unió la tela rasgada de su humilde camisola; Edward tenia que volver…tenia que volver…

…

Carlisle caminaba detrás del rey Aro y a sus espaldas; como un animal; arrastraba los pies su sobrino Edward. El hijo de su hermana Elizabeth.

Intentó sofocar un suspiro indignado. Y las alas de su imaginación volaron hacia la cabeza morena que le llevaba unos pasos de distancia: Aro Vulturi.

Si hubiera seguido sus impulsos en ese preciso momento, lo hubiera atacado por la espalda una y otra vez hasta que la sangre manara sin control bajo sus pies. Lo odiaba. Por lo que habia hecho con Elizabeth y por como habia degradado a el hijo de un Rey.

Su vista viajó hacia atrás y observó unos instantes al hombre atlético y bien formado que caminaba detrás suyo.

Edward se habia convertido en un espécimen digo de ser admirado. Pero no en ese tipo de festines abochornantes y crueles.

¿Y la chica? Carlisle habia sentido el dolor de Edward en carne propia al separase de aquella muchacha de cabello caoba y ojos chocolate.

-James. Quiero que pelee con James. El cabrón se escapó la otra noche y mató a la cocinera. – Aro hablaba con Felix, que se habia adherido a ellos susurrándole a su amo nombres de posibles adversarios para Edward.- No me hubiera importado. ¡Pero no tengo otra!...ademas hizo una verdadera carnicería con ella….

-Esta bien, mi señor.-Felix hizo una pequeña reverencia y buscó a los hombres que hallaban confinados en un rincón de la basta extensión que caminaban.

Edward escuchaba todo aquello; pero su mente estaba a metros de distancia. Estaba con "ella" con aquella brujita que lo estaba haciendo plantearse millones de cosa sobre sí mismo; sobre su cuerpo..sobre su alma. ¿Se podia sentir tanto placer sintiendo la piel de ella en su boca? ¿Acariciando sus suaves montes hinchados que gritaban desesperados por latir en su lengua? Y aquel roce de cuerpos…de labios, aquella guerra sin cuartel que lo hacia envararse y rasgar la tela de su taparrabos con la erección instantánea que le causaba.

Podía oir los vítores de la gente que esperaba la pelea. Se tensó; apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Miró al horizonte y juró volver. Por que ahora; alguien le esperaba, y eso lo conmovió; tanto…que volvieron a empañarse sus ojos de lágrimas.

…

Sentados en una gruesa roca; Carlisle y Aro miraban sin perder detalle como los dos hombres confinados en la arena; intentaban escapar de las gruesas espadas que sostenían, como si fueran una prolongación de ellos mismos.

Aro no podia dejar de sonreir y Carlisle nervioso; contemplaba con horror cuando la punta de la espada intentaba rozar las carnes de su sobrino : Edward.

Carraspeó nervioso y así tuvo algo de atención sobre Aro.

-¿No disfrutas del circo? .- dijo el rey frotándose las manos con regocijo.- Edward es astuto y no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente por James. Es el mejor, y no creo que deje mal esa posición. Tiene mucho que perder…

-¿Perder?.- increpó Carlisle.- Dudo mucho que pierda algo, pues carece de todo….

Aro soltó una risa endemoniada y Carlisle quiso abalanzarse sobre él y arrebatársela de un puñetazo. Pero apretó sus puños fuertemente y esperó contestación.

-¿Has notado la ramera que lo acompañaba en su celda?.- preguntó sin mirarlo.

Carlisle asintió.

-Si le conviene ganará….ella le importa. Lo hace sentirse un hombre.- Aro miró a Carlisle con una ceja alzada.- Acaba de descubrir los dulces encantos femeninos y dudo mucho que ahora que los ha conocido quiera desasirse de ellos. Si pierde morirá….si no muere en la arena yo mismo lo mataré; con la punta de su espada.

Carlisle apretó tanto la mandíbula que tuvo miedo de explotar. La fúria lo embargaba…¿Cómo podia hacer para sacar a Edward de allí? Habia viajado hasta aquellas tierras, con el firme propósito de comprar a Edward; pero algo le decía que aquello no iba a ser tan fácil.

Embutido en sus pensamientos oyó a la multitud jalear. Su vista viajó a la arena y el horror viajó en su sangre rápido, hasta el corazón. James apuntaba a Edward con su espada y Edward yacía en la arena, de rodillas con la cabeza la estocada final.

Carlisle se levantó cuando el guerrero llamado James iba a asestar el golpe de gracia a su sobrino y la voz quiso brotar por su garganta; pero la multitud se unió a él de una manera increíblemente liviana.

Edward hizo una magistral pirueta e hizo la zancadilla a James con una de sus piernas, el guerrero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Haciendo que Edward se levantara y fuera de nuevo en busca de su vil espada.

El bárbaro espero a que su contrincante le diera la cara y comenzó a pelear con él haciendo crepitar el duro acero.

Casi habia perdido; casi. Pero la suerte habia estado de su parte. No podia dar pie a otra oportunidad así; porque si duda acabarían con su vida.

Asestó un fuerte golpe en el estomago a James con su pierna y lo tumbó en el suelo.

Caminó hacia él con gesto etrusco y miró el circuito que lo rodeaba.

La multitud jaleaba .Debia de clavar su brillante espada en el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Vió el miedo en los ojos del hombre y entonces no lo pensó. Con un rápido movimiento clavó la espada en el torso blando y miró de nuevo a su oponente; viéndolo morir.

El ultimo aliento de James hizo que la gente comenzara a bramar. Edward levantó los brazos junto con su espada y se paseó por la arena; como un gladiador orgulloso de su proeza.

Aro aplaudía agitado, sonriendo a Carlisle y el rey rubio, algo mas calmado, lo imitaba con sonrisas nerviosas.

-Supongo que Edward no estará en venta.- aventuró a sentenciar Carlisle.

-Supones bien. Edward morirá aquí; en mis manos o en esa arena. No lo dudes.

….

-¡Felix!.- la voz de Aro, grave y dura estremeció a Esme que no habia alzado la cabeza durante toda la cena.

Alguna que otra vez; de hurtadillas, habia mirado a aquel muchacho que, hambriento comía con desespero todas las carnes medio roídas que ellos echaban en un cubo, sentado en el suelo y con tanta mugre que no podia verse el color verdadero de su piel. Era Edward. Cada vez que recordaba aquello, le daban unas incontrolables ganas de llorar.

Carlisle la acarició debajo de la mesa; intentando calmarla y ella se recomponía de aquel sufrimiento que era agonizante.

Felix apareció de repente, haciendo una reverencia a su amo y a continuación a todos los que se hallaban en la mesa.

-Lleva el cubo con las sobras que hemos dejado, a la celda de Edward. La muchacha querrá comer ¿no?.- Una sonrisa cruel, brotó de los labios del rey Aro.

-Precisamente de ella quiero hablarle señor. Me ha preguntado un millar de veces por el guerrero y yo no sabia que decirle. ¿Qué le digo señor?

-No le digas nada. Que sufra un poquito. Esa maldita condenada….

-Implora por un baño o agua potable….es bastante incomodo oírla llorar señor….

Aro se carcajeó levemente y limpió el jugo del asado con el puño de su camisa.

-Pues acostúmbrate Felix. Las mujeres son así. Todo lo piden llorando.

Edward que comía como si le fuera la vida en ello; al oir hablar de su hembra alertó todos sus sentidos.

Sin parar de engullir oyó todo lo que decían y apuntó mentalmente lo del baño….¿Un baño…que seria un baño?

Sus ojos viajaron hacia la señora que comia como un pajarillo junto al rey rubio. Sus ojos se encontraron y pareció adivinar lo que él estaba pensando.

-Yo misma ayudaría a la muchacha….

Aro soltó el grueso trozo de carne y la miró ceñudo. A continuación miró a Carlisle.

-Edward y ella podían viajar al lago que hay cerca de aquí. Lo hemos visto cuando entrabamos en el pueblo. Seria un premio maravilloso para el muchacho….- siguió ella , con la vista clavada en el muchacho.

Aro crujió la mandíbula.

-Los premios los decido yo. Y no creo que Edward necesite un baño. No lo ha hechado de menos en toda su vida…

Esme se levantó y caminó hacia el guerrero que no habia podido dejar de mirarla.

-¿Te gustaría bañarte en el lago…Edward?

Esme esperó; y casi sollozó; tapándose la boca.

El bárbaro asintió y miró a su rey.

-¡Felix!.- el criado , llego como un rayo al lado de su rey.- Prepara los caballos, la reina Esme ha "sugerido" premiar a nuestro guerrero con un baño…quiero mas de diez hombres escoltándolo.

-¿Y la chica?.- preguntó Esme que todavía se hallaba al lado de Edward.

-A la chica la bañaré yo.

El odio se intensificó en el cuerpo de Edward y rugió de manera sobrehumana. Esme se apartó rápidamente y Carlisle fue al encuentro de su esposa. Edward se avalanzó sobre Aro y lo estampó contra la pared; haciendo que los pies del rey no tocaran el suelo.

-Bajame, malnacido. Bajame o te juro que la mato…..

Continuará….

Chicas…..hoy no ha habido lemmon…pero bueno…en el próximo lo garantizo ok? Besos nenas y ya sabeis decidme que os pareció. Me parece que es super importante para mi cerebro, jjajajajjajjaj!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas….hoy Bárbaro.

Espero que os guste. Agradecida siempre por vuestras palabras de ánimo, cuando éste está bajo mínimos. Nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia ni me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**Este fic es Rating M. Por lo tanto si eres menor de edad: No lo leas.**

**Si lo haces. Es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**BÁRBARO.**

Esme se levantó y caminó hacia el guerrero que no habia podido dejar de mirarla.

-¿Te gustaría bañarte en el lago…Edward?

Esme esperó; y casi sollozó; tapándose la boca.

El bárbaro asintió y miró a su rey.

-¡Felix!.- el criado , llego como un rayo al lado de su rey.- Prepara los caballos, la reina Esme ha "sugerido" premiar a nuestro guerrero con un baño…quiero mas de diez hombres escoltándolo.

-¿Y la chica?.- preguntó Esme que todavía se hallaba al lado de Edward.

-A la chica la bañaré yo.

El odio se intensificó en el cuerpo de Edward y rugió de manera sobrehumana. Esme se apartó rápidamente y Carlisle fue al encuentro de su esposa. Edward se avalanzó sobre Aro y lo estampó contra la pared; haciendo que los pies del rey no tocaran el suelo.

-Bajame, malnacido. Bajame o te juro que la mato…..

…**.**

**CAPITULO 6.**

Edward no sabía lo que era un baño.

Charlie nunca le habia hablado sobre aquello. Pero la posesividad que rugía en su interior, lo habia golpeado como un mazazo al escuchar las palabras dominantes del rey Aro con respecto a su hembra. ¡No lo podia permitir!

Esme se acercó al Bárbaro con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

-Bájalo, muchacho. Créeme cuando te digo que si lo matas no saldrás de aquí vivo…y es más que posible que tu chica no tenga un futuro mejor. ¿Me entiendes…Edward?

La risa cruel de Aro se ensanchó al sentir como los brazos fuertes del guerrero cedían y lo bajaban suavemente.

Tendría su castigo. Lo tendría sin duda…Cuando sus invitados hubiesen desaparecido de sus dominios.

Los pies de Aro tocaron el suelo y se llevó las manos al cuello; las manos de Edward como tenazas. Habrian hecho cardenales sobre su piel; sin ninguna duda. Aquello era digno de pagarlo con la muerte.

-Edward, Edward, Edward….veo que tu pequeña ramera está haciendo mella en ti.- Aro se paseó alredor de Edward como una polilla.- Me has decepcionado y eso lo pagaras. ¿Lo sabes?

Aro vió fúria en los ojos de Edward y aquello lo hizo sentirse, aún mas victorioso.

-Rey Aro. No le hagas daño al chico. Tú mismo me has dicho que está embriagado por los encantos de la jovencita. La cree suya. ¿Por qué no dejamos esto de lado y lo olvidamos?

Era Carlisle el que habia hablado. Con la serenidad y la postura de un gran Monarca. Aquel que Aro nunca sería.

Los ojos de Aro brillaron de envidia al estar frente a su homólogo; pero acto seguido sonrió como un desquiciado y volvió a mirar al atlético guerrero.

-Está bien. Olvidémoslo.- su risa malévola hizo estremecer a Esme.- Os bañareis. –Rió con ganas y se frotó las manos divertido.-¡Félix!

La cucaracha de Félix apareció de la misma nada de donde desapareció y se paró frente a su rey . bajando la cabeza con sumisión.

-Prepara los caballos. Llevamos al bárbaro con su…- miró hacia Esme, tapándose las boca.- Lo siento señora; pero a veces se me olvida su presencia al hablar.- Con Isabella. Quiero diez hombres. Yo también iré. No me perdería el espectáculo por nada del mundo.

Carlisle se volvió ligeramente para mirar a los ojos a su esposa.

-Si me disculpais. Será divertido.- Aro se paró frente a Esme .- Una idea deliciosa señora. Deliciosa.

Cuando el cuerpo de Aro se giró hacia la puerta, Esme buscó los brazos de Carlisle y se abrazaron, ambos miraron a Edward que los observaba sin emoción en sus ojos. El bárbaro siguió a su rey sin imaginar si quiera lo que le esperaba.

…..

Bella habia caído adormecida, esperando noticias del guerrero.

Nerviosa, y temiendo por su vida. Las horas habían ido corriendo sin saber nada de aquel hombre primitivo.

Oyó el barullo de los caballos y pisadas acercándose.

Se levantó del jergón de paja y estrechó los ojos intentando asimilar los rasgos que venían de lo lejos.

Los rostros de los mismos bastardos que la habían traído a rastras, días antes hacia la celda, se acercaban mas y mas a ella.

-¡Sal, ladrona! ¡Iras a darte un baño con tu guerrero!.- la voz lasciva de uno de ellos le dieron ganas de vomitar. Uno la habia cogido por un codo y el otro la arrastraba del cabello engreñado.- ¿Te ha follado ya? ¿Eh? Golfa. Seguro que te podrido el coñito….

Bella sintió unas nauseas imposibles y vomitó parcialmente a uno de los hombres.

-¡Hija de puta! ¡Te lo juro que me las pagaras! ¡Cuando Aro mate al cavernícola ese, te follaré hasta partirte en dos y entonces te mataré mientras te ensarto la polla en tu culo estrecho.

A Bella comenzaron a castañearle los dientes de puro terror. El futuro que se abria paso ante ella, era agonizante. Sin duda antes de que el bárbaro muriese; ella tenía que desaparecer de allí.

Su vista se alzó con espanto y vió el cruel rostro del Rey Aro, mientras éste le dedicaba una sonrisa de triunfo, que viajaba a lo largo de todo su cuerpo de mujer.

Buscó a Edward y sus ojos se entristecieron.

El cuello de Edward estaba rodeado de una enorme argolla de acero.

Gruesos eslabones, uno detrás de otro, se arrastraban por la arena caliente cada vez que él se movía.

Isabella sintió una piedad por él desmedida y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas.

Lo trataban como un animal sin raciocinio…..

Edward alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de su pequeña hembra. Le sonrió levemente y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Su vista vagó lentamente por sus suaves curvas y la posesividad lo embargó en un sentimiento insoportable…casi rozaba el dolor.

-¡Subidla al caballo!.- La voz de Aro, hostil; sacudió como un latigazo a Bella. Miró al monarca y supo que algo escondía.- Vamos al lago pequeña Isabella. Alguien me ha dado una idea excelente.- rió con fuerza echando la cabeza hacia atrás.- Sube, maldita piojosa.

Bella subió al lomo del animal sin ayuda y con los pies desnudos, acarició el pelaje del animal.

Cerró los ojos y recordó a su padre en la lejanía de su niñez.

Alguien palmeó al caballo y miró hacia atrás con desagrado.

Y entonces fue cuando divisó los eslabones que se escondían bajo la montura.

El caballo comenzó a correr y su cabeza voló hacia atrás.

Edward corría con sus manos apresando la gruesa argolla de su cuello. Bella intentó calmar al animal para que parase el trote. Si seguía con aquel ritmo; Edward iba a ser decapitado en breves minutos.

Se estremeció y comenzó a acariciar al animal con ternura.

Sus pies hicieron un movimiento; recordando a su padre. Cuando Charlie quería que el trote se detuviese; inclinaba ligeramente los pies y el caballo iba parando poco a poco…..Y gracias a todos los Dioses a ella también le funcionó y el caballo fue relentizando su paso.

Volvió la cabeza de nuevo. Edward habia caído al suelo; pero ya se levantaba.

Los guardias que los acompañaban junto a Aro se reian y mofaban del guerrero, tan vulnerable en aquellas circunstancias.

Bella divisó el lago y suspiró de alivio.

Edward escupió la arena que habia llenado su boca al caer al suelo. Se pasó las manos juntas por el labio y vió la sangre manando de él.

Rió ante el hecho de haber sangrado en aquellas circunstancias.

Su vista viajó hacia el cuerpo elegante que cabalgaba a lomos de aquella bestia colosal.

"Su hembra"

El orgullo lo embargó y se sintió dichoso; pese a las circunstancias.

El animal dejó de caminar y los demás guardias subidos también en sus animales lo rodearon con miradas de recelo.

Aro, encima del lomo de su animal lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Vas a pagar lo que me hiciste infame.- Lo observó con repugnancia y se bajó del caballo de un salto.- ¡Demetri, ven conmigo! Ayúdame a atar a este malnacido al árbol mas grueso que encontremos. Cuando lo hagas; desapareceras. Quiero jactarme del espectáculo a mis anchas.-Miró a Isabella.- Baja. Vendras con nosotros.

Isabella bajó con determinación y caminó en pos de Aro y el vasallo que llevaba a Edward atado. Vislumbró el lago con atención y suspiró. Iba a ser increíblemente placentero sentir el agua rodear su piel y limpiarla. Se estremeció de placer y una débil sonrisilla se abrió paso entre sus dientes.

-¡Ya te puedes largar; Demetri!.

Edward se sintió hastiado. Lo habían enredado a un enorme tronco de árbol; haciendo que la corteza le hiciera pequeños cortes en la espalda al moverse.

Miró hacia Bella y se sintió feliz.

-¡Desnudate!

Bella se volvió a mirar al hombre que habia dado la orden.

-¿Qué?.-su rostro era una perfecta mascara de temor.

-Que te desnudes.-dijo serenamente el rey Aro, recargándose en otro árbol, muy cerca de Edward.- Y despacio. Apuesto que este bastardo no te ha follado todavía….no tiene ni idea de lo que es….ni a los perros ha visto. Yo le voy a dar unas clases que no va a olvidar en su jodida vida….

Continuara….

Ya. Lo siento. Bueno..prometí un lemmon pero no lo creí oportuno. No hace falta que todos los capítulos sean de ese tipo no?

Gracias por pasarse a leer por aquí. ¿Algun review? Millones de gracias por adelantado. Besos!


	7. Chapter 7

Chicas…

Esto no es un capi, es una disculpa y una aclaración:

Ayer no pude subir capitulo y no sé si lo haré hoy.

Mi hermano se ha puesto enfermo y esta hospitalizado.

No sabemos que es lo que tiene y le están haciendo las pruebas medicas pertinentes.

Mi familia y yo estamos muy preocupados; ya que tiene fuertes dolores de cabeza y fiebre muy alta.

Me voy para el hospital nuevamente. Si todo va bien y ojala asi sea. Hoy a la noche o mañana subiré capitulo…siempre y cuando las noticias sean buenas.

Rezad conmigo por favor…. Gracias; infinitas!

Sistercullen


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas…..

…. Estoy inmensamente agradecida por todo..no tengo palabras; en serio.

Mi hermano sigue en el hospital y mañana sabremos que tiene en realidad. Esperemos sea solo un virus extraño y punto.

La fiebre y los dolores de cabeza han remitido… casi en su totalidad. Pero veremos que ocurre…

Estos días entre las idas y venidas a la residencia, los niños, la casa y yo misma que no tenia ganas de nada las he abandonado…pero he vuelto para quedarme ok?

Besos infinitos por todas las muestras de apoyo y millones de besos enormes por vuestra comprensión.

Sistercullen.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario es completamente mía.**

**BÁRBARO.**

Isabella bajó con determinación y caminó en pos de Aro y el vasallo que llevaba a Edward atado. Vislumbró el lago con atención y suspiró. Iba a ser increíblemente placentero sentir el agua rodear su piel y limpiarla. Se estremeció de placer y una débil sonrisilla se abrió paso entre sus dientes.

-¡Ya te puedes largar; Demetri!.

Edward se sintió hastiado. Lo habían enredado a un enorme tronco de árbol; haciendo que la corteza le hiciera pequeños cortes en la espalda al moverse.

Miró hacia Bella y se sintió feliz.

-¡Desnudate!

Bella se volvió a mirar al hombre que habia dado la orden.

-¿Qué?.-su rostro era una perfecta mascara de temor.

-Que te desnudes.-dijo serenamente el rey Aro, recargándose en otro árbol, muy cerca de Edward.- Y despacio. Apuesto que este bastardo no te ha follado todavía….no tiene ni idea de lo que es….ni a los perros ha visto. Yo le voy a dar unas clases que no va a olvidar en su jodida vida….

**Capitulo 7**

Edward tensó su cuerpo, adelantándose a la anticipación del momento. Algo iba a ocurrir y no era para nada bueno.

El sol se estrellaba en el verde de sus ojos y apenas podia ver la figura de su hembra unos metros a su frente; delante de aquella vasija de la madre naturaleza, a la que llamaban lago.

Maldijo entre dientes al ver como el cuerpo de ella; comenzó a temblar. Dió un fuerte empujón para salir de aquello que lo aprisionaba; pero era técnicamente imposible. No veía el rostro de ella, ni las formas de su escultural cuerpo; pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que se estaba despojando de sus ropas; bajo la atenta mirada del rey Aro; que la contemplaba como un animal hambriento.

Edward rugió y la carcajada de Aro hizo que Bella sostuviese la prenda que cubría sus pechos fuertemente entre sus manos.

-Creo que me daré el gusto de que este monstruo te vea retorzar entre mis piernas….. ¿Sabes Isabella? Estoy babeando de anticipación.- Bella sintió repulsión por el rostro del rey y buscó entre los arboles alguien que pudiera salvarla de aquella cruel tortura.

Aro volvió a hablar sin abandonar aquella sonrisa cruel e hiriente de su rostro.

-Ahora, lánzate al agua…quiero ver como ese delicioso cuerpo tuyo se balancea entre las aguas del lago, y apuesto….- Aro giró la cabeza a un lado para observar a Edward.- a que este animal también lo estará….

Bella bajó la mirada y tiró la camisola al empedrado suelo.

Dió la espalda al rey y a Edward y se encaminó con paso vacilante hacia la cristalina agua que la esperaba …como una balsa de aceite..

Edward apenas podia vislumbrar a su pertenencia…la figura blanquecina de "su mujer", vagaba de un lado a otro del lago. Su cabello perfecto; distribuido a lo largo de su espalda, lo habia mantenido sin respiración unos breves segundos; cuando habia podido contemplarla en todo su esplendor. El sol ya no lo cegaba y cada vez que ella levantaba su rostro o se pasaba ambas manos por su cara para desechar la masa de agua de sus ojos, aquel cabello largo y espeso cubria casi por completo aquellas cumbres que él habia podido ascender….

Un rugido interior le hizo volverse hacia Aro..

El hombre estaba parado, inmovilizado. Parecia una estatua..contemplando a su ninfa. No parpadeaba si quiera y por acto reflejo, Edward miró la entrepierna del rey, sintiendo la suya comenzar a crecer.

Tiró fuertemente de su cuerpo para liberarse de su cautiverio. Habia comprendido demasiado tarde lo que el rey Aro quería hacer con su hembra…

…Lo hinchaba como lo habia hinchado a él y según sus propios impulsos y del como respondía su cuerpo con ella. Sabia que Aro querría lo mismo que habia anhelado él: restregarse, besarle aquellas deliciosas crestas y buscar entre sus piernas algo parecido a lo que tenia él…algo que encajara con su lanza dura y anhelante… algo parecido a una llave y a una cerradura. Él tenia la llave; dura y torneada y ella debia de tener aquel agujero estrecho que lo envolvería.

Comenzó a sudar; imaginando la envoltura de su piel sedosa; de su carne.

Si su mano habia hecho maravillas en él; ni tan solo podia imaginar como podia ser aquel agujero seguro, que lo volveria loco de atar.

Comprendió que no le interesaba vivir si no era teniéndola a ella; a su complemento.

Y también que aquel hombre que habia matado a sus padres y habia hecho de él un esclavo, no podia hacerle daño de nuevo…antes lo mataria con sus propias manos…y eso era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer….

Alec miraba la llave que pendía de su pecho y sonreía. ¿Qué planes tendría Aro para aquella pareja de "reales esposos" que él mismo, habia encerrado en sus aposentos?

Sin duda; Aro no tenia intenciones ningunas de dejarlos campear a sus anchas por palacio…y eso era muy inteligente.

Alec habia sido la mano derecha de Aro y aquel hombre rubio le era extrañamente familiar….. habia algo en sus facciones que le era muy, muy cercano.

Besó la llave de hierro y alzó una pierna encima la gruesa mesa de madera que se anteponía a él.

El sonido de varios caballos, y la picada de un tábano (mosca inmensa que vive entre asnos y mulas); lo despojó del duerme vela en el que habia sucumbido y caminó con paso firme hacia la entrada del castillo.

Achicó los ojos y fijó su vista en los dueños de los corceles, que galopaban serenamente hacia él.

Eran tres hombres en la cúspide de su humanidad; ya que no debían de sobrepasar los 25 años. El de en medio; con atuendos dignos de un rey, tanto como los otros, era grande y musculoso.

El de su derecha era de cabello trigueño y por la intensidad de sus ojos color miel; podia decirse que era un despiadado estratega.

El de la izquierda, de piel olivácea y anchos hombros, enseñaba los dientes como un lobo y Alec sintió que todos los huesos de su cuerpo se estremecían.

El musculoso de en medio se bajó del caballo y caminó hacia él con paso decidido.

-¿El Reino de Aro Vulturi; supongo?.- su voz era una caudal de energía y Alec se sintió empequeñecido al instante.

-Si. ¿Pero decidme…con quien tengo el placer de hablar?

El muchacho musculoso sonrió, sin que esta mueca llegara a sus ojos.

-Emmet.- su cabeza voló hacia atrás.- Jasper y Jacob Cullen. Somos los hijos de los reyes Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Venimos a llevarnos a nuestros padres…ha surgido algo en nuestro reino ; somos portadores de malas noticias…Le agradecería que nos mostrara ante el Rey Aro enseguida…

Alec tragó fuertemente y Jacob que lo miraba hastiado; sonrió.

-El rey ha salido con diez de nuestros hombres….

-¿Dónde se encuentra ahora mismo? Debemos salir inmediatamente de nuevo y no veo digno de agradecimiento marcharnos sin siquiera haber sido presentados…. Diganme donde se encuentra…yo y mis hermanos; junto con mis padres iremos a despedirnos de su rey…

Alec al que la llave que colgaba en su cuello le quemaba, corrió hacia el castillo en busca de las habitaciones del rey Carlilsle para dar fin a su cautiverio….

….

Edward habia conseguido librarse de uno de los gruesos eslavones y respiraba con dificultad ante el esfuerzo.

Intentó ser silencioso y mantener su cuerpo pegado al tronco del árbol al que habia sido atado.

Aro habia avanzado unos pasos y en aquellos momentos esperaba a su hembra cerca de la orilla; con la suave camisola de ella entre sus manos y una sonrisa de lujuria en su boca.

-¡Sal del agua pequeña putita!...ofréceme ese cuerpo tuyo…..

Bella miró hacia el otro lado del lago…

Si ella fuese una buena nadadora podia nadar y perderse por aquellos bosques….todo era mejor que lo que estaba por venir.

Se aclaró la garganta y buscó con la mirada a Edward.

¡No habia nadie en aquel grueso tronco!

Intentó parecer serena y que Aro no viese la sorpresa de sus ojos…pero fue demasiado tarde.

El rey al ver que la castaña abrió los ojos como platos para contemplar donde estaba subyugado el bárbaro…..volvió su cabeza y maldijo entre dientes al ver que el bastardo habia desaparecido del lugar…

Una risa malvada se materializó en su garganta y no le importó mojarse para ir en busca de Isabella.

Ella intentó zafarse pero ya era demasiado tarde. La habia cogido con aquella manos babosas.

-El maldito cobarde ha huido.- rió con ganas.- No me importa.- dijo de pronto, serio.- Ahora solo puedo pensar en una cosa y es en ti y en tu fabuloso cuerpo. -¡Ven maldita puta, te voy a enseñar lo que es un hombre ahora mismo!

La cargó como pudo en su hombro y caminó hacia la orilla mirando las piedras de camino.

De prontó notó que la cabeza se le iba y algo frio que comenzaba a mojarle la frente.

La malnacida de Charles Swan habia caído al suelo y él se llevó la mano al liquido frio que comenzaba a llegarle a los ojos.

Era sangre.

Un mareo lo azotó y lo clavó de rodillas en la orilla del lago. Alzó la mirada y vió al caníbal, al monstruo ,al bárbaro levantar su portentoso brazo y asestarle otro golpe con algo frio y duro…allí todo se detuvo y solo hubo oscuridad….

Continuará….

Bueno…..¿Les gusto? Apreciaria mucho sus comentarios preciosas…como ya dije estoy de vuelta y lista para hacer volar mi imaginación…quizás esta noche suba alguna que otra historia…quizás Demon?

Besos. Os quiero tanto…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chicas…tal y como prometí. Bárbaro.

Espero os guste. Nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia son de Sthephenie Meyer . La trama en sí. Es mía.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura hermosas.**

**BÁRBARO.**

Ella intentó zafarse pero ya era demasiado tarde. La habia cogido con aquella manos babosas.

-El maldito cobarde ha huido.- rió con ganas.- No me importa.- dijo de pronto, serio.- Ahora solo puedo pensar en una cosa y es en ti y en tu fabuloso cuerpo. -¡Ven maldita puta, te voy a enseñar lo que es un hombre ahora mismo!

La cargó como pudo en su hombro y caminó hacia la orilla mirando las piedras de camino.

De prontó notó que la cabeza se le iba y algo frio que comenzaba a mojarle la frente.

La malnacida de Charles Swan habia caído al suelo y él se llevó la mano al liquido frio que comenzaba a llegarle a los ojos.

Era sangre.

Un mareo lo azotó y lo clavó de rodillas en la orilla del lago. Alzó la mirada y vió al caníbal, al monstruo ,al bárbaro levantar su portentoso brazo y asestarle otro golpe con algo frio y duro…allí todo se detuvo y solo hubo oscuridad….

…**..**

**Capitulo 8**

Bella , desnuda y con los brazos todopoderosos, de aquel esclavo bárbaro rodeándola, miraba hacia sus espaldas, con el mentón apoyado en el atlético hombro de Edward.

El barbudo cobrizo corría y tras de sí, dejaban el cuerpo inerte de Aro en el suelo empedrado del lago.

Inspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos . ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué le esperaba? Huyendo con un cavernícola colosal que la tentaba carnalmente, de mil maneras diferentes.

En aquel preciso momento, fue consciente de su desnudez y de que sus pechos se aplastando el vigoroso y ancho tórax de él.

Se sintió avergonzada y separó sus labios para gemir su nombre.

-Edward….

Edward habia cogido a Bella con rápidez; pensando en aquellos desalmados que los esperaban a breves metros del lago donde habia golpeado a Aro con varias de las cadenas que lo habían mantenido cautivo a aquel grueso árbol. Pero la fúria lo habia llevado a un nivel desconocido para él. Observar que aquel asesino sin escrúpulos, sentía lo que él habia sentido por su hembra, lo habia sacado completamente de sus casilllas.

Lo habia sacudido de una manera incierta y una fuerza sobrehumana habia hecho ceder aquellos gruesos eslabones y dar caza al rey.

"Su hembra"; la olfateó con intensidad mientras corría. Su cabeza castaña, se posaba en su hombro y su cuerpo desnudo, rozaba el suyo de manera casual; haciendo que su polla; dura, y enorme, buscara alguna sensación liviana por algún agujero de sus maltrechos calzones.

Oyó su nombre y la miró brevemente. Su deseo era algo difícil de ocultar, y mirar los oscuros ojos de " su hembra" no lo aventajaban en nada.

-Dime.- le contestó; sin cavilar. Dando largos pasos, hacia un área rocosa y firme.

-Necesito cubrirme. Yo…estoy incomoda. No espero que lo comprendas, pero no suelo ir desnuda y restregando mi cuerpo con un hombre al que apenas conozco.

Edward siseó y dio un gran salto con ella en brazos.

-¿Ves aquellas rocas inmensas?

-Si.- dijo ella en un tono seco.

-Allí nos esconderemos de los lacayos de Aro. Temo haberlo matado y ojalá lo haya hecho por que si no, él mismo me matará.

Isabella cerró la boca y desistió sacar a colación de nuevo su desnudez. La prioridad era llegar a aquella área, sus vidas dependían de ello.

….

Cuando Carlisle y Esme vieron a sus hijos montados en sus fieles corceles de guerra; soltaron una exclamación sorda para sus adentros.

Algo en palacio debia haber ocurrido, para que ellos mismos; hubieran ido en su busca a las tierras del Rey Aro.

Los tres sabían de Edward y del cometido que tenia Carlisle con su adorado sobrino.

Pero aquello era difícil y habia que ser discreto. Cualquier error podia ser garrafal, ya que la crueldad de Aro no era para nada exagerada.

El mayor fue el primero que habló.

-Como hermano mayor; te suplico que me escuches padre. Nuestro administrador ha cometido una gruesa falta y debemos echarlo de nuestras tierras.

Carlisle miró a su esposa y frunció el ceño; intentando comprender.

-¿Habeis venido desde nuestras tierras para hablarme de nuestro administrador? ¡Sabeis perfectamente que es lo que nos ha traido aquí! ¿Y vosotros venís vistiendo vuestras mejores galas y montando los mas fuertes corceles para hablarme del administrador?

Jasper bajó del caballo y titubeó al dirigirse a su padre.

-Es sobre Alice Brandon. La cocinera. Ha recibido una brutal paliza. Ha sido el administrador. Él abusa de cada moza que le viene en gana y si ésta se resiste las maltrata hasta rozar la muerte. Éste ha sido el caso de ella. De Alice.

Carlisle suspiró y caminó hacia su hijo; aferrándole el hombro con fuerza.

-De verdad hijo. Amo tu lealtad hacia tus semejantes y tu devoción hacia las causas nobles de espíritu, pero Edward es mi prioridad ahora. Mi sobrino, tu primo, es nuestra prioridad. Cuando Edward esté con nosotros, sano y salvo. Solucionaremos el problema con el administrador y la buena de Alice. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

-Mejor papá. Pero mientras yo estoy aquí…

-Jasper….

El sonido de varios caballos al galope los hizo mirar hacia el lugar de donde venían. Demetri y sus secuaces venían con caras adustas y gesto fiero. Carlisle y Esme se dieron perfecta cuenta de la ausencia de Edward, Bella y Aro.

-¿Y vuestro rey?.- preguntó Carlisle con segura solemnidad, al lacayo que lo miraba con ojos frios , apostado encima de su corcel.- Han venido nuestros tres hijos y quieren saludarlo.

-Nuestro rey ha sufrido un ataque por parte del hijo de puta del bárbaro. Él y la la ladronzuela que le tiramos a la jaula para que se le enfriaran los huevos, han huido; dejando a Aro inconsciente. Hemos llamado al matasanos de la aldea vecina. Tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. – Demetri estudió a los tres hombres jóvenes que lo rodeaban.- Váyanse. Aquí no hacen nada. Si Aro sale de ésta, les devolverá la visita como suele hacer. Ahora si me disculpan.

La familia Cullen se miró entre ella y no hicieron falta las palabras.

Jacob le inclinó la mano a su madre y ella subió a su caballo.

Lo mismo hizo Emmet con su padre.

Raudos y veloces, peinarían toda la amplitud de tierras del lago. Debian encontrar a Edward, fuese como fuese.

….

-Toma.- Cúbrete con esto.- La voz de Edward, turbó a Isabella que rozó sus dedos con los de él al cederle unas pieles de animal muerto.- Las he pasado por el fuego; ósea que no temas. Estan secas. Abrígate y acércate al fuego. No sabemos el tiempo que pasaremos dentro de esta cueva.

Ella le hizo caso y poco a poco dejó de temblar.

Lo miró a hurtadillas.

Sus pestañas increíblemente largas; eran preciosas y sus ojos verdes; eran mucho mas amables y bondadosos desde que se habían adentrado en aquella cueva.

Era extraño. Pero se sentía segura con aquel hombre. Aquel ser primitivo que le hacia sentir una mujer en cuanto sus manos fuertes se posaban en su delicada piel blanca.

Recordó el rostro suplicante de él antes de que lo llevaran a pelear a la arena. Aún dudaba de que aquella mujer que lo habia acariciado con tanto anhelo pudiese ser ella misma.

Bufó.

Y volvió a mirarlo.

Si era un ser peludo. No habia nada en él que la atrajera hasta arrastrarla al pecado…tan solo sus manos. Sus fantásticas manos y su boca…

Se revolvió inquieta y notó la humedad entre sus piernas. Se estaba excitando. ¿Pero acaso estaba demente?

Volvió a mirarlo y se fijó en la delimitación de sus músculos.

El amplio tórax, los fuertes brazos; aquel vientre liso y sin una gota de grasa….era tan perfecto que parecía una estatua perfecta de anatomía masculina.

Tragó con fuerza y volvió a notar su humedad. Ahora sus pechos estaban en carne viva y en sus pezones hormigueaba una incesante necesidad. Querian ser acariciados, devorados…por los labios de él.

Se enfadó con ella misma y con su cuerpo. Cruzando las piernas entre si, he intentando apartar aquellos pensamiento lujuriosos.

Edward podia olerla. Podia oler su excitación. Su aroma de hembra que lo embriaga y lo hinchaba; hasta dolerle las ingles.

Ensanchó las aletas de la nariz y aspiró con fuerza.

¿Y si se acercaba?

Temía que si se acercaba a ella, la asustara y ella huyera despavorida de sus brazos. Todo lo que habia ocurrido habia sido duro; aunque ella no pareciese estar asustada lo mas mínimo.

Intentó sofocar un gemido. Le dolían las bolsas bamboleantes que habia detrás de su pene; estaban tan escondidas que casi no podia tocárselas.

-Creo que dormiré.- le oyó decir a ella.

Edward se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Puedo?.- le preguntó, indicando con una mano, otro jergón que habia dispuesto él con hojas secas y pieles.- La noche es fría y siempre se agradece otro cuerpo caliente cerca de uno.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos; mas oscuros que lo habitual y asintió con la mirada.

Notó su cuerpo caliente cerca de el suyo y también el aroma inconfundible de su cuerpo; ahogó una sonrisa y le dio la espalda para intentar conciliar el sueño.

-Buenas noches Edward….

-Buenas noches, amada.

Bella se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes. Hasta dejó de respirar. Notó como el cuerpo de él se ceñía al suyo y su falo duro se pegaba a su trasero desnudo. Tambien sintió la delicadeza de su mano rozar levemente su cintura y apresarla contra él, haciendo que los limites de un cuerpo y otro fueran inexistentes. Aquel maldito cosquilleo volvió… y en todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba algo de aquel bárbaro y lo necesitaba ya.

Continuará….

Bueno. El ansiado capitulo de Bárbaro. Espero les haya gustado eh? Besos y las quiero. No lo olviden. Mañana no subo; quizás el domingo lo haga con The Priest. ¡!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas! Bueno…las que no sabeis que he estado de vacaciones y por eso he tardado tanto en actualizar. Ya estais enteradas.

Por otro lado debo de deciros que se me hace imposiblee contestar a los reviews de todas vosotras en este fic también. Ósea que he decidido que haré un agradecimiento general.

Si quereis preguntarme cualquier cosa no dudéis en hacerlo ya que os contestaré como siempre lo he hecho.

Mas que nada; es falta de tiempo. Este fic; como el de Demon Prince tiene muchos coments y me es imposible contestar a todos ellos. Dada la cantidad de historias que tengo incompletas.

¿Lo comprendeis verdad? Espero que si.

Ahora; sin más preámbulos os dejo. Nos leemos abajo. Disfrutad del capi nenas preciosas!

**La historia es de la autora (ósea yo, ejjejejeej) y los personajes son exclusivos de Sthephenie Meyer.**

**Bárbaro.**

Creo que dormiré.- le oyó decir a ella.

Edward se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Puedo?.- le preguntó, indicando con una mano, otro jergón que habia dispuesto él con hojas secas y pieles.- La noche es fría y siempre se agradece otro cuerpo caliente cerca de uno.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos; mas oscuros que lo habitual y asintió con la mirada.

Notó su cuerpo caliente cerca de el suyo y también el aroma inconfundible de su cuerpo; ahogó una sonrisa y le dio la espalda para intentar conciliar el sueño.

-Buenas noches Edward….

-Buenas noches, amada.

Bella se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes. Hasta dejó de respirar. Notó como el cuerpo de él se ceñía al suyo y su falo duro se pegaba a su trasero desnudo. Tambien sintió la delicadeza de su mano rozar levemente su cintura y apresarla contra él, haciendo que los limites de un cuerpo y otro fueran inexistentes. Aquel maldito cosquilleo volvió… y en todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba algo de aquel bárbaro y lo necesitaba ya.

…**..**

**Capitulo 10.**

El trote de los caballos, bajo la intensa mirada de la luna en cuarto menguante se alzaba por encima del canto de los lobos y de las alimañas que alojaban aquel lugar escarpado.

El caballo que llevaba a Esme y a Jacob en su lomo, relinchó.

Jasper y Emmet se miraron y cabalgaron veloces la distancia que los separaba de su hermano.

-¡Coge bien las riendas, Jacob, o mamá se caerá!.- Jake sujetó con mas fuerzas las riendas de tan esplendoroso corcel, dando una doble lazada en sus muñecas. El animal; pareció levemente calmado y resopló.

-¿Estas bien, mamá?.- La cabeza del muchacho se giró para mirar a Esme, que le sonrió con pesar.

-Tranquilo. Jake. El caballo ha debido hacerse daño en una pezuña. El camino está escarpado y lleno pedruscos. No habeis traido los caballos correctos para una búsqueda. – Esme, paseó la mano por el suave lomo del corcel.- Este caballo no conoce otra cosa que las llanuras de nuestra corte, esto debe ser horrible para él. ¿no es asi, precioso?.- volvió a hablar dirigiéndose al animal.

-No podemos emprender la búsqueda con esta poca luz. Edward puede estar en cualquier parte. – Ahora era Carlisle el que hablaba.- Mirad todas rocas. Quizás estén huecas y mi sobrino se encuentre allí, pero no puedo poner en peligro a toda mi familia y buscar a ciegas.- Carlisle bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado.- Debemos volver.

-¿Volver? ¿A casa?.- Emmet, miró extrañado a su padre sin comprender.- Si es por mamá, ella puede marcharse junto a Jake y Jasper. Papá; no podemos abandonarlo ahora. Si posponemos la búsqueda, quizás mañana mi primo esté muerto….

Los tres hermanos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Jake apretó la mano de su madre y le sonrió, dando por sentado que se marcharían inmediatamente de aquellas tierras.

Jasper miró a su padre y ceñudo pensó en Alice, la mujer que amaba.

Habia sido ultrajada de la peor manera posible que puede serlo una mujer. Negó con la cabeza y la levantó. Se marcharía tal y como habia dicho Emmet. Él debia estar con ella. Consolándola. Diciéndole todo aquello que nunca habia sido capaz de decirle: que la amaba.

Que le importaba un bledo que ella fuera una simple cocinera y él hijo de un rey.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y se armó de valor.

En cuanto todo el asunto de Edward hubiera sido solucionado, hablaría a su padre de los verdaderos sentimientos que le unian a Alice. Pero primero….primero debia de hacerlo con ella.

Si tuviera alguna idea de cuanto la amaba. De cómo suspiraba por las noches pensando en su sonrisa y en su graciosa manera de caminar….

-Yo me quedaré con Emmet.- dijo finalmente Carlisle.- Vosotros marchaos. No volveré sin Edward. No sin el hijo de mi querida hermana Elizabeth.

Los muchachos asintieron y saludaron a su padre con la cabeza.

Esme miró a su marido con ojos tiernos y le lanzó un beso con la palma de la mano. Él hombre maduro sonrió con picardía; haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente. Aquella era una firme promesa de algo que estaba por llegar.

…

Aro habia sido echado bajo un extraño jergón con hierbas que habia ordenado el hechicero de un poblado vecino. Su respiración errática y el horrible aspecto de la herida de su cabeza, parecía indicar que todo estaba perdido.

Entre la penumbra el hechicero comenzó un ruego infernal mientras amasaba trozos de aquellas hierbas con la sangre seca del malévolo rey.

Tomó aquello en su boca y rugió como un animal herido, haciendo que cayera al suelo, para seguidamente revolcarse en él y moverse como si fuera victima de una posesión.

Félix, se asomaba inquieto por una de las rendijas de la puerta.

Aro estaba a las puertas de la muerte. ¿Qué seria de todos ellos si finalmente él moría?

Aquel reino era un reino robado. Aro no habia nacido con sangre real en sus venas…si él moria…el verdadero rey podría volver y si no él…sus descendientes.

Un escalofrio de terror le recorrió toda la columna y rogó a quien le oyese que finalmente, Aro no muriera. Félix seria capaz de lo que fuera para que este hecho no aconteciera. Cualquier cosa.

…

Una suave brisa hizo que Bella estornudara y el contacto con el hombre fue aún mas estrecho de lo que era.

No entendía aquel calor nervioso que se habia forjado entre sus tripas. Lo oyó carraspear levemente y comprendió que él tampoco podia conciliar el sueño.

Los dedos de él acariciaban levemente su estomago y ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, intento calmar todo lo que le rugía su cuerpo.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?.- La voz de él hizo que se tensara. Dejó escapar suavemente el aire por su nariz e intentó parecer lo mas indiferente posible.

-No. Tengo miedo.- mintió.- No sé que será ahora de mí. No tengo donde ir, ni familia a la que acudir.- De repente, se dio cuenta que el miedo comenzaba a meterse dentro de ella como un veneno mortal.- Yo…

Edward se levantó y puso a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella sus brazos fuertes y varoniles.

-Iras conmigo. Yo te protegeré.- Le dijo él, mirándola con insistencia a los ojos.- ¿Lo haras?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba literalmente encima de ella y su rostro y el de él estaban tan cerca que podia sentir el cosquilleo de la barba sobre su cuello.

-No tengo alternativa.- le dijo finalmente, apartando la mirada.

Edward se incorporó del jergón y comenzó a andar como un león enjaulado.

-¿Y si la tuvieras?.- Se giró para mirarla.- ¿Si la tuvieras….te quedarías conmigo?

Ella se encogió y miró su cuerpo desnudo como hipnotizada. Mordió su labio inferior con lentitud y cerró los ojos intentando pensar con total raciocinio.

-Mira..estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mi; pero no. Si tuviera otra alternativa no me marcharia contigo. Aunque ¿A quien le importa eso? No la hay. Si los esbirros de Aro o él mismo nos encuentran, nos mataran. Nuestro futuro es de lo mas incierto….

Edward le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Ella no sentía de la misma manera que él. No tenia aquel fuego protector que a él le ardía en el interior de su ser. Prendido en su pecho, adolorido y hastiado.

Él tampoco habia tenido alternativa en su vida. Y muchas veces habia rogado a cualquiera de los Dioses que lo mandaran al mismo infierno antes de seguir en aquel mundo caótico y fiero en el que vivía.

Un perro era mejor mirado que él. Y cuando por fin algo alumbró sus días….

….Ella no tiene otra alternativa.

Se giró en redondo para encararla.

-Te daré otra alternativa.

Edward estudió detenidamente los ojos de ella; como los de un contrincante de lucha y vió lo que no estaba preparado para ver.

Isabella vió una luz en aquel embrollo de sucesos que la habían enviado hasta aquel bárbaro, peludo y musculoso.

¿Pero que clase de alternativa podría darle, un cavernícola sucio y descuidado?

De repente ambos oyeron a alguien acercarse con algún tipo de animal. Tal vez un caballo.

Se miraron y Edward fue hacia ella, le tapó la boca y ensanchó las aletas de la nariz para olfatear el hedor que venia de fuera.

Le era vagamente familiar. Y por el contrario no eran los enemigos que tanto temía ella.

-¡Edward!.- Se oyó una voz desde fuera.- ¡Edward soy el rey Carlisle, sal junto con la chica, nada os pasará!

Edward miró a Isabella que lo miraba con los ojos como platos y muerta de miedo.

Recordó al hombre y también el efluvio que emanaba; sin duda era él. Pero alguien lo acompañaba, otro hombre.

Edward habia sentido la ternura en los ojos de aquel hombre y de su esposa. Aquella era un oportunidad…pero no para él. Él habia dejado de tener oportunidades desde el dia en el que Aro mató a sus padres.

-Isabella…-dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible.- Ahí tienes tu oportunidad.- Desplazó la mano de su boca, para agarrarle la mandíbula con fuerza y acercarla más a él. A su rostro.- Si te preguntan por mi, he muerto. ¿Entiendes? Me ahogué en el lago.- Edward miró los labios de ella preso de un dolor, que no imaginaba que existiera.- Ahora vete.

Bella se levantó casi desnuda y él se incorporó con ella. Ambos se miraban con insistencia y Edward no pudo mas con el picor que atenazaba su boca y labios. La agarró fuertemente de la cintura y la pegó a su torso, estrellando su boca con la de ella, gimiendo de dolor al saber que jamás la volveria a tener de aquella manera ni de ninguna otra.

A duras penas se despegó de sus labios y la empujó levemente.

-Marchate y recuerda. He muerto. Esa es tu alternativa.

Continuará….

Ay nenas! Pobre Edward! Bella es imbécil! Bueno ya me diréis que os pareció ok? Un beso y os quiero lindas!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas…ando loca; creo que he perdido mi memoria usb….estoy con un ataque de nerviosa de los que hacen historia….pero bueno. Aquí esta Bárbaro. Sé que muchas de vosotras estais deseando leer este nuevo capitulo ósea que no me alargo mas en mis explicaciones y saludos. Besos lindas; nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**BÁRBARO**

Bella se levantó casi desnuda y él se incorporó con ella. Ambos se miraban con insistencia y Edward no pudo mas con el picor que atenazaba su boca y labios. La agarró fuertemente de la cintura y la pegó a su torso, estrellando su boca con la de ella, gimiendo de dolor al saber que jamás la volveria a tener de aquella manera ni de ninguna otra.

A duras penas se despegó de sus labios y la empujó levemente.

-Marchate y recuerda. He muerto. Esa es tu alternativa.

….

**Capitulo 10.**

Bella surgió de las sombras con un dolor ahogado en el vientre. No era capaz de abandonarlo, habia sido su salvador. Gracias a él, ella seguía con vida.

Titubeó un poco al alzar la voz, pero sacó la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para encontrar espacio en su diafragma.

-¡Señor!.- gritó con miedo.- Señor….

Carlisle dio un pequeño golpe con el pie a su caballo. Habia oído una voz, estaba casi seguro de ello. Miró a su hijo y éste asintió.

Trotaron despacio hacia el claro en el bosque y poco a poco fueron vislumbrando la figura de una mujer entre los arbustos.

-Es ella. – Le dijo a su hijo mayor, sonriendo. –Es la chica que huyó con Edward.

Trotaron algo mas a prisa y ambos bajaron de los caballos.

-Debemos darnos prisa.- sentenció el rey, ahora algo mas nervioso, pensando en la proximidad de los hombres de Aro.- ¿Dónde esta mi…el chico?

Bella parpadeó un par de veces. Algo le quemaba dentro del cuerpo. Vivir con aquella mentira era demasiado para ella. Dio un par de pasos hacia el caballero rubio y habló en un ténue murmullo.

-Está en la cueva. No quiere salir. Creo que teme que lo capturen como lo hizo el hijo de mala madre de Aro. Me ha pedido que les dijera que habia muerto.

Carlisle desvió la vista hacia su hijo y tuvo que rodar los ojos. Emmet se estaba comiendo literalmente a aquella chica con la mirada. Carraspeó un poco y entonces logró toda su atención.

-Llevátela a casa Emmet.- Miró a la chica con una sonrisa de ternura.- Soy el Rey Carlisle y este es mi hijo Emmet. Él te llevará donde esta mi mujer y demás hijos. No temas ,nada te sucederá.

Bella miró al hombre del que hablaba el rey Carlisle y tragó en seco. Nunca en su vida habia visto un ser mas hermoso, notó como su rostro se ruborizada y sonrió al muchacho con timidez. Él la imitó y le ofreció su mano enguantada para saludarla.

-Haz caso a mi padre. Nada te sucederá. ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?.- Bella se sintió literalmente arder y volvió a sonreir tontamente.

-Isabella. Pero mi padre me llamaba Bella.

-Bueno. No perdamos mas el tiempo.- apremió Carlisle.- Emmet lleva a Bella con tu madre y tu esposa. De Edward me encargo yo. Si mañana a primera hora no he regresado, mandar a alguien en su busca. Si los esbirros de Aro intentaran darnos caza, defenderé a Edward con uñas y dientes, márchate. Coge a la chica y huye.- Carlisle observó como Emmet agarraba a Bella de la cintura y la alzaba hasta la montura del caballo, él se subió también a él y por unos instantes se quedaron ambos mirando. Hijo y padre.-Dile a tu madre que la amo.

Emmet buscó el temor en la mirada de su padre; pero no lo encontró.

-Díselo tú, cuando vuelvas.

Dio unos golpes a su caballo y se volvió al galope en dirección opuesta a donde él se encontraba.

No podia perder el tiempo. Debia de hablar con Edward. Hacerle entender que debían de huir de aquellas tierras. El problema era como iba a dialogar con él, si no lo habia oído pronunciar una palabra.

…

Edward solo y cabizbajo habia cogido una rama seca y estaba intentando algunos de los simbolos que Charlie le enseñó, en el suelo de la arenosa cueva. Embutido en sus pensamientos no oyó las pisadas del individuo que habia entrado en su madriguera, sin apenas darse cuenta.

-Edward.

Se levantó como un animal salvaje y corrió hacia la voz, con un grito salvaje. Se echó sobre el individuo y le enseñó los dientes como un depredador. Al darse cuenta de quien era, se apartó un poco y lo miró con curiosidad. Aquel rostro mirado mas de cerca, le recordaba vagamente a alguien, habia algo extraño en él, que le hacia sentirse querido. Su madre. Aquel hombre de pelo como el trigo tenia la misma mirada de la madre que perdió la vida en las manos del asesino Aro. Se separó totalmente de él y mantuvo una distancia prudente. No quería matarlo. Pero si habia llegado hasta él con ideas de llevárselo para volver a pelear estaba muy equivocado. No importaba a quien le recordara, no volveria a matar si no estuviese su vida en peligro y muchísimo menos para el divertimento de los reyes.

Carlisle observó a Edward con tristeza. Podia ver perfectamente como sus músculos tensos estaban preparados para atacar nuevamente. Habian transformado a su sobrino en un animal que despedazaba y machacaba sin ningún tipo de remordimientos. Se sintió mal por su fallecida hermana y le dio gracias a los Dioses por que no pudiera ver en lo que se habia convertido su único hijo.

-Edward.-volvió a decir, suave, casi tierno.- He venido por ti. La chica. Isabella.

Edward rugió de manera brutal y Carlisle pegó su brazo a la frente para intentar protegerse de un posible ataque.

Lo oyó respirar agitadamente y luego murmurar algo que no supo comprender.

-¿Hablas algún dialecto? Porque sé perfectamente que me entiendes.-Carlisle se armó de valor y se levantó del suelo. Caminó hacia él y le sonrió benevolente.- No te voy a hacer daño Edward, solo quiero que me escuches y comprendas. Llevo años buscándote.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Años? Eso era mucho tiempo. Charles Swan se lo habia enseñado y aquello eran muchos soles y muchas lunas. Miró otra vez al individuo que cada vez estaba mas cerca y abrió la boca enseñando los dientes, en señal de desafío.

-Quizás, tú no me recuerdes, pero yo lo he hecho durante todos estos malditos años. Mi padre luchó con uñas y dientes durante varias centurias por los reinos colindantes al mio. Sus gestas fueron cantadas por trovadores por decenios; fue un rey justo y bondadoso, pero por ese mismo motivo no pensó en que probablemente se estaba gestando un eje del mal en su propio reino. Era el reino mas grande en todo lo que se sabe de tierras habidas y por haber y comenzaron las disputas por aquellos reinos que no podia organizar por su falta de tiempo y la lejanía de éstos. Uno de ellos fue el reino que ahora es de Aro. Ese malnacido vil.

Mi padre, pensando que hacia lo mejor, casó a todos sus hijos y los mandó lejos de él, para que pudieran ellos ejercer un buen mando sobre las tierras que él reinaba.

Pero uno de los reinos se sublevó y capitán del ejercito puso a éste en contra de mi hermana y su consorte. Los mataron y encarcelaron a su hijo …

Edward no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. No sabia de parentescos, pero por lo que estaba relatando aquel hombre….él era hermano de su madre muerta.

-Elizabeth y Edward murieron sin que mi padre pudiese hacer nada….luego se corrió la voz y se sublevaron otros reinos que estaban bajo sus dominios, perdimos muchas guerras, pero al final, quedó la raíz del reino….solamente aquel trozo de terreno que podíamos entender y apreciar…escuchar a sus gentes y cuidarlas. La avaricia de papá nos hizo perder muchas vidas y también a mi hermana, pero yo no me he olvidé de su hijo y he venido a llevarlo conmigo. A su casa, a prepararlo, a hacerlo un caballero de armas para que un dia consiga lo que por derecho es suyo. Las tierras del rey Aro, teñidas de la sangre de tus padres; Edward.

A el bárbaro le faltaba el aire en sus pulmones. Abrió la boca para beber el aire en bocanadas y rugió como un animal herido, se arrodilló en el suelo y gimió como un cachorro asustado en la tormenta. Carlisle se acercó a él con paso seguro e hinchó las rodillas en el arenoso piso de la cueva.

-Ven conmigo, Edward. Ven conmigo, hijo….

Edward que con la cabeza gacha, lloraba en silencio miró al hombre con detenimiento, se apartó los mechones encrespados de la cara que le tapaban el rostro y susurró.

-Mi madre se llamaba…

Carlisle se emocionó al oir a Edward hablar con aquella dicción tan magnífica. No le preguntó quien lo habia enseñado. Eso podia dejarlo para después….

-Elizabeth Cullen.

Sin previo aviso Carlisle lo abrazó y Edward volvió a revivir el dulce aroma de su madre. El color de su pelo, el verde de sus ojos, el color de su piel, respiró profundamente y olió también al consanguíneo de ella. Sonrió feliz, cuando abarcó su espalda entre sus atléticos brazos….

Continuará…

Bueno chicas….que les pareció? Besos hermosas. Las quiero!


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mia.**

**BÁRBARO.**

Edward que con la cabeza gacha, lloraba en silencio miró al hombre con detenimiento, se apartó los mechones encrespados de la cara que le tapaban el rostro y susurró.

-Mi madre se llamaba…

Carlisle se emocionó al oir a Edward hablar con aquella dicción tan magnífica. No le preguntó quien lo habia enseñado. Eso podia dejarlo para después….

-Elizabeth Cullen.

Sin previo aviso Carlisle lo abrazó y Edward volvió a revivir el dulce aroma de su madre. El color de su pelo, el verde de sus ojos, el color de su piel, respiró profundamente y olió también al consanguíneo de ella. Sonrió feliz, cuando abarcó su espalda entre sus atléticos brazos….

…

**Capitulo 11.**

**El trote de los caballos era casi hipnótico. E Isabella Swan, adormecida iba dando pequeñas cabezadas en el musculoso y ancho pecho de Emmet Cullen. El sol despuntaba en el horizonte y los leves rayos solares se filtraron a través de sus pestañas para entreabrir los ojos y ver, en la lejanía, una ciudad que emergía victoriosa dentro de una gran muralla de piedra caliza.**

**La voz del hombre la hizo despertarse completamente y abrir a duras penas los ojos para observar maravillada.**

**Paseaban entre medio de un oasis perfumado de acácias y flores; era lo que muchas veces habia soñado ver. Un aliento de vida para ella; sin duda. Un oasis perfumado y magnífico que nada tenia que ver con el reino oscuro y gris del Rey Aro.**

**Ninguno de los acompañantes habia dirigido una palabra con ella. Abatidos; se miraban de vez en cuando los unos a los otros con el terrible miedo de que el pilar de su hermosa familia no llegase nunca al calor del hogar.**

**Los portones de la entrada de la ciudad se abrieron gradualmente haciendo que los caballos con sus ocupantes cediesen poco a poco dejando atras la entrada.**

**Los cascotes de los caballos; como reconociendo el lugar, trotaron de manera diferente. Como si desearan llegar al lugar donde los cepillarían y les darían agua para colmar su sed. Un gigantesco castillo se elevaba al final de todas aquellas calles, en las cuales, comenzaba a surgir la vida, con el ruido de caballos y hombres que iban de un lado a otro; trabajando en armonía total. **

**-¿Qué ciudad es esta?.- preguntó ella, buscando la mirada de la dulce dama de cabello marrón, que acompañaba al fornido moreno.**

**-Este es nuestro reino.- la mujer sonrió.- Meadow. Es el reino de Meadow, y a partir de ahora; también será el tuyo. Haremos que te sientas querida y afortunada en él.**

**Bella le sonrió a la señora de rostro agradable. Pero un pinchazo le aguijoneó el corazón. Edward…¿volveria a verlo? Él sin duda no estaba hecho para vivir en un mundo de formalidad y perjuicios. Él era prácticamente un animal. Le dolió terriblemente el corazón al pensar que no volvería a ver a aquellos ojos verdes tan inocentes y verdaderos. Aquellas pestañas increíblemente largas y aquellos labios levemente llenos; que se escondían en aquella maraña de barbas.**

**Suspiró y el hombre que iba sentado detrás suyo, rió de manera divertida.**

**Ella rodó los ojos y frunció los labios; antes de que las puertas del castillo se abrieran y una serie de personas fueran a recibirlos con grata cordialidad.**

**-Señora…..¿Y el señor? ¿Han encontrado a….?**

**Esme Cullen bajó de su caballo; antes que su hijo y fue hacia la señora regordeta que habia llegado primeramente a recibirlos al patio.**

**-No. El muchacho está con Carlisle. Debemos rezar a los Dioses porque vengan los dos sanos y salvos….**

**-Señora…**

**-¡Emmet! ¡Emmet! ¡Quien coño es esa mujer que llevas en tu caballo?.- **

**-Problemas…. Baja antes que mi esposa te arranque esa bonita mata de pelo que tienes.- la voz tranquila de Emmet se pegó en su oído y Bella bajó a trompicones del caballo; con tan mala suerte que se dio de rodillas contra la dura pavimentación.**

**-¡Auch!.- se quejó. Los brazos de Esme la sujetaron y pararon a Rosalie que iba a lanzarse con todo su peso encima de ella.**

**-¡Rosalie! ¡Muestra un poco de decoro por favor! Esta chica es nuestra invitada .- Rosalie miró a su suegra ceñuda y luego a su esposo con fría determinación.- ¡Emmet! Acompaña a tu esposa a vuestras habitaciones y explícale. No quiero que esto vuelva a repertirse. Jacob, tú ve a llevar los caballos. Jasper, tú…**

**-Madre.- la mirada lánguida de Jasper; dejó a su madre con la palabra en la boca.-Yo..he…necesito…necesito….**

**Esme sonrió tierna a su hijo y le hizo un gesto con la mano.**

**-Ve donde tengas que ir hijo mio. Ve.**

**Esme se volvió hacia Bella y sonrió orgullosa.**

**-Aya, esta niña es Isabella y a partir de ahora será una mas de nosotras. Dale un buen baño ; que se refresque y uno de los vestidos de Rosalie. Mas adelante mandaremos llamar a Celine para que le hagan unos cuantos a su medida. De momento uno de Rosalie; vendrá bien. Y si te pone algún impedimento, por favor me lo dices. Que yo me encargaré personalmente de elegir el modelo….**

**-Si señora.- Aya sonrió con complicidad a su señora y agarró a la joven escuálida y blancucha que estaba parada al lado de Esme.- Sígame Isabella. Haremos que tu piel brille de manera especial.**

**Bella se estremeció. ¿Haremos?**

…

**Habian huido de aquellas tierras tirando suavemente de aquel caballo de corte; y cuando llegaron a una explanada en la que se suponía era lo bastante lejana de las tierras del Rey Aro; Carlisle montó el majestuoso animal para ofrecerle la mano a Edward y cabalgar hasta que le faltó el aire al poderoso animal. **

**La mañana estaba bien entrada cuando llegaron a Meadow. El portón de la gruesa muralla estaba abierto y los transeúntes iban de un lado para otro; alzando la mirada para saludar a su rey. Algunos; claramente rebeldes miraban con horror el aspecto de aquel sucio ser con apariencia de hombre que se hallaba montado en el intrépido corcel de su rey.**

**Veloces; llegaron a la entrada del castillo y el mismo Carlisle, acompañado de Edward fue hacia los establos para dejar allí al caballo y ordenando su cuidado a uno de sus lacayos.**

**Volvieron sobre sus pasos y la puerta cedió, ante unos breves golpes de él.**

**Edward no habia visto cosa igual en su vida. Con los ojos desorbitados. No podia dar crédito a lo que aquellas paredes albergaban dentro.**

**-Es magnífico. Lo sé Edward. Este castillo es el único que quedó en pie después de todas las batallas. Meadow es una ciudad tranquila, como has podido ver. – Su tio le sonrió .- Ven Edward. Debemos hacer todo lo posible porque te sientas agusto aquí. ¿Qué deseas? ¿comer, asearte? Dime hijo.**

**Edward no pudo hacer oídos sordos a su estomago; que como si hubiera entendido a las mil maravillas las palabras de su tio; ser retorció emitiendo unos sonidos tremendamente vergonzosos. **

**Carlisle rió y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de él. **

**- Primero comerás hijo. Y luego veremos que aspecto tienes debajo de esos pelos y esa barba…..**

…**.**

**-¡Te quieres estar quiero hombre del demonio! ¡No duele cortar el pelo ni las barbas!**

**Victoria se habia comenzado a impacientar con aquel espécimen tan extraño. Le habia llamado enormemente la atención su cuerpo. Atlético, sin un ápice de grasa y la altura….Era una especie de cuerpo esplendido con rostro de perro. Se habia ofrecido voluntaria, dado que tanto Leah como Alice no podían hacerlo.**

**Alice estaba convaleciente todavía, por la violación del administrador y Leah se empleaba ahora en las tareas de la cocina.**

**Ademas aquel hombre gruñía cada vez que intentaba rebajarle la barba o el bigote. Estuvo tentada de tirar la navaja un millar de veces. Pero pensó que seria maravilloso saber que se ocultaba detrás de todos aquellos rastrojos.**

**El cabello fue lo primero que cortó. Dejándolo con algunos trasquilones; ya que el muy energúmeno no paraba de bufar y moverse de un lado a otro. Pero advirtió con este simple hecho; que su cabello era suave y de un extraño color; muy parecido al tono de los primeros Cullen. Tambien se quedó ensimismada con aquellos ojos despejados, ahora. Eran tan bellos que casi estuvo al límite del colapso cuando se pararon en su escote con una levedad ardiente.**

**Deseosa de limpiar el rostro de los últimos cabellos; echó hacia atrás la cabeza del hombre y tiró lentamente un barril con agua tibia para retirar todo lo que sobraba de su rostro.**

**Él se llevó las manos a la cara y ladeó un par de veces la cabeza como si fuera un perro; intentando sacudirse. Victoria le tendió un pequeño trapo de lino y él se restregó la cara enérgicamente, hasta que tiró el trapo al suelo, enfadado.**

**Ella. Victoria se quedó como si hubiese visto una aparición. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás asombrada y se tropezó con algo. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero aquel hombre que habia descubierto ella, bajo toda aquella maraña de pelo, la sujetó por la cintura y paró el golpe.**

**-Por todos los Dioses.- jadeó ella.- admirando su rostro, a pocos centímetros del suyo.- Eres lo mas bello y ardiente que han visto mis ojos.**

**Edward sonrió divertido. Aquella hembra voluptuosa y de grandes senos se le habia estado refregando constantemente. Habia sentido sus pezones erectos junto a sus labios, fuera de todo pelo. Estuvo tentado a mordisquearlos, pero el recuerdo de Bella le atizó en el vientre como una hoja de acero.**

**La mujer, ahora. Lo miraba ensimismada y habia dicho algo que él apenas dio importancia.**

**Edward no habia abierto la boca en todo el rato para hablar con cualquier palabra con sentido. Era hora de hacerlo. Debia de bañarse; llevaba tantos pelos, reapartidos por el cuerpo, que si hubiese hecho caso a sus instintos se hubiera refregado por la roca de las paredes para aliviar dicha quemazón.**

**-Baño.- dijo escueto.- ¿Dónde hay un lago o un arrollo?**

**La mujer rió sin pestañear y devorándolo con los ojos.**

**-No. Verás. Aquí hay duchas en el patio interior del castillo.- Edward se sintió violentamente abrumado por la mirada de deseo de la mujer pelirroja.- Si quieres puedo acompañarte, incluso….si me lo permites, puedo ayudar a bañarte.- Dulce y a la vez violenta, Victoria rogaba a los Dioses que aquel espécimen prohibido de hombre la llenara y con este pensamiento su cuerpo comenzó a sentir la flacidez del deseo.**

**Edward reconoció el hedor del deseo; pero éste muy al contrario que el aroma dulzón de Isabella, le hacia arrugar la nariz y sentirse violento.**

**-No.- dijo sin mas.- Yo mismo preguntaré.**

**Victoria se quedó mirando su andar de felino y ansiosa se recostó sobre una de las columnas viendo lo marchar. Se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa y cerró los ojos victima de la quemazón insatisfecha del deseo ardiente de su cuerpo.**

…**..**

**Los baños eran espléndidos. Eran como pequeños mares rodeados de piedra caliza, que debia ser el tesoro más preciado de aquel lugar; ya que todo estaba cubierto por ella. **

**Edward no habia tenido ningún problema en encontrar los baños. El aroma del agua le habia envuelto las fosas nasales y guiado por éstas fue directo, bajo la atenta mirada de toda fémina que pasaba a su lado.**

**Deshechó toda su escasa vestimenta y bajó unos pequeños escalones; esplendorosamente desnudo. La sensación del agua contenida bajo su piel le hizo sonreir tímidamente. Sumergió la cabeza dentro de aquel espacio y al salir un increíble cuerpo de mujer blanco y perfecto sumergió de aquellas aguas con la misma efusividad que él.**

**Era ella. Era Isabella. Bebió sus pechos con la mirada; goloso y casi se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al verla allí paralizada y victima del mismo colapso que la mujer que lo habia adecentado.**

**Él se acercó a ella sin decir nada; pero Bella escapó nadando hacia los escalones que previamente él habia bajado. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y se expuso, completamente desnudo frente a la hembra que lo habia repudidado. **

**Rígido como una estaca; con aquella punta amoratada que rogaba ser saciada, Bella contuvo un jadeo de excitación al ver aquel hombre como su madre trajo al mundo. **

**Era el ser mas apuesto y maravilloso que habia visto en toda su vulgar existencia. Es más, nunca se habría atrevido a soñar un hombre así. **

**Paralizada; completamente desnuda y presa de la agitación que contenía su cuerpo, notó como su centro se derretía por dentro y clamaba un poco de atención. Queria ser descubierto, albergar algo dentro; que Bella reconocía ardientemente como aquel miembro duro y compacto que sobresalía de aquel macho impresionante.**

**Jadeó al verlo seguir caminando hacia ella. Orgulloso y pendenciero; sonreía con una seguridad que la hizo sentirse como un trozo de carne; entonces corrió, dejando atrás a aquel hombre. Quien quiera que fuese, volvia loca sus sentidos….**

**Continuará…**

**Chicas. Sé que estabais esperando Bárbaro con especial atención. Espero lo hayais disfrutado. Ya me diréis mis preciosas amigas. Un beso. Mañana Demon; si puede ser ok?**


	13. Chapter 13

Helloooooo….Bueno de nuevo estoy aquí con Bárbaro; sé que muchas de vosotras ansiabais que actualizara, pues bien. Aquí está el nuevo capi, disfrutadlo preciosas.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la trama es completamente mía.**

**BÁRBARO.**

**Era el ser mas apuesto y maravilloso que habia visto en toda su vulgar existencia. Es más, nunca se habría atrevido a soñar un hombre así. **

**Paralizada; completamente desnuda y presa de la agitación que contenía su cuerpo, notó como su centro se derretía por dentro y clamaba un poco de atención. Queria ser descubierto, albergar algo dentro; que Bella reconocía ardientemente como aquel miembro duro y compacto que sobresalía de aquel macho impresionante.**

**Jadeó al verlo seguir caminando hacia ella. Orgulloso y pendenciero; sonreía con una seguridad que la hizo sentirse como un trozo de carne; entonces corrió, dejando atrás a aquel hombre. Quien quiera que fuese, volvia loca sus sentidos….**

…

**Capitulo 12.**

Bella corrió hacia la salida con una rapidez desmedida; había percibido varias reacciones en su cuerpo al ver aquel espécimen de hombre; la primera algo parecido al embobamiento y el lapsus mental y la otra, una reacción parecida a las caricias den Edward cuando estuvo ubicada dentro de su celda.

Completamente desnuda, se topó con la Aya que la miró sin ningún tipo de pudor, sonriendo al ver sus estupendas caderas y sus pechos medianos.

-¿Para donde con tanta prisa, niña?.- le dijo, intentando agarrarla por los hombros .

A Bella le faltaba la respiración y por ende no podía emitir sonido alguno por sus cuerdas vocales. Alzó un brazo y señaló hacia los baños, tragó varias veces intentando sofocarse y se pasó la mano nerviosa por su cabello chorreante de agua.

-Eh…un hombre…estaba en los baños…y he visto un hombre….- acertó a decir, mirando fijamente a los ojos a la Aya de los Cullen.

La mujer rió brevemente por un momento y seguidamente se llevó la mano a la boca para sofocar una risita larga y limpia.

-Niña….lo que me sorprende es que hubiese varios hombres en lugar de uno. Los baños son mixtos niña. Aquí no hay pudor entre hombres y mujeres. Se ven como iguales y no se dejan llevar por los instintos mas primitivos….- la mujer volvió a evaluarla con la mirada.- Supongo que debo de admitir que no todo el mundo está acostumbrado a ello y el pudor está escrito en tu cara, preciosa. ¿Pero quien ha sido quien te ha…sofocado de semejante manera?

- Un hombre…joven.- Bella bajó la mirada y sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de un profundo púrpura.- El hombre mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida.- susurró; sorprendiéndose a sí misma por aquel tipo de confesión.

La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió una sonora carcajada.

-Ven mi niña, Bella. Iremos a la que será tu habitación. Tengo preparado el vestido que ha cedido Rosalie, por mediación de mi señora Esme. Los señores quieren verte bella y perfecta. Por lo que sé, esta noche será especial.

Estaban llegando a un largo pasillo…gracias a los Dioses en todo el trayecto nadie se había cruzado con ellas y Bella, nerviosa, tapaba su femineidad y sus pechos con ambas manos. El Aya se paró delante de una puerta y la abrió con una gran llave en forma de L.

- Pasa niña. Ahora te ayudaré a vestirte y arreglaremos ese bonito cabello que posees…

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente alcanzando un paño de lino y cubriéndose lo que podía.

-No hace falta; de verdad. Estoy mas que acostumbrada a hacerlo sola. – Se paró ante la mujer y negó ligeramente.- Por favor. Déjeme que me acostumbre un poco a esta clase de trato, yo…no soy una doncella ni un princesa, señora. Sólo soy la asistenta de una reina que me tachó de ladrona y que acabó "regalada" en la celda de un bárbaro.

La Aya abrió con desmedida sorpresa los ojos y tocó el rostro de ella, intentando darle un poco de consuelo.

-¿Perdiste tu virtud, mi niña? ¿Te hicieron hacer cosas bochornosas que mancharon tu ingenuidad?.- La mirada del Aya , se volvió tierna.

Bella negó y suspiró antes de hablar.

-El hombre con el que me encerraron, es como un animal, pero tierno y sensible…..

La Aya abrazó a Bella y ésta recibió este gesto como algo extraño…el olor, sus ojos y su figura débil y pequeña le hizo recordar el borroso rostro de su madre muerta.

…

Jasper abrió azorado la puerta de su cuarto no sin antes mirar hacia los lados. Era de vital importancia que nadie supiese que tenia a Alice Brandon resguardada en la seguridad de su habitación.

Al encontrarse ya dentro, suspiró aliviado y caminó hacia el lecho donde la muchacha dormía plácidamente. Se podían ver claramente los moratones en su rostro en el principio de sus senos, los brazos y las muñecas. Apretó los puños al pie de la cama y juró matar al administrador….

…. Alice habia entrado de cocinera al castillo de Meadow hacia pocos meses, su increíble belleza habia sido un lastre para ella; sin duda, ya que mas pronto que tarde el administrador de las tierras de su padre se habia fijado en ella y había intentado por todos los medios hacerse con su virtud con regalos y palabras sensiblonas.

Él a escondidas, había sido testigo de ello y su maltrecho corazón había descubierto mas pronto que tarde que se estaba enamorado de aquella alegre muchachita con todo su ser.

Jasper, mucho mas tímido que sus hermanos, no creía en sí mismo y cuando ella se hallaba cerca bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba de sobremanera. Alguna vez se habín encontrado sus miradas y él se habia sentido completamente embruajado pro aquel ser celestial que proclamaría como suya como el mas bárbaro de los hombres.

Pero todo habia ocurrido hacia pocos días antes…Aya la habia encontrado en unos de los campos de labriego, completamente desnuda y con sangre entre sus piernas.

Él mismo la habia llevado sobre sus brazos, llorando en silencio y jurándose a sí mismo que siempre la iba tener bajo su amparo. La amaba y no iba a permitir que su honra se mancillara mas de lo que ya estaba.

Suplicó a Aya que no le dijera nada a nadie. Dolido y consternado, no hacia otra cosa que culparse por no haber parado a aquel hombre a tiempo y haberlo matado con sus propias manos antes de que aquel hijo de puta abusara de Alice de la manera mas asquerosamente ruín.

Después tuvo que salir con sus hermanos a buscar a sus padres…. en busca de Edward y ahora…. La tenia allí, perdida en su inconsciencia.

-Te voy a cuidar toda la vida; pequeña duende.- susurró, pegando su rostro al de ella y besando su frente con devoción.- Despierta amor mio, despierta para mí…

La muchacha movió sus globos oculares, debajo de aquellos párpados morados y abrió los ojos lentamente; haciendo que Jasper sonriera de júbilo.

-Señor….- la voz de Alice sonaba mas ronca que habitualmente y adolorida, se llevó una mano al cuello; jadeando de dolor de nuevo.

-Shhh…no temas, Alice. Yo haré lo que has vivido un mal sueño.

Ella lo miró sin pestañear y las lágrimas brotaron casi instantáneamente, cerró fuertemente los ojos y tragó en seco intentando sofocar el dolor que le asistía por todas sus articulaciones.

….

Eme sonreía a Edward y éste intimidado se sonrojó un par de veces antes de volver a escuchar a Carlisle.

-¿Edward?.- El hombre le había llamado la atención un par de veces y divertido miraba a su esposa y a la Aya que cuchicheaban entre risas yendo de una lado a otro del salón.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes….¡Vaya chico! Sin duda tienes el encanto de los Cullen, eres realmente apuesto… tendremos que llamar al herrero y cambiar la cerradura de tus aposentos, ¡Por todos los Dioses! Las mujeres querrán tenerte dentro suyo a todas horas.

Edward no entendió lo que le dijo aquel hombre amable y su rostro se mostró contrariado.

A Carlisle no le pasó desapercibido aquel gesto y se acarició la barbilla con la mano, sonriendo acto seguido, algo divertido.

Además de entrenarlo para formarlo como digno hijo de su madre, también debería de darle sendas clases sobre la manera en que un hombre y una mujer se unían por el simple gozo del placer.

-Te preguntaba quién te ha enseñado a vocalizar tan bien como lo haces, para ser pasto del total abandono, te aseguro Edward que ese hombre hizo muy bien su trabajo.

-Un hombre bueno. La única alma caritativa que se mostró gentil conmigo y me brindó su hombro para no sentirme completamente solo.- Edward recordó un momento a Charles Swan y un dolor profundo inundó su corazón.

-¿Y dime, quién es ese hombre? Lo buscaremos cuando mandemos a mis hombres, para saber si Aro sigue con vida o no, quiero expresarle yo mis..

-No ,eso es imposible, nadie me ha dicho nada, pero sé que un dia dejó de venir y no olí mas su esencia. Sé que Charles Swan murió.

Carlisle se envaró de la silla donde se hallaba sentado y miró a Esme que se había quedado parada en la cocina, petrificada por el horror, luego se escuchó algo que se hacia mil añicos en el suelo, todos los ojos viajaron hacia La Aya . Habia entrado en estado shock.

-Reneé….- el susurro de Esme rompió el silencio, haciendo que Carlisle fuera en busca de la mujer y se desplomara entre sus brazos.

Continuará…..

Nenas…ahh…espero que os haya gustado….porque esta historia me tiene , creo que como a vosotras. Besos mis hermosas amigas y amoooooo!


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia es mia en su totalidad. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y su saga "Crespúsculo".**

**Millones de gracias por todos los comentarios en lo referente a esta historia. Veo que gusta cada vez mas y que estais realmente picadas. Me encantaría contestaros a todas, pero sinceramente chicas es imposible….falta de tiempo y tantas, tantas cosas….**

**Eso si, si quereis preguntarme algo no dudéis en hacerlo que os responderé.**

**Besos lindas.**

**Sistercullen.**

**Bárbaro.**

Carlisle se envaró de la silla donde se hallaba sentado y miró a Esme que se había quedado parada en la cocina, petrificada por el horror, luego se escuchó algo que se hacia mil añicos en el suelo, todos los ojos viajaron hacia La Aya . Habia entrado en estado shock.

-Reneé….- el susurro de Esme rompió el silencio, haciendo que Carlisle fuera en busca de la mujer y se desplomara entre sus brazos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13.**

Carlisle se había levantado y corrido junto a su esposa y la Aya que yacía en los brazos de Esme, presa de un desmayo absoluto.

El hombre fue hacia uno de las estanterías de la estancia y cogió un gran tarro de barro sudado. Metió el dedo índice y el corazón dentro de aquel mejunje y caminó de nuevo hacia la figura sin vida de la mujer que habia perdído el color de su rostro y se sumía en la más absoluta inconsciencia. Le rozó con ambos dedos las aletas de la nariz y la mujer comenzó a reaccionar, a moverse entre los brazos de Esme, pero sus grandes ojos parpadearon un momento antes de volver a recordar la situación que la había sumido en aquel trance agónico. Charles Swan había muerto…..

Comenzó a sollozar y a esconder la cabeza en el pecho de su señora, que afligida, miraba a su marido con el martírio de saber lo que a la mujer la hería con tanta desesperación.

-Esme, ayuda a Aya y llévala a sus habitaciones. Nos apañaremos con Leah….- Carlisle sonrió a su esposa tierno y acarició su mandíbula levemente.- Asístela en todo lo que necesite, esposa…ella forma parte de nuestra familia y esto debe ser muy doloroso para ella.

Esme habló a la Aya, con una ternura infinita y la hizo erguirse nuevamente, las dos caminaron fuera del salón ante la atónita mirada de Edward que había permanecido absorto mirando la escena.

Carlisle, había olvidado por unos instantes la presencia de su sobrino y al volver el rostro y observarlo, se sintió algo violento por la situación.

-Ella es pariente de Charles Swan, Edward. Por eso ha reaccionado así.- Carlisle miró a su sobrino intensamente a los ojos.- ¿Sabes lo que son los sentimientos, Edward? ¿Has albergado algún tipo de sentimiento a lo largo de tu vida?

Edward bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos desgastadas.

Sentimientos…esas palabras solamente atenían a seres humanos y él no lo había sido nunca, o al menos no lo recordaba apenas, como una niebla perdida en el horizonte. El rostro de su madre era casi difuso y el de su padre lo había olvidado con el paso de los años.

Tenía los mismos sentimientos que podía tener un animal al que dan de comer y echan a pelear. Su meta para poder comer y dormir en aquella jaula, había sido matar a cualquiera que blandiera una espada en contra de él sin remordimientos y aquella sin ninguna duda era de un ser que no tenia ningún tipo de sentimientos.

El guerrero no contestó y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. Aquella nuevas ropas que utilizaba no le pertenecían y lo que era más importante, no era él. No se sentía él. Había sido demasiado tiempo un esclavo en manos del asesino de sus padres. El mal que le había producido estaba más metido en su piel y en su cabeza que en las horas de cautiverio que contó. Tardaría en ser él mismo. El Edward que siempre hubo de ser. El rey de aquellas tierras donde fue tratado como la mas asquerosa de las escórias. Y ahora, estaba allí, con aquel hombre, con los rasgos parecidos a los que apenas recordaba de su madre, haciéndole aquella pregunta. ¿Sentimientos? Habría deseado ser duro como una roca en algunos momentos, pero no había podido.

Alguien entró al salón, y reconoció inmediatamente el olor. Era la hembra con olor a flores, era Isabella. Sintió la tensión en su entrepierna al recordar su desnudez y aplastó su dura quijada hasta el punto que pensó que iba estallar. Aquel guerrero valeroso se sintió acobardado por unos instantes y no levantó la mirada para observarla, porque también recordó el momento en la cueva y " la alternativa". Pensar en aquello lo enfureció. ¿Cómo no pudo recordarlo antes? Había dejado que lo viera como un cordero fiel antes sus ojos, cuando ella lo había desechado si hubiera tenido otra oportunidad. No la vió dudar al salir de la cueva y todavía no estaba enterado de los motivos por los cuales mando a su tio a por él.

Asi es que levantó la mirada y se irguió de la silla donde se hallaba sentado. Carlisle había comenzado a hablar con ella y Edward sentía como los pozos oscuros de sus ojos, lo bebían y se jactaban de él…algo había cambiado en ella con respecto a su persona y Edward se dijo que aquello no le afectaría, lo viviría como una especie de lucha consigo mismo y con ella. No dejaría que sus ojos reflejaran lo que sentía por ella. Aquella verdad lo abrumó. Sentía algo fuerte por Bella, pero también la despreciaba de alguna manera al haber sido rechazado.

La voz de Carlisle era amable y él intentó sonreir al acercarse para mirarla con deleite, pero con fúria.

-Isabella, que gusto me da verte. Excusa a Esme; mi esposa. Ha surgido un imprevisto y debe consolar a una persona muy cercana a nosotros. Siéntate, muchacha.- Carlisle volvió el rostro, pues la mirada de Isabella estaba perdida en sus espaldas, la muchacha ni siquiera habia pestañeado desde hacia unos minutos. El monarca bajó levemente la cabeza y rió tapándose la boca. Sin duda lo que la había dejado en aquel estado de catatonia, era su sobrino Edward.

Miró hacia su sobrino que se la comía con la mirada y apretó el hombro de Edward, con el mas decoroso de los avisos.

-Edward, Isabella. Estoy muy contento de que ambos estéis aquí, en Meadow. – su rostro viajó hacia el de la muchacha que había abierto la boca y sin pestañear, seguía mirando a Edward , pasmada.- Te agradeceré de por vida, acercarme a mi sobrino, Isabella. – pudo ver como el rostro de la joven cambiaba a la total sorpresa.- Si, él es hijo de mi hermana Elizabeth, de la estirpe de los Cullen. Edward es un rey desprovisto de su trono, uno trono que le fue arrebatado de la mas vil de las maneras; matando a sus padres y creciendo como un depredador….pero Aro, no puedo disponer de su corazón bueno y noble. La sangre de un verdadero monarca corre por sus venas y será justo vencedor en los días venideros. Isabella, te presento oficialmente al que un dia será el que se sienta en el trono donde ha campeado a sus anchas el rey Aro.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella se había perdido buscando a la Aya por las cocinas; el vestido que le había dejado la mujer de Emmet, le quedaba algo grande, pero si era sincera consigo misma, nunca en su vida se había visto mejor. Los cabellos habían sido recogidos magistralmente por el Aya y se amontonaban en una perfecta castaña de bucles en su nuca. Perdida oyó voces y siguió el camino de ellas apresurándose por los largos pasillos.

Traspasó el umbral de la puerta con algo de miedo y buscó a las personas que ella creía haber escuchado. Se quedó congelada al ver al rey Carlisle; pero se quedó mucho mas, cuando vió aquel cuerpo levemente curvado y con la mirada gacha. Era él, el hombre delicioso y duro de los baños….. notó como él se tensó cuando ella hizo su aparición, como si pudiese olerla o sentirla de alguna manera y entonces el rey se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablarle. A duras penas le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía…su mirada estaba prendada de aquella figura indómita, salvaje y ardiente que en aquel momento había levantado el rostro y la miraba como si pudiese abrasarla. Comenzó a palpitarle el coño de una manera demente y pensó, que si tan solo como mirarla lograba hacer aquellos estragos en ella, que sería si pudiese tener el mismo tipo de intimidad que habia tenido con Edward….Edward…. el nombre del bárbaro, la distrajo un momento; pero duró algo menos que unos instantes. Aquel ejemplar de hombre de locura absoluta caminaba hacia el rey Carlisle y hacia ella, se paró en la espalda del monarca y completamente perdida en su mirada; mojó sus bragas de una manera completamente avergonzante.

Pudo ver como el rey reía; con la más absoluta de las cortesías y comenzó con las presentaciones.

-Edward, Isabella. Estoy muy contento de que ambos estéis aquí, en Meadow. – Isabella, dejó literalmente de respirar. No era posible…no podia ser. ¿Aquel espécimen que la alteraba hasta el punto de volverla una bestia en celo. ¿Era Edward? Parpadeó un par de veces y siguió mirando a Edward completamente extasiada, el rey Carlisle prosiguió, pero ella solamente podía cazar palabras sueltas. Todos sus sentidos estaban llenos de Edward.- Te agradeceré de por vida, acercarme a mi sobrino, Isabella. – Bella, elevó una ceja ante aquella confesión.- Si, él es hijo de mi hermana Elizabeth, de la estirpe de los Cullen. Edward es un rey desprovisto de su trono, uno trono que le fue arrebatado de la mas vil de las maneras; matando a sus padres y creciendo como un depredador….pero Aro, no puedo disponer de su corazón bueno y noble. La sangre de un verdadero monarca corre por sus venas y será justo y vencedor en los días venideros. Isabella, te presento oficialmente al que un dia será el que se sienta en el trono donde ha campeado a sus anchas el rey Aro.

No pudo hablar. No tenia palabras. Sólo tenia ojos y piel para él. Rogó para que se acercara a ella, pero él no lo hizo. Tan solo la saludó con la cabeza y se giró de nuevo hacia la silla donde anteriormente se hallaba sentado. Ella se sintió sofocada ante él y buscó un lugar también en la mesa….aquella cena seria larga y tediosa; bajo la ardiente y abrasadora de Edward. Y qué decir de sus muslos…y aquella avergonzante excitación…

Continuará…

Espero les haya gustado chicas. Es un placer escribir para personas tan especiales como todas vosotras. Sois la guía en mi camino. Gracias guapas. Os quiero.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me decís, muchas de vosotras que echais en falta que actualice este fic mas seguido…y chicas en serio; no puedo mas.**

**Entre el trabajo, los niños y la casa, me faltan dedos de una mano, para contar las horas que tengo libres al dia. De lo que sí podeis estar tranquilas es que el tiempo que tengo lo invierto en esto.**

**No os entretengo mas y os dejo que leais el nuevo capitulo. Besos. Sigo repitiendo que tengo facebook; buscadme. **

**BÁRBARO.**

**No pudo hablar. No tenia palabras. Sólo tenia ojos y piel para él. Rogó para que se acercara a ella, pero él no lo hizo. Tan solo la saludó con la cabeza y se giró de nuevo hacia la silla donde anteriormente se hallaba sentado. Ella se sintió sofocada ante él y buscó un lugar también en la mesa….aquella cena seria larga y tediosa; bajo la ardiente y abrasadora de Edward. Y qué decir de sus muslos…y aquella avergonzante excitación…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Capitulo 14.**

Edward observó a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados. La luz de las velas la hacía mas perfecta y su rostro adquiría un matiz de deidad ante sus ojos. Se habían cruzado las miradas varias veces y divertido; había sonreído en su interior al ver como los ojos de ella se paseaban por el contorno de su clavícula y sus fuertes brazos torneados por el duro metal….

…Como tampoco pudo pasar por alto como casi todos los hombres de la mesa la agasajaban con sonrisas de lobos hambrientos; todos menos uno: su pariente Jasper.

El rubio, se limitaba a comer nervioso, sonriendo forzadamente y salpicando la cena de algún monosílabo que otro.

Los demás babeaban por ella. Edward se preguntó si estaba enloqueciendo, pues albergaba una ira descomunal a todos los machos de su familia en aquellos instantes; incluido su tio Carlisle.

Pero a quien mas odiaba con toda su alma en aquellos momentos era a ella. A él le hubiera gustado que ella se hubiese mostrado fría y distante con los demás machos; excepto con él, pero sin lugar a dudas aquella hembra era todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba de una compañera; si es que esperaba algo.

Se imaginó a sí mismo, sacando uno a uno los dientes de Jacob, de un fuerte puñetazo, ya que se deshacía en elogios para ella; él, quizás mas que nadie, con él debería explotar toda su fúria.

Pero debía de estar agradecido a aquel hombre bondadoso, que se decía hermano de su madre y portarse como un hombre, no como el animal que en verdad era. Aquel que estaba oculto detrás de aquellas ropas finas y el suave aroma del jabón.

-Si lo deseas; mañana daremos un paseo hacia el arroyo. Allí hay un prado precioso, lleno de flores silvestres.- Jacob, habló sin despegar los ojos de Bella y ésta sonrió, sintiendo los ojos de Edward, analizándola, como un animal al acecho.

-¿Ese no es el prado del amor, Jacob?.- La risa socarrona de Emmet, despabiló a Bella, que se había quedado muda de horror al oir lo que significaba aquel prado para la familia Cullen.

-He paseado con un sinfín de muchachas por ese prado y te puedo asegurar que no le he jurado amor a ninguna de ellas, Emmet. Simplemente quiero que Bella, descubra ese hermoso paraje.- Enunció Jacob, algo más serio, mirando a su hermano: Emmet.

-Nadie dice que les hayas jurado amor eterno, Jake…pero un revolcón si he oído que has tenido con alguna de ellas…-El carraspeo de Carlisle, acalló a Emmet rápidamente.

-Si alguien debe pasear con Bella por el prado es Edward, hijos. No seáis mezquinos. Estáis manteniendo al margen a vuestro primo.- Carlisle miró seriamente a sus hijos y luego desvió la mirada a Edward.

El muchacho no había probado bocado, porque no sabía comer como lo estaban haciendo los demás comensales en la mesa y en su mirada, transparente; se veía un dolor emergente, la perdida de algo que él creyó suyo y que en realidad solo fue un puro espejismo.

-No has cenado Edward.- sentenció Carlisle, que seguía con la mirada prendida en Edward.- Si es por tu…

Edward no lo dejó acabar y arrastró la silla, ayudándose de sus pies. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, caminando de aquella manera desgarbada; sin ni tan si quiera despedirse.

-En verdad, tendremos que enseñarlo a convertirse en un hombre, padre. Es casi como un animal….- ladró Jacob.- ¿has sentido la ira que descargaban esos ojos? No estaba cómodo aquí sentado con nosotros. Compartiendo nuestra mesa.

-Lo habéis aislado, Jacob.- susurró Jasper, disponiéndose a levantarse . Los miró a todos uno por uno y suspiró.- Padre, si queréis que ese sobrino vuestro se comporte como un hombre; primero tienes que enseñárselo a tus propios hijos. Se han deshecho en cumplidos hacia Bella, dejando a Edward a un lado y ignorándolo. Tú mismo has pecado de lo mismo, padre. No me parece justa la manera de tratar a Edward.

Jasper abandonó la sala y todos se mantuvieron callados y avergonzados. El chico llevaba razón y todos lo sabían. Incluso Bella, que había flirteado con todos ellos, para lograr un poco de la atención de aquel hombre. Atormentada en sus adentros, se maldijo, porque sin lugar a dudas todo le había salido al revés.

.

.

.

.

Jasper caminó silencioso por el largo pasillo y se quitó las botas para no hacer ruido en el pavimento. De frente a su dormitorio, miró hacia los lados y abrió rápidamente para meterse dentro como un ladrón. Se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos fuertemente, se estaba involucrando demasiado con Alice; pero la amaba, y no podía ofrecer ese sentimiento de otra manera, pues su pureza rebasaba cualquier maldad que le pudiesen hacer a él.

Al abrir los ojos, la encontró en la cama, con la espalda recargada en los almohadones del cabecero y mirándolo sonriente; como aquella Alice que él recordaba.

Él la imitó y caminó hacia ella, despacio para sentarse a su lado y con timidez entrelazar una mano con la suya.

-¿Cuándo has despertado?- la miró a los ojos y se sintió hechizado por completo, viajando con sus ojos hacia su boca, sin pretenderlo.

-Hace un ratito.- ella le sonrió.- Gracias por la comida. Estaba deliciosa; en serio, pero no deberías de hacer esto por mí…cuando tus padres se enteren…

Jasper, llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca de ella y la hizo callar.

-Pienso dar la cara por ti; no temas. No habrá ningún otro administrador, Alice. Nunca mas albergaras miedo en tu interior. Te lo prometo. Yo cuidaré de ti, siempre.

-Pero….tú…yo…soy una simple cocinera. Y ahora…no soy digna de ti, no lo soy…- Alice bajó la cabeza y comenzó a tararear un gimoteo; maldiciéndose por su mala suerte. Todo hubiese sido mas fácil si aquel maldito de Riley, no hubiera deparado en ella. Con un estremecimiento, recordó como la llevó hacia aquel llano en el bosque y la estampó contra un árbol, metiendo las manos sucias y asquerosas, dentro de su falda y arrancándole de un tirón sus braguitas, hechas por ella misma. Hubiera querido desmayarse, pero no tuvo esa suerte. Sintió aquellos dedos meterse donde no había tocado nadie y aquella boca falta de dientes y monstruosa arañarle la cima de sus pechos….cuando la invadió con su verga, el dolor no fue nada en comparación con el sufrimiento de lo acontecido…y admitiendo con serenidad para sus adentros, que después de aquel acto, todo acabaría.

Pero no acabó; después de haberse derramado dentro de ella, había comenzado a golpearla con los puños hechos mazos y con las botas en toda la extensión de su cuerpo, haciendo que se aovillara y perdiera la conciencia.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces antes de alzarla y contemplar los bellos ojos de Jasper Cullen.

-No soy digna de ti.- se echó la mano a su vientre.- Es mas que posible que albergue un hijo de él en mis entrañas. Estoy destinada al destierro…

Jasper se abalanzó sobre sus hombros y la apretó muy fuerte, rodeándola con sus brazos. Albergándola en su pecho, queriendo ser omnipotente cara un futuro incierto y agotador.

-Yo cuidaré de ti, Alice Brandon, cuidaré que nada te pase y haré trincheras de mi cuerpo, para que nada te hiera.

Ella con los ojos llorosos, alzó la cabeza y miró sus labios perfectos.

-¿Porqué?

-¿ No está claro, mi cielo?,- rió él de manera ronca.- Te amo; pero he sido un cobarde al dejar que tu alma y tu cuerpo sufrieran tanto. Si como dices albergas al hijo de ese bastardo en tu interior, yo lo criaré como mío; porque eso es lo que me parece justo. Yo debí de adivinar lo que quería de ti ese malvado….

Alice lo miró sin parpadear, ante tal confidencia y dos lagrimas como puños se deslizaron de sus mejillas, plagadas de golpes.

-¿Me amas? ¿Cómo puedes amarme? Yo…yo no soy nada. Una simple cocinera…

Él volvió a reir y besó lenta y cálidamente su frente.

-Eres lo mas maravilloso del mundo…para nada simple…tan hermosa que me cuesta respirar cuando te admiro…bella y perfecta. Por dentro y por fuera.

Se quedaron mirando ambos y la distancia poco a poco fue disminuyendo; haciéndose nula. Al llegar el uno a los labios del otro, ambos gimieron dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento, por el bello azote que los envolvía.

.

.

.

.

.

Aya había despertado por unos instantes y le habia sonreído a Esme, pero ahora, se mantenía quieta y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando el techo lleno de bigas de madera. Esme se hallaba desesperada, pues la mujer padecía aquel mal durante varias horas y ella no había deparado en ello, hasta hacia breves momentos. Al intentar moverla, Esme había gritado y se había sacudido, llegando hacia una pared para llevarse la mano a la boca; horrorizada. Aya había muerto.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello antes? Cayó de rodillas, frente a ella y arrastrándose con la cabeza gacha, llegó a su lado para cerrarle los ojos y juntar sus dos manos, en el descanso eterno.

Recordó como siempre había sido una buena amiga y como la había ayudado con los partos de todos sus hijos…

….Reneé había sido una buena mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra y se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma en criar sus vástagos como si fueran los propios.

Recordó el dia que llegó a su puerta. Iba casi desnuda, una fiebre que la tuvo internada en la mas cruel locura y la hizo estar mas de una semana metida dentro de un jergón.

Esme; que en aquellos tiempos llevaba en su vientre a Jacob, asistió a la mujer en todo momento, siendo testigo de la gran cicatriz que cruzaba su vientre, de punta a punta.

"_Mi hija" "¿Dónde está mi bebé?"_

Esme sintió un escalofrío en lo mas hondo de su ser y se puso de pie para presentar sus respetos al cuerpo inerte y sin vida de la que había sido una hermana para ella. Cerró los ojos y susurró una plegaria en gaélico. Reneé habia sido una persona buena y honesta…

Esme se dejó vencer por la desesperación y rompió a llorar con un grito amargado de negación. Amasando los brazos de Reneé e intentando despertarla de aquel sueño interminable que la llevaría a la sequedad de los huesos.

El grito alarmó a Carlisle y éste abrió la puerta de la habitacion de Aya, a trompicones.

Se quedó mudo de horror al contemplar la estampa…..

.

.

.

.

-¿En serio que nunca te han cantado a la luz de la luna?.- Jacob estaba reclinado en la barandilla de rudimentaria piedra y encandilado por la belleza de Bella, la miraba sin pestañear.

-No.- espetó ella seca.

Bella sabía que no estaban solos. Parecía que sí, pero podía sentir los ojos de alguien que los observaba de incognito. Sintió aquellos ojos abrasadores en la nuca y en su cuerpo. Pero no le dijo en ningún momento a Jake lo que pressentía…Porque sabia quien era…era Edward.

"Edward"..pensó y al hacerlo miles de mariposas volaron en su vientre ascendiendo hacia arriba y haciendo explotar su corazón. ¿Podía haber ser mas perfecto que él? Negó mentalmente, oyendo la voz de Jacob a lo lejos; hablándole. Cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió al recordar aquellas caricias, que parecían ya tan lejanas…pero entonces sintió los labios de alguien que no eran los de él, y también unos brazos que la aprisionaban hacia un cuerpo duro y fornido.

Reaccionó lo mas veloz que pudo y apartó de un fuerte empujón a Jacob, separándolo de su cuerpo.

Él le sonrió, muy pagado de sí mismo y se volvió para hacer mas ancha su sonrisa y correr hacia las recámaras. En cambio Bella, oyó el bramido amargo de algo a de alguien que aullaba con tristeza.

Continuará…..

En el siguiente capitulo…..

-¡Cojedlos y matadlos! ¿Dónde esta el maldito de Edward? ¡Donde!...lo voy a matar con mis propias manos….- Aro escupió en el suelo y miró a Carlisle que blandía entre sus manos la espada de la familia Cullen.- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con eso….matarme? Ya lo intentó el maldito del bárbaro…tú desde luego no lo vas a conseguir.

Aro sacó una daga del cinturón de su cotardía y apuntó directamente al cuello de la mujer que sujetaba Félix por el cuello.

-Dime donde está el bárbaro si no tu esposa morirá…..

Buenoooooooo

Prometo que el próximo capi será muy emocionante y dará un giro monumental a la historia…en absolutamente todos los sentidos, convirtiéndose la historia en digna para su calificación y de alto voltaje erótico, esto quizás pase de aquí a unos dos capis…jejejejejjejeje….. se admiten apuestas. Besos mis lindas niñas, las quiero y que les traigan muchas cositas los Reyes Magos de Oriente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.**

**Rating : M.**

**Bárbaro.**

**Capitulo 15.**

La celebración de los funerales del Aya duraron tres días con todas sus noches. Bella contagiada por el enorme dolor de todos los de aquella familia, sintió también aquella enorme pérdida como si fuera la suya propia.

El tercer dia al alba, llevaron al Aya al enorme océano que ladeaba el reino de Meadow y allí en una cama de paja y ropas prendieron fuego a su cuerpo, dejando que el mar se la llevase donde los Dioses recogen las almas de los cuerpos muertos.

Después de aquellos acontecimientos la vida en Meadow, siguió su curso y con ella los días fueron pasando a las semanas y así los meses.

Edward no hablaba con ella, se limitaba a mirarla cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta .

Ella en cambio, lo seguía en todo momento. Sus ojos se habían bebido todos los rincones de aquel cuerpo fuerte y duro. Carlisle había comenzado a trabajar duramente con él, aprendiendo a manejar la espada con mas vehemencia y menos crueldad. Ella agazapada en los rincones, veía como él se entrenaba junto con Emmet, ambos con el torso descubierto y con el sudor pegado a sus pieles de acero. Ella se relamía golosa al ver como aquellos músculos se contraían a cada golpe asestado, o como sus facciones increíblemente hermosas, adoptaban un semblante duro al contemplar a Carlisle enunciarle una orden.

Había comenzado a tener tal necesidad de aquel Edward de la celda, que por las noches no podía dormir tranquila en la soledad de su habitación. Tenía necesidad de aquellas manos grandes y suaves sobre su piel y de aquellos labios sensuales sobre su boca.

Enloquecida de deseo se había aventurado a los placeres de la masturbación, imaginando que sus dedos eran los dedos de él , cerrando los ojos y contemplando en su recuerdo aquel falo duro y hambriento que pujaba por enrollarse en su dulce y anhelante centro.

Cruzarse con él en los pasillos e incluso en los baños, era una tortura. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pero cuando él se descuidada paseaba su mirada por todo aquel cuerpo de pecado que la tenia al borde de la locura. Él no parecía inmutarse delante de ella, porque su miembro flácido; pero enorme se movía pesadamente al caminar una vez salía o entraba a los baños.

Casi siempre intentaba coincidir a las mismas horas que él, quería que él se enfermara como lo hacia ella, al contemplarlo. Pero triste y desconsolada, Bella pensaba que la oportunidad de tenerlo para ella se había marchado para no presentarse jamás.

Podía oír el cuchicheo en las cocinas, las sirvientas hablaban de él con el hambre pura reflejada en sus bocas y ojos. Llamaradas de celos la invadían y corría hacia su estancia para cobijarse de aquel dolor tan grande que ella misma había creado…porque ella era la culpable de que Edward no la deseara con la misma magnitud que ella lo hacía…solo ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Jasper necesitaba ayuda con Alice, una persona de total confianza que pudiese acompañarla cuando él no lo hiciese. La muchacha se encontraba mucho mejor y suplicaba por salir de la alcoba de él para hablar con los Cullen, pero Jasper le habia rogado que él mismo les haría partícipe de lo que ambos harían con sus vidas.

Jasper había pensado en Isabella, ya que la veía desubicada en aquel palacio, siguiendo con los ojos a su primo Edward en todo momento, alimentándose de esas miradas y recordándole a él mismo cuando su amor por Alice era el más denso y pesado de los secretos.

Bella era una muchacha buena, de buen corazón que sin duda no preguntaría nada cuando viese a Alice tendida en su cama y con alguno de los síntomas visibles de aquella cruel paliza a la que fue sometida.

Una noche, mientras la veía juguetear con la comida del plato, llamó su atención.

-La liebre acabará mareándose, Bella.- El muchacho sonrió cuando ella alzó la mirada. Se sentaban uno al lado del otro y esto ayudó a que casi nadie observara que estaban hablando.

Carlisle hablaban con Jacob y Emmet .Y Rosalie preguntaba a Edward cosas sin sentido que su primo contestaba con monosílabos. Esme los habia abandonado hacia unos minutos , caminando hacia a su estancia a descansar.

-No tengo apetito esta noche.- Bella volvió a sonreir a Jasper y sus ojos volaron levemente hacia Edward, que seguía con gesto serio contestando a Rosalie.

-He advertido que apenas comes.- le susurró a breves centímetros de su oído.- y creo saber la razón.

Bella se tensó y soltó el pedazo de carne con el que jugueteaba. Bajó el rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rubor.

-No…no temas.- le suplicó Jasper.- Sólo quiero que confíes en mí, tienes un firme aliado en mi persona, Bella. Así como quiero tenerlo yo en la tuya. ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi alcoba cuando todos duerman?...Quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí.

Bella dudó unos instantes y acto seguido elevó el rostro para contemplar los ojos color miel de Jasper. No vió maldad ni malos sentimientos y asintió.

Jasper sonrió con júbilo y se estrelló con los ojos de Edward que lo miraban iracundos, cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo.

Edward sufría en silencio la indiferencia de Bella, golpeándole como un mazo su maltrecho corazón. Se había preguntado cientos de veces que es lo que hacía él allí, en aquel palacio; con aquellas gentes que no conocía de nada….cuando todo hubiese sido menos doloroso si no hubiese abandonado la fría celda de el reino de Aro.

Recordó con un infinito dolor el beso que tomó Jacob de los labios de ella y gruñó como un poseso en su interior. ¡Ella era suya!¡Maldita sea, sólo suya!

Pero no tenúa idea de cómo reclamarla, y tampoco veía en ella ningún síntoma, que apreciara aquella reclamación. Bella no sentía nada por él, al menos nada parecido a lo que él sentía por ella, creyéndose morir cada vez que la veía desnuda en los baños y tratando por todos los medios de sentirse relajado ante su presencia. Adoptando una postura indiferente, parecida a la que ella mantenía; pero era inútil, cuando ella le daba la espalda Edward maldecía en silencio su vulnerabilidad frente a ella, quería comérsela. Entera. Con la boca, rodear aquellos pechos con la lengua y sentir entre los dientes la carne que escondía el suave triangulo de aquellos rizos castaños.

Aprovechaba ese momento para salir del agua, arrastrando los pies cansado de aquella tortura y con la polla tan larga y dura, que parecía estar constituida del mismo acero con el que se entrenaba a diario con su primo Emmet.

Emmet…pensar en él le hizo curvar ligeramente la comisura de sus labios. Aquel macho optimista y siempre sonriente le había hecho estallar en carcajadas varias veces y olvidarlo todo.

A veces, sin llegar a comprender totalmente, Emmet le susurraba palabras que había oído hablar entre las mujeres en la cocina o en el lavadero.

"Te esperan con las bragas en la mano, primo" " he oído a Victoria como hablaba con Leah y chico….Ahhhh, eso que digan que piensan hacerte un traje de saliva, es como poco, tentador, muy tentador"

Edward lo sabía. Sentía sus miradas pesadas y ardientes cuando alzaba los ojos o por pura casualidad se encontraba con alguna de ellas en los pasillos o a la salida de su alcoba. Pero él no quería a ninguna que no fuera Bella…y sin duda , él mismo le haría a su hembra un traje de saliva si tuviese la mínima oportunidad. Tan solo una palabra y entonces la envolvería entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Los demás componentes de aquella familia, salvo Emmet, Carlisle y Esme le eran completamente indiferentes…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella esperaba nerviosa que las antorchas del castillo se apagaran gradualmente y una vez lo hicieron los lacayos, esperó pacientemente un breve espacio de tiempo para alcanzar el velorio que guardaba en una estantería. La prendió y abrió la puerta sigilosamente para caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación de Jasper Cullen. Descalza y silenciosa, sintió el que el frio y la humedad se le calaban en los huesos. Protegida tan solo con una leve camisola y una manta que cubría sus hombros, dudó en volver sobre sus pasos y encerrarse tras la puerta de su habitación, pero al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Jasper, pudo verla entreabierta y con el leve fulgor de una vela.

Él mismo la esperaba en el umbral con una sonrisa en los labios. Bella caminó hacia dentro y suspiró pesadamente antes de ver a Alice Brandon dentro de aquella cama y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward lo había presenciado todo . El momento en que ella salía de su alcoba….la puerta del dormitorio de Jasper abierta y la sonrisa del hombre al verla llegar….

… Cuando aquella puerta se cerró, el corazón de Edward dejó de latir. Fueron unos segundos, pero el dolor fue tan espantoso que hubo de llevar su mano al pecho y estrujarse con fúria la fina camisola que lo albergaba de la cruel humedad de aquellas paredes. Quiso gritar, estallar su cabeza contra los muros de piedra hasta no sentir mas…dejar de respirar….

… hasta que aquellos sentimientos se fueron tornando de un color negro y especiado, asfixiándose y conteniendo su cuerpo para no asaltar aquella puerta y reventarle los sesos al hijo de puta que había albergado a su hembra dentro de sus aposentos.

¿Pero a quien quería engañar? ¿Qué hembra? Nunca había sido suya…nunca.

Y ahora ella había ido en busca de otro hombre, no de él. Aquello era demasiado doloroso para poder asumirlo y comenzó a vagar hacia su dormitorio como un alma errante maltrecha y acongojada.

Al pasar al lado de una de las habitaciones oyó unos curiosos gemidos y jadeos que llamaron poderosamente su atención, pese a su estado de ánimo. Se aventuró a mirar de hurtadillas y lo que vió lo dejó con el aliento atorado en la garganta, impidiendo tragar cualquier forma de saliva que formara su boca.

Había dos cuerpos completamente desnudos, enrollados. Se movían y sus caderas bailaban de una forma dura y fuerte. Los rostros de ambos eran sudorosos y cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta para cambiar de posición y abrir las piernas, Edward pudo ver lo que se escondía debajo de aquel triangulo de rizos que había llamado su atención al ver a Bella. Una hendidura perfecta, sonrosada y mas arriba una almendrita hinchada que parecía vibrar cada vez que el hombre paseaba los dedos por ella. Edward se tocó su anhelante polla que había comenzado a crecer ante tal visión, tanteándola y urgiéndola a que se calmase.

La mano de ella viajó hacia las piernas de él y entonces jugó con alguna parte de la anatomía, que Edward no pudo apreciar, pero que en el hombre producía una serie de sacudidas de placer que incomodaron a Edward y lo tentaron a marcharse y no observar mas a escondidas sobre el manto de la noche. Pero algo lo retuvo. Inquieto y duro como una piedra, se reveló contra sí mismo, con la urgencia del saber. Hasta que de nuevo cambiaron de posición y pudo ver perfectamente como una polla gemela a la suya se rozaba desde el principio de la raja de ella, hasta el pequeño y apretado agujero de su ano. Una y otra vez, haciendo que ambos gimiesen y envolviéndolo a él en aquel mundo alterno de sensaciones. El hombre se ayudó de su mano para posicionarse en la entrada de ella y entonces la polla de él fue devorada por aquella raja sonrosada y caliente. Los movimientos del hombre, dejaron a Edward extasiado y sin perder ningún detalle. Fascinado, se mordió el labio inferior al observar como el hombre se mecía sobre la hembra al principio de manera lenta y poco después con una crueldad salvaje. El choque de las caderas de ambos, sus respiraciones, la manera en que ella se retorcía cuando el hombre le clavaba aquella enorme polla en su raja y luego…una espectacular explosión donde el hombre aceleró el ritmo, y poco a poco fué descendiendo simultáneamente. La pareja se miró a los ojos ante de besarse y sin romper aquel vínculo de entre las piernas de ambos.

Edward cerró los ojos abrumado y terriblemente excitado. ¿Aquello era lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer? Se alejó en silencio de allí algo atontado y con una dolorosa erección entre sus piernas. La mas pesada y dolorosa que jamás había experimentado…

Entonces la imagen de Bella volvió a su mente y comprendió que es lo que debía de estar haciendo en aquellos momentos con Jasper Cullen y corrió, corrió como un loco en busca de algún tipo de placer. El destino hizo que se chocara con Victoria a la entrada de las cocinas. Sus miradas estallaron presas de la lujuria y él la alzó sobre un hombro para llevarla lejos y ocultar los gritos apenados de su alma.

-¿Dónde duermes?.- Le preguntó Edward, con la voz cargada de infinidad de sentimientos: rabia, deseo, odio…

-En las habitaciones del sótano.- susurró Victoria con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Pasaras la noche conmigo?

Edward no habló; solo bajó los escalones como un loco y se perdió en la humedad de la bodega; camino a la pérdida de su virginidad.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche era fría, pero aquello no evitó que las tropas de Aro con él a la cabeza, completamente recuperado y con unas ansias de sangre demoledoras, asesinaran a varios de los hombres que se apostaban en la fortaleza, antes de llegar al castillo de Meadow.

Llevaban las cotardías de guerra y con una sincronización sin mácula reventaron la cerradura de la puerta en el mas siniestro de los silencios.

Félix y Demetri lo acompañaban. En su frente, todavía yacía la enorme cicatriz sonrosada que le llegaba casi al ojo izquierdo.

A oscuras, llegaron a una de las primeras habitaciones y con una patada en la puerta la abrieron causando un gran revuelo.

Dos cuerpos saltaron de un gran camastro y dos enormes velorios se encendieron en mitad de la noche. Esme se llevó la mano a la boca al contemplar de quien se trataba.

-Coje a la puta. Yo me encargaré de este imbécil de mierda.- susurró antes de llegar hasta Esme y sacar la lengua para pasarla por su cuello y escote.- Tengo planes para nosotros pequeña puta…y creo que no me defraudaras.

Félix sujetó a Esme por el cuello y Carlisle buscó con sus ojos la espada de la familia que se blandía justo a su derecha. Con una rapidez digna de un buen guerrero se hizo con ella .

. -¡Cojedlos y matadlos! ¿Dónde esta el maldito de Edward? ¡Donde!...lo voy a matar con mis propias manos….- Aro escupió en el suelo y miró a Carlisle que blandía entre sus manos la espada de la familia Cullen.- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con eso….matarme? Ya lo intentó el maldito del bárbaro…tú desde luego no lo vas a conseguir.

Aro sacó una daga del cinturón de su cotardía y apuntó directamente al cuello de la mujer que sujetaba Félix por el cuello.

-Dime donde está el bárbaro si no tu esposa morirá…..

Continuará…

Este capi es mas largo….. no os quejéis ..ejjejjeje

Ya me diréis que os pareció con un review….( please)

Os recuerdo a las que andéis un poco perdidas. Tengo facebook Sistercullen por siempre ok?

Besos amigas!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chicas….el capitulo pasado casi me matais …**

**Sigo el guion original que me planteé en un principio. Quiero ser firme y fiel a él.**

**Asi es que…disfrutad de este y si queréis odiarme; hacedlo y si no; pues….quererme un poquito ¿si?**

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía.**_

_**BÁRBARO.**_

**La noche era fría, pero aquello no evitó que las tropas de Aro con él a la cabeza, completamente recuperado y con unas ansias de sangre demoledoras, asesinaran a varios de los hombres que se apostaban en la fortaleza, antes de llegar al castillo de Meadow.**

**Llevaban las cotardías de guerra y con una sincronización sin mácula reventaron la cerradura de la puerta en el mas siniestro de los silencios.**

**Félix y Demetri lo acompañaban. En su frente, todavía yacía la enorme cicatriz sonrosada que le llegaba casi al ojo izquierdo. **

**A oscuras, llegaron a una de las primeras habitaciones y con una patada en la puerta la abrieron causando un gran revuelo.**

**Dos cuerpos saltaron de un gran camastro y dos enormes velorios se encendieron en mitad de la noche. Esme se llevó la mano a la boca al contemplar de quien se trataba.**

**-Coge a la puta. Yo me encargaré de este imbécil de mierda.- susurró antes de llegar hasta Esme y sacar la lengua para pasarla por su cuello y escote.- Tengo planes para nosotros pequeña puta…y creo que no me defraudaras.**

**Félix sujetó a Esme por el cuello y Carlisle buscó con sus ojos la espada de la familia que se blandía justo a su derecha. Con una rapidez digna de un buen guerrero se hizo con ella .**

**. -¡Cogedlos y matadlos! ¿Dónde está el maldito de Edward? ¡Dónde!...lo voy a matar con mis propias manos….- Aro escupió en el suelo y miró a Carlisle que blandía entre sus manos la espada de la familia Cullen.- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con eso….matarme? Ya lo intentó el maldito del bárbaro…tú desde luego no lo vas a conseguir.**

**Aro sacó una daga del cinturón de su cotardía y apuntó directamente al cuello de la mujer que sujetaba Félix por el cuello.**

**-Dime donde está el bárbaro si no tu esposa morirá…..**

…_**..**_

_**CAPITULO 16.**_

_**-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?.- Bella acarició el rostro de la muchacha y ésta cerró los ojos como acto reflejo.**_

_**-No importa.- susurró Alice.- Lo verdaderamente importante es lo que ocurrirá ahora.- abrió los ojos y una enorme sonrisa hizo que Bella imitara aquel gesto.- ¿supongo que tú serás Bella?**_

_**Bella asintió mirando a Jasper seguidamente. El chico se hallaba nervioso y sus ojos no perdían contacto en ningún momento con el dulce rostro de Alice.**_

_**-Necesito un aliado para salir de aquí con ella, Bella. Cuando la haga mi esposa volveré y la presentaré a mis padres debidamente…ahora lo único que quiero es estar con ella, vivir nuestra historia lo mas lejos de esta casa y de todo lo que aquí ocurrió.**_

_**Bella observó con atención los ojos brillantes de Alice y se formó una firme sospecha en su pensamiento. Aquella chica había sido desposeída de su virtud de la mas cruel de las maneras.**_

_**-Hay un túnel bajo esta habitación. Por lo que sé, ya mi abuelo lo utilizó para pasar de un lado a otro de Meadow. Los ataques constantes a sus reinos y el precio de su cabeza le hizo plantearse un escondite secreto o algún lugar donde guarecerse.**_

_**Jasper caminó unos pasos y pateó en suelo con fuerza en una área concreta. El muchacho se irguió para alcanzar una argolla escondida y levantó el suelo con una sola mano.**_

_**Los ojos de Isabella intentaron vislumbrar algo que no solo fuera oscuridad; pero fue imposible. Una escalera débil que se perdía en la distancia y el olor a mugre y a humedad inundaron sus fosas nasales.**_

_**-¿Podemos confiar en ti…Bella?- preguntó Jasper con la mirada fija en ella.**_

_**-Por supuesto. Cuando decidáis huir yo os cubriré en todo lo que sea posible. Tenéis mi palabra.**_

_**Jasper asintió y dio un abrazo repentino a la joven.**_

_**De repente, algo los hizo tensarse y mirar a Alice de manera interrogante.**_

_**Se habia escuchado el fuerte alarido de una mujer…y Jasper estaba completamente seguro que había sido su madre.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Victoria no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Aquel hombre tan hermoso y fuerte seria suyo….¿Podía tener mas suerte? Mientras la llevaba con paso apresurado hacia el sótano, sus manos tocaron los omoplatos del hombre, con avaricia…se humedeció los labios deleitándose con ardor…su centro se mojaba a pasos gigantescos y él todavía no la había tomado como ella deseaba. Con fúria…con toda la que parecía tener en aquellos momentos.**_

_**-Es aquí.- gimió ella, ante la anticipación.**_

_**El largo pasillo conducía a varias puertas y una de ellas era la habitación donde se hospedaba. Sintió como las manos de él la agarraron de nuevo por la cintura para bajarla de su escultural cuerpo.**_

_**-Llévame.- concluyó él, con los ojos turbios.**_

_**Unos pasos agitados detuvieron la posición de la llave en la mano de Victoria. La sombra alargada que llegaba hacia ellos susurraba palabras de temor y angustia. **_

_**-No te muevas.- susurró ella, dirigiendo su dedo largo y fino al amplio pecho de él.- Es Leah…si te ve aquí conmigo va a querer arrancarme la cabeza. Tiene tanta necesidad de tí como yo.- La mujer sonrió a Edward de manera lasciva y él ladeó la cabeza con repugnáncia.**_

_**Después de todo…quizás no iba a tener valor para hacerlo.**_

_**-Que alguien me ayude..por todos los Dioses, que alguien me ayude….- Leah, corría apresurada por el vasto pasillo mirando en todas direcciones. Sus ojos casi no veían nada por culpa de las lágrimas y su garganta seca, apenas podía emitir una sola palabra; después de gritar con terror todo lo que sus ojos habían tenido que presenciar.**_

_**Edward se apartó de la pared, para dejar de ser invisible y se plantó delante de la muchacha que gritó al verlo, llevándose la mano a la boca.**_

_**Edward caminó hacia ella, y pudo ver como los ojos de Leah lo reconocieron por fin.**_

_**-Señor Edward….han atacado el castillo…es horrible, ¡horrible! …hay decenas de hombres muertos y ese hombre…..- la mujer hablaba tan atropelladamente que Edward apenas podía entender una palabra.**_

_**-Habla tranquila, mujer. ¿Qué ocurre?**_

_**Leah, observó la mirada oscura y penetrante del animal majestuoso que se hallaba a su frente.**_

_**-Lo buscan a usted señor…..**_

_**Edward se pasó la mano por su cabello despeinado y cerró los ojos un momento.**_

_**La última imagen que tenia de Aro prendida en su retina era sobre el agua y sangrando como un animal. Se maldijo a él mismo por no haberle machacado el cráneo antes de salir huyendo…ahora toda aquella familia iba a pagar su fuga junto con Bella….aquella que no era merecedora de sus atenciones.**_

_**Rugió como un autentico animal y corrió hacia la parte superior del castillo; dejando a ambas mujeres allí pasmadas. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Los habían arrastrado hacia fuera de sus aposentos. Carlisle había dejado caer la espada de su familia y miraba el rostro aterrorizado de su esposa. Su bella Esmerald.**_

_**Con una íra casi divina sus ojos también viajaron hacia el cruel bastardo de Aro. Se relamía ante la visión de Esme en camisola. Apenas le tapaba las rodillas y la luz que le daba en plena espalda dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.**_

_**Aro lo miró divertido pasando lentamente su lengua por los labios.**_

_**-¿Y bien rey Carlisle? Tu muy follable mujer o el bastardo de Edward. Tú eliges. Si eres inteligente me entregaras al bárbaro.**_

_**Carlisle que no haíia dejado de observar el dulce rostro de su esposa; la observó negar con lentitud, haciendo que el acero afilado que apuntaba contra su cuello se clavase un poco en ella.**_

_**-Edward….Edward se quedó en las montañas…nunca llegó a Meadow…**_

_**La cruel risa de Aro irrumpió de tal manera en sus oídos que le recorrió el pánico a través de su espina dorsal como un mazazo.**_

_**-Te creía más inteligente…y tú por lo visto me crees a mí un tonto.- Aro caminó hacia él y miró a Demetri que contenía a Carlisle. ¿Crees que no se quién eres, que no se lo que te une a ese maldito cabrón? ¿Cómo crees que he venido aquí en cuanto me he recuperado de las heridas que tu sobrino me propinó? Es el hijo de la puta de tu hermana Elizabeth….aún recuerdo cuando la decapité…la muy perra no tuvo miedo en ningun momento…esos ojos me inspiraron el mayor respeto que jamás le he cedido a cualquiera. Ni si quiera a mis adversarios más fieros. Me tembló el pulso al cortarle la cabeza…y aún en el suelo y después de que su cuerpo se sacudiese, aquellos putos ojos seguían mirándome con el mismo odio y temeridad. Son los mismos ojos que él tiene. – Aro se tocó la frente pensativo.- Aunque tu sobrino no le llega a su madre ni a las uñas de los pies…..¡Edwarddddddd! ¡Maldito bastardo sal de tu escondite!**_

_**Los gritos alertaron a Rosalie y a Emmet que salieron de su alcoba para buscar el síntoma de tanto alboroto, cuando vieron la situación en la que se encontraban los padres de Emmet, el muchacho intentó sacar de allí a su esposa, pero ya era demasiado tarde…**_

_**-Mas gallinitas en el corral.- susurró Aro.-¡Alto!**_

_**Rosalie y Emmet se miraron y giraron sus cuerpos para contemplar al hombre que los ordenaba.**_

_**-¿Tú también eres un Cullen?.- preguntó a Emmet, quien lo miró a los ojos retándolo.**_

_**Emmet asintió con la cabeza y agarró a su esposa de la mano.**_

_**-La vida de tu madre o la de tu esposa.- Aro miró la reacción de Emmet y comenzó a reir suavemente. El muchacho se había quedado lívido. ¿Debía de elegir? **_

_**-Contesta grandullón. Tu esposa o tu madre….- rió de nuevo.**_

_**Esme negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a sollozar en silencio.**_

_**- Quiero a Edward…-susurró Aro, muy cerca de el oído de Emmet.- tu madre, tu puta o el bárbaro…**_

_**-Padre.- rogó Emmet, mirando con insistencia a su padre.**_

_**Aro comenzaba a cansarse de aquella situación….era blanco o negro…o quizás gris. Pero quería llevar a Edward de nuevo a su guarida. Maltratarlo hasta la desesperación y darle a comer sus cojones a los galgos que colindaban sus tierras. Iba a desear no haber nacido…cada segundo de su penosa existencia.**_

_**Pero primero tenía que acabar con todos ellos de una manera u otra.**_

_**-¡Por todos los Dioses! Estoy comenzando a impacientarme. La vida de ellas por las de él…tú eliges maldito cabrón musculitos, ya que tu padre no tiene lo que tiene que tener un hombre para decirme donde está el maldito de Edward. Tu madre….**_

_**Emmet tragó fuertemente y miró a sus padres antes de hablar.**_

_**-Edward….**_

_**-¿Si?.- insistió Aro relamiéndose de gusto.**_

_**-Edward …papá, no llegó a traer a Edward…se quedó perdido en las montañas….- terminó de decir, mirando a su padre que bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, devastado.**_

_**Aro miró a Emmet con la ira descargando en su rostro y sacó una amplia espada de debajo de su cota. La hundió con fuerza en el estómago del muchacho y éste abrió mucho los ojos antes de tragar su propia sangre. El sonido de la espada dejando el cuerpo volvió a machacar a Emmet y el muchacho cayó al suelo entre los gritos desesperados de Rosalie y Esme.**_

_**Aro miró a Demetri y Félix y estos hicieron lo mismo con Carlisle y Esme, enterrando las dagas que posaban en su carne y retorciéndolas para matarlos con saña y crueldad.**_

_**Los gritos de Rosalie se llenaron por todo el castillo. Besó a su marido, trémula y salió huyendo de allí, sin mirar hacia atrás.**_

_**-Vámonos de aquí. – enunció Aro en tono despreocupado.- Oh…Félix…suelta a los perros, se darán un buen banquete con todo "esto"**_

_**Los esbirros de Aro lo siguieron antes de mirar los cadáveres que teñían de rojo el suelo de piedra oscura.**_

_**Las demás tropas los esperaban fuera. Aro subió a su caballo y dió la orden para retirarse.**_

_**-Peinaremos las montañas, Félix. Si es verdad lo que dijeron esos infelices, el bastardo debe de estar por allí. No me cansaré hasta verlo con una argolla pegada al cuello o con sus huesos sobre mi cabeza….**_

_**Félix asintió y siguió a su rey.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-No debimos de haber huido.- Bella caminaba delante de la pareja por aquel túnel oscuro y húmedo. No se veía apenas claridad y debía de tantear el terreno con sus manos antes de dar un paso.**_

_**Jasper no dijo nada. No podía decir nada.**_

_**Había visto con sus propios ojos como Edward cubierto de sangre y con el rostro desencajado era el protagonista de la escena más macabra que sus ojos habían presenciado jamás.**_

_**Los cadáveres de sus padres y hermano yacían en el suelo como muñecos rotos y el hombre que su padre había traído al castillo para convertirlo en caballero….los había matado a todos….en un brote de ira sin igual.**_

_**El peso del dolor era secundario en aquellos momentos. Debían de huir del castillo y de Edward. Debía mantener a aquellas dos mujeres a salvo de aquel bárbaro que se saciaba con la sangre de lo ajeno.**_

_**Pero la cabeza de Jasper no hacia otra cosas que dar vueltas y mas vueltas. ¿Qué había sido de Rosalie y de Jake? Sus cadáveres no estaban en el salón. Quizás se hubieran salvado como lo hicieron ellos…ahora tan solo quedaba huir lo mas lejos posible de aquellas tierras y del bárbaro que una vez llegó para quedarse.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Algún tiempo después…**

**-Mi señor.- La voz clara y grave de Eleazar hizo girar el cuerpo del hombre que se guarecía entre las sombras.**

**-¿Qué quieres Eleazar?.- su voz sonó inquisitiva y sus botas de pelo se arratraron por el suelo, pesadas. **

**Eleazar contempló el gran mapa que su amo había estado observando. Tenía marcado con símbolos idénticos todos los terrenos que habían asedidado.**

**-Garret ha traído un nuevo cargamento….- Eleazar bajó el rostro y notó como su éste ardió.**

**Siempre lo hacía cuando se dirigía a su amo en aquellos términos. **

**Su amo rió de manera cruel al otro lado de la tosca mesa y se levantó.**

**Su cabello era mas largo que de costumbre y en su mirada se reflejaba ese oscuro pasado que nadie conocía. Edward, denominado el Bárbaro, era un estandarte de terror y devastación. La parca hecha hombre.**

**-¿Mas hembras?.- su voz tenía un deje de burla.- ¿De dónde las ha sacado esta vez?**

**-De un mercado. Las vendían como esclavas.- susurró Eleazar.- **

**Edward caminó hacia el hombre que le llegaba a los hombros. Sonrió ladinamente y se mordió un labio hambriento.**

**-Que las aseen. Pasaré a verlas después de la cena.**

**Eleazar se irguió y bajó la cabeza ; en una simbología de plena sumisión.**

**-Muy bien señor. **

**Edward miró como se alejaba su hombre de confianza…aquel que no sabía que su señor era una falacia…una mentira….**

**Continuará….**

**Reacciones?**

**Lemmon …lemmon…lemmonade….el siguiente tiene lemmon….jejejjejej**

**Besos amores!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Esto es el adelanto prometido…

Sé que muchas ; si no todas os quedasteis con las ganas de mas y por supuesto quiero aclarar algún punto que no quedó claro.

Porque sencillamente me debo a vosotras y os respeto al máximo.

Un beso y no sé si decir apiadaros de mí y bendecidme.

Os quiero.

Sistercullen.

Adelanto de Bárbaro

**-Mide tus palabras Bella. El señor Newthon es un buen hombre y la paciencia tiene un límite.- Bella arrastró el zajo de ropa mugrienta para echarla con un gesto de repugnancia en el caldero de agua hirviendo.**

**-Es su hijo de quien estoy hablando, Alice. No me deja en paz.- Bella chasqueó la lengua y miró a ambos lados de la lavandería.- Me habla entre susurros y me dices cosas abochornantes.**

**Alice rió y apretó el nudo de ropa con un gran palo.**

**-Eres hermosa y los hombres se fijan en tí, ¿Qué de malo puede tener eso?**

**-Yo…no hay nadie que despierte mi interés realmente.- Bella comenzó a dar vueltas a las sábanas dentro del caldero hirviendo, con sumo cuidado. Todavía le burbujeaba en su brazo derecho una quemadura por ir demasiado deprisa en sus quehaceres.**

**-Ya. **

**Bella entrecerró los ojos y miró a Alice malhumorada.**

**-¿Qué ha querido decir ese" ya"?**

**-Creía que tu corazón ya lo había olvidado y si no olvidado, dormido. Ese hombre…tú sabes de quien te hablo…**

**Bella dejó de respirar unos momentos y la imagen de él que tenía alojada en su corazón sumergió su mente de recuerdos.**

**Edward la había trastornado hasta el punto de no saber odiarlo como se merecía.**

**Él había matado a parte de aquella familia buena que los guareció en su castillo, como si formaran parte del mismo clan….**

**Cuando Jasper se armó de valor para contárselo a ambas, estuvo llorando durante tres días. Esto fue meses después de huir de Meadow. Allí no podían volver, todo era demasiado doloroso para Jasper.**

**En los meses siguientes nada se supo de Jacob y mucho menos de Rosalie.**

**La fallecida familia de Jasper tenía tantas tierras que en ninguna de ellas se ponía el sol y rodaron muchos días antes de dar con una pequeña cabaña y trozo de terreno donde cultivar la tierra para poder sobrevivir a el duro invierno.**

**Bella se sentía una carga para la joven pareja, pero no tenia donde ir. En mas de una ocasión les dejó caer que debería de abandonarlos para que ellos vivieran solos aquel amor tan grande que se prodigaban; pero Jasper y Alice se negaban por completo cada vez que ella sacaba el tema a colación.**

**Poco tiempo después, llegó a los oídos de Jasper, que en una posada muy cercana a su hogar necesitaban un par de mujeres lavanderas y Bella y Alice se presentaron rápidamente para ocupar los puestos.**

**El señor Newthon dueño de la misma, estaba encantado con ellas; pero su hijo: Mike Newthon no hacía otra cosa que molestar a Bella. La quería en su cama y se lo hacía saber de la manera mas lasciva y repugnante.**

**Esto llegó a oídos de Jasper y creyó oportuno tener una conversación seria con aquel tipo, pero tanto Bella como Alice quitaron importancia a el asunto…aunque las insinuaciones proseguían, éstas se quedaban entre las muchachas y el bastardo que las enunciaba.**

**-¿Bella? ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?.- Alice se la quedó mirando inquisitiva y negó con la cabeza antes de dar vueltas al manojo de ropa.- Has tenido decenas de pretendientes y a todos les pones alguna pega…todos tienen algún defecto.**

**Bella se mordió el labio inferior.**

**-Parece ser que quieres endosarme con cualquiera Alice.**

**Alice la miró foribunda y bufó.**

**-¿Cómo osas decir esas cosas? Te amamos; tanto Jasper como yo, pero también nos preocupamos por tí y no puede ser posible que después que se hayan rendido a tus pies varones de todas las edades todavía sigas negándote ser feliz….él, si esta vivo es un asesino Bella…por muy dulce y bondadoso que llegara a ser contigo.**

**Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos, y vislumbró a Edward en aquella celda de barrotes de hierro, cuando la entregaron a él, como la había protegido, salvado y besado….como la había acariciado y ella había sentido aquel fuego expandirse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo…**

**-No quiero hablar mas de ello….- sentenció sacando la ropa empañada y amontonándola en una gran losa para darle profundos golpes con una maza plana y pesada.**

**-Bien…-susurró Alice.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La jornada laboral había terminado y Alice se ató la gruesa capa de piel de zorro a en su cuello.**

**-Te espero fuera.- dijo sonriéndole.**

**Bella aún tenía que desplegar las ultimas sabanas en los arboles del gran patio . Alice que se sentía algo mareada últimamente, abandonó a su amiga para comparecer al lado de Jasper que la esperaba en la salida trasera de la lavandería**

**Bella sacó los gruesos zajos de sabanas blancas y fue desenrollándolas a lo largo de las ramas que pendían de los arboles, retorciéndose entre ellas.**

**De repente oyó una pisada sobre la hierba seca y se giró en redondo para saber de quién se trataba. No vió a nadie, pero el miedo invadió su pequeño cuerpo. **

**Tendió todos los ropajes con rapidez y corrió hacia el refugio de la casa, para comenzar a vestirse para marcharse.**

**Cuando alzó la capa de piel de conejo sobre sus hombros unas risas roncas la paralizaron.**

**-Es perfecta.- susurró alguien.**

**-Y virgen.- reconoció la voz de Mike rápidamente y quiso salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero alguien la alcanzó y la elevó sobre una de las mesas que tenían para esparcir la ropa sucia.**

**- Es una belleza, sin lugar a dudas.- Bella se tapó la boca asqueada. Aquel hombre escupía cada vez que siseaba alguna palabra.**

**-Sé de alguien que las vende al mejor postor….¿Pero porque quieres que me la lleve?.- le preguntó el hombre repugnante a Michael Newthon.**

**Bella los miraba horrorizada y se giró para salir corriendo de allí, unas manos fuertes la hicieron pararse en seco y cayó de bruces contras las mesas llenas de jabones y grasas, haciendo que su rostro se tiñera de suciedad y aceites.**

**-Te daré una buena suma cuando la tenga colocada en el mercado de blancas….**

**El hombre que siseaba la cogió por el cuello y le tapó la boca.**

**-Como digas una sola palabra te abro de arriba abajo, virgencita.**

**Bella abrió mucho los ojos horrorizada y asintió, para que aquel hombre sucio y maloliente separara su áspera y repúgnate mano de la boca.**

**Comenzó a llorar cuando le taparon los ojos, con un trapajo oscuro y quiso gritar cuando sintió las manos de alguien que le rozaba las faldas para emergerse en ellas y romperle el pequeño paño que hacía de ropa interior.**

**La subieron a un caballo y se desmayó al comprender donde iba y en que se iba a convertir.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es un adelanto jugoso…¿o no?**

**En este capitulo se vera como Edward llega a ser el señor de una vasta extensión de terreno y el porque compra esclavas para su deleite.**

**Besos y gracias!...y habrá Lemmon…adivinan de quien?**


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mia.

Nenas…disfrutad del capitulo y luego un favor…hacedme saber que os pareció. Un beso y nos leemos muy, muy pronto.

BÁRBARO.

Capitulo 17

**-Mide tus palabras Bella. El señor Newthon es un buen hombre y la paciencia tiene un límite.- Bella arrastró el zajo de ropa mugrienta para echarla con un gesto de repugnancia en el caldero de agua hirviendo.**

**-Es su hijo de quien estoy hablando, Alice. No me deja en paz.- Bella chasqueó la lengua y miró a ambos lados de la lavandería.- Me habla entre susurros y me dices cosas abochornantes.**

**Alice rió y apretó el nudo de ropa con un gran palo.**

**-Eres hermosa y los hombres se fijan en tí, ¿Qué de malo puede tener eso?**

**-Yo…no hay nadie que despierte mi interés realmente.- Bella comenzó a dar vueltas a las sábanas dentro del caldero hirviendo, con sumo cuidado. Todavía le burbujeaba en su brazo derecho una quemadura por ir demasiado deprisa en sus quehaceres.**

**-Ya. **

**Bella entrecerró los ojos y miró a Alice malhumorada.**

**-¿Qué ha querido decir ese" ya"?**

**-Creía que tu corazón ya lo había olvidado y si no olvidado, dormido. Ese hombre…tú sabes de quien te hablo…**

**Bella dejó de respirar unos momentos y la imagen de él que tenía alojada en su corazón sumergió su mente de recuerdos.**

**Edward la había trastornado hasta el punto de no saber odiarlo como se merecía.**

**Él había matado a parte de aquella familia buena que los guareció en su castillo, como si formaran parte del mismo clan….**

**Cuando Jasper se armó de valor para contárselo a ambas, estuvo llorando durante tres días. Esto fue meses después de huir de Meadow. Allí no podían volver, todo era demasiado doloroso para Jasper.**

**En los meses siguientes nada se supo de Jacob y mucho menos de Rosalie.**

**La fallecida familia de Jasper tenía tantas tierras que en ninguna de ellas se ponía el sol y rodaron muchos días antes de dar con una pequeña cabaña y trozo de terreno donde cultivar la tierra para poder sobrevivir a el duro invierno.**

**Bella se sentía una carga para la joven pareja, pero no tenia donde ir. En mas de una ocasión les dejó caer que debería de abandonarlos para que ellos vivieran solos aquel amor tan grande que se prodigaban; pero Jasper y Alice se negaban por completo cada vez que ella sacaba el tema a colación.**

**Poco tiempo después, llegó a los oídos de Jasper, que en una posada muy cercana a su hogar necesitaban un par de mujeres lavanderas y Bella y Alice se presentaron rápidamente para ocupar los puestos.**

**El señor Newthon dueño de la misma, estaba encantado con ellas; pero su hijo: Mike Newthon no hacía otra cosa que molestar a Bella. La quería en su cama y se lo hacía saber de la manera mas lasciva y repugnante.**

**Esto llegó a oídos de Jasper y creyó oportuno tener una conversación seria con aquel tipo, pero tanto Bella como Alice quitaron importancia a el asunto…aunque las insinuaciones proseguían, éstas se quedaban entre las muchachas y el bastardo que las enunciaba.**

**-¿Bella? ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?.- Alice se la quedó mirando inquisitiva y negó con la cabeza antes de dar vueltas al manojo de ropa.- Has tenido decenas de pretendientes y a todos les pones alguna pega…todos tienen algún defecto.**

**Bella se mordió el labio inferior.**

**-Parece ser que quieres endosarme con cualquiera Alice.**

**Alice la miró foribunda y bufó.**

**-¿Cómo osas decir esas cosas? Te amamos; tanto Jasper como yo, pero también nos preocupamos por tí y no puede ser posible que después que se hayan rendido a tus pies varones de todas las edades todavía sigas negándote ser feliz….él, si esta vivo es un asesino Bella…por muy dulce y bondadoso que llegara a ser contigo.**

**Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos, y vislumbró a Edward en aquella celda de barrotes de hierro, cuando la entregaron a él, como la había protegido, salvado y besado….como la había acariciado y ella había sentido aquel fuego expandirse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo…**

**-No quiero hablar mas de ello….- sentenció sacando la ropa empañada y amontonándola en una gran losa para darle profundos golpes con una maza plana y pesada.**

**-Bien…-susurró Alice.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La jornada laboral había terminado y Alice se ató la gruesa capa de piel de zorro a en su cuello.**

**-Te espero fuera.- dijo sonriéndole.**

**Bella aún tenía que desplegar las ultimas sabanas en los arboles del gran patio . Alice que se sentía algo mareada últimamente, abandonó a su amiga para comparecer al lado de Jasper que la esperaba en la salida trasera de la lavandería**

**Bella sacó los gruesos zajos de sabanas blancas y fue desenrollándolas a lo largo de las ramas que pendían de los arboles, retorciéndose entre ellas.**

**De repente oyó una pisada sobre la hierba seca y se giró en redondo para saber de quién se trataba. No vió a nadie, pero el miedo invadió su pequeño cuerpo. **

**Tendió todos los ropajes con rapidez y corrió hacia el refugio de la casa, para comenzar a vestirse para marcharse.**

**Cuando alzó la capa de piel de conejo sobre sus hombros unas risas roncas la paralizaron.**

**-Es perfecta.- susurró alguien.**

**-Y virgen.- reconoció la voz de Mike rápidamente y quiso salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero alguien la alcanzó y la elevó sobre una de las mesas que tenían para esparcir la ropa sucia.**

**- Es una belleza, sin lugar a dudas.- Bella se tapó la boca asqueada. Aquel hombre escupía cada vez que siseaba alguna palabra.**

**-Sé de alguien que las vende al mejor postor….¿Pero porque quieres que me la lleve?.- le preguntó el hombre repugnante a Michael Newthon.**

**Bella los miraba horrorizada y se giró para salir corriendo de allí, unas manos fuertes la hicieron pararse en seco y cayó de bruces contras las mesas llenas de jabones y grasas, haciendo que su rostro se tiñera de suciedad y aceites.**

**-Te daré una buena suma cuando la tenga colocada en el mercado de blancas….**

**El hombre que siseaba la cogió por el cuello y le tapó la boca.**

**-Como digas una sola palabra te abro de arriba abajo, virgencita.**

**Bella abrió mucho los ojos horrorizada y asintió, para que aquel hombre sucio y maloliente separara su áspera y repúgnate mano de la boca.**

**Comenzó a llorar cuando le taparon los ojos, con un trapajo oscuro y quiso gritar cuando sintió las manos de alguien que le rozaba las faldas para emergerse en ellas y romperle el pequeño paño que hacía de ropa interior.**

**La subieron a un caballo y se desmayó al comprender donde iba y en que se iba a convertir.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Debía de haber anochecido de nuevo. Lo supo porque a medida que pasaban por las carreteras se escuchaban los aullidos de todas las bestias de la noche. Un estremecimiento la atravesó entera y volvió a intentar cambiar de posición. **

**Atada de pies y manos. Amordazada y con algo que le impedía observar, Bella había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba viajando en aquella carreta atestada de ratas. Se había acostumbrado a sentirlas corretear por sus piernas y se mantenía quieta cuando éstas la merodeaban. **

**Cada cierto tiempo, la carreta paraba y alguien le apretaba a los labios un trapo lleno de agua, paseándolo por su boca. Aquello era peor que no beber nada. Sentía los labios agrietados y la lengua como si fuera piedra pómez. Las personas que viajaban con ella no hablaban y no sentía a nadie cerca de ella. Debía de estar sola allí dentro. Sola y desamparada.**

**Sus pensamientos volaron hacia la única familia que conocía y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse…su vida estaba condenada y ahora más que nunca.**

**Lo poco que habia logrado escuchar le había helado los huesos. Mercado de esclavas….**

…**había escuchado algo de aquello a los hombres del Reino de Aro, mientras ella caminaba por palacio. Eran compradas para el placer de su amo, o para ser castigadas por las depravaciones de quien las compraba. Mentalmente llamó a todos los Dioses para que aquella carreta se estrellara contra un árbol o cayera por un acantilado. Ella deseaba morir antes de llegar a ser esclava de alguien, sierva de alguien….**

**Un animal despojado de toda voluntad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¡Sacadla!.- una voz retumbó dentro de la carreta y Bella se convulsionó a causa del terror. Se había adormecido y estaba soñando con Alice y Jasper, su amiga rodeaba con sus brazos un pequeño bebé regordete, haciendo a su esposo sonreír como nunca lo había visto, después de la masacre en Meadow. **

**Sintió como unos brazos feroces la apresaron por los pies, arrastrándola hacia el vacío y luego las asquerosas manos del individuo ascendieron hacia su cintura colocándola encima del hombro del pestilente varón. Intentó zafarse, pero sus muñecas ya no le respondían y sus tobillos maltrechos estaban ulcerados; imposibilitándola hasta no sentir ya casi nada.**

**La soltaron de nuevo y notó tierra firme a sus pies. Quiso correr, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada. No recordaba que sus tobillos estaban atados fuertemente, haciéndola caer al suelo y estrellarse con el rostro en el pavimento. Dolió, dolió mucho…pero dejó de doler algo menos; cuando notó aquel caldo frio que brotaba de su mejilla derecha. Justo donde se había dado todo el golpe. Alguien la enderezó rápidamente y maldijo entre dientes.**

**-Está sangrando….debe estar en buenas condiciones si queremos venderla por lo que vale…y esta chiquilla vale su peso en oro….**

**Una risa ronca la hizo estremecerse de cabeza a pies y sintió sus dientes castañear de puro terror.**

**-Con gusto la llevaría al rio para asearla yo mismo y manosearla con gusto…pero el tiempo se nos echa encima y está a punto de amanecer. La gente comienza a apilarse en la plaza y debemos de ser rápidos. **

**-¿Estás seguro que hoy es el día que "el merodeador" visita este pueblo?.- preguntó la otra voz más amable.**

**-Seguro. Viaja por diversas tierras en busca de esclavas para su señor. Ese hombre debe de tener cientos de hembras….se dice de él, que cuando se cansa de alguna de sus mujeres… él mismo le retuerce el gaznate mientras se la folla. **

**-La chica es virgen. ¿Crees que pagará más por ello o le restará importancia? Por que si es así, podríamos….**

**-¡Ni se te ocurra!, ella seguirá siendo como una niña…."el merodeador" pagará bien y la muchacha abrirá las piernas para "El Bárbaro".**

**Bella se tensó inmediatamente. Oír aquella palabra hizo que sus sentidos se despertaran y se mantuvo con muchísima más atención.**

**-Yo mismo tendría más delicadeza al desflorarla…es bonita y delicada….lástima.- la voz del otro hombre sonó entristecida.**

**-Ya basta de cháchara. ¡Míra, ahí viene Jenks con sus esclavas! No hay que mirarlas dos veces para saber que casi todas son rameras…**

**El otro hombre no dijo nada, tan sólo tocó el hombro de Bella y la guió hasta un lugar de donde fuera que se encontraran.**

**-No me interesan la vírgenes.- la voz sonó cortante y Bella se consoló por un momento. La había despreciado, pero de todas maneras su futuro era incierto y horroroso igualmente.- Además, la habéis maltratado. Mi señor no quiere mujeres de las cuales hacerse cargo. Las utiliza para su uso y disfute.**

**-Pero señor….nos aseguraron que su señor tendría en cuenta que él tendría el honor de ser el primer hombre que la tocara. ¿Está completamente seguro que no querrá desvirgarla?...Además, si no le interesa siempre puede hacerlo usted o alguno de sus vasallos…**

**El hombre que escuchaba no habló. Pero Bella oyó como algo pesado cayó al suelo. Al instante un sonido metálico alertándola, comprendiendo enseguida que aquel hombre había cedido…soltando un saco de monedas a los pies de ella.**

**Una mano cálida rozó su mejilla y las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a brotar. No quería ser utilizada, desvirgada…quería morir, en aquel mismo momento.**

**Notó como su mordaza se desprendía ligeramente y finalmente caía al suelo. Seguidamente sus ojos se vieron libres y los abrió lentamente para no cegarse. **

**-Es preciosa.- susurró el hombre que la había liberado de la mordaza y la venda que tapaba sus ojos.- Cortadle la cuerda de sus muñecas y tobillos….¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Los tiene en carne viva!**

**Casi al instante notó como el nudo del esparto de la cuerda desaparecía y aliviada suspiró cegada todavía por la claridad del día.**

**-Pobre niña.- susurró de nuevo el hombre que la había comprado.- Ven, recárgate.**

**Ella no lo hizo conscientemente, pero se inclinó levemente hacia la voz que le hablaba, el hombre la abrazó y como si ella no pesara más que una pluma, la elevó por los aires, hasta que la cabeza de ella dió con el fornido pecho de su comprador. No era capaz de abrir los ojos totalmente y los cerró sintiéndose perdida de nuevo, depués de eso no hubo nada….**

**Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, se irguió rápidamente y soltó un alarido de pánico. Al cabo de pocos segundos dos muchachas se apostaron una a cada lado de donde ella se encontraba, para apaciguarla.**

**-Tranquila…Shhh…tranquila.**

**Bella las miró a ambas y negó en repetidas ocasiones. Debía de estar soñando….si, era lo más posible. La pesadilla había cambiado y ahora se mantenía segura y caliente bajo la mirada de aquellas dos bellezas que la observaban preocupadas.**

**-Estábamos preocupadas por tí.- susurró una de ellas intentando forzar una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-Si. Lo estábamos. Nosotras mismas te aseamos….ni siquiera con el agua helada paseando por tu cuerpo despertaste.**

**Bella parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirarlas. Primero a una y luego a otra.**

**La primera se veía tan tierna como una rosa. De dulces ojos azules y labios como pétalos de rosa, sonreía tiernamente, formando unos hoyuelos a cada lado de su preciosa boca. El cabello le caía en una suave cascada de cabello color oro, que la embellecía hasta el punto de parecer casi una deidad.**

**La segunda era todo lo contrario que la primera. De ojos negros como el carbón y con la piel teñida en el más oscuro del azabache. Su boca grande y de labios gruesos, llamaba a Bella poderosamente la atención por su piel extremadamente brillante. Parecía una pantera.**

**-Somos Irina y Kaichiri.- La muchacha de cabellos color oro, señaló a la otra morena como Kaichiri.**

**Bella se llevó una mano al cuello y fue en ese mismo instante cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda.**

**-Y…¿Y…mis ropas?.- preguntó mirándolas a ambas.**

**-Las desechamos.- respondió la que se denominaba Kaichiri.- Eran demasiado angostas para tu cuerpo y despedían un olor horrible. Tu túnica está ahí.- señaló a un atuendo de un majestuoso fulgor, colgado de un palo enorme.- Lo elegimos nosotras, te sentará maravillosamente bien.**

**Bella tragó en seco y agarró el suave pelaje que la envolvía para taparse hasta el cuello.**

**-¿Dónde estoy?...¿Vosotras….vosotras también sois esclavas?**

**Ambas muchachas se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.**

**-Si, lo somos.- dijo solemne Irina.**

**-Pero….¿Como no estáis aterrorizadas…o ídas?**

**Kaichiri e Irina estallaron en carcajadas y se separaron de ambos lados de el lecho de Bella.**

**- Somos esclavas, si. Pero no podría imaginar una vida mejor que esta…casi todas las mujeres que vivimos en este feudo hemos tenido una vida de sinsabores y dolor….Aquí podemos; por muy extraño que te parezca, sentirnos libres.- explicó Kaichiri. **

**-¿Libres?.- graznó Bella.**

**-Recién has llegado. Cuando lleves un tiempo aquí sabrás de lo que te hablamos. Ahora nos gustaría saber cuál es tu nombre.- preguntó Irina sonriente.**

**-Isabella. Pero me gusta que me nombren Bella….así lo hacia mi padre.**

**Irina asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos levemente.**

**-¿Estas dispuesta a levantarte?.- preguntó la rubia.**

**Bella apresó la piel que la cubría a su pecho y estiro las piernas al vacío. Pisó el frio cemento barnizado y notó como la piel se le erizaba. Enroscó el pelaje a todo su contorno y se enderezó con la misma inestabilidad que un pequeño cervatillo al nacer.**

**Las dos chicas corrieron hacia ella y la sujetaron por ambos brazos, soltando la piel que envolvía a la castaña. Ambas rieron bajito al contemplar el precioso cuerpo de la joven y suspiraron.**

**-Oí a el señor decir ayer noche, que estaba muy intrigado por conocerte.- rió Irina de manera amigable.- No creo que lo defraudes Bella. Tu nombre hace mención a tu hermosa figura y rostro.**

**-¿Ayer noche, dijiste? ¿Pues cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?**

**Ambas chicas se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.**

**-Llevas tres días durmiendo, Bella.- respondió Kaichiri, seria.**

**-Ven.- La invitó Irina, cogiéndole una mano y alzándola , para caminar unos pasos.**

**Bella levantó la rodilla para dejar en el suelo el pelaje caliente y pasó por encima de él, para ir hacia la perversa túnica azulina .**

**Kaichiri adelantó a las dos muchachas y ensalzó la túnica para llevarla hacia la parte trasera de Bella y la dispuso encima de sus hombros. Irina cruzó la prenda por delante y la abotonó con lentitud. Bella estaba horrorizada. La túnica era completamente trasparente y se le veía hasta la campanilla. Observó las vestiduras de ambas por primera vez y se dio cuenta que ellas no vestían del mismo modo.**

**-Esto es…voy desnuda prácticamente…¿Cómo es posible? Vosotras lleváis el mismo corte de túnica, pero muy a diferencia de mí, no se os ve todo vuestro cuerpo….**

**Kaichiri e Irina se miraron y volvieron a sonreír a Bella.**

**-Nosotras tenemos señor, Bella. Tanto Kaichiri como yo, tenemos dueño.**

**Bella sintió sus ojos arder de nuevo y suspiró.**

**-Yo…yo no quiero esto..no lo he decidido, no lo deseo…no…**

**Se revolvió sobre si misma y caminó a trompicones hacia el lecho de nuevo, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.**

**-Bella, el señor quiere conocerte. No le niegues nada de lo que desee….te lo advierto.- Irina sonó preocupada.**

**Ambas se acercaron a ella inclinándose para besarla en sus mejillas.**

**-Nos marchamos Bella. El señor vendrá en unos momentos y no quiere a nadie aquí. Entiéndelo.**

**Bella asintió terriblemente desdichada y confundida despidió a aquellas mujeres que aceptaban ser siervas de alguien que las trataba como simples objetos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward había oído hablar los últimos tres días a Garret de aquella nueva chica hasta la saciedad. Estaba cansado de oírlo. La muchacha había llegado herida y con fiebres. Aún se preguntaba, el porqué de haber accedido a visitarla. Estaba asqueado de aquella función. **

**Todas las mujeres que vivían en el feudo tenían su macho. Todas menos aquellas tres últimas que habían llegado con Garret, hacia tres días.**

**Las dos primeras ya se habían unido a un par de hombres de su gran ejercito y ésta ultima tardaría muy poco en hacerlo.**

**La importancia de tener mujeres que complacieran a sus hombres era necesaria para tenerlos satisfechos. **

**Pero mucho más importante era salvarlas a ellas de un destino cruel y desdichado. **

**Aún podía sentir el dolor de la muerte de su tio Carlisle, de su esposa Esmerald y el bonachón de Emmet….a veces, se preguntaba por Rosalie y Jacob, presintiendo que podían estar vivos y dichosos….pero a quien quería engañar, aunque fuera así, todo era demasiado espeluznante. Todo.**

**El recuerdo de "ella" voló en su mente e intentó apartarlo de un zarpazo de ira. "Ella" no era nadie…¡Nadie! ….**

**Después de descubrir los cadáveres de sus familiares, fué a la habitación de ella sin encontrarla. Entró de una patada en el cuarto de Jasper y allí vislumbró un pasadizo secreto en el suelo…habían escapado…juntos. Nunca seria suya, porque nunca lo fué, aunque lo sintió así. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por aquella hembra de piel de porcelana y cabello de semillas.**

**Avanzó unos pasos más y tocó con sus nudillos el cuarto de la nueva inquilina del feudo.**

**Aplastó con su mano la madera y la puerta se abrió a su fuerza.**

**La habitación estaba oscura y él, maldijo porque la oscuridad lo ponía nervioso.**

**-Enciende una vela de sebo.- ordenó al bulto que aparecía entre la oscuridad, al pie de la cama.**

**-Yo…yo no sé donde está…**

**Edward se paralizó un momento y cerró los ojos apretando con una mano una de sus sienes. La falta de sueño o su nerviosismo a la oscuridad, le estaba cobrando una mala pasada. Aquella voz era ….**

**-No te muevas de donde estas…ahora vuelvo.-espetó hosco.**

**Giró sobre sí mismo para ir hacia una vela de sebo que yacía en uno de los poyetes del largo pasillo de las habitaciones. Elevó la llama, con algo más de grasa y volvió al cuarto de la mujer. Al abrir la puerta de nuevo , vislumbró con perfección todo lo que escondía debajo de aquella túnica trasparente….aquel color de piel, aquel cabello que caía en suaves ondas de bruja, caminó con pasos lentos hacia ella y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, ella soltó un jadeo y se llevó la mano a la boca con el rostro perdido en horror.**

**-Bella.- rugió él, victorioso.**

**-¡Noooo!.- ella corrió detrás del lecho e intentó escapar de él, eso hizo que Edward sonriera y casi se carcajeara….¿Que hacia ella allí?**

**Era una burla del destino…o quizás no. Quizás era una especie de cura a el problema que él mantenía en el más absoluto de los secretos. Su virginidad.**

**Ella había sido la única que había despertado en él los deseos ardientes de poseer a una mujer con una necesidad dolorosa…como en aquellos mismos instantes….Sonrió ladeadamente y buscó la bolsa de sus testículos para sopesarlos, haciéndolo gruñir. Aquello volvía a sentirse vivo..violentamente vivo.**

**-Desconozco que haces aquí, sinceramente me es indiferente.- susurró él, caminando a paso lento hacia ella, mirándola con un hambre que podía convertirse en fuego y estallar en momentos.- Ahora eres de mi propiedad. Isabella.**

**-¡Ni lo sueñes!.- bramó ella, pegada a una pared fría como el rayo.**

**Edward llegó hasta ella y soltó la vela de sebo sobre la repisa del dosel de la cama.**

**-¿Prefieres que te devuelva a los que te vendieron? Apuesto que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.- Plantó su cadera con fuerza a la de ella y jadeó preso de la excitación.- Mi polla te ha reconocido inmediatamente querida…- rió entre dientes y elevó una mano para acariciarle el suave escote trasparente.- Quién te robó tuvo que tomarse muchas molestias…. Una vez cobrado el dinero de tu compra no se quejará si Garret te devuelve. ¿Lo deseas?**

**Bella no entendía a su cuerpo y se sentía tremendamente enojada con él. ¡Aquel bastardo, era el animal que había matado a parte de su propia familia! ¡Aquel que llamaban " El Bárbaro". Devastaba, quemaba y violaba todo lo que tenía a su paso; o al menos eso era lo que ella había escuchado.**

**Pero su cuerpo…su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y burbujear como la sosa caústica en las barricas de agua hirviendo…y aquel empuje de caderas la hizo morderse tanto el labio que en aquellos momentos podía notar la sangre brotar.**

**Escuchó sus amenazadas y faltó poco para saltar sobre su rostro y arañarle, él no podía devolverla a aquellos odiosos y pestilentes hombres…no…**

**Recordó las palabras de Kaichiri e Irina y elevó el mentón hacia el rostro entre las sombras de Edward.**

**-No. No lo deseo.- dijo escueta.**

**Edward la soltó como si quemara, empotrándola de nuevo contra la pared y rió de manera diabólica.**

**-Muy inteligente de tu parte. Ven, te trasladaras a mi habitación, serás mi sierva, además de mi esclava.**

**Bella notó que le faltaba el aire.**

**-¿Qué?**

**Edward se giró y caminó hacia ella.**

**-Estarás disponible para mí en todo momento. Para cualquier cosa.**

**Bella se ruborizó. Gracias a los Dioses estaba demasiado oscuro para que él lo notase.**

**-Sígueme.- ordenó él .-**

**Continuará…**

**Si. Lo sé, prometí que habia lemmon pero es que no ví el momento, prometo que habrá una progresión entre estos dos . Ha comenzado en este capi e irá así sucesivamente.**

**Otra cosa.**

**A la desconocida que me escribió lo que ella sabe y que no tiene cuenta. " Oye nena…haz el favor y piérdete!**

**Hermanas… os quiero y espero vuestros coments como agua de mayo. **

**Besos a todas menos a una. Ejejjejejej**

**Aunque claro, siempre puede redimirse, no?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario es toda mia.**

**Excelentísimas señoritas…y señoras, porque sé que las hay, entre mis lectoras, mil gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y apoyo. Os amo.**

**Edith me preguntó cuántos capítulos tendría Bárbaro y la verdad querida, no lo sé…según vaya transcurriendo al cosa iré viendo. Sin duda será un fic largo.**

**Si queréis saber algo más de mí, buscadme en facebook: Sistercullen por siempre.**

**Dejo que leaís, espero vuestros coments.**

**Besos!**

**Ah..un momento. Este capítulo va dedicada a Rosalie Lillian Hale una hermosísima niña que cumplió años hace unos días. Felicidades linda!**

**BÁRBARO.**

**Capitulo 18.**

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza. No cabía en sí de dicha…después de tanto tiempo, tantos soles y tantas lunas, ella había ido a parar delante de sus narices como una esclava mas, ofrecida a él. La mujer de la que Garret hablaba una y otra vez.

Los Dioses se habían acordado de su condenación; después de todo…después de toda una vida de castidad sin tintes de lujúria…porque todos se los había llevado ella consigo. Sintiéndose perdido una vez que ella huyó con aquel macho rubio.

Tenía la garganta seca y le costaba respirar. La suave perfección de sus curvas debajo de aquella ligera túnica revelaba al milímetro todas sus espléndidas formas…sin duda ella era el demonio y estaba allí para tentarlo, para consumirlo y encenderlo como una pira.

Elevó una mano y apresó la gran argolla, que daba paso a la puerta de sus aposentos. Se recargó en la puerta para verla pasar justo detrás de él y pensó que moriría allí mismo.

Aquella melena con leves tonos rojizos llegando casi hasta sus nalgas lo volvía loco…y aquel olor que desprendía lo hacía perderse en un mar de sentidos olvidados .

La mirada de ella se hallaba perdida en el suelo. Aquello lo enfureció y cerró la gran puerta de madera al tenerla en su guarida para él solo. Para siempre…

-Levanta el rostro.- Ordenó él, delante de ella.

Bella lo hizo y dejó escapar un suspiro entre los dientes.

Sin ser un mastodonte musculoso, Edward tenía todo lo que debía de tener en su punto exacto, haciendo de él un macho formidable y terriblemente hermoso. El cabello le había crecido levemente desde la última vez que lo había visto y se le alborotaba de un modo increíblemente sexy. Los ojos de él, la estudiaban lentamente y eso la hizo sentirse violenta, incómoda y asquerosamente excitada.

-Cuando te hable quiero que me mires. Es una orden. ¿Entiendes? Quiero que mires a los ojos o a la boca…como prefieras. Pero deseo que me mires.

Ella asintió sin pronunciar una palabra y él negó haciendo una mueca.

-¿Vas a negarte a hablar?

Ella volvió a bajar el rostro y negó. Edward barajó la posibilidad de caminar hacia ella y elevar aquel mentón, acariciarle la mandíbula y besarla…sumergir la lengua en aquella humedad con la que tanto había soñado. Pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo quieto, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella. Súplica, negación, desobediencia ….nada de aquello llegó, tan solo un largo silencio que él odió.

Bella no deseaba contradecirlo, pero aquella insistente mirada verde la hacía incomodarse y excitarse de una manera nada decorosa. Tragando en seco, miró a hurtadillas a el hombre que la había convertido en su esclava y sorprendida abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que se disponía a hacer el bárbaro. Deshaciéndose de todas sus pieles y de aquella cota que lo envolvía, iba apareciendo poco a poco su atlético cuerpo desnudo, sin un gramo de grasa, la cara de Bella ardió unos instantes ; pero sostuvo su mirada mientras el tapa rabos que cubría su intimidad se halló tirado en el suelo de cemento barnizado.

-Sígueme.- ordenó, él dándose la vuelta y caminando.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior al observar sus posaderas moviéndose mientras caminaba. Perfectas y musculosas.

Una tina inmensa de madera se disponía en el centro de un gran patio cerrado. Bella miró las paredes revestidas de madera y el suelo del mismo material. Le agradó el tacto de sus pies por aquella superficie algo húmeda y lisa. Volvió a buscar con la mirada a Edward y lo encontró observándola con expresión insondable.

-Toma.- le tiró una esponja de mar seca y acto seguido, metió unos de sus pies en la inmensa tina.- No te quedes ahí, ven y frótame el cuerpo.

Bella se quedó petrificada y asombrada por la orden. Caminó hacia la tina y pudo ver como él se relajaba y recargaba la cabeza en una de los bordes planos, cerrando los ojos.

-¿El cuerpo?.- gimoteó ella.

Él entre abrió un ojo y elevó una ceja al oírla con aquel deje. Sonrió , recargándose de nuevo y suspiró.

-Por supuesto. Eres mi esclava. Estas aquí para servirme. ¿Tú qué crees? El cuerpo…todo el cuerpo, Bella.

Bella, a la que le faltaba la respiración, sumergió la esponja seca dentro del agua y la estrujó para poder pasearla por encima de los hombros de él, en círculos. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la otra mano a la frente. Aquello era una burla del destino…encontrándose de nuevo con Edward, que se había convertido en algo parecido a el rey que una vez odió.

La pregunta escapó de sus labios.

-¿Sabes algo de Aro?.- Bella notó como los hombros de Edward se tensaron y se detuvo inmediatamente, para alejarse un par de pasos. Quizás había tenido demasiada suerte hasta aquel mismo momento…momento que había desaparecido después de abrir la bocota.

-Se encuentra entre los restos putrefactos de alguna hiena corrompida del desierto.- susurró él, meditabundo.- Estas tierras y muchos de los hombres que tengo conmigo en este feudo le sirvieron a él. – Edward giró levemente la cabeza y la miró de soslayo.- Cuando escapé de Meadow, cabalgué hacia sus tierras y allí le dí caza, no tenía nada que perder, si moría tampoco me importaba demasiado, así es que no perdí nada en el intento y me metí a hurtadillas en sus aposentos cuando el astro de la noche se ocultó detrás de las nubes. Tuve el placer de verlo rogar antes de cortarle la cabeza y antes de que su sangre dejara de correr en ésta, la tiré en la celda donde estuve encerrado casi toda mi vida.- la voz de Edward se volvió ruda y grave.- El resto de su cuerpo lo despedacé y le dí de comer aquella carne a las hienas y a las criaturas de la noche…..

Bella había comenzado a temblar y él le agarró la mano firmemente. Arrastrándola hacia su pecho.

-Por todo el cuerpo, Bella. Deseo ser aseado por todo mi cuerpo.

La visión de todo lo que le había narrado Edward, había hecho que el cuerpo de Bella temblara de terror, provocándole al bárbaro una risa cínica.

-Acata mis órdenes, mujer.- elevó una pierna sobre el pilar de la tina, indicándole con un gesto que caminara hacia donde él había apoyado su extremidad.- He pensando que mejor suelta la esponja. Utiliza tus manos, será mucho más agradable.

Bella se estremeció. Ahora lo tenia de frente a ella, con aquellos ojos increíblemente verdes observándola, midiendo cada gesto, instigándola con aquellos labios tentadores.

Con las manos temblorosas paseó la palma de su mano por la pantorrilla, y la pierna con miedo. Sintiendo la vigorosidad de los músculos de él, ascendiendo por su muslo. Bajando subiendo…

Edward apretó la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarla, sin perder ni un solo pestañeo de su rostro blanco y hermoso. Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en la base plana de la tina, mientras sentía aquellas manos ascender por sus piernas, su torso y sus brazos. Rió de medio lado al entender que ella no quería "asear" aquella parte íntima que estaba rozando su vientre.

Aquella lanza dura y sensible que vibraba cada vez que se producía un toque de ella, elevó las caderas y la punta roma de la polla flotó, dejando a Bella sin respiración.

Edward se movió inquieto bajo el agua y la salpicó, alejándose Bella un par de pasos temerosa. Él se estaba incorporando de la tina, dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo e hinchado, expuesto ante ella.

- Ven aquí.- le ordenó él, con un tono grave.- Quiero que laves mi polla con tus manos.

Ella se llevó la mano a la garganta y miró aquel miembro que desafiaba la gravedad, liso, tierno y duro. Dejó escapar un jadeo por la boca y vió como la verga del hombre tiraba de él, en un espasmódico gesto. Miró el rostro de Edward y observó como parecía atormentado, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

-¿Cómo he de hacerlo, señor?.- preguntó ella, preguntándose si aquella voz que había salido de sus cuerdas vocales ,era en realidad la suya.

Edward abrió los ojos y la observó con una rabia desmedida.

-¿Te divierte que te guíe? ¿Te gusta jugar, pequeña?

Ella negó, sin entender. Y él rió de manera sarcástica. Aferrándose la polla en su puño y masajeándola lentamente.

-Ven. No temas.- susurró él.

Ella caminó dos, tres, cuatro pasos y se afianzó en una de las bases de la tina, sintiendo que sus piernas se volvían gelatina y su espíritu etéreo.

Él le tomó la mano y la dejó descansando en el tallo largo de su polla dura y lisa.

-Rodéala con tu mano y lava bien la punta que sobresalga de la piel, rodeándola con tus dedos, estirando y contrayendo la piel…¿entiendes?

Ella asintió y tragó pesadamente.

Estaba vergonzosamente excitada y se maldecía por aquello.

Abrió la palma de la mano y rodeó con todos sus dedos la polla dura como una roca, retrayendo toda la caprichosa piel que la protegía. Oyó como Edward siseaba entre dientes y dejaba descansar la cabeza hacia atrás en un atormentado gesto. Con la otra mano se ayudó del agua y rodeó el capullo hinchado entre sus dedos y lo lavó como si fuera una flor adornada…tentándola a besarla, incitándola a que lo hiciera…sin darse cuenta se vió con el rostro tan cerca de ella, que exhaló su aliento caliente y excitado sobre la punta roma que se movió, surgiendo de ella, una perla de liquido blanco, tan perfecto como aquel miembro sombríamente perfecto.

-Ya esta bien.- siseó el bárbaro, dándose la vuelta de la tina y saliendo de ella, con tintes de enfado.

Bella se abrazó a si misma, conteniendo el deseo que la envolvía y caminó hacia el salón donde antes habian estado conversando.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, intentando vagar junto a Alice y Jasper. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos? ¿Estarian preocupados por ella? De seguro andaban buscándola por toda la región como unos desesperados y ella allí, tan lejos como una estrella del desierto, esclavizada por el único hombre con el que habia fantaseado cosas tan indecentes como lo que habia estado tentada a hacer…lo hubiera probado…probar aquella perla suave entre sus labios…saborearla,lamiéndola gustosa….

Oyó los pasos de él y alzó la mirada para observarlo.

Bella sintió como su cuerpo se apretaba. Era un espécimen de hombre perfecto, viéndolo caminar hacia la espesa piel de oso para cubrirse, un espasmo de deseo le atravesó el vientre y subió mucho más arriba de éste, adheriéndose con fuerza a sus pechos y haciéndolos hormiguear en una burgujeante sensación de excitación.

Bajó los ojos al ver la mirada ardiente de él colapsarse con la de ella y respiró entre los dientes sintiendo claramente , como sus huesos se volvían gelatina.

-Ven aquí.- urgió él, con su voz poderosa y demandante.- Me ofrecerás la fruta de ese cuenco.

Bella miró hacia donde él le había indicado y con gesto sumiso se acercó con hacia la gran mesa de madera tallada. Con ambas manos asió el tremendo frutero con toda clases de viandas de los mejores árboles frutales y lo dispuso en el suelo, justo en frente de donde él se hallaba en esos momentos tendido.

-Debes ponerla en mi boca.- el bárbaro la miró desafiante y ella accedió agarrando un gran racimo de uvas y desgranándolo. Dirigió su mano temblorosa hacia la boca pecaminosa del cruel asesino y éste apretó los dientes reventando la uva inevitablemente.

-Deliciosa.- sonrió frío.- Quiero más.

Ella desgranó otra uvita del racimo y volvió a llevarla hacia sus labios. Con una velocidad de vértigo, él le sujetó la muñeca y adentró la fruta junto a sus dedos dentro de la boca caliente y húmeda de él.

Bella no pudo contener un gemido y él lamió sus dedos al ingerir la uva y machacarla con sus dientes. Edward rió ligeramente y le soltó la mano lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento.

-Come para mí. Pero antes….siéntate aquí conmigo…desnuda.

Bella negó repetidas veces y tiró el racimo de uvas al suelo en señal de protesta. No iba a desnudarse delante de él, ya era suficiente el ser su esclava y sentirse como el agua, maleable entre sus manos. Corrió hacia la puerta y tiró de ella con la poca fuerza que tenía, sin conseguir moverla tan solo un milímetro.

-No seas ilusa. Pesa demasiado para ti.- la voz de él, sonaba justo detrás de su espalda.- te he dado a elegir, si quieres volver de donde saliste solo tienes que decírmelo. Si…no, puedes seguir, aquí, conmigo.

-Desnuda, no.- contestó ella, visiblemente enfadada.

-Desnuda, si…si a todo lo que yo quiera y ordene Bella, eres mía…sólo mía.- Edward se acercó más a ella y estiró del cuello trasparente de su túnica, rasgándolo y dejándolo caer en girones.

Acarició su hombro, lentamente y fue recorriendo con dos de sus dedos un camino de caricias hasta su mano, enrendándola en torno a la de él.

-Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones.- sonrió mirándola a los ojos.- Vamos, estoy hambriento.

Continuará…

Bbbbbbuufff…..

Que?

Les?

Pareció?¿?¿?

Espero sus coments…con autentica devoción…mil besos mis adoradas amigas!


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**Despues de tanto tiempo, aquí estoy. No se pueden hacer planes para mañana, ni si quiera para dentro de un minuto.**

**Sistercullen.**

Barbaro.

No seas ilusa. Pesa demasiado para ti.- la voz de él, sonaba justo detrás de su espalda.- te he dado a elegir, si quieres volver de donde saliste solo tienes que decírmelo. Si…no, puedes seguir, aquí, conmigo.

-Desnuda, no.- contestó ella, visiblemente enfadada.

-Desnuda, si…si a todo lo que yo quiera y ordene Bella, eres mía…sólo mía.- Edward se acercó más a ella y estiró del cuello trasparente de su túnica, rasgándolo y dejándolo caer en girones.

Acarició su hombro, lentamente y fue recorriendo con dos de sus dedos un camino de caricias hasta su mano, enrendándola en torno a la de él.

-Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones.- sonrió mirándola a los ojos.- Vamos, estoy hambriento.

…

**Capitulo 19.**

-Creo que sé donde se encuentra.- la voz sumergida bajo las sombras de aquel sucio y maloliente ambiente, produjo en su receptor una enorme sonrisa de lobo.

Complacido, asintió y se sumergió mas si podía, dentro de aquellos ásperos ropajes , contrayendo el rostro dentro de la túnica.

-¿Sólo?.- preguntó la sombra, con la voz algo forzada.

-No. Vive rodeado por un sinfín de mujeres. Las malas lenguas dicen que todas son de su propiedad y otras personas más benevolentes; por el contrario dicen que son las esposas de los guerreros que tiene a su disposición.- el individuo agarró la pequeña vasija y vertió un poco mas de aquel liquido almibarado.- No me importa lo mas mínimo lo que quiera hacer con su vida, sea hombre o mujer. Pero debo de advertirle que " El Bárbaro", es un hombre sin escrúpulos que no dudará en sacarle las vísceras de su cuerpo una a una. Tenga cuidado.

La sombra tembló un momento y el hombre que la observaba dudó , si reía lúgubremente o bien se estremecía de cabeza a pies. Parpadeó un par de veces cuando una mano enguantada tiró a la mesa de madera de aquella repugnante taberna, una lismonera de mujer.

El hombre no dudó de lo que se guardaba en su interior. Podía ver el dorado metal resplandeciente a través de aquella suave tela.

El hombre dudó en coger la limosnera, pero lo hizo. Dejando caer de sus manos un hosco pergamino con la señalización de los caminos.

-Es un mapa del lugar donde yacen. Es un área peligrosa. Un Fuerte donde será difícil entrar y si lo hace, dudo mucho que pueda salir sin morir en el intento.

La sombra recogió el pergamino escondiéndolo bajo sus ropajes. No dijo nada. Se marchó, como lo que era. Una sombra de muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El jugo de la fruta caía suavemente desde sus labios, haciendo un camino brillante hacia sus rizos oscuros. Allí se perdía la pista de aquel pequeño río de infarto.

Ella estaba de pie, aplastada contra la pared de roca maciza e intentando no mirar al macho que devoraba delante de ella, un trozo de sandia roja. Él, no dejaba de mirarla, todo el tiempo, todo el cuerpo, con insistencia y descaro. Volvió a morder la gruesa tajada de fruta que sostenía en sus manos y sonrió de lado.

-¿No deseas más?.- preguntó a ella.

-No.- Bella emitió un suave susurro.

-Abre la boca.- ordenó él, con voz fría y cortante.

Ella hizo caso de aquella orden y abrió su pequeña boquita en una perfecta o, que hizo a Edward saltar interiormente víctima de la lujúria. Lentamente movió su mano fuerte hacia la boca de ella y sumergió dentro de aquella cavidad, la fruta de agua que él estaba ingiriendo.

Bella mordió la sandia y otro leve río de jugo, volvió a barrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus rizos chocolate. Se estremeció al mirar a hurtadillas a Edward. Debajo de aquellas pieles, él volvía a estar excitado . Como una vara de almendro, dura y golosa.

Edward bebía de aquellos labios, mientras seguía el recorrido del jugo extasiado, perdido en el encanto de aquella Hechicera que lo hacía perderse en emociones que no tenían ninguna justificación ni lógica. Se sentía controlado por sus propios instintos, rememorando cuando una vez si fue un verdadero Bárbaro , recordando su primera experiencia con ella…con su hembra.

Con la mirada enloquecida, bajó aquella mano hacia su mentón , sin dejar de sujetar el trozo de fruta mordida, fue bajando lentamente ; intentando solapar de alguna manera, que no trascendiera que le temblaban las manos y el cuerpo como a un niño. Descendió sobre su cuello lentamente , con los ojos recorriendo el sentido de aquella incursión de deseo, preparándolo para una posible cúpula, pues su polla estaba tan tirante e hinchada que se le hacía imposible dar un solo paso, sin que doliera.

Mordió ligeramente su labio al contemplar las dulces cumbres blancas que recordaba todas las noches….con aquellas cimas coronadas, preparadas para ser amamantadas en cualquier momento…por él . Cambió el recorrido de su mano para arrugar mucho más aquel pezón malherido de Bella, que luchaba contra su propio cuerpo para no combulsionarse de puro placer al sentir aquel recorrido pegajoso de la mano de Edward.

Edward recorrió la arrugada cresta con la fresca vianda y Bella no pudo contener un jadeo que lo hizo inflamarse más si cabía, maldiciendo por el placer de aquel dolor, aunque intentó no separar los labios y sofocar un ahogado jadeo no lo consiguió y Edward sonrió triunfante.

-Tu cuerpo responde como recordaba…o quizás aún con más intensidad.- Los ojos de él bailaron alrededor de aquellos blancos montes y maldijo entre dientes antes de lanzarse en picado hacia ellos y abrir la boca para degustar aquel trozo de carne salado por el que mataría; sin lugar a dudas.

Jugueteó con los pezones , acariciándolos con sus labios. Memorizando cada tramo de ellos , aturdido por la necesidad que le golpeaba el estómago y los testículos. Sacó la punta de la lengua al escuchar a Bella maullar de placer, haciendo un recorrido lento por aquellas puntas salvajes, cada vez más duras, cada vez más pequeñas…cada vez más excitantes y hermosas.

Tomó uno de los pezones con ansias y se lo metió por entero a la boca, gruñendo de dolor físico. Había ansiado por tanto tiempo aquel gusto, aquel olor, aquella hembra que lo había iniciado en todo aquello, sin conseguir nada.

Masajeó el otro pecho ayudándose con la mano libre , acoplándose mejor al cuerpo de ella y tocando su vientre con la punta inflamada de su sexo.

Sin tregua; lamía, chupaba, mordisqueaba y soplaba aquellas cumbres rosadas que lo tenían al borde del infarto. Notó como ella separaba las piernas instintivamente y él se acomodó entre ellas, aplacándola más sobre la pared . Edward rozaba la desesperación, mientras se comía con ávidez los pezones de su hembra. Aquella que no podía si quiera mirar, porque al intentarlo había sentido tanto placer dentro de su sexo, que había liberado una perla de su semilla blanca y espesa.

Sediento, aplastó la boca contra el otro pezón y dejó a su mano libre vagar por el liso y tierno cuerpo de ella, llegando al sur de éste y perdiendo la punta de sus dedos sobre los suaves rizos oscuros de ella.

Bella estaba al borde del colapso…aquella vez perdida en el tiempo, había sido increíble, pero ahora era asombrosamente mejor, mucho mejor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras él buscaba entre sus piernas la yaga que la hacía tan diferente a él, aquello que lo complementaba…aquella vaina perfecta para la colosal armadura en forma de vara que tenia Edward entre las piernas. Con una ternura infinita y sin darle tregua sobre su pezón con su lujuriosa boca, él abrió sus pliegues y ambos jadearon cuando tocó con la yema de sus dedos el sexo de ella, acelerando todas aquellas caricias y volviéndolas demandantes y urgentes. Bella se restregó contra su mano y Edward abandonó su pecho para aplastar su boca perfecta contra la de ella, abriéndola con sus dientes y clavándole la lengua con desgarradora pasión, desbordándola…

Los dedos de Edward habían conseguido adentrar en su cavidad virgen proporcionándole una débil molestia al principio, pero unos instantes después aquello había desaparecido y había comenzado a ascender una cumbre donde poco a poco podía divisar su pico, un pico que la iba corroyendo, mostrando un lado salvaje que ni si quiera sabía que existía dentro de ella, haciendo que sus manos , su lengua y todo su cuerpo en conjunto se uniera por pura necesidad, dejando su mente al margen.

La volvía loca el vello del fuerte pecho de él, rozando sus senos. Piel contra piel.

Saltaba de emoción cada vez que la besaba con aquella urgencia, devorándola, masticándola…comiéndosela viva.

Y la manera en que la provocaba con aquel baile en su interior, la estaba llevando a un destino de muerte lenta, pero de repente todo aquel calor explotó y vibró.

El grito fue ronco, expulsando el fuego dorado de aquel calor que había estado irradiando poco a poco. Entreabrió los ojos para observar al culpable de aquella explosión de placer y lo vio temeroso y excitado al mismo tiempo, como un niño que espera el juicio de un mayor.

Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared , balanceando de nuevo las caderas sobre los dedos de él, volviéndose líquida y sofocando otro gemido involuntario.

-Te odio.- oyó como decía, con la voz sofocada y medio jadeante todavía.

Edward substrajo los dedos de dentro de ella lentamente, perdiéndose en el cuadro perfecto de su cuerpo blanco. Trastabilló al dar dos pasos hacia atrás y sintió como una espada de acero puro le atravesaba el corazón de un lado a otro; partiéndolo en dos.

-Te odio.- repitió Bella.- Y te odiaré hasta el fin de mis días Edward Cullen.

Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con fuerza.

-¡Shhhhhh!.- susurró, ahora frio como el hielo.- Edward. Tan sólo Edward. O si lo prefieres "Bárbaro".- siseó , soportando la gélida mirada de ella

Bella se perdió en el mar esmeralda de sus ojos y reconoció el deseo que lo embargaba, inspiró profundamente llenado sus sentidos de todo su olor, olor a macho preparado para aparearse. Era un aroma amizclado, perverso y adorable….

Edward separó lentamente su mano de la boca de ella y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Irremediablemente incómodo, se manoseó la verga hinchada de sangre y notó la mirada de ella sobre su falo duro y preparado para embestir su frágil cuerpo.

Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

Bella seguía respirando agitadamente . Aquel hombre la confundía, la manipulaba con una fuerza extraña que no entendía hasta ahora.

La primera vez la notó, pero ahora era más fuerte, casi insoportable. Su mirada bajó hasta el mástil por el que su centro babeaba intermitentemente.

Edward estaba duro como una roca, lo sabía. Necesitaba explotar tal y como lo había hecho ella… se adelantó dos pasos. Justamente aquellos pasos que él había puesto de barrera entre ellos y acarició el vientre masculino con detenimiento.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó él con respiración agitada.

-No lo sé.- murmuró Bella cegada por un instinto que su mente no comprendía. En esos momentos las pieles que envolvían a Edward estaban en el suelo y su enorme polla, desafiaba de tal manera la gravedad que Bella se arrodilló frente a ella y la veneró con la boca.

-¿Qu…e..?.- Las palabras de Edward se atoraron en su garganta. Ella estaba besando la punta de su verga con la boca abierta, dando pequeños sorbos sobre la cabeza de su mástil…volviéndolo loco perdido…..

Continuará…

Bueno…yo y mis finales…para matarme chicas, lo sé…pero bueno, asi es sistercullen y las que me leeis ya sabeis de lo que va la cosa….ahora quizás estaréis maldiciéndome…jajajjajajj!

Me diréis si os gustó?

Mil gracias a todas las chicas/os que corren las voz sobre este fic…a las chicas de de fanfiction addiction y bueno infinidad mas…..a todas/os: Millones de gracias.

Si quereis seguirme en facebook, sistercullen por siempre.

Besos y otra vez GRACIAS!


	22. Chapter 22

Mi beta Jocelynne Ulloa de FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**BÁRBARO.**

**Capítulo 22**

No fue fácil tomarlo entre su boca. Era grande y pesado.

Enroscando la lengua en la cabeza hinchada de su virilidad, Bella no pudo perder la ocasión de alzar la mirada y buscar el rostro del hombre contraído por el placer. Una oleada de calor le aplastó la membrana caliente que afloraba entre sus piernas. Aquel hombre, aquel ser sin sentimientos que había asesinado a gran parte de su familia, jadeaba vulnerable mientras ella devoraba ansiosa aquella vara correosa y ligeramente amarga.

Sintió las manos de él enroscarse en la mata de su cabello castaño, estirar de él y hacer un roete despreocupado, tirando del cabello con saña. El bárbaro deseaba que ella lo chupara con más ansia y aquello era un deseo mutuo. Se sintió perdida ante aquel anhelo y rugió babeando sobre aquella superficie alargada y gruesa.

Edward se estaba dejando guiar por los instintos, su primitivo macho dominante estaba totalmente presente y le gritaba que arrugara los dedos dentro de aquella melena y la empotrara contra su polla una y otra vez, sin contemplaciones. Era lo que deseaba, aquel era su deseo. Ella era su esclava, hasta que él la tomara lo suficiente para cansarse de ella.

¿A quien pretendía engañar? Siempre había sido ella, siempre… Una presencia invisible en las noches oscuras, un recuerdo brillante en los días serenos.

Notó las bolas que yacían apretadas cerca de su ano convulsionarse de placer y ahogó un gemido lastimero, mordiéndose los labios. Parecía demasiado vulnerable en aquel acto, pero era tan delicioso, tan perturbador que la quería pegada a su polla toda la maldita noche, su jodida existencia.

Rugió al aplastar los dedos en el cabello de ella y poseído por la lujuria comenzó a mover las caderas contra la boca de ella, con fuerza, sin contemplaciones.

Cerró los ojos y gritó al sentir como un brillante fulgor lo cegaba. Una explosión de sensaciones indescriptibles emergió desde su entrepierna hacia su estómago, vagando por todo su colosal cuerpo y dejándolo en un estado de aturdimiento. Había sido la experiencia más mística de toda su existencia, se había sentido abandonar el cuerpo, había muerto… y todo aquello se lo había brindado ella, su hembra. Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en sus labios y alzó con su mano temblorosa, sin apenas hacer fuerza la pequeña cabeza de ella. Pudo vislumbrar el brillo blanquecino de su semilla en los labios de Bella y aquello lo hizo sonreír aún más, ofreciéndole una sonrisa perfecta. De aquellas que podía deshacer cinturones de castidad.

—Tu boca es maravillosa—. Sentenció él, tocando con su dedo índice el labio inferior de Bella, allí se contemplaba una gota grasienta de su semen. La arrastró con delicadeza y sumergió entre su boca de nuevo el dedo, para que ella lamiera todo lo que él había expulsado gracias a las chupadas demandantes de ella. —Estoy desesperado por llevarte a mi lecho esclava, adivino que no me cansaré de ti tan fácilmente.

Bella se desató de Edward de manera violenta y él dejo escapar una carcajada mientras contemplaba de arriba abajo toda su desnudez. Era deliciosa toda ella en conjunto, notó como de nuevo su pene se llenaba de sangre, de cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo y de cómo era un total sirviente de la lujuria.

Bella alzó los brazos.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme, bastardo—. Gritó, desarmándolo con su mirada forjada de ira.

Edward recuperó el gesto y buscó sus pieles, era decididamente vergonzoso discutir con aquella mujer completamente en cueros. Alcanzó una pieza en forma rectangular y la ató a su cintura sin mirar a Bella, concentrado en sujetar bien aquella prenda alrededor de sus caderas.

— ¿Debo recordarte lo que hablamos hace unos minutos, Bella? — Él continuaba enzarzado en la misión de engarzar bien aquellas prendas que parecían volverse en contra de él. —Puedo devolverte y te aseguro que no correrás la misma suerte que estando bajo mi protección.

— ¡Tú… Tú…! ¡Eres un asesino! Prefiero estar con cualquier otro hombre que contigo, no deseo que me toques…

Edward volvió a reír, esta vez de manera más sonora y malintencionada, aunque en su interior, su alma se hallaba despedazada y aullante de dolor.

—No tienes opción, yo te quiero para mí, deseo encontrarte cuando vuelva de cualquiera de mis guerras, tu carne pálida embellecerá mi cuarto , tu vientre liso quizás mas adelante se hinchara con mi semilla y criarás a mis hijos.

— ¡Nunca! — Gritó ella, cubriendo con sus manos lo que podía de su escuálido cuerpo.

—Nunca es demasiado… Es como para siempre y siempre no existe, porque no sabemos nada del tiempo que nos queda aquí—. Edward inspiró profundamente, procurando no mirar su desnudez, aquella que lo volvía loco de atar. —Te quedarás aquí, comerás con las demás compañeras de mis hombres, aunque tu lugar será valorado y siempre irás a un paso detrás de mí. ¿Entiendes?—. Edward elevó un dedo en modo de advertencia. —No oses desobedecerme sino tendrás que vértelas con la vieja bruja.

Edward pudo ver el desconsuelo en los ojos de Bella y su orgullo herido se hizo añicos un momento antes de preguntar.

— ¿Eres sierva de algún otro hombre?—. Su voz enérgica, casi cavernícola hizo que Bella contuviera una sonrisa de triunfo. Quizás si él pensaba que ella pertenecía a otro hombre la dejaría marchar.

—Si—. Bella alzó el mentón, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Edward la estudió lentamente y caminó hacia ella lentamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder contar las pestañas de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, apuntó su dedo índice contra el cuello y bajó por el canal de sus pechos, hacia el triangulo del deseo que la perturbaba. Si él tocaba allí en aquel momento sabría que moría por que la tomara.

—Hay mujeres que venden su cuerpo a cambio de alguna moneda—. Susurró Edward, con voz parecida al hielo. —Me has tomado bien, muy bien diría yo y te has tragado toda mi semilla sin quejarte. ¿Acaso eres una mujer de esa clase?—. Terminó, forzando dos pasos hacia atrás; asqueado de que aquello fuese una realidad.

Bella gritó histérica y se lanzó contra el rostro de él hecha una furia.

— ¿Qué haces?—, masculló Edward, intentando sacársela de encima, aunque la manera en que se había empotrado contra él, era la tentación de algún Dios mundano. Se había alzado sobre sus caderas, rodeando sus piernas alrededor de él, podía notar su centro caliente, embebido de jugos, listo para ser llenado y saciado, casi no notaba los arañazos que le propinaba una y otra vez, sobre sus ojos y mejillas.

— ¡Una vulgar mujerzuela! ¡Has pensado que soy una vulgar mujerzuela!

Hastiado, Edward le alcanzó los brazos y los sujetó fuertemente sobre su enorme pecho, notó como ella poco a poco se deslizaba de entre sus piernas y contuvo un jadeo involuntario al sentir el roce de su sexo contra el de ella.

—En verdad mujer necesitas unos buenos azotes—. Escupió Edward antes de abrir la palma de su mano y golpear con algo de fuerza la nalga de la castaña haciendo que ésta volviera a revolverse contra él en vano. Edward era demasiado alto, demasiado fuerte… Demasiado hombre.

Lo vio caminar con andar felino hacia la salida, dejándola en un estado de fascinación que la mortificaba desde el interior de sus entrañas. Advirtió como desaparecía y corrió hacia el pelaje oscuro que yacía encima del jergón del hombre, lo sostuvo sobre los hombros y lo cerró con fuerza, cruzándolo bajo su pecho, ayudándose con las manos. Las lágrimas de impotencia no tardaron en aparecer, su cuerpo había sucumbido al placer de la carne de aquel asesino… De aquel brutal mortal que molía los huesos de sus enemigos a golpe de espada, aquel de denominaban el bárbaro por su crueldad y malas artes.

Caminó sin limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro hacia un rincón y pensó en Alice y en Jasper. Era bien seguro que vivirían en una agonía constante por no saber de su paradero. Tenía que escapar de allí fuese como fuese; aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

Edward caminaba descalzo y con el torso desnudo hacia la torre de la vieja bruja de aquella fortaleza. Había salvado la vida ella, después de que más de una decena de hombres intentara acabar con su humanidad a fuerza de tiros de piedra. La recogió agonizante y la llevó hacia el que era su refugio en aquel entonces, un enorme yacimiento de agua perdido en las arenas blancas de Molday. Casi la perdió, pero rogó a los Dioses que se compadecieran de su alma por que pese a que estaba arrugada y malherida aquella mujer podía rondar la cuarentena.

Fueron días de pesadumbre para él, ya había perdido demasiado en aquel retorno del infierno. Su tío había sido ajusticiado en las manos de Aro, junto con su bella esposa y su primo Emmett.

En aquel tiempo, cuando Edward cerraba los ojos aun podía ver sus cadáveres yaciendo en el suelo del castillo de Meadow.

Pero por extraño que pareciese lo que más dolor le producía era la imagen de Bella entrando en el cuarto de Jasper, hubiera querido ser ciego para no ver aquello, lo mataba lentamente recordarlo.

La vieja despertó a las cuatro lunas sin preguntar a Edward siquiera quien era. Pidió agua y él le indicó con el dedo el manantial que se suspendía a lo largo y ancho de la cueva. La vieja se irguió lentamente mirándolo profundamente a los ojos y sonrió. A Edward le pareció que había leído el secreto que había escondido en ellos.

Breves instantes después él se encontraba encorvado y riendo a mandíbula batiente por culpa de ella, había saltado sobre las aguas, con la avaricia de consumir su cuerpo al borde de la deshidratación bajo aquellas aguas cristalinas y cuando emergió de ellas con el cabello grisáceo pegado al rostro y las ropas adheridas a su cuerpo fofo, ella le acompañó en aquel transito divino riéndose con él.

No había preguntas a las que ella no supiera responder, era sabia. Los Dioses la habían obsequiado con el don de encontrar la verdad en los ojos de las personas. Sabía quién mentía, de qué color era su alma.

No tuvo que golpear la puerta siquiera, pese a que era realmente tarde, ella se hallaba sentada sobre una gran silla de madera, llevándose un trozo de palo a la boca, parecía estar esperándolo.

—Te esperaba príncipe.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, ella siempre lo llamaba así, desde el primer momento, aludiendo su porte, pero sobre todo a los ojos verdes moteados de dorado, ella recalcaba el hecho que solo un príncipe tenía ese poder visual en la mirada.

— ¿Sabes entonces por qué me encuentro aquí?—Edward se posicionó ante ella y se encorvó ligeramente para besar su mejilla algo arrugada.

—Si te vieran esas muchachas tuyas besarme, me atarían a un palo y me tirarían al río más cercano, príncipe.

Edward rió de manera distendida, completamente relajado. Ella era junto con Garret las únicas personas que sabían de su secreto.

—Te he preguntado.

—Sí, se que la has encontrado. Ha venido a ti gracias a los Dioses, príncipe, debes de ser agradecido con ellos si no lo cobraran de alguna manera y cuando menos te lo esperes. ¿La tienes ya a tu servicio?—La vieja lo miró divertida y chupó de nuevo el palo de abedul entre sus dientes.

Él bufó y se sentó al borde de una de las mesas que ella tenía dispuestas con sus lociones y mejunjes.

—Sí, eso creo—. Se llevó un momento las manos a su cabello y tiró de él atormentado. Los ojos se perdieron en los de la vieja y ella suspiró derrotada tirando el palo de abedul y levantándose renqueante hacia uno de sus botes de aguamiel. Destapó uno de ellos y se lo ofreció al Bárbaro que parecía más que desconsolado.

—No tengo ninguna loción para el mal de amores, príncipe, pero te aconsejo que ahogues tus penas en el aguamiel, si no quieres, preguntarle a aquél que llamas tu mano derecha.

Edward la miró con los ojos aún más desorbitados.

— ¿Garret?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—No has conocido mujer, príncipe y quieres yacer con ella. ¿Me equivoco?

Edward sintió como su rostro se teñía de rojo y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

—Sí, lo deseo… desesperadamente—. Susurró, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de entre sus labios, rememorando el beso mojado de Bella sobre la punta de su polla, a lo largo de todo su falo fuerte y rígido.

—Sé lo que has venido a pedirme y la respuesta es sí.

Edward giró el rostro para contemplar la figura pequeña y regordeta de la vieja y sonrió de manera infantil, agradecido por todo lo que había hecho ella con su vida.

— ¿Cuándo lo harás?—le preguntó Edward ansioso por el momento.

—A primera hora de mañana, príncipe, ahora márchate. Estoy cansada y necesito armarme de valor para medirme con… tú ya sabes.

—Bella. Su nombre es Bella.

La vieja lo miró un momento con sus ojos grises y sonrió tierna.

— ¿Es tan hermosa como su nombre?— Preguntó a Edward sin perder la cálida sonrisa que le brindaba.

—Infinitamente más—. Concluyó él, recuperando su compostura y lanzándole un beso antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

.

.

.

Bella sintió como la claridad del día se filtraba a través de sus parpados y pesadamente los abrió, sin tener plena conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba.

Había soñado con su padre, ambos estaban en un gran prado lleno de unas extrañas flores silvestres. Ambos reían sin más, sin parar de observarse. Había sido un sueño maravilloso, una visita inesperada en sueños de su ángel guardián.

Pero entonces recordó y su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente, notando inmediatamente algo pesado que le cubría ambas piernas y el torso, comenzando a juguetear con sus dilatados pezones. Yacía con Edward en su enorme jergón de bestia.

Quiso desembarazarse de sus brazos, pero él la tenía firmemente presa. Su brazo atlético cubría su pecho y la larga y definida pierna de él las dos extremidades de ella.

—Pareces una niña cuando duermes—. Susurró muy cerca de su oído, traspasándola con su aliento salvaje y caliente, erizándole la piel y agitando aquellos pezones que se perdían en las manos fuertes de él.

—No… no pensé que volvieses… yo… — se sentía torturada por su cercanía por su toque, por aquel aliento caliente que prometía llenarla de éxtasis.

Lo oyó reír de manera extrañamente sensual, comenzando a babear entre sus piernas por su culpa. Lo maldijo entre dientes e intentó apretar las piernas para que aquel divino caldo no se perdiese entre sus muslos.

—Es mi cuarto, esta es mi cama y tú eres mía. ¿Cómo quieres que no vuelva? Estaría loco si me perdiera dentro de la fortaleza… fui a ver a una vieja amiga—. Explicó sin perder la sonrisa, prácticamente eufórico por la manera en la que la hacía reaccionar.

—Este… no me importa, yo solo pregunté.

Él rió de nuevo y ajustó más su cuerpo al de ella.

Bella sintió el miembro erecto de Edward, descansando en su cadera y jadeó, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo.

Él alzó una ceja y encogió los hombros, intentando disculparse.

Ella bufó y notó como Edward se separaba agruptamente de ella y se levantaba del jergón, observando hipnotizada aquel cuerpo esplendorosamente desnudo. Se relamió el labio como un acto reflejo y Edward la imitó al reconocer el hambre en los ojos de Bella. Lo deseaba tanto o más que él.

—Debo partir a cazar con mis hombres. Cuando llegue comerás con las demás mujeres en la mesa del salón. Tu lugar será el preferente, pero te mantendrás serena y pese a lo que escuches te mantendrás en tu sitio…—. Mientras él ordenaba, ella veía como el majestuoso cuerpo desnudo iba cubriéndose con las mallas y la cota.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Y si intento dejarte en ridículo?— Preguntó ella con los ojos brillando de pura maldad.

Edward la miró con intensidad, acercándose al jergón e inclinándose para buscar sus labios en un desesperado beso desgarrador.

—Créeme, no lo harás—. Susurró de manera ronca con la respiración entre cortada y agarrando un pezón de ella entre sus dedos estirándolo, volviendo celoso a su gemelo y dejando a su dueña gimiendo por más. —Aunque si lo haces, te castigaré profunda y hondamente.

Continuará….

Chicas, otro capi de este fic, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y por supuesto me lo hagáis saber.

Esto no seria posible sin mi beta, Jo. Nunca pensé que sintiera a una persona tan cercana pese a la distancia que nos separa.

A todas vosotras, besos y agradecimientos eternos.

Muchas os preguntareis porque no contesto a los reviews…y hasta habéis podido llegar a pensar que se me han "subido a la cabeza" un poco los humos, nada mas lejos de la realidad. Yo soy como siempre he sido pero me es técnicamente imposible pues cada vez son mas reviews y no puedo contestarlos, espero que comprendáis. Eso si, si teneis alguna pregunta o duda , preguntadla que yo gustosa os contestaré.

Tambien tengo una pagina en Facebook donde la hermandad es fuerte y nuestros lazos se refuerzan. Buscadme: sistercullen por siempre. Besos amigas/os.

Sistercullen.


	23. Chapter 23

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Capítulo 23

Garret Ewerwood sostenía la mirada a su señor con el principio de una sonrisa dibujando sus labios. Apreciaba a aquel muchacho que había instalado la paz en aquellas tierras feudales, pero no comprendía como un perfecto guerrero podía ser tan ignorante e inocente a la vez.

Edward pasó de largo ante él y Garret se vio corriendo detrás de su señor con una carcajada silbando en el ambiente.

— ¿La hiciste tuya?— Se aventuró a preguntar. Garret sabía del secreto de Edward y sostenía para sus adentros, que aquella chica, había conmocionado al fuerte guerrero, en gran manera. Tenía un denso presentimiento sobre ella, pero no quería aventurarse sin más.

Edward detuvo sus pasos y se giró lentamente para encararlo. Elevó una ceja y sonrió lentamente.

—Creo que debí de haberte cortado el cuello la noche que te lo conté—. Cruzó los brazos encima de su amplio pecho y suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. —No quiero forzarla—. Explicó al hombre que era su mano derecha, observando su reacción ante el comentario.

— ¿Forzarla? ¿Ella se sentiría forzada? ¡Que me parta un rayo, Edward! ¡Hay siervas con compañeros, que incluso darían su vida por estar debajo de tu cuerpo!

Edward negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente siguiendo su camino, ignorando a Garret que lo perseguía, acribillándolo a preguntas. — ¿Es ella la indicada, entonces?

—Ella es diferente, Garret.

— ¿Diferente? ¡Yo sé que lo es! ¡No tienes idea de que precio discutían sobre su trata! ¡Es virgen, una condenada virgen preciosa!

Edward se detuvo abruptamente, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, los puños parecían dos mazas en esos momentos y casi rugió cuando se dirigió a Garret de nuevo.

—Eso no puede ser cierto, Garret. Las personas que intentaron vender a mi hembra mintieron, ella ha pertenecido a otro hombre.

Garret parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño sin perder la sonrisa, cambiando de tema y pensando que su señor se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando le asestara un fuerte puñalada con su lanza, aún y así siguió preguntando, le divertía ver con a su amo se le encendían las mejillas cada vez que tocaban el tema del sexo.

— ¿Ya te las has follado, señor? Déjame felicitarte si es así, porque tenía la firme sospecha que ibas a terminar tus di…

El puño de Edward colisionó contra el rostro de Garret, antes de que éste terminara de explicarse. El hombre trastabilló hacia atrás, llevándose la mano a la mandíbula con gesto serio. —Eso ha dolido, mi señor—. Edward rugió como un león antes de lanzarse sobre su presa y Garret alzó la mano comprendiendo que debía de aparcar el tema momentáneamente.

Salieron de la fortaleza y caminaron sin articular palabra hasta llegar a los establos, allí el joven Sam los recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Vamos a salir a cazar, Sam. ¿Está listo Fury?—. Edward se elevaba por encima de la cabeza de Sam, que apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

—Sí, señor—. El chico sonrió e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza casi al unísono. —Aunque con todos los respectos, mi señor, ese corcel suyo no se dejar amansar, ayer Klaus intentó cepillarlo y hubo de ser atendido por Maude.

— ¿Maude?—. Edward sonrió, frunciendo el ceño extrañado—. Ayer noche fui a hacerle una visita y no dijo nada.

Sam sonrió mirando a Garret que parecía muy entretenido mirando algo desde el umbral de los establos. —La vieja bruja hizo arrepentirnos de haberla avisado, estuvo intentando que Klaus la golpeara y perdiera los estribos, pero ya sabe como es mi hermano.

—Sí—. Edward bufó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. —Pero tranquilo, Sam—. Edward puso una mano encima de los hombros del muchacho. —Conseguiremos que alce una espada.

Sam suspiró y asintió antes de marcharse sin mirar de nuevo a su amo, que caminaba hacia Fury con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro.

Fury no dejaba que nadie se le acercara salvo él. Era mezquino y violento con todos los demás y volvía locos a sus vasallos cada vez que mordisqueaba la cuerda que lo amarraba y corría hacia los montes en busca de libertad, aquella libertad que Edward deseaba en algunas ocasiones al sentirse preso de la enorme responsabilidad que lo embargaba rodeado de aquellos murallas, que eran como aquella celda de salvaje en el reino del olvido de Aro.

El caballo relinchó de gozo al sentir la mano del guerrero en el hocico, Edward le susurró palabras de aliento y deshizo el nudo grueso que lo aparcaba a un lado de los demás corceles.

Fury era el privilegiado y Edward sospechaba que el animal lo intuía. El bárbaro no podía evitar carcajearse cuando paseaba a lo largo del establo delante de los demás caballos, irguiendo la cabeza con altanería. Él era un caballo de pura sangre y hasta el caminar lo determinaba en elegancia. Su pelo tan oscuro como la noche, brillaba de una manera especial aquella mañana.

—Vamos Fury—. Edward agarró la cuerda y caminó hacia el exterior de los establos. Antes de traspasar el umbral, le pareció oír unos gritos y pocos después la voz de Maude rechinando de furia.

— ¡Maldita niña, ven acá, sino quieres que te llene la boca con sanguijuelas!

Edward con paso más ligero llegó hasta Maude, acariciando el pelaje de su corcel.

— ¿Qué son esos gritos, Maude?

— ¡Ya la tengo, Maude! — La voz de Garret sobresalió por encima de la de ellos dos y Edward giró el rostro sin soltar la cuerda que rodeaba el cuello de Fury.

Garret llevaba a una mujer alzada sobre sus hombros. Edward abrió con fuerza las aletas de su nariz al reconocer los ropajes y el culo respingón de su hembra. Soltó la cuerda con fuerza y caminó hacia Garret con unas ganas terribles de molerlo a mazazos, pero antes de llegar hasta él, Fury soltó un relincho y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras.

Garret miró la escena horrorizado y Bella que luchaba por librarse de las manazas de aquel hombre, cayó al suelo sobre su trasero, mascullando una maldición entre dientes.

Cuando Bella vio el hermoso animal correr a lo largo de la espesura de aquel claro que rodeaba la fortaleza, no pudo evitar sentirse embrujada por su hermosura.

Fury parecía haber perdido el sentido y daba vueltas sin parar alrededor del ancho espacio que daba paso a la salida de la fortaleza. El caballo trotó hasta el grueso portón de madera, comenzando a dar empellones sobre ella con su cabestro. Edward lo miraba horrorizado. Parecía haber enloquecido al haberlo soltado y todo por culpa de ella.

Bella…

Bella había arrancado a correr inmediatamente después que el caballo comenzara a asestarse él mismo violentos golpes contra la puerta, sin pensar la medida de aquel acto o de las consecuencias negativas que podían ejercer en su contra.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del animal, comenzó a hablarle, rezando porque la entendiera.

—Calma, caballo precioso. Calma. A fuerza de golpes no abrirás los postigos. ¿Entiendes?— Densas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, el caballo estaba comenzando a sangrar por los fuertes empellones, pero nada parecía hacerlo parar con aquella violencia. —Por favor_—._ Alzó una mano y avanzó dos pasos más hacia él, podía oír a lo lejos como gritaban su nombre, pero parecían leves murmullos. Tenía que intentar hacerlo de nuevo, como aquella vez, debía de amansar a aquella fiera que estaba a punto de acabar con su vida. —_Tinka werti, musulan…musulan werti._

El caballo comenzó a flojear y relinchó algo cansado mientras que su trote se hacía más pesado y lento. Bella caminó hacia él cuando se hubo calmado totalmente y acarició el pelaje de su lateral con lentitud, el caballo giró la cabeza y buscó la de Bella, siendo tan cuidadoso en su caricia que Bella gimió y enterró el rostro en el denso manto de cabello negro como el tizón.

— ¡Eres una insensata!—. La mano de Edward agarró su hombro con fuerza, apartándola abruptamente de Fury, el caballo al oír el gemido de dolor de ella, se irguió sobre las dos patas de nuevo y encaró a su amo con un relincho provocador.

Edward dio dos zancadas hacia atrás y se apartó rápidamente de las patas de Fury, horrorizado. Miró a su caballo, después a Bella que todavía seguía sentada en el suelo y de nuevo observó a su corcel.

— ¡Garret!—siseó entre dientes. —Organiza una partida con varios hombre y sal tú de caza—. Edward agarró con fuerza la cuerda que recorría el cuello de Fury y le dio un fuerte empellón haciendo que el caballo se violentara de nuevo. —Debo de poner las cosas en su lugar de una maldita vez.

Giró el rostro hacia Maude y le indicó con la mirada que agarrara a Bella y se la llevase de allí.

Debía castigar a Fury. Le dolía infinitamente, pero aquello no podía volver a ocurrir, si no, se vería obligado a sacrificarlo.

.

.

.

Bella caminaba rápidamente, zarandeada por el brazo de aquella mujer que había llegado a los aposentos de Edward breves minutos después que él desapareciera, aquella mañana.

La vieja la había mirado de arriba abajo y siseado algo entre dientes antes de caminar hacia ella y abrirle la boca para mirar sus dientes como si fuera un animal. Bella apenas pudo verbalizar una palabra. La actitud de aquella extraña mujer la tenía desconcertada, por decirlo menos.

—Quédate en cueros, mujer—. La voz de la vieja era pastosa y su mirada intensa, parecía querer meterse dentro de su cabeza.

Bella dio dos pasos hacia atrás e hizo un ademán con las manos.

—Ni lo sueñe, y usted… ¿quién es?

La vieja sonrió y sacó de un zurrón que llevaba colgado de una horrible falda color gris, un palo que comenzó a masticar sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando le dio dos o tres mascadas al trozo que tenia dentro de la boca, lo escupió y sonrió.

—Ese no es tu problema muchacha, pero ya que eres propiedad de mi príncipe, te lo diré. Mi nombre es Maude.

Bella rechinó entre dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de contestar.

—Yo no soy de nadie.

La vieja se carcajeó con ganas y volvió a meterse el palo de abedul en la boca. Lo dejó entre sus dientes y avanzó hacia ella.

Bella corrió hacia la pared y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Aquella mujer parecía no tener sanas intenciones con ella y si era sincera consigo misma, la intimidaba.

—Levántate, niña. No te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero ver que te encuentras bien—. La voz de Maude sonó maternal en aquel momento y Bella elevó la mirada para poder verla. La vieja sonreía de manera tierna y le ofrecía su mano callosa, con sus uñas negras.

Bella se levantó poco a poco y se obligó a tener contacto con aquella mujer extraña.

— ¿De verdad que no me hará daño?—. Preguntó de nuevo Bella, con el temor reflejado en sus ojos.

—No.

Maude la agarró con fuerza de la mano y la llevó hacia el jergón de Edward. Echó a Bella sobre su espalda y le abrió las piernas con determinación.

—Pero… ¿se puede saber que está haciendo?—. Preguntó Bella alarmada e intentado ponerse en pie y salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

—Quédate quieta niña. Si vas a copular con mi príncipe no puedo permitir que le pegues alguna infección o alguna clase de bicho que causan la rabia en las partes de los hombres. Quédate quieta, niña—. Volvió a decir Maude. —Tengo que mirar que estés completamente sana.

Bella sacó el aire por su nariz con furia y dejó que la mujer mirara sin pudor la parte más intima de su anatomía.

La vieja soltó un improperio antes de darle una palmada en el muslo a Bella y levantó el trasero del jergón de Edward. Se retaron ambas con la mirada y la vieja sonrió masticando el palo de abedul.

—No has conocido varón—. La acusó Maude.

—Eso no es cierto—. Espetó Bella. —Yo… yo sí que he tenido relaciones con…mi esposo, si señora he tenido relaciones con mi esposo.

La vieja echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó durante unos segundos. Bella estiró la camisola que apenas la cubría. Era el momento perfecto para salir por la puerta en una carrera como una endemoniada.

Los gritos de Maude se oían detrás de ella, pero no le importaba, su único deseo era salir de ahí a como dé lugar.

El resto de la historia, todavía andaba pululando por su cabeza, cuando no sentía los apretones de Maude sobre su brazo en dirección del cuarto de Edward.

—El príncipe está molesto contigo niña. Y es bien sabido que no se le puede hacer enfadar, no mide las consecuencias y puede hacerte daño—. Maude intentó atemorizarla de alguna manera, la mirada que le había dirigido Edward para que se la llevara lejos, le había puesto los vellos de punta. El príncipe era bondadoso, pero también podía llegar a ser cruel y destructor.

—Sé perfectamente cómo es tú príncipe—. Espetó Bella con furia en los ojos. —Es un bárbaro, despreciable. Un asesino que no conoce el arrepentimiento y ni el dolor por la sangre. Es un demonio hecho carne.

Maude abrió la puerta del cuarto de Edward, dándole una fuerte bofetada a Bella, tirándola de un empujón a la cama.

—No tienes ni idea niña. No sabes lo que ha sufrido y lo que ha amado a personas que no se lo merecen—. Maude la miró con repugnancia antes de salir de aquel recinto y Bella corrió tras de ella para darse con la puerta en las narices. De nuevo estaba encerrada.

.

.

.

—Bella ¡shhhhh! Bella—. La castaña notó como la zarandeaban y abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo poco a poco los rostros cada vez más claros de Irina y Kaichiri. Ambas sonrieron y se miraron cuando ella las reconoció. —El amo nos ha ordenado que te ayudemos a vestirte. Vas a comer junto a él—. Irina elevó los ojos hacia arriba y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. —Te ha elegido a ti como compañera, debes de sentirte afortunada, nuestro señor nunca ha comido con una mujer a su lado desde que estamos aquí y han sido muchas las que les han ofrecido sus favores—. Ambas muchachas se miraron cómplices y rieron como si compartieran algún secreto.

—El amo ha hecho tejer unos vestidos con los colores de su estandarte. Son preciosos. Mira—. Kaichiri se levantó del jergón y volvió con un vestido verde oscuro entre sus manos, algo holgado y con un cinturón dorado que llegaba hasta el final de la falda.

Era sorprendentemente bonito, pero ella no deseaba estar al lado de Edward ni ser su compañera, aunque algo dentro de ella se movió y deseó eliminar aquel nerviosismo interno.

—No iré—. Dijo en un susurro.

Ambas muchachas se miraron ahora terriblemente serias y negaron.

—No puedes negarte, Bella. Ofenderías a nuestro amo delante de todos sus hombres y de las compañeras de éstos. No, eso lo pondría de mal humor y no te conviene. Además, nos ha dicho que te dijéramos que si no te presentas en el gran comedor nosotras seremos castigadas.

Bella arrugó las cejas y maldijo entre dientes, aquel maldito, había sabido desde un primer momento que ella se negaría y había utilizado a Irina y a Kaichiri para manipularla.

Bufó y se levantó del jergón mirando los deditos de sus pies.

—Está bien, si no hay más remedio.

Ambas siervas volvieron a reír y Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te bañaremos y arreglaremos ese cabello. Seguro que cuando el amo te vea, no podrá despegar sus ojos de ti.

— ¡Que ilusión!— Exclamó ella, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de ambas.

Dejó que la desnudaran y caminó hacia la tina de madera que ya estaba llena y humeante.

.

.

.

Edward había dejado los establos malhumorado. El comportamiento de Fury lo había dejado en un estado de tristeza infinita. Fury había estado sin control unos minutos; cosa que le preocupaba enormemente, había oído de enfermedades en los cuadrúpedos que los volvían endemoniados y no conocían ni a sus amos siquiera.

Con la mirada en el verde pasto caminó hacia el interior de la fortaleza y fue hacia las cocinas, bajo el escrutinio de todo el mundo que pasaba a su lado. Algunas mujeres le temían y otras lo deseaban con desesperación. Ese era el caso de Ángela, sierva de unos de sus guerreros más leales. Ben Cheany, que había sido extrañamente envenenado con alguna clase de planta y Maude no podía encontrar el remedio para su recuperación.

Las malas lenguas dejaban caer que había sido la misma Ángela la que había envenenado a su señor, porque deseaba yacer con el señor de aquel feudo.

Edward llegó hasta la cocina y pidió una jarra de agua miel. La bebió con rapidez y se marchó sin abrir la boca.

Antes de llegar al cuarto de armas, lugar donde descansaba y tramitaba los posibles ataques a reinos vecinos, escuchó la voz de Maude a sus espaldas.

—Príncipe—. Susurró ella, moviendo las manos para que él se acercara. Edward caminó hacia ella y movió la cabeza para que hablara. Maude miró hacia los lados para asegurarse que estaban solos y habló. —Ella es virgen, Edward. Tu Bella, es virgen.

Edward tragó en seco y se llevó una mano a la frente, al cabello y luego tiró de él, nervioso.

— ¿Estás segura?— Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Maude sonrió ante el nerviosismo del chico.

—Lo estoy completamente.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola, sé que muchas de vosotras quereis que ya haya sexo, pero primero él debe saber que es virgen. Bueno, ya lo sabe. Ahora todo puede suceder, absolutamente todo chicas, os prometo que ya no habrá más calentones, en el momento que en se pongan cariñosos, lo harán.

Gracias a mi beta preciosa que otra vez me hace un inmensísimo favor. La diferencia horaria es una mierda, Jooooo!

Y a vosotras, que estoy infinitamente agradecida por el apoyo y por vuestras nominaciones en los Fanfiction Adwards. Besos, os amooooo.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo Beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía,de verdad jejejeje. Solo mía.**

**Gracias a mi beta Jocelynne que está en todo y en estos días me ha apoyado como si fuera yo misma. ¡Gracias sister Jo! **

**A vosotras, lo que más amais de esto…. chicas… ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 24.**

Bella apenas había probado bocado desde que se había levantado aquella mañana y ahora notaba como sus tripas se retorcían entre sí, mientras que miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Irina y a Kaichi que la flanqueaban por ambos bandos. Recorrían un amplio pasillo con olor a humedad y a mugre.

De sus paredes pendían antorchas cada dos o tres metros atisbando las sombran de los diversos roedores que campeaban por aquel lugar. Ella no tenia miedo de aquellas alimañas, pero si le causaban repulsión.

— ¿Queda mucho para llegar a donde quiera que me llevéis?— Preguntó Bella sin mirar a ninguna de ellas.

—No—. Irina fue la que contestó. — ¿Puedes oír el canto de nuestros guerreros? ¿El bullicio ante cada paso que damos?

Bella afinó sus oídos y sí, era cierto. A medida que iban caminando por aquel lúgubre lugar, se podían escuchar los gruñidos y carcajadas de los bravucones guerreros que servían a Edward. Apretó los labios y se enderezó mas aún, recordando como él la había tratado delante de todos en el claro, frente a su caballo. Aquel semental negro llamado Fury.

Bella imitó a las dos mujeres cuando frenaron sus pies un metro antes de llegar al umbral de la estancia de donde se oían las voces y las miró primero a Irina y luego a los oscuros ojos de Kaichiri. Parecían nerviosas y sonreían mirándose la una a la otra.

—Sólo si tu señor te lo ordena deberás sentarte al lado de él, Bella. Él te ha elegido, pero muy pocas son complacidas con la compañía de su señor en la mesa. Caminarás con nosotras hacia la mesa de las siervas y allí tendrás un lugar de valor, pero no podrás mirar a tu señor, ni a ninguno de lo demás guerreros, si ellos no te ordenan que lo hagas—. Irina fue interrumpida por Kaichiri.

—No, Irina, ella no puede mirar a todo guerrero que le plazca, solo a su hombre. A su señor.

— ¡Yo no tengo señor!—. Gritó Bella, perdiendo los nervios ante tanta orden.

—Si lo tienes—. Enunció Irina, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. —Y es Edward, nuestro jefe. El estandarte de nuestras vidas. Debes estar orgullosa de que él te haya elegido—. Irina suspiró pesadamente. —Ahora entremos y síguenos, será la primera vez y la última que tú vayas detrás de nosotras. De ahora en adelante, seremos nosotras las que te sigamos.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Él es tú dueño y aquí, es nuestro Rey.

Las dos muchachas pasaron el umbral de la puerta codo con codo y Bella las siguió con la cabeza baja.

Poco a poco los gritos se fueron desvaneciendo. Las sillas de madera donde los guerreros aposentaban sus traseros se movieron arrastrando sus patas por el suelo mientras ofrecían sus respectos a la sierva que había tomado su líder.

Bella levantó la vista y vio hermosos rostros que la miraba con ternura, mientras Irina le indicaba que se sentara en el centro de una extravagante mesa de madera, al margen de la de los hombres que parecían ahora, mudos o hechizados.

— ¿Es ella? — Escuchó que preguntaba una de las mujeres que se sentaba justo de frente a ella.

—Sí, Ángela. Calla y haz el favor de ser respetuosa con la mujer que ha elegido nuestro líder—. La mirada de Bella impactó con la de aquella mujer y sintió como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban. No la conocía, no había hablado con ella y ya sabía que tenía una enemiga.

—Mi señor con todos los respetos es una hembra impresionante—. Edward apenas estaba escuchando a uno de los bravos guerreros que le había palmeado las espaldas o lo había empujado con una risotada maliciosa. Se sentía embrujado por la presencia de ella. Parecía haber salido de uno de aquellos sueños que lo mantenían caliente y duro todas las noches, siseando con los dientes apretados por su cuerpo e imaginando que la mano que acariciaba su poderoso empalme, era la dulce y apretada vaina de ella. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y un estertor parecido a un gruñido salió de su interior. No la quería tener lejos, la quería cerca de él, completamente desnuda y mojada. Sonrió sin parpadear siquiera. Sin dejar de mirarla, observó como la sierva de Garret le susurraba algo en el oído y ella volvía la vista hacia él. Sus grandes ojos marrones se sorprendieron al verlo y él, le dedicó una mirada felina mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

Edward se había puesto en pie cuando la había visto traspasar el umbral de la estancia y todos sus hombres lo habían imitado, como debía de ser.

Bebió el agua miel con glotonería y sintió como aquellos pantalones ceñidos le apretaban la entrepierna más de lo normal. Estaba grande y duro por ella y esa noche no la iba a dejar escapar. ¡Ella no había sido tomada por ningún hombre!

Sonrió pasándose la mano por la boca, limpiando los restos del aguamiel y rió ante un comentario de Klaus que ni siquiera había escuchado. Estaba prendado de la Diosa que lo había embrujado desde el principio de los tiempos.

—Ve a buscar a tu sierva, Garret—. Dijo asestando un fuerte golpe a la vasija de barro que contenía el aguamiel.

Garret lo miró con ojos divertidos y buscó la mirada de Irina que lo consumía de ardor. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y la muchacha se levantó con la mirada baja, viajando con sus desnudos pies hacia su señor.

— ¿Qué deseáis señor?—. Preguntó mirando a Garret profundamente a los ojos.

—Nuestro Rey desea hablar contigo, ve hacia él.

Irina caminó dos pasos hacia Edward, le hizo una breve reverencia y él sonrió a la mujer de la que Garret se saciaba todas las noches.

—Veo que habéis cumplido con vuestra misión—. Suspiró abatido por el ardor que lo consumía. —Decidle a mi hembra que venga hacia mí. Se sentará a mi lado esta noche—. Irina se inclinó de nuevo y afirmó con la cabeza.

De manera lenta y dolorosa para Garret el culo hermoso y bamboleante de Irina, viajó de nuevo hacia la mesa de las mujeres y vio como susurró la orden a Bella. La muchacha negó en un primer momento y poco después se levantó con la mirada baja y arrastrando los pies hacia ellos.

Cuando llegó a las espaldas de Edward, él tiró a Klaus de su lado y lanzó una mirada envenenada a Garret para que se apartara. A Garret le dieron ganas de reír. Nunca había visto a aquel muchacho tan territorial con una hembra. Claro, que nunca había tomado a ninguna entre sus piernas de semental.

Se escabulló lanzando una mirada hacia Irina y ella lo siguió hacia los pasillos.

—Dame de comer, Bella—. La voz de Edward se filtró por los oídos de ella y lanzó un hormigueo de necesidad a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Lo miró a los ojos y tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada porque no podía sostenerla. Estaba provocándola de nuevo, aunque había algo más en su trato, parecía algo más dulce y calmado.

Ella tragó en seco y alzó la mirada de nuevo lentamente.

Era un espécimen magnífico de hombre. Sus ojos verdes hacían juego con la camisa que encerraba su torso duro y los pantalones adheridos a sus piernas hacían que le doliera el centro como si tuviese necesidad de algo que ella no deseaba albergar. ¿O si lo deseaba?

—Me gusta esa mirada—. Susurró él muy cerca de su rostro, embriagándose del perfume del aguamiel que había ingerido por su boca. — ¿Tienes apetito pequeña?

Ella volvió a tragar comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras, parecía que su cuerpo lo reclamaba de una manera salvaje y no lograba comprenderlo. ¡Él era un asesino!

—No—. Susurró fijándose ahora en las machitas que refulgían del verde de sus ojos.

—Dame esa carne, hembra—. Le susurró de manera erótica—. Quiero masticarla lentamente.

Ella miró la bandeja de caza y alargó el brazo agarrando una pieza de ciervo, la dirigió a la boca de Edward y él la abrió hinchándole los dientes y paseando la lengua por las fibras del animal.

—Aguamiel—. Ordenó él sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella obedeció y con las manos temblorosas dirigió a los labios de él, la vasija pegajosa de aquel líquido, Edward sonrió y se la quitó de las manos con ternura.

—Ven aquí—. Él soltó la pieza de caza y se limpió las manos en la pernera de sus pantalones. A continuación la agarró de la cintura y se la puso en su regazo sin que su sonrisa desapareciera.

—No quiero que me agarres así—. Siseó ella solo para él.

—Yo hago lo que quiero, hembra y tú eres mía—. Respondió él divertido. —Y ahora mismo quiero que pruebes un poco de aguamiel para que te tranquilices un poco. ¿Sabes? Tenemos pendiente una larga charla tú yo, pequeña.

Ella miró sus labios y se mordió los suyos ansiosa.

La boca de Edward estaba creada para morir en ella y Bella deseó no tener aquellos pensamientos lujuriosos por aquel hombre, pero había habido tanta intimidad entre ellos que era imposible no hacerlo. Lo había visto majestuosamente desnudo y lo había tenido entre sus manos y su cuerpo. Notó como la saliva se agolpaba en su boca y tembló de anticipación cuando él acarició su cintura lentamente.

—Bebe aguamiel, Bella. Me gustaría que no tuviese que ordenarte que lo hicieras.

Ella asintió y tomó la vasija de Edward llevándola hacia su boca, notó el picor del dulzor, sintiéndose mas volátil una vez la recargó de nuevo en la mesa. Edward la miraba con gesto serio y expectante y ella se revolvió entre su regazo.

—Déjame ir—. Suplicó. —Tus hombres nos miran.

Edward gimoteó al sentir como el trasero de ella lo tomaba por su rendija y lo hacia ver la punta de una estrella, ronco y necesitado la apretó mas contra sí y buscó su cuello para lamerlo.

—Eres mía y así debo hacérselo saber a mi gente—. Lamió con lentitud el cuello de ella hasta su mandíbula.

— ¿Y qué harás? – volvió a revolverse ella. — ¿Hacerme tuya delante de toda esta gente?

Él rió de manera ronca y volvió a apretarla contra su erección pulsante.

—No me tientes, podría hacerlo.

Ella quiso escaparse de él, pero Edward no la dejó animándola con la vasija para tomar más aguamiel.

Edward la alimentó delante de sus hombres y por supuesto ella también lo hizo con él. Bella podía sentir las miradas de aquellos guerreros perfectamente ataviados, sobre ella y su pecaminoso señor. No la había dejado tomar de nuevo su silla y la restregaba por su miembro enfurecido haciendo que rechinara los dientes de deseo.

— ¡Brindemos por la hembra de nuestro señor!—. Gritó uno de sus hombres mientras que todos a una se levantaron para juntar sus vasijas y chocarlas entre sí.

Edward arrulló a Bella haciendo que escondiera su cabeza entre su cuello a medida que fue avanzando la noche, meciendo su pequeño cuerpo llenándole los sentidos de dulce agonía.

—Ahora debemos marcharnos, hembra mía—. Susurró besando el tope de su cabeza con lentitud.

Bella elevó el rostro dándole un golpe en el mentón. Él rió y ella casi estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde?— Preguntó ella, masticando el aroma a macho dominante de Edward.

—Iremos al lago—. Susurró él con los labios pegados a su mejilla. —Quiero compartir algo contigo.

—Yo… yo, estoy cansada.

Edward lanzó una breve carcajada y arrastró hacia atrás la silla haciéndola chirriar en el suelo de piedra. Se irguió manteniéndola a ella entre sus brazos, caminando hacia la salida entre los vítores de su gente.

—Puedo caminar—. Dijo ella. —No estoy impedida, Bárbaro.

Él volvió a reír, apretando más la cabeza de ella a su pecho.

—No seas niña, Bella. Deseo llevarte así hacia el lago y así lo haré. Eres mi hembra y es así como debo de llevarte antes de bautizarnos en las aguas del lago de la fortaleza.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces con la boca abierta.

— ¿Bautizarnos? —Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Sí—. Él la invadió con sus ojos verdes intensos.

Bella tragó pesado y sintió ya en el exterior de la fortaleza la brisa de la noche enfriando su rostro, pegó la mejilla al torso de Edward y se zambulló con todos los sentidos en aquel aroma varonil que desprendía.

La luna majestuosa brillaba de una manera especial aquella noche, dándole a la piel de ella un fulgor que a Edward lo dejaba prácticamente embobado. Antes de soltarla y dejarla con los pies en el suelo, apoyó sus labios en la cabeza de ella y la besó con fuerza.

—Nos daremos un baño—. Ordenó él, mirando el lago impresionantemente bello bajo la luz de la luna. Acto seguido comenzó a desanudar los cordones de su camisa y dejar su torso duro y atlético al descubierto.

Bella se sintió pequeña y desquiciadamente ardiente a su lado y esperó a que la última pieza que lo protegía saliese de él con un fuerte empuje de sus piernas.

Era magnifico. Tanto que su cuerpo ya estaba comenzando a reaccionar ante aquella visión de Deidad. Sus músculos duros y apretados lo sostenían y el bello cabello cobrizo ondulaba gracias a las caricias de la leve brisa que los envolvía.

—Tus ropas, Bella. Deshazte de ellas.

Ella negó y se apartó un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Quizás quieres que lo haga yo? — Preguntó él dando un paso hacia ella.

Ella sintió que se derretía por dentro y gimió. Lo deseaba, deseaba calmar aquel dolor que había comenzado desde su primer toque, allá en el centro de sus piernas.

Edward elevó un brazo y acarició su mejilla con dulzura, bajando poco a poco hacia su cuello y clavícula. Bella cerró los ojos ante aquella caricia embriagadora y sintió las manos de él ahora amasando sus pechos con total devoción.

—Quítate esta mierda—. Susurró él, adentrado en su espacio. —Es maravilloso nadar desnudo, Bella. ¿No has experimentado nunca esa sensación?

Ella no podía hablar, la voz de Edward la tenía hipnotizada y sus ordenes parecían mover su cuerpo hasta donde él desease llevarla, así que sin más, comenzó a desnudarse evitando los ojos que la enardecían , haciéndola jadear una vez que todas sus ropas se mezclaron con las de él sobre la alfombra verde.

Sintió la fuerte mano de él rozando la suya, rodeándola y guiándola hacia el agua. Tomados de la mano caminaron hacia el lago, asombrada por la calidez de aquellas aguas, pese a lo entrada la noche. Completamente sumergidos, vio como Edward se alejaba con fuertes brazadas y se quedó embelesada mirando su espalda moverse sobre el líquido elemento.

Deseaba ser tomada y alimentada por aquel hombre. Que los Dioses la perdonaran, pero su cuerpo no podía aguantar más aquella necesidad de abrazarlo entre sus piernas y enterrarlo en el agujero mas profundo y erótico de su ser. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mojándose la totalidad del cabello y rostro y lo imitó, sintiéndose libre de nuevo.

Él la había observado en todo momento, calibrando sus miradas y movimientos. Podía sentir el ardor que la consumía e incluso olfatearlo. Su centro lo llamaba a gritos desproporcionados y su erección palpitaba en su entrepierna con dolorosa necesidad. Cuando la vio saciada de nadar, se acercó a ella con sigilo por la espalda y envolvió sus pechos entre sus manos amansándolos y tirando de las crestas oscuras, lentamente. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su cuello y suspiró.

— ¿Te gusta lo que te hago, Bella?—. Ronroneó él, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y tirando de él con los dientes.

—Si—. Jadeó ella de manera provocadora, arqueándose.

Edward arrastró las manos hacia las caderas de ella y la hizo girarse para encararlo.

—Creo que el baño ha terminado por esta noche, pequeña. Ahora debemos marcharnos a nuestro dormitorio. Tenemos una charla pendiente.

Ella adormecida por la lujuria, fue adquiriendo poco a poco algo de cordura y se enervó.

— ¡No dormiré contigo!—. Enunció cruzándose de brazos sobre el agua.

Edward rió y se alejó de ella caminando hacia la orilla, ella lo observó con glotonería y se dijo a si misma que había perdido completamente el juicio. No podía creer que aquel hombre la hiciera despojarse de sus convicciones de aquella manera, pero era tan maravilloso. Ahora de espaldas a ella sentía como la saliva surgía de los bordes de su boca hambrienta.

— ¡Te tomaré en el agua si no sales ahora mismo!—. Gritó él divertido, mientras se ajustaba los pantalones y la camisa.

Ella caminó con rapidez tapándose los pechos y el triángulo de sus rizos, él rió de manera indecente y le tiró las ropas a la cara para que se cubriese. Ella lo hizo rápidamente y volvió a sostenerla entre sus brazos, llevándola de nuevo a la fortaleza.

.

.

.

Garret sofocaba sus jadeos en la boca de Irina, mientras que ella se convulsionaba víctima de su tercer orgasmo aquella noche. Cuando oyó los firmes toques en su puerta, ambos se tensaron y se miraron a los ojos interrogantes. Nadie llamaba a su puerta mientras se saciaba y se mantenía rígido como una estaca dentro de su hembra. Siseando entre sus dientes y saliendo lentamente de dentro de ella se levantó del jergón chirriante y se ajustó una pieza de lino rodeando sus caderas. Abrió la puerta con el gesto duro.

— ¿Quién osa…?—. Al ver a Edward parado en el umbral de su puerta, se llevó la mano al corto cabello y sonrió lentamente. — ¿Qué deseáis mi señor?

—¿Estás con ella..?—. Preguntó Edward en un susurro.

—A ti que te parece—. Garret señaló con ambas manos la fuerte y dura parte de su anatomía que se mantenía erguida debajo de la pieza de lino y sonrió más anchamente.

—Lo siento, Garret—. Se excusó Edward. —Pero, ¿estás seguro que en ningún momento se dará cuenta que no he conocido mujer?

Garret observó los ojos inocentes de su líder, girando el rostro para buscar el cuerpo desnudo de Irina bajo las sabanas de su jergón. Cerró la puerta con sigilo a sus espaldas e hizo un gesto a Edward con la cabeza.

Caminaban hacia el santuario y en ese momento Garret apreció la poca vestimenta de Edward y casi estalló en carcajadas.

Ambos se adentraron en el santuario de los guerreros, una sala amplia de oración, donde rezaban a sus Dioses antes de una batalla fiera y dejaban algo de ellos prendido junto a las diversas Deidades que allí se constituían.

Edward encaró a Garret y se secó el sudor perlado en su frente.

—Dime, Garret. ¿Ella puede saberlo?

Garret volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo y sonrió libertino.

— ¿En qué momento del goce habéis huido mi señor?

Edward elevó un puño para darle un fuerte mandoble, pero agarró la densa masa de vello que coronaba el pecho de Garret retorciéndolo entre sus dedos.

—Contesta, maldito cabrón, no quiero hacer el ridículo—. Edward lo soltó arrancándole varios vellos del cuerpo y forcejeó de él como un niño. —La tengo dispuesta Garret, pero soy un cobarde. He intentado mantenerme seguro de mí mismo en todo momento, pero me tiemblan las manos cuando estoy cerca de ella y tengo dudas sobre mí.

Garret alzó las palmas de sus manos y sonrió a su líder con franqueza.

— ¿La tienes preparada mi señor? ¿Húmeda y caliente para poder hundirte en ella?

Edward tragó el nudo de espinas que se había formado en su cuello y asintió inseguro.

—He amasado su cuerpo, pero no he tocado lo más íntimo de su anatomía, si es a eso a lo que te refieres—. Aclaró a su mano derecha.

—Señor, con todos mis respetos. Debes tocarla en su humedad y hacerla llegar varias veces con tus dedos y con tu boca. Seguir tus instintos de macho para con ella—. Garret se pasó una mano por los ondulantes rizos y sonrió. —Se me hace un poco difícil hablar de esto contigo Edward. Con todos los respetos, pero a una mujer hay que tocarla bien antes de enterrarte en ella, contarle todo lo que quieres hacerle.

Edward caminó sendos pasos y Garret observó como la firme erección de Edward le rozaba el vientre cuando caminaba. Su señor había de haber abandonado sus habitaciones entre correntillas, ya que solo llevaba una suave camisola de algodón egipcio sobre su cuerpo fuerte, sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

—Lamer, succionar y besar señor. Son tres reglas básicas.

Edward lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se cuadró delante de él, poniéndole una mano encima del hombro.

—Gracias Garret. Has sido de gran ayuda.

—No es nada mi señor. Ahora, mi hembra me espera ansiosa de más goce.

Edward sonrió y vio como se marchaba su hombre más preciado, mientras intentaba sofocar sus nervios unos momentos antes de volver a su cuarto con su hembra desnuda y voluble.

.

.

.

Las suaves sabanas rozaban el cuerpo de Bella, frescas. Su piel ardía y necesitaba el firme toque de aquellas manos que habían recorrido sus pechos, tirando de sus pezones con firmeza.

Cerró los ojos abrumada por el mar de sensaciones y se preguntó donde habría ido Edward una vez la dejó con la espalda recostada en el lecho. Ahora se sentía algo menos desinhibida, pero una creciente hambre de hombre la corroía de la cabeza a los pies.

Oyó unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta y ésta se abrió dando paso al esplendoroso cuerpo de Edward sin pantalones y con su firme torso casi al descubierto. Lo miró con detenimiento y se lamió los labios. El músculo que ella había amamantado, se encontraba firme y duro, haciendo que miles de cosquillas invadieran su centro y ella se revolviera nerviosa dentro del catre.

—Volviste—. Susurró. Hipnotizada por la visión de una espécimen de hombre tan perfecto.

Él se acercó, alzando la camisa sobre sus costillas y dejándolo completamente desnudo y expuesto frente a ella.

—Vas a ser mía, pequeña.

Ella embobada por la magnificencia de su cuerpo asintió pesadamente mientras el duro cuerpo de él, hundía más el lecho y se acercaba para apartarle las sábanas que la cubrían.

—Sigues desnuda—. Enunció con la voz enronquecida. —Que placer para mis ojos y mi cuerpo, pequeña mía.

Él se acercó lentamente para besarla y en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron toda clase de pudor por parte de Bella se quemó, quedando sólo las cenizas.

Lo agarró del cuello con firmeza haciendo el agarre más fiero, saboreando, lamiendo. Enroscando su lengua en toda la de él.

Pero sus manos tampoco se quedaban quietas y con una fiebre imposible, abrió su mano deseosa de palpar todo aquel cuerpo perfecto y llevase cada perla de sudor a sus labios y mamarla con desesperación

—Bella—. Susurró él.

—Edward… hazme tuya, por favor.

Él se elevó del catre y se apoyó en los codos, sobre ella danzando con su lengua y haciéndola viajar hacia un plano de sensaciones embriagadoras que la hacían perder la conciencia de todo. Volvió a recuperarla cuando su boca caliente, lamiendo sus pezones erguidos como lanzas, enroscando la lengua y mamando, sin perder el rastro de la mano de su guerrero que arrastrada, se perdía en los rizos de la parte más íntima anatomía y encontrando el tesoro que andaba buscando. Cuando él rozó la perla de su clítoris con la yema de sus dedos, ella dio un respingo gimoteando su nombre.

Edward se sentía desfallecido y aún no se hallaba sumergido dentro de ella. Eran tantas las emociones que brillaban en ella, explotaban en sus ojos, que descubrió que la amaba. La amaba desesperadamente y haría todo lo que fuese para que un día, sintiera lo mismo por él.

.

.

.

Rosalie Vulturi se bajó del caballo entrando al patio de las Rosas.

Un lacayo la ayudó a bajarse del corcel y a continuación, caminó con la capa oscura ondeando bajo el manto de la noche. Una vez llegó a la gran puerta principal de la gran casona, repiqueteó con las uñas en la madera y la puerta se abrió sin hacer el menor ruido.

Una sombra le cubrió las espaldas y se adentró en sus habitaciones desatando el nudo de la capa que la cubría.

—Se expone demasiado señora—. La sombra se convirtió en una mujer larguirucha y cetrina.

Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró.

— ¿Y mi esposo?

—El señor está en el gran salón con sus hombres y esas… esas…

—Da igual—. Susurró Rosalie, caminando hacia la mujer y sosteniéndole las manos. —Jane, gracias por cubrirme, pero no puedo permitir que esto vuelva a suceder, se lo debo a Emmett. Su único pariente vivo no puede morir en manos de otro loco.

La mujer elevó con lentitud las comisuras de su boca.

—Mis dos hermanos abusaron de mí hasta la saciedad, señora Rosalie. La sangre a veces no vale nada. La ayudaré.

Rosalie sonrió a la mujer de cabellos rubios y despeinados. Jane Vulturi; hermana de Aro y Cayo Vulturi.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, las que me conocéis sabéis que casi, y digo "casi" siempre cumplo mis promesas, porque mi religión no me permite no cumplir las promesas que mantengo. El lemmon de Bella y Edward es un hecho y se emitirá en el siguiente capítulo de este fic, el problema es que ando enferma de los ojos y no podía excederme con la pantalla del pc. Pero bueno, que no se van a quedar a medias, mis fierecillas. Nos os preocupéis.

Por otro lado, ¡GRACIAS! Gracias por las nominaciones a FFAD Awards, aunque se ha quedado en agua de borrajas, no me importa, ya que las otras historias eran excelentes y yo me rendí casi antes de salir nominada jejejejejeje

Bueno gracias a todas. Sé que este fic os gusta y mientras que sea así yo seré feliz.

OS AMO….Y SIEMPRE LO HARÉ

Sistercullen.


	25. Chapter 25

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía.

Gracias chicas, por ser tan pacientes.

Sistercullen.

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**BÁRBARO.**

**Capitulo 25.**

—Estas tan húmeda…tan mojada. No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti.

Edward se había posicionado encima de ella, con las manos a ambos lados de la mata de cabello color chocolate que lo había embrujado. Llevó la nariz a un mechón de aquellos cabellos y suspiró enfebrecido, apartando los dedos correosos de la entrepierna de ella. Lubricados por aquel néctar pesado y dulce como el almíbar de los Dioses. Se llevó aquellas dos falanges hacia su nariz y cerró los ojos al aspirar aquel olor a hembra que lo hacía perderse en el placer….hasta casi rozar el dolor.

Los ojos de ella estaban vidriosos, sin duda por la calentura que colisionaba en su cuerpo. El deseo y el anhelo que aquel espécimen maravilloso de hombre la hiciera suya, la habían tentado desde siempre, pero ahora con aquel cuerpo formidable pendido de ella, no hacia otra cosa que anhelar que la empalara con aquella fuerte y poderosa arma de combate que lo asistía engalanando el centro de sus caderas.

—Hazlo Edward….por favor...—. Suplicó en un susurro demoledor.

El hombre no lo pensó ni un segundo y cegado por el dibujo de aquel coño ardiente, brillante e hinchado, se ayudó de su mano para empujar toda su lanza con inseguridad dentro de aquel canal de dicha.

Notó como ella se tensaba. Como agarraba las pieles que los abrigaban y fruncía el ceño, pero aún y así le sonrió, instándole de nuevo a proseguir con aquella marcha interminable de placer. Ella era malditamente estrecha y correosa.

Gruñó como un animal al tenerla clavada por la mitad y enfurecido por aquel placer sin dimensiones hincó la estaca de carne de manera brutal dentro del estrecho canal de ella, haciendo que su amada emitirá un gritito de dolor que lo paralizó unos instantes, pero ya era tarde…era tarde para aquel baile de caderas. Su cuerpo omitía las órdenes de su cerebro y sus manos agarraban con tibieza los pezones tirando de ellos con frenesí. Arremetió mas duramente al sentir como el placer lo embargaba sin piedad, buscando la boca de ella en un beso de lenguas ardientes, feroces y, jodido y enterrado se perdió en un orgasmo tan bestial como él mismo, arremetiendo con más y más fuerza dentro de su hembra perfecta, llena de gozo.

¿Llena de gozo?

Edward miró el rostro de su amada y se maldijo mil veces por ser tan animal. Ella tenía dos sendas lágrimas ladeadas que viajaban hasta el nacimiento de su cabello a la altura de los oídos.

Ella le sonrió y se limpió aquel rastro mortificador, embrujándolo de nuevo. La amaba… la amaba tanto que aquello lo estaba consumiendo.

.

.

.

El hombre carraspeó unos instantes, antes de hablar, pues el grito que había emitido al vaciarse dentro de ella había sido tan fuerte, como para que todos los habitantes de la fortaleza lo hubiesen escuchado. Aquella explosión había sido tan electrizante que no sentía la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Miró el rostro de su amada y con la punta de los dedos rozó todo el contorno de éste en un gesto de lo más tierno.

— ¿Sufriste por mi invasión?—. Preguntó con la voz ronca, plena de deseo continuo y ardiente.

Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, mojándolo, haciéndolo brillante y comestible.

—Fue solo un instante, pero lo suficiente como para equivalerlo a un puñal que se clava en lo más hondo de mí, desgarrándome.

Él negó atormentado y se separó su cuerpo cubierto en sudor del de ella.

—Lo siento. Lo último que hubiese deseado es dañarte.

Bella notó como él sufría y recogió con ambas manos su cuello arrastrándolo hacia la mitad de su pecho desnudo.

—Me has desflorado, Edward. Es dolor y placer. Si te sirve de consuelo, oír como susurrabas mi nombre y como gemías, me ha gustado.

—Pero no has estallado de placer. Me siento como un rufián.

—No… tranquilo…

Bella se revolvió, de debajo de él nerviosa y Edward le dio su espacio apartándose. Los ojos del hombre se deslizaron hacia sus piernas y sorprendido vio el reguero de sangre que viajaba, que se esparcía por las pieles del jergón.

Como acto reflejo se miró su pene aun hinchado de agonía, viendo los restos de la sangre por la invasión de aquel enorme músculo que pendía del centro de sus caderas.

—Sangras…—. Susurró, horrorizado.

Se apartó completamente de ella y la miró con hondo pesar.

Bella se irguió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Es normal Edward, es normal que pase esto.

—No… ¿te he dañado?

Ella frunció el ceño y caminó hacia él sin importarle su desnudez.

—Edward, ¿tú no sabías que las mujeres sangran cuando son penetradas por primera vez?

Él sintió como los colores inundaban su rostro y apartó aquella mirada chocolate, curiosa y en ese instante hasta divertida.

—No.

— ¿Eras virgen?—, preguntó Bella entre divertida y fascinada.

Edward se llevó una mano al cabello y bufó, girándose hacia la pared y mascullando mil indecencias.

—Edward, dime por favor. ¿Eras virgen?

Bella caminó hacia él, haciendo más incómoda su cercanía al hombre que trataba por todos los medios de sofocar rubor. Ella agarró una de sus manos y se la llevó hacia sus labios llenos y rojos como el coral.

—Me haría muy feliz que así fuera—. Susurró ella cerrando los ojos al tener la carne del hombre cerca de su boca. —Extremadamente feliz.

Él dejó escapar el aire caliente de entre sus dientes y cerró con su cuerpo la distancia que los separaba.

—Yo…Bella…

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriente, mordiendo su labio y cerrando los ojos.

—Una sola palabra, Edward y estaré en el cielo.

—O en el infierno—. Terminó él, besando su frente y apartando el cabello de su rostro. —Domino a mis hombres y a mis enemigos Bella, pero nunca he podido dominar lo que he sentido por ti. Me has hecho débil como un niño y como un niño era cuando te he tomado.

Bella miró aquellos ojos verdes, moteados de puntos dorados y se perdió en ellos, sabiendo que todo aquello que le decía, moviendo los labios, aquellos labios de pecado que ella quería besar de nuevo, era la aplastante realidad. No es que lo hubiese notado, ya que ella sabía tan poco como él.

Pero la duda ante su sangrado, había sido tan dulce, tan tierna, que había comenzado a dudar.

—Todo este cuerpo, tus brazos musculosos—. Ella delimitó con uno de sus dedos el bíceps atrapando con sus dientes su labio inferior, muerta de deseo de nuevo. —El gesto duro de tu rostro, cuando te enfureces… es todo una fachada. No es el verdadero Edward. ¿Cuánta mentira hay en ti Edward, cuanta verdad?

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido, intensamente, haciendo un mohín con sus labios. Quería besarla, tenerla de nuevo debajo de su cuerpo y esta vez haría todo lo posible por arrancarle gemidos tan profundos y guturales como los que ella le había propiciado a él, pero aquella pregunta era mucho más incómoda que el hecho de ser ella la primera mujer en la que había yacido entero y duro. Aquello era meterse dentro de su cabeza y en su cabeza se bastaba él. No podía mostrarse tan vulnerable de cara a la mujer que amaba. Ella debía de verlo como un coloso, como un Dios y no como en realidad se sentía consigo mismo; insignificante e iluso.

—Tendrás que adivinarlo, bruja—. Sonrió de lado, haciendo que los muslos de Bella se sintieran más pegajosos si cabía. —Ahora ven, amada. Voy a asearte yo mismo.

La elevó sujetándola por los muslos llevándosela a las caderas y ella rodeó con sus brazos el amplio cuello, pegando la cabeza en el fuerte y atlético pecho de él.

— ¿Dónde me llevas Edward?—Preguntó perdida en la piel del hombre, caliente y oscura.

— ¿Recuerdas los baños de Meadow?— Mencionar la fortaleza de sus parientes más allegados hizo que a Edward se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

—Si—. Susurró ella, buscando su mirada, que se disponía al frente, ahora dura y fría.

—Mandé hacer algo parecido—. La miró con intensidad. —Será la primera vez que lo pise con una hembra en mi regazo. Mi hembra—. La miró orgulloso y sintió como se le hinchaba el pecho de emoción.

.

.

.

El recinto de piedra caliza, era una cueva hecha a base de cincel y maza, Bella estaba segura de eso. La obertura, hizo que Edward tuviese que agazaparse. Estaba revestida de pequeños cristales de sal que parecían densas piedras preciosas en forma de lágrima. El agua manaba de forma natural de varios puntos del rocaje y al fondo se podía ver un frondoso árbol en el que entre sus ramas, se podía apreciar el breve resquicio de un sol que apenas se filtraba por las rendijas de la piedra.

Él la dejó en el suelo de grava fina y ella caminó hacia el pequeño lago que formaba las diversas vertientes de agua, se agachó dejando su trasero bien expuesto y Edward gruñó.

—Es cristalina—. Susurró ella, llevando el pocillo que había formado con su mano a la boca. —Y fina. Esta agua se puede ingerir, Edward.

—Sí, se puede—. El aliento caliente de él se sintió en su cuello y se giró para encararlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Eres demasiado hermosa, demasiado excitante para tu propia seguridad, Bella. Te deseo, pero me debato en el sufrimiento de no lastimarte.

Ella sonrió y acarició con las palmas de sus manos el rostro, con claros indicios de la incipiente barba.

—No lo harás. Estoy segura.

Él la observó largamente y buscó su boca con la suya propia, enroscando la lengua y apretando su cuerpo en torno al de ella pequeño y ahora caliente. Le llevó unos segundos retomar la idea de lo que lo había hecho llevarla hasta allí y separó su boca de la de ella con un gemido inconsciente.

—Ven—. Caminó dos pasos hacia el agua y le tomó la mano para que ella lo siguiera.

—No, Edward. Está fría—. Negó Bella con la cabeza.

Él sonrió de aquella manera suya tan provocativa, dando un tirón a su brazo, llevándola hasta él y abrazándola para que no tuviese escapatoria. Quería frotarla con sus manos y quitar todos los rastros de aquella sangre, para que olvidara el dolor de aquella primera vez de ambos.

Ella rió y, poco a poco fueron adentrándose en el interior de las aguas.

Edward se hincó de rodillas y comenzó a masajear los muslos de ella, dejando a Bella confundida y presa de una vergüenza que la incomodaba.

—No—. Comenzó a decir. —No hace falta, Edward.

Él la miró desde aquella perspectiva perfecta, con la curva de sus pechos incitándolo de nuevo con aquel triángulo castaño, casi a la misma altura que su boca. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y deseó hundir los labios en aquella hendidura que comenzaba a llenarse de los mismos jugos que lo habían acogido mientras la embestía. Era el néctar de la pasión que lo envolvía volviéndolo una bestia. Negó un par de veces y buscó algo en lo que pensar que no fuera en fundirse de nuevo en ella o clavar la lengua en aquella llaguita que lo llamaba con desesperación.

—Déjame que te aseé, Bella—. Enfatizó con la voz ronca.

Ella vibró con una emoción nueva que la hizo estremecerse. La manos rudas de Edward, pero suaves al mismo tiempo como terciopelo caliente, arrastraban de su cuerpo todo símbolo de la virginidad perdida, él se centró en sus piernas y poco a poco fue subiendo rozando su vello púbico, enardeciéndola queriendo o sin querer. Pero que todos los Dioses la castigasen. Lo deseaba…deseaba que aquellos dedos que le rozaban el centro se sumergieran dentro de ella e imitaran el mismo movimiento que aquel músculo fiero y poderoso que se había ajustado con algo de incomodidad hasta el fondo en ella.

Edward carraspeó. Era insoportable el hedor a hembra en celo.

—Déjame hacer algo—. Jadeó con la voz enronquecida por el anhelo de tenerla.

Ella miró aquella cabeza de cabello cobrizo hundirse en el triangulo de sus rizos y suspiró sonoramente mientras que él sacaba la lengua de entre sus dientes y le propinaba un buen lametón al clítoris ardiente que ya había salido de su capullito. Excitado y contrito.

Lo besó como haría con los labios de ella. Absorbiendo y lamiendo, pero el hambre se convirtió en un fuego voraz que comenzó a quemarlo. Oír como ella gemía, como contoneaba sus caderas dándole más acceso. Lo tenía al borde de la extenuación. Raspó con los dientes aquella almendrita perfecta y por instinto, arremetió lentamente con uno de sus dedos dentro de la hendidura resbaladiza y caliente de ella.

—Si…Edward…si…

La miró con los ojos vidriosos.

Él hinchado de rodillas, chupando toda su humedad.

La realidad era que ella era su ama y él era un mero siervo a su merced.

—Me fallan las rodillas—. Jadeó ella, perdida en un mar de sensaciones a flor de piel. —Sujétame, Edward… me fallan.

No pudo terminar con la frase.

El orgasmo fue bestial, arremetió en ella como fuego líquido abrasando la punta de sus pies y subiendo hasta sus muslos, abdomen y pecho. Reventando ahí, colisionando, creyendo que iba a morir de tanto placer. El maldito Bárbaro no dejaba de amamantar aquello que sobresalía de su centro, haciéndola tan liviana como una pluma.

Edward sintió como el cuerpo de ella se deshilachaba y la recogió antes de que éste cayera al fondo de las aguas. La apresó junto a él, rodeándola con sus brazos. Sonriente y con un sentimiento de triunfo bestial.

.

.

.

La llevó de nuevo en brazos hasta su habitación, todavía viciado con el excitante aroma de sus sexos. La dejó con premura en el suelo y con admiración, vio como ella pretendía agarrar un trozo de piel de conejo para cubrirse.

—No te cubras con esa piel, donde vamos necesitaremos otro tipo de ropas—. La boca de Edward buscó el hombro de ella y lo lamió lentamente, agarrándole un pecho en el proceso.

— ¿Vamos al lago, quizás?

Él negó con la cabeza, agarrándola por la cintura.

—Estoy preocupado por Fury.

Bella sonrió con ternura al ver el rostro apesadumbrado de él. Rodeó con sus manos el rostro del hombre y lo llevó hacia el suyo, enterrando su lengua dentro de la boca de él haciendo que el hombre grande y fuerte gimiera como un niño ante aquel contacto.

—Te devoraré toda la noche, querida. No me tientes más de lo que ya lo haces.

Bella rió nerviosa y se separó de él unos centímetros.

— ¿Te tiento?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y agarró sus posaderas con ansia, mientras que conducía su cabeza hasta la altura de los pezones hinchados de ella.

—Sí. Mucho—. Masculló raspando con sus dientes una de las crestas enardecidas de ella. —Me siento más salvaje que nunca entre tu cuerpo.

—Hum—. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras que sentía como su Bárbaro descendía por el estómago y soplaba el triangulo de sus rizos con su aliento caliente. Los dedos de él como plumas, separaron aquella área intima de su cuerpo, sintiendo una ardiente lamida en su clítoris machacado de placer.

—Mierda, Bella.

Edward se tiró al piso de rodillas de nuevo. Le encantaba tenerla en aquella perspectiva, hundiendo su boca dentro de aquella raja húmeda, caliente y viciosa del más suculento sabor, agarrando una de las rodillas de Bella y moviéndola para darle un mayor acceso.

—Se siente tan bien…—, susurró ella al sentir la caricia húmeda de su lengua vagando con profundidad dentro de su sexo. —Nunca pensé… que esto podría ser así.

Él la miró con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes y arremetió más duro en aquella dulce carne palpitante y ella gimió lo bastante alto como para que él se irguiera de nuevo y la alzase de las caderas para empalarse profundamente de nuevo en el cuerpo caliente de ella.

— ¡Edward!

— ¡Sí!..¡Oh!, Bella… follaremos toda la noche, todas las noches…todas las horas.

En pie, con ella en sus caderas, arremetía con aquella vara dura dentro de ella, perdiéndose en el puño caliente de su humedad, haciéndole apretar los dientes. Si ella lo dejaba iba a estar toda la maldita noche engullido por aquella carne. Tomándola sin descanso, haciendo de aquellas estrellas y de aquella luna, un sueño perfecto.

**Continuará….**

**Bueno, gracias a todas, como ya he dicho anteriormente y por supuesto a mi amiga y hermana y beta, Jo. Confidente y amiga….**

**Besos lindas, os amo. ¿Qué haría yo sin vosotras? **

**Pues nada, porque… ¿Dónde plasmaría yo mis sueños?**

**Gracias lindas, por todo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**La historia que aqu****í leerán ****es de mi completa autoría, no así sus personajes.**

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD.

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Cap****ítulo 2****6**

Enredados entre las pieles, sus cuerpos algo más fríos a aquella hora de la mañana, se machacaban inquietos y sin pausa.

Edward no recordaba haber rozado tanto la extenuación hasta ese momento. Tener llena y saciada a su hembra lo enloquecía, ver cómo los ojos de su pequeña se giraban y se volvían blancos cuando caía en el pozo del placer, era como una gran victoria para su hombría.

Bella había mordido su hombro hasta fijar la sangre hecha puntitos en la piel y arañado su espalda por cada sacudida de lujuria que la embargaba.

No tenía idea cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que estaba a punto de amanecer. Los pájaros estaban comenzando a cantar sus primeros trinos y el olor a la humedad del rocío, le llegaba a las fosas nasales aunque… andaba algo perdido por los olores de ella; de Bella.

El olor de su piel, de su humedad y el de él mismo amasando sus jugos con ella, lo enloquecía.

Ajustó, una última vez, con fuerza su verga hasta la base del tallo y ella emitió un gritito de satisfacción que le hizo alejarse de aquel mundo y vibran con ella y su goce.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos orgasmos la habían sacudido y él por imposible que pareciese, se mantenía rígido y erguido para tener fuerza para ella. Clavarse en aquella funda de terciopelo caliente y correr como un caballo excitado por una carrera.

Después de la caída de placer, buscó los ojos de ella y la encontró mirándolo a él con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía. Sonrió lentamente y llevó los labios a la nariz pequeña y algo respingona de ella.

Bella cerró los ojos y sonrió, había sido la mejor noche de toda su insignificante existencia.

Sintió como sus dos almas se unían y formaban una sola.

Un hombre que entregaba tanta ternura con cada caricia, no podía ser tan malo. No... no era posible que un hombre así fuera un Bárbaro.

Abrió la boca, sin proponérselo, desperezándose o bien por la falta de sueño y Edward soltó una carcajada, apartándose de encima de ella, saliendo de sus entrañas y sintiendo ella aquella falta inmediatamente.

—Creo que he abusado seriamente de tu capacidad de aguante, querida—. Él esperó que de un momento a otro ella comenzara con sus diatribas, pero se extrañó y la miró a hurtadillas con una ceja alzada—. ¿Bella? ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella se había dado la vuelta y su espalda desnuda y el principio de su trasero redondo podían verse claramente.

Él buscó la curva de su cintura y la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos, acercándola a su pecho de espaldas, posicionando su polla; ahora algo flácida, en la rendija de su trasero.

—Dime que te ocurre. ¿No has gozado? —No pudo evitar el temor en aquella pregunta. Él se había sentido tan feliz y tan honrado de hacerla suya que en aquellos momentos, haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

—No puedo creer que seas quien dicen que eres. Sencillamente no puedo creerlo—. Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió con la boca de él llegaba hasta su hombro y se hundía en su piel, la rozaba con su lengua caliente y la castigaba.

— ¿Quién crees tú que soy, Bella? — La voz de él llegó ronca y a ella se le erizaron todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

Ella intentó girarse, para mirarlo a los ojos y lo hizo, haciendo más difícil la tarea. Ahora ambos estaba de nuevo casi unidos y aquello, la desconcentrada de la misión que tenía en mente.

Edward rechinó los dientes al sentir como su dura masculinidad se volvía de nuevo rígida y perfecta. Elevó una pierna encima de la cadera de Bella y la punta roma, hinchada y morada como una ciruela se quedó en puertas de la entrada de ella, haciéndola gemir frustrada.

—No creo que un hombre que se deshace en deleitar a una mujer con los más hondos placeres, sea tan cruel como quiere aparentar o dice ser—. Apresó el labio inferior entre sus dientes y tiró de él, haciendo que Edward buscara su boca y con la lengua despegara tortuosamente aquel acto cruel de nerviosismo.

—Dime lo que sea. Lo que sea Bella.

Ella miró sus ojos infinitamente verdes y suspiró.

El canto de las primeras aves de la mañana salpicaba aquel ambiente hinchado de de deseo y pasión; la brisa había comenzado a elevarse y en aquel momento si el cuerpo de Edward no hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca, hubiese tenido un frio terrible.

Se amoldó más a su cuerpo y notó como la hinchada verga estaba a punto de hundirse de nuevo en ella sin contemplaciones y, no era de extrañar. Su caldo caliente la consumía como el mejor de los brebajes y no se sentía cansada de aquel baile de cuerpos que los había tenido consumidos toda la noche.

—Sé lo que hiciste con tu familia en Meadow. Jasper vio como estabas allí, delante de los cuerpos sin vida de Esme, Carlisle y Emmett. ¿Por qué Edward... por qué los mataste?

Edward frunció el ceño y se apartó de ella como si quemara, saltando del jergón y abriendo la boca para comenzar a gritar.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso, mujer? — Alzaba la voz y se pasaba las manos por aquel cabello alborotado y desgreñado por la noche de sexo. — ¿Eso fue lo que te contó el hombre con el que huiste?— La voz de Edward ahora era más elevada y ya nada quedaba de aquel mástil de hierro caliente entre sus piernas.

Ella se irguió levemente, asustada por el cambio de actitud. Sostuvo un trozo de piel con fuerza entre sus pechos y lo miró ahora inquisitiva.

—Sí. Jasper te vio. Mataste a tu propia familia. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! Dime. ¿Eso es lo que tú crees?

Edward parecía haber perdido el juicio. Caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado y se llevaba las manos a la frente como si no entendiera cómo ella podía pensar una cosa así de él, después de todo.

—Te digo que no puedo creer que un hombre como tú pueda hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero si lo hiciste, quizás es por todo lo que tuviste que aguantar en esa celda durante tanto tiempo… puedo comprender que a fuerza de sentirte un animal finalmente, actuaras como uno de ellos.

— ¿Crees que me he comportado como un animal contigo, esta noche, Bella?

Si Edward seguía gritando de aquella manera de un momento a otro alguien aporrearía la puerta de un momento a otro; Bella estaba segura de eso.

—No.

—Pero aún y así piensas que yo maté a la única familia que he conocido desde que era un niño, porque dices que Jasper te lo dijo. Y ahora, yo te pregunto, ¿por qué huiste con él? Te vi entrar en sus aposentos.

— ¿Me viste?— Ella enarcó una ceja intrigada y caminó de rodillas en el jergón para ir hacia la parte donde se encontraba Edward y ponerse de pie a su lado.

—Sí—. Los ojos de él estaban oscurecidos por los celos y ella lo supo inmediatamente.

— ¿Creíste que me veía con él a escondidas, que era mi amante?— Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Sí. Eso entendí al verte entrar en los aposentos de un hombre a altas horas de la noche.

Edward agachó la cabeza, arrepentido. Aunque Bella se marchó con aquel primo suyo, el hombre nunca había yacido con ella. No la había tocado.

—Me pidió ayuda. Él estaba enamorado de la cocinera: Alice Brandon, la tenía escondida en sus aposentos. Ahora ambos están casados.

Edward elevó la cabeza y buscó la mirada oscura de ella, decía la verdad. ¡Por todos los Dioses! No se merecía que la Diosa Fortuna lo premiara de aquella manera... ella siempre había sido suya, siempre. Dio dos zancadas y arrancó las pieles del cuerpo de Bella con ferocidad, mientras su boca buscaba su rostro mientras le susurraba palabras de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pequeña... me cegaron los celos... Bella por favor, perdona a este loco que no ha hecho otra cosa que besar el camino por donde tu pisas.

La boca de él se perdió en la de ella, en un beso de condenación absoluta y arrastrando sus lengua, frotándolas entre sí y degustándolas. Gimieron antes de caerse al jergón destartalado que crujió al sentir el peso de los dos cuerpos en él.

—Yo... después de tanto tiempo, no he podido olvidarte. Lo único que me separa de ti es ese horrible crimen en el que se te condena. —Ella aspiró de su aliento caliente y apasionado—. ¿Qué ocurrió, Edward? Dime, por favor, libérame de la agonía de no saber la realidad.

Él la miró intensamente y acercó su rostro a ella, arrastrando un beso mojado y dulce por la piel de su frente.

—Este cuarto, las tierras que pisas y todo lo que contemplas hasta más allá de las montañas, fue un día del criminal de Aro. —Suspiró, mirándola y la arrastró entre sus piernas y la puso en su regazo, enredando sus piernas en torno a ella—. Aquella noche, después de verte entrar en los aposentos de Jasper perdí el juicio y busqué en otra mujer lo que siempre había deseado de tu cuerpo. —Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apartó la mirada casi al instante, sintiendo como en sus ojos se iba formando una masa indemne de lagrimas—. Me sentí herido, tan profundamente al verte entrar en la intimidad de otro hombre, que quise despedazarte de mi alma, arrancarte de mi corazón. Pero antes de que aquello no tuviese vuelta atrás, una de las cocineras apareció corriendo por uno de los pasadizos del servicio. La familia estaba siendo atacada. Aro con sus vasallos y parte de su ejército habían rodeado Meadow y tenían a Carlisle y a Esme atemorizados bajo la punta de una espada. —Edward rememoró la escena como si volviese a vivirla—. Cuando llegué a sus habitaciones, ya era demasiado tarde. Encontré el cuerpo sin vida de ellos junto con el de Emmett. De nuevo aquel bastardo me dejaba sin el calor de una familia, primero lo hizo con mis padres y años después, con un hombre bueno que decía ser el hermano de mi madre. —Edward alzó los hombros e hizo un gesto hosco con los labios—. Supongo que Jasper me vería en el momento que entré y vi los cuerpos. Me tomé muchas molestias en darles una sepultura digna a todos, quemando sus cuerpos y rezando a los Dioses para su descanso eterno. Juré que lo mataría. A él y a todos los de sus ralea.

Bella estaba llorando.

Todo lo que los había rodeado eran sendas matas envenenadas de malos entendidos.

Todo.

Se acurrucó más en su pecho y olió su aroma demandante, poderoso. Ahora la verdad era un cielo abierto, donde soñar en un futuro.

Edward no había asesinado a su familia.

Edward había esperado por ella todo aquel tiempo.

Edward era un hombre digno y con principios. Todo lo que se hablaba del Bárbaro era una leyenda que se había forjado en la boca de sus más fieles discípulos.

—Lo siento. —Hipó ella, antes de pasearse con fuerza la mano sobre la nariz y la mejilla—. Has sufrido tanto en toda tu vida.

Edward levantó la cara de ella y le sonrió tiernamente.

—No. Soy un hombre con suerte. Si todo lo que ha ocurrido me ha servido para tenerte, no me importa. Volvería a pasar lunas enteras por lo mismo, para poder encontrarte de nuevo en aquella celda, llena de vida y ardiente para mí, Bella. Me quemaste desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y apenas sonrió.

— ¿Te quemé? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Ardí por ti, Bella. Me quemo por ti.

Ella se elevó lentamente para devorarle los labios y él mezcló un jadeo con un suspiro, antes de agarrarla de la cintura y ponerla a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

—Tócame, mi princesa.

Bella pensó que Edward podía quemarse por ella, pero ella, estaba encendida por las caricias y los besos demandantes de él. Deseaba tocarlo, darle todo el placer que el dolor no le había permitido tener.

Elevó su mano lentamente hacia su pecho y acarició esa parcela de piel llena de algo de vello castaño y enmarañado, hizo un dibujo sin ningún significado sobre él y agachó la cabeza para saborear la tibia piel de su Bárbaro con su boca y lengua. Quería degustar toda la extensión de aquel espécimen que la estaba volviendo loca en todos los sentidos.

Inspiró profundamente aquel aroma a macho y sacó, tímidamente, la lengua para rozar con ella una tetilla tibia de él. Fue satisfactorio sentir como él se iba consumiendo a cada toque de su boca, dejando un reguero de saliva mojada en toda el área de la piel que ella festejaba.

Bajó lentamente haciendo círculos con la lengua hacia el ombligo y allí encontró la preciosa punta madura de la fruta de la pasión. Esta, sobresalía urgente, necesitada y ella gimió. Necesitaba tenerla en la boca, saborearla. Empalagarse de ella y empalarse contra ella.

—Por todos los dioses, Bella. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

La voz de Edward sonó como un eco perdido en sus pensamientos, ahora miraba aquella punta que deseaba probar, degustar, masticar entre su boca y hacerla explotar.

Abrió la boca y acarició con éste la fruta deseada, haciendo que está se moviese urgente en toda su extensión. Se felicitó a sí misma y sacó la lengua para acariciarla con ella, haciendo a Edward jadear y tensarse.

Sabía a él. Era él y ella, anhelaba todo de aquel hombre. Amoldó su boca a aquella piedra preciosa hecha carne y la engulló lentamente, oyendo las maldiciones de Edward como un eco desesperado. Sujetó el principio del tallo con una mano y comenzó a bombear como si aquella vara de carne caliente fuera comestible.

Era magnífico sentirlo, era magnífico tenerlo. Pero era demencial oír como gemía y sollozaba él mientras ella se lo estaba comiendo.

.

.

.

—Hermana. —Cayo miró a Jane con una ceja alzada y sonrió diabólicamente—. ¿Sabes si mi esposa me espera en mis aposentos?

Jane se detuvo abruptamente a la llamada de Cayo.

Había pasado por el comedor como otras muchas veces, sin pena ni gloria y en ese momento, Cayo con ojo avizor deparó en ella, justamente cuando no quería ser vista.

Se giró formando la mejor de sus sonrisas y contestó a su hermano.

—Su esposa l está esperando mi señor. Ansiosa.

Cayo que estaba acompañado en la mesa rió con socarronería a sus compañeros de borracheras y juntó con ellos las jarras de agua miel que bebían.

—Hoy tendré a mi esposa abierta de piernas para sacudirme dentro de ella—. Volvió a reír y Jane asqueada desapareció de aquel espacio para avisar a su señora de lo que estaba por llegar.

Tocó en la puerta firmemente y la voz de Rosalie sobresalió de ella.

—Soy Jane.

La muchacha oyó como el cerrojo de la puerta chirriaba y acto seguido ésta se abrió, dándole paso.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó la mujer que anudaba un hatillo y cruzaba un arco a su espalda.

—Tu esposo te visitará esta noche, has de estar preparada—. Comenzó Jane caminando hacia ella con las manos apretadas, claro síntoma de nerviosismo.

—Eso no sucederá. No puedo demorar esto por más tiempo. He aguantado más de lo que cualquier persona puede desear, voy a huir ahora mismo. Tengo preparados dos caballos, ¿Vendrás conmigo?

La pregunta horrorizó a Jane, paralizándola.

Ella no podía huir del látigo de su hermano, no con ella.

—Yo... no puedo, él por muy horrendo que sea, es lo único que me queda. No tengo cabida en ningún otro lugar.

Rosalie agarró una decena de flechas y las colocó en un tubo de piel de cerdo, acercándose a Jane.

—Si lo tienes y es a mi lado. Ven conmigo Jane, la vida aquí es un infierno y ya sé donde se encuentra el pariente de mi marido. Debo avisarle. Sé que ha mandado hombres para saber de su paradero. Cayo se cree con derecho a arrebatarle todo lo que el Bárbaro arrancó a Aro cuando lo asesinó. Está formando un ejército de matones para llegar hasta la fortaleza y darle caza.

—Eso lo sé mi señora. Pero yo debo estar al lado de mi hermano por muy asqueada que este de él.

—Jane —Rosalie agarró las manos de Jane y las apretó—. Ven conmigo. No tengo corazón para dejarte aquí, acabará matándote.

Jane cerró los ojos fuerzas y suspiró.

—Está bien.

**Continuará...**

**Ey chicas. ¿Pensabais que no iba a llegar eh? Pues aqu****í ****está.**

**Espero os haya gustado. Os dejo mi corazoncito de leona. **

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Sistercullen.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Sthephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Había sido un día de confidencias, de susurros y palabras edulcoradas haciendo más fuerte el sentimiento que ambos se profesaban. Edward apenas la había dejado dormir, montándola sin descanso, chupándola y arrastrándose por aquel menudo cuerpo que lo volvía un ser sediento de placer, ahora cuando ya la noche se cernía de nuevo sobre ellos, se levantó del gran jergón completamente desnudo y la miró inclinándose levemente para acariciarle la mejilla. Era hermosa, tan hermosa que abotagaban sus sentidos.

Agarró un par de pieles, los calzones y las botas y se dispuso a salir al encuentro de sus hombres, sabía que cuando se viera con Garret; el maldito haría un sinfín de bromas al respecto de su virginidad, pero no le importaba. En aquellos instantes era más que feliz, como nunca recordaba haberlo sido en toda su vida adulta.

Caminó por los pasillos levemente iluminados por antorchas a cada lado de las paredes de piedra caliza y oyó las voces de sus hombres, fuertes, poderosas. Riendo y bramando en el salón del castillo.

Se detuvo un momento antes de traspasar el marco redondo de la entrada y sonrió al ver como la multitud se quedaba muda al verlo.

—Buenas noches señor. —La voz de Irina, que se sentaba junto a Kaichiri y las otras mujeres de la fortaleza le hizo inclinar levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Ella rompió el hielo y de nuevo todos los hombres siguieron comportándose como si no hubiese aparecido.

Edward se encaminó hacia su amigo Garret y éste silbó cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él.

—Un astro con toda una luna, mi señor. Ya veo que no has perdido el tiempo en tus quehaceres con tu hembra. —A Garret no le dio mucho más tiempo a seguir con aquella retahíla, ya que Edward plantó su codo en los pulmones del castaño.

—No quiero mofas, Garret. Puedo pasar por alto que seas mi mejor compañero a la menor oportunidad. ¿Quieres perder tu dentadura? —preguntó Edward con la mandíbula apretada y gesto serio.

—Edward, no seas así. Hombre, después de todo, estoy feliz por ti. Sabes perfectamente que estaba seriamente preocupado por tu solemne castidad, pero ya veo que esa dulce chica te ha hecho despertar como marcho. —Garret elevó una mano y dio un fuerte golpe al hombro de Edward—. De verdad que me alegro por ti, amigo.

Edward le sonrió y se sentó en la vasta silla de madera, agarrando un trozo de carne y llevándoselo a la boca.

—Me gustaría que Irina fuera a ver a Bella —comentó mientras masticaba—, no quiero que esté cerca de las otras hembras, no deseo que escuche cosas que no son ciertas. Conoces los rumores que hemos hecho correr durante todo este tiempo y no quiero que nada la dañe.

—Pero Edward, no puedes aislar así a tu hembra. Las demás mujeres pueden tomarla en desconsideración, recuerda que también está Ángela. Esa arpía cuenta que has yacido con ella a todas las mujeres, pese a que tiene a su guerrero en cama. Nos estamos planteando seriamente echarla si ocurre el fatal desenlace. No es buena para la comunidad y mucho menos ahora que tienes una mujer que te caliente la cama. —Garret bebió un sorbo de aguamiel y carraspeó levemente—. Si deseas que Irina la asista, así será, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho amigo ella, siendo tu hembra, sabe que es debe estar en todo momento represando a nuestras mujeres como lo haces tú.

—No quiero pensar eso ahora. Por el momento, te agradezco que Irina atienda a Bella, le suba algo de comer dentro de un rato y procure que no le falta nada mientras yo no esté con ella. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Muy bien. Ahora quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿Recuerdas cuando Bella calmó a Fury? ¿Las palabras que le susurró? No me son conocidas, ni creo que vengan de nuestro dialecto si quiera...

—Eso debías de habérselo preguntado a ella. Haz tenido suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.

Garret sofocó una risilla y Edward volvió a apuntar con el codo en las costillas. Garret se apartó y de su boca brotó una sonora carcajada.

—Te voy a arrancar los dientes Garret, uno a uno... —suspiró fuertemente llevándose una mano a la boca y limpiándose los restos de carne con ella—. Estoy preocupado por Fury. No quiero deshacerme de él, me ha acompañado desde que arranque estas tierras a Aro, es comparable a perder a Maude, pero ese diabólico caballo quiere salir de estas tierras desbocado, no hay nadie que pueda domarlo que no sea yo. Por eso la manera en que Bella lo calmó y me tiene confundido, el animal pareció comprender todo lo que ella le dijo. Aquellas palabras sin sentido, las tenía para el animal...

—El amor te está haciendo ver y oír visiones, Edward. El caballo, como su amo, se enamoró de esos ojos enormes y chocolates. No le des más vueltas.

—Señor, ¿necesita algo?

Ambos amigos giraron la cabeza para observar el cuerpo largo y sin curvas de Ángela, con su sonrisa malvada y aquellos ojos negros que devoraban a Edward sin ningún miramiento.

—No. Gracias Angela. ¿Cómo esta Ben? —Edward apartó la vista de ella, asqueado por la manera tan libidinosa que tenía de desnudarlo con la mirada.

—No creo que salga de esta, mi señor. Cuando desee puede pasar a hacerle una visita, tanto él como yo estaremos orgullosos de poder atenderlo.

Edward tuvo que tragar la bilis antes de responder.

—Sí, mañana mismo iremos Garret y yo a visitarlo. Estamos seriamente preocupados por ese mal que lo aqueja, sobre todo por lo misterioso de él.

Angela se puso livida de repente. Tanto Edward como Garret lo vieron claramente. Ella tenía mucho que ver en aquel mal que aquejaba a Ben y que lo tenía casi a un pie de la tumba.

—Será un honor, señor. Con permiso.

Angela se dio la vuelta rápidamente y caminó hasta el lugar donde todas las mujeres comían.

—Me reafirmo, Edward. Esa mujer es un peligro y puede envenenar al resto del rebaño. Tú como líder podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero toma este consejo de amigo. No apartes a Bella del resto, será condenada por ello.

—Nadie osará a hacerlo. Ella es mi hembra, mi compañera.

— ¡Por todos los Dioses...!

Bella estaba allí, con una escasa piel retorcida entre su cuerpo, viéndose bella y deseable para cualquiera que osara mirarla. Edward notó como la sangre se le calentaba y el cuerpo se tensaba de dolor al recorrer toda la extensión de aquellas piernas que se habían enroscado en su cintura y trasero con fuerza digna de una leona.

Se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia ella, buscándola con sus ojos y cuando al fin dio con los de ella, la muchacha sonrió, sintiendo como el liquido de sus venas se convertía en algo dulce como el agua miel.

—Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y apenas vestida? —Sonaba demasiado brusco, pero en aquellos momentos lo devoraban unos celos asesinos.

Ella borró la sonrisa dulce que le había regalado al verlo y cambió el gesto en apenas unos segundos.

—Puedes dar gracias a los Dioses que agarré las pieles del jergón, podría haber aparecido desnuda. ¿Qué hubieses preferido?

Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente y echó el aire por la nariz abrasándolo.

— ¡Garret! —vociferó, haciendo que su segundo al mando apareciera en menos de un segundo—, di a Irina tal y como hemos acordado, yo y mi hembra estaremos en nuestras habitaciones. Que traiga carne, zumos de frutas y aguamiel... creo que la voy a necesitar.

Antes que Garret se diese la vuelta, Edward pudo oír algo parecido a una risilla. Lo había decidido, le iba a arrancar aunque fuera un diente a Garret.

Agarró a Bella por la cintura y la hizo girarse sobre sí misma, le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero y ella gimió, haciendo que la dura extensión de musculo que él tenía entre sus piernas se tensara y volviese querer hundirse dentro de ella.

.

.

.

Amparadas por las sombras de las noches las dos mujeres, escondidas en densas capas del mismo color que ésta se adentraron en los establos en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Una vez dentro Rosalie agarró las dos yeguas más rápidas de las que era dueña y les ató una gruesa soga al cuello, haciendo que caminaran sigilosamente hacia las afueras del camino protegido por los gruesos matorrales en la parte trasera de la vivienda.

Jane la miraba con el miedo reflejado en los ojos y de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás para ver si las estaban dejando creer que de verdad saldrían de aquel infierno de lugar.

Una vez llegaron a la extensión del bosque, Rosalie ofreció una de las yeguas a su cuñada y montó con rapidez en lo alto de la grupa.

—No pienses, Jane. Todo lo que te espera es mejor que lo que has pasado. No dudes si no ten por seguro que morirás.

La mujer pensó en su hermano, en las aberraciones cometidas hacia su persona y en los odios que habían germinado a lo largo de los años entre cada uno de los descendientes de la familia Vulturi. Estaban maldecidos con el odio y la crueldad hacia sus semejantes.

La duda se disipó en menos de un parpadeo y subió a la grupa, atizando con la pierna al buche del animal, que corrió junto con el de su cuñada como si los persiguiera el mismísimo diablo.

.

.

.

Edward cerró el enorme portón tras ello y se comió con la mirada a Bella lentamente antes de cruzarse de brazos y caminar hacia una esquina del habitáculo.

—No quiero que salgas de esta habitación —ordenó sin mirarla—. Te quiero aquí, en mi jergón dispuesta, para cuando yo lo desee.

Bella elevó una ceja y dejó caer la mandíbula. No se creía lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Soy tu dueño y harás todo lo que yo te ordene.

—Debes estar bromeando, yo no soy de nadie, Edward y si yo soy de tu propiedad, tengo pleno derecho a proclamar que tú eres lo mismo para mí.

La mirada de Edward la desmontó, enfebrecida y llameando, viajaba por sus muslos y pechos con la condena de saberse un montón de carne a expensas de aquel dulce depredador.

Dio dos pasos hacia ella y sonrió sensualmente, abriendo los brazos y recogiendo su cuerpo para pegarlo al de él, fibroso, fuerte y empalmado.

—Soy tuyo, mi bella hembra. Para siempre, pero dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Allí fuera eres una palomita y no lo puedo permitir. Estarás aquí esperándome, deseosa de que me entierre en ti cuando vuelva. No quiero que nada dañe tus oídos ni esas dulces manos que tienes. —Edward la apretó más contra sí y besó su sien con infinita ternura—. Eres un bien demasiado preciado para mi, mi sueño... inalcanzable y anhelado.

Bella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

Era tan tierno, bajo aquella fachada de bestialidad.

— ¿No tienes hambre, preciosa? —preguntó él tanteando uno de sus pechos, que ante aquella caricia comenzaba a erguirse y a picar—. Te he amado muchas veces durante la luna y cuando amaneció no he probando bocado. Me permití el lujo de pedirle a Garret que Irina suba y te asista en todo lo que necesitas.

Bella se echó hacia atrás, saltando de sus brazos.

—No. No necesito a ninguna persona que vele por mi cuando tú no estés, Edward. Además, no quiero tener ningún tipo de sierva, no puedo.

Edward sonrió, elevando los brazos de nuevo hacia ella y acariciando suavemente su cintura con las dos manos.

—Irina no será tu sierva, preciosa. Sólo alguien con quien conversar. —Edward frunció el ceño y llevó sus labios a la oreja de ella, tocándola, haciéndola vibrar—. Pero que sea la última vez que vas al salón sin mi consentimiento, preciosa. Siempre que aparezcas allí será de mi brazo y te sentaras a mi lado.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se despegaran de aquel agarre que los envolvía de piel y deseo, haciendo a Edward casi imposible soportar la idea de separarse de ella y correr de nuevo con sus hombres para que no lo tacharan de engatusado.

Al abrir la puerta, la suave sonrisa de Irina con su cabello rubio y largo le hizo casi sonreír, haciéndola pasar e inclinándose formando una clara reverencia a las dos mujeres, cerrando la puerta.

Irina suspiró, sonriendo a Bella en el acto.

—Nunca se le había visto tan feliz.

Bella elevó una ceja y se acercó a ella susurrándole.

—Yo como su hembra, también deseo ser feliz. ¿Me harías un enorme favor?

Irina, frunció el ceño y asintió, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí, pero mi señor…

—Quiero ver a la vieja... a la bruja.

— ¿A Maude?

—Sí.

—Bella... no deseo tener problemas con mi señor...

—Mira, Irina. No te preocupes yo sé como amansar a Edward.

Continuará...

**Jejejeje...cortito. ¿Qué querrá Bella de Maude? Os puedo adelantar que tiene que ver algo con el don que posee nuestra castaña.**

**Y, ¿Rosalie y Jane? En el próximo capítulo harán acto de presencia en la fortaleza de Edward... Y mucho más, lo prometo.**

**Gracias a mi beta Jo, que me asiste en toda ocasión, con cualquier problema que me atañe.**

**Gracias a todas.**

**Besos**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la trama es de mi completa autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa y Vhica Tia Favorita, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Maude había sido perseguida por el mal fario desde el mismo día en que nació. Hija de un clan Irlandés, fue dada en matrimonio nada más al salir del vientre de su madre, a la que quitó la vida cuando brotó de ella el primer hálito por aquellos pulmones malditos.

Maude recordaba los ojos de su madre antes de morir, aunque sea imposible, los recordaba. Eran ojos de horror ante la marca que yacía en un lateral de su cráneo. Apenas sin cabello, se le veía claramente la marca del diablo en él. La estrella de seis puntas.

Rondaban rumores que la madre de Maude: Especer; así se llamaba, había yacido con más de un hombre maldito y que de ella, nació el fruto de aquella unión. La suerte o la desgracia hizo que un buen hombre la tomara como su hembra y pudo tener días tranquilos antes de morir al parir a su única hija.

Anvil, no se dejó llevar por los rumores de las gentes de la comunidad donde vivía, pero como era propia, condenó a Maude desde su primer brote de llanto a ser la propiedad de un hombre cuando su edad alcanzara las trece lunas.

Maude no llegó a ser nunca una niña normal, era fustigada a la mínima desaparición de su progenitor Anvil y, por supuesto, era la burla de toda la aldea que la tachaba de mentirosa, ladrona y por sobre todo, bruja… y en eso, no estaban del todo equivocadas. Maude comenzó a sentir el don dentro de ella antes de dar sus primeros pasos e inequívocamente, sabía cuando una persona era de fiar o no. Podía ver claramente aquella luminiscencia que rodeaba al personaje y con el tiempo aprendió a distinguir entre los colores, la maldad o la bondad que brotaban de ellos.

Con el tiempo aprendió a escuchar aquella voz interior que le decía qué hierbas podía agarrar en la pradera y para qué podía utilizarlas, sabía calmar a Anvil antes de acostarse mediante un brebaje sin que él apenas se diera cuenta y darle valor, cuando los vecinos de la comunidad buscaban odios a los que agarrarse para mantener a Maude lejos.

El tiempo hizo que Maude creciera sin la felicidad de una niñez segura , pero sí la hizo valiente y segura de sí misma. También le dió una infinita hermosura que, a medida que crecía, era una maldición más que una bendición para Anvil.

Pero el tiempo no perdona y el día del aniversario trece de Maude, un hombre se presentó en la aldea montado en la grupa de un gran caballo negro y angosto. Parecía el mismo demonio, apenas se le veía el rostro, ya que portaba un casco de hierro que lo protegía. Escoltado por varios hombres y como si supiese en que cabaña vivía Anvil, sus pasos lo llevaron al destartalado hogar del hombre que había criado a Maude como a su propia hija.

Fue la misma Maude quien abrió la puerta. No dio lugar a que aquel hombre tocara en ella con sus puños de acero; ella sabía que él vendría a buscarla. Lo había visto en sueños.

Ese hombre se la iba a llevar del único hogar que ella conocía y no tenía miedo, porque había visto el rostro escondido dentro de aquel casco de guerrero.

Sonrió antes de darle el paso y el hombre, algo atontado por la belleza de la joven, traspasó el umbral seguido de sus hombres.

Anvil, que se hallaba osfuscado por la visión, se levantó del taburete hecho por él mismo años atrás y claramente confundido por el aguamiel, dió las buenos días al extraño varón y sus acompañantes.

—Señor —Anvil caminó hacia el gran hombre con casco de hierro—, he de suponer que usted viene en busca de mi hija Maude. Ya veo que no se le olvidó su juramento.

El hombre cabeceó y giró la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Maude por aquellas extrañas rendijas alargadas que contenía el casco.

Uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban dió un paso al frente y se quitó el yelmo, para saludad a Anvil cortésmente.

—Mi señor viene por la mercancía que se le prometió, buen hombre. La hembra ya tiene sus trece lunas y él necesita de ella. Espero no ponga ningún tipo de impedimento, ya que no nos importa utilizar la fuerza ante estos casos. ¿Entendido?

Anvil cabeceó sin siquiera mirar al hombre que le había hablado, ya que sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar al enorme guerrero de yelmo de león que se interesaba una y otra vez por la presencia de Maude.

—Anvil, has sido paciente conmigo y condescendiente. Me has protegido sin tener ningún deber de hacerlo y has logrado que viviese en la aldea sintiendome digna de ti, pero sé a lo que ha venido este caballero y no te juzgo por ello. Lo entiendo. Ahora me iré sin mirar atrás. Augurandote una vida tranquila y sin sufrimientos. Te lo prometo, Anvil de Sauver.

Maude caminó hacia el enorme varón de rostro oculto y trató de ver el color de aquellos ojos que se escondían debajo del yelmo… aunque ella sabía cual era su color y lo tiernos que llegarían a ser.

.

.

.

—Está bien, te llevaré a ver a Maude, pero antes tu señor me ha ordenado que comas y así debe ser. —Irina sonrió a Bella y se tapó la boca antes de soltar una risilla.

La castaña elevó una ceja y bufó antes de sentarse en el jergón y observar detenidamente lo que había traido Irina para que ella se alimentara. No tenía ganas de probar bocado, pero si algo le había enseñado la vida era a intercambiar favores. Ella le daría el gusto a Edward y él estaría contento con Irina y ella; por consiguiente, hablaría con Maude.

—Está bien, pero que conste que lo hago por mera pleitesía. No tengo ganas de comer nada, sólo de ver a esa extraña mujer que parece saberlo todo.

—¿No te da miedo Maude? —Irina ofreció a Bella un suculento melocotón y ella lo mordisqueó con placer, estaba delicioso.

—No. No es a ella a quien debo temer.

Irina levantó ambas cejas y se sentó en el frío y húmedo pavimento. Bella se irguió inmediatamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No, siéntate aquí conmigo.

—Ni pensarlo —negó Irina—. Tú eres la hembra de nuestro señor, nunca se me ocurriría…

—¡No digas tonterías! No necesito una sirvienta Irina , si deseas serme de utilidad, sé mi amiga y cuéntame sobre las personas que viven en esta fortaleza y de sus vidas.

—Tendría que pedirle permiso a mi señor para hacerlo. No estoy autorizada para contarte nada Bella. Pregúntale a nuestro señor, él quizas te cuente lo que quieres saber.

Bella negó con la cabeza aireada.

Las mujeres en aquel lugar, tenían el mismo valor que en todo los lugares que ella había conocido hasta el momento: ninguno. Nada, no valían nada sin la sombra de un hombre que las guiara y las utilizara.

Comió con resignación antes de vestirse y cuando lo hizo, negándose rotundamente a que Irina la ayudara, se dió cuenta que los ropajes que ostentaba eran el mismo estandarte que llevaba Edward, haciendo clara que ella era suya en su totalidad.

.

.

.

Los angostos pasillos olían a humedad, habían subido varias escalinatas estrechas y sin barreras. La vieja Maude vivía en lo alto de la fortaleza, haciendo casi imposible plantearse hacerle más de una visita a lo largo de todo un período lunar.

Irina había tropezado varias veces y siseando palabras malsonantes que a Bella la hicieron sonreir, perjuró una y mil veces que era la última vez que subiría allí, pasara lo que pasara.

Cuando finalizaron el largo camino de las escalinatas, llegaron a una sala llena de trofeos y por último, una estoica y gruesa puerta, dieron claras evidencias a Bella que ya habían finalizado la travesía.

No hubo tiempo de tocar a la enorme puerta de madera, la vieja la abrió y sonrió a Bella como si la conociese de toda la vida.

—Mi señora… ¿ya puedo llamarla así? —sus ojos se focalizaron en Irina y sonrió más abiertamente—. Irina, me da gusto que vengas a visitarme, pero lo que tengo que hablar con nuestra señora, no es de tu incumbencia pequeña, bebe esto. —Maude le ofreció a Irina un ligero recipiente y le hizo gesto para que lo bebiera. La muchacha obedeció y sonrió, paseando su lengua por los labios.

—¿Qué es Maude? —Preguntó la hembra de Garret.

—No preguntes y baja de nuevo, esta vez si quieres puedes bajar las escalinatas corriendo. —La vieja estalló en carcajadas dejando a Irina con los ojos como platos y dándole con la puerta en las narices.

Bella observó detenidamente el lugar donde vivía Maude.

Decenas de estantes llenos de pequeños recipientes, fajos de hiervas entrelazados, velones de grasa animal y un gran yelmo con la cabeza de un fiero león.

—Es de mi esposo. —Maude alargó la mano y acarició el reluciente yelmo—. Sé a qué has venido Isabella Marie Swan, hija de Charles. —Bella frunció el ceño y se frotó las manos nerviosa, no tenía miedo de Maude, pero no podía ignorar que era algo más que misteriosa— y por supuesto, sé a lo que estás destinada.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabe? ¿Y cóo sabe el nombre de mi padre? —Bella estaba más que fascinada por las palabras de la sabia mujer que tenía delante de ella, pero un escalofrío de temor la recorrió por entero.

Maude sonrió y deslumbró a Bella con una buena dentadura, que no tenía nada que ver con su apariencia fisica, como mínimo decadente, acariciándose la barbilla y haciéndole una leve reverencia a la castaña que no cabía en si del estupor.

—Soy una wicca, un término irlandés que estaba prohibido entre mis ancentros. Poco sé en realidad porque soy portadora de este don, pero puedo ver más allá de los que los otros ven y oír más de los que muchos lo hacen. Preveo el clima y mi clarividencia, es potente cuando sueño, pero a veces tengo que callar porque he de dejar que la vida siga su cauce y, finalmente, tu estas aquí, para pelear junto a mi Príncipe.

Bella dejó caer su trasero en una silla desvalida y se estrujó las manos con nerviosismo, sin enterder ni ápice de lo que aquella loca mujer le decía.

—Pero eso es imposible, yo no tengo idea de envainar una espada y tu maldito Príncipe se pondrá como el propio demonio si le confío lo que me has dicho. Debes estar equivocada, yo no soy esa mujer que dices.

La carcajada de Maude sobresaltó a Bella que tiró uno de los recipientes que se alojaban encima de una destartalada mesa. La vieja recogió lo que quedó del pobre guijarro y lo envolvió en una manojo de hierbas que tenía justo al lado.

—Piensa lo que quieras, de momento mi señora, estoy aquí para servirla como hago con mi Príncipe. Ahora dime a que has venido.

—Dígamelo usted, debe de saberlo.

La mirada que ambas se dirigieron fue retadora y Maude volvió a sonreir, negando con la cabeza tiernamente.

—Esas palabras, las que calmaron a Fury… han brotado de ti, sin ser consciente de ello pequeña, pero no te aflijas. Tienes el don de aplacar a las bestias y hablar con los muertos, cuando estás lo suficientemente preparada. No te asustes mi señora, pero el fantasma de tu padre vela por ti y las almas condenadas de los familiares de tu hombre te persiguen, sin tú saberlo.

Bella se levantó de un salto de la silla y corrió a agarrar las manos arrugadas de Maude.

—No puede estar hablando en serio… pero, algo me dice —Bella miró hacia los lados intentando vislumbrar algo de aquella información que le había prodigado Maude— que lo sé desde siempre.

—Pequeña —Maude aprisionó con fuerza las manos de la castaña, ya que ahora temblaban—, no tengas miedo, yo te ayudaré y el hombre que te ama tambien te ayudará a hacerlo, aunque mi Príncipe siga siendo un necio, el amor que siente por ti hará que bese el suelo por donde pises. Ven a a verme a diario y yo te iré enseñando cómo abrir el ojo de la clarividencia y ayudar a tu hombre a librar las batallas que han de venir. Lo de envainar una espada no es mi trabajo, pero te aseguro que pronto llegarán unos rizos como el metal más noble, que te harán una despiadada arquera y una ejecutora letal con el hierro hiriente. Ahora ve con tu hombre, mi Príncipe te quiere en su cama —Maude soltó una risilla picaruela—, y no debes hacerle esperar, dile que has venido a verme, eso le dará gusto y lo honrarás, el me tiene por bien un gran afecto.

Los labios rugosos de Maude llegaron a la mejilla de Bella y una paz infinita la embargó. Marchó de allí sin decir nada, sin pensar y sin miedo alguno por aquellas escalinatas que se precipitaban en un ocaso infinito.

.

.

.

—Agarra el arco, Jane, por nada del mundo quiero que se extravíe. Lo único que tengo que agradecer a tu hermano, es que me enseñara a defenderme con ese arco, no lo pierdas.

Jane tiró del arco para sí, ya que se había descolgado por el trote del jamelgo y lo asió con fuerza antes de darle de nuevo al animal con uno de sus pies para que trotara con más imperiosidad.

Rosalie estaba a su lado como poseida, mirando con ojos de halcón los diversos caminos que alumbraba aquella correosa noche de infarto. Ella le había dicho que pronto llegarían a la aldea del pariente de su marido muerto, aquel que llamaban "el Bárbaro", la única carta escondida debajo de la manga donde podría pasar sus últimos dias sana y salva. Tiró de las riendas de su animal y vió a lo lejos una gran muralla donde apenas se vislumbraba algo de luz. Sonrió para sus adentros, finalmente estaban sanas y salvas.

.

.

.

Edward, desnudo y sofocado, caminaba de un lado a otro de su cubículo como si le estuviesen retorciendo las tripas. Su hembra había desaparecido y antes de poder preguntarle a Irina, ella se había marchado con Garret con los ojos vidriosos y con las manos pegadas a sus partes más pudientes agarrados como garrapatas.

Aquello lo había enfebrecido tanto que había corrido en busca de su hembra como un poseso para atraerla hacia sí y empotrarla a la pared, visionando escenas de envestidas tan bestiales como su propio falo ahora encendido.

Lo miró con desesperación antes de oír la puerta y girarse en busca de la persona que había osado entrar en su cuarto sin presentación alguna… pero era ella, Bella. El hoyo que deseaba machacar.

—Edward…

Bella desecendió la vista hacia aquel monumento cincelado que se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Edward respiraba con furia y sus ojos la miraban con claro enfado. Aquello la hizo estremecerse y caminó hacia él con una sonrisa nerviosa en su delicado rostro.

—He ido a ver a Maude —Bella acarició los pectorales del hombre y sintió como el cálido aliento masculino se filtraba por su pequeña boca—. Esa mujer me intriga y he querido ir a hablar con ella.

Edward sofocó un jadeo. Las manos de Bella acarciaban las puntas de sus pezones marrones, haciendo que una corriente de placer estallara en la punta de su glande, que ahora yacía algo mojado por la excitación.

—Y puedo saber ¿cuáles eran tus preguntas, para abadonar nuestro lecho? Te ordené claramente que te alimentaras y esperaras mi regreso. No puedes desobedecer mis órdenes, Bella, o te irá muy mal. —Las aletas de la nariz de Edward se abrieon preso de un deseo que lo consumía, pero parecía que la bruja que lo tenía hechizado no se daba cuenta de ello.

—Me ha dicho una serie de cosas. Esa mujer, ¿padece algún tipo de locura? —Bella notó como los brazos de Edward la acercaban a él, abranzandola, sintiendo la inconmesurable fuerza de su erección en el vientre y jadeó, intentando no morder sus labios; completamente encendida.

—Maude esta más cuerda que nadie de esta fortaleza y quien ose decir lo contrario pasará por el filo de mi espada. Pero eso no importa ahora, me agrada que vayas a visitar a Maude, que te hagas su amiga y me haría inmensamente feliz que llegaras a tenerla el cariño y la devoción que yo le profeso, Bella.

Las manos de Edward se desenredaron de su cuerpo, elevando el mentón de ella con uno de sus dedos, acariciando primeramente aquel rostro que lo tenía completamente perturvado, besandola lentamente. Enredando su lengua con la de ella, enroscándola y succionándola, como si aquel fuera su único sustento. Ella gimió y él agarró con fuerza aquel cuerpo pequeño en sus brazos, depositandola en el jergón y lamiéndola por entero mientras le quitaba las prendas tan parecidas a las que él había depositado en el suelo hace unos breves instantes.

—Eres mi perdición, pequeña bruja —siseó, abriendo con sus dedos la flor más preciada de ella, aquella que se alojaba entre sus piernas. Acariciando con el dedo corazón el clítoris de ella, que se arqueaba presa de un placer sin límites.

Dejó la boca para poner los dientes sobre aquellos pezones oscuros que lo llamaban como sirenas y los mordisqueó, embrujado con el rostro y los gemidos compujidos de su hembra que rogaba por una liberación, pero lejos de dejarla explotar, comenzó a explorar con avaricia todo los rincones de su cuerpo, descendiendo sobre su vientre alojando besos húmedos y lametones con su lengua ancha y voraz, hasta llegar al triángulo de sus rizos oscuros. Aquella llaga que, almibarada, rezumaba el mejor néctar que habían otorgado los Dioses a la humanidad. Enfebrecido se ayudó de los dedos para abrirlo completamente y paseó la lengua por toda su extensión, comenzado por el ano y terminando allí dode comenzaba el vello púbico de su hembra, haciéndola gritar ahora claramente ofuscada por el placer.

—No te reprimas, quiero que goces, que grites cuando te lama Bella. Hazlo, es una orden —La última palabra la susurró pegado a sus clitoris que aferró con fuerza, succionándolo y paseando la punta de la lengua por este, mientras lo masticaba goloso.

La boca de Edward la tenía al borde del éxtaxis. Podía sentir como sus lametones la mojaban más y, el cosquilleo de una próxima explosión, se alojó allí donde el masticaba sin tregua, aferrándose ella a aquellos cabellos algo largos y desordenados que él poseía, mientras que ella comenzaba a moverse sin darse cuenta, meciendo sus caderas al compás de las bestiales embestidas de Edward con aquella lengua ancha y poderosa.

—Espera… no lo hagas, aún no.

Edward se irguió con desespero antes de que ella comenzara su culminación, alojándose como un demente dentro de ella, con fuerza. Entrando y saliendo. Abriendo las piernas de ella y observando como su enorme y ancha polla se metía en aquel tunel estrecho y encendido.

Aquello lo enloqueció y con mayor fuerza se sumergió en ella, sintiendo un punto oscuro dentro de Bella que lo estrujaba y lo hacia gemir como un animal en celo.

Sin duda, Maude estaba oyendo sus bramidos que parecían los de un animal, pero a su hembra no parecía importarle, ya que lo miraba con los ojos entornadados mientras salía y entraba en ella con fuerza y desesperación.

—Ven aquí —salió de ella, sintiéndose perdido la agarró de la cintura, empotrándola contra una de las paredes, subiéndola por su sudoroso cuerpo hasta la altura de las caderas y ayudándodose de sus dedos para que ella no perdiera el hilo del extasis—. No quiero bañarte con mi sabia, aún no… aunque me muera por ahogarte con ella.

Metió dos dedos dentro de ella con lentitud primeramente para, instantes despuás, llegar a un ritmo desgarrador que lo llevó al límite, sacando sus dedos y lamiendo el jugo en ellos mientras que ella jadeaba.

Una estocada certera y volvió a bombearla con fuerza, llevándola a un orgasmo bestial que lo hizo venirse a él también y bramar como una bestia.

.

.

.

Rosalie caminó, junto con su yegua y en compañía de Jane, hacia el enorme portón de la fortaleza, mirando hacia atrás, creyendo ver ojos invisibles que la acechaban. Antes de dar el primer golpe el grueso porton se abrió chirriante y una mujer de extraño aspecto la miró como si la conociese.

—Te estaba esperando, mujer noble.

**Continuará….**

* * *

**Chicas… woauuuuu me lo he pasado bomba escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo. Un beso a todas.**

**Jo, anda, pasa unas buenas vacaciones, que te voy a echar de menos hasta en mis sueños, jajajjajajajajjajj!**

*****.**

**Hola tesoros, **

**Ya saben que Sis me deja meterme en sus notas **** y, esta vez, les cuento que Vhica Tia Favorita, una de mis niñas de Betas FFAD, le ayudará con sus capítulos mientras yo disfruto del sol en el país vecino, para luego volver a la Patagonia chilena. Se las encargo, me la tratan bien... aunque ni se les ocurra luego querer reemplazarme jajajaja ;)**

**¡Mi Sis adorada! Sabes que el cariño es muto, ahora te toca a ti extrañarme como lo hice yo durante tus vacaciones! jajajajaja.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia es totalmente de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Rosalie miró a Jane, que se hallaba con las mejillas encendidas, pese al frío de la noche. La escarcha había nacido de los charcos de la breve lluvia que había caído horas antes y el helor, calaba en los huesos de la muchacha que apenas sabía si sentía su trasero de tanto cabalgar.

—Queremos ver al que llaman "el Bárbaro" —susurró, mientras una brisa congelada le acariciaba el rostro—, necesito que nos brinde su protección.

Maude observó a Rosalie intentando ver en aquellos ojos azules la veracidad de las palabras que ella omitía, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que, aquella mujer, iba a ser una joya preciosa para el futuro de los que se hallaban entre las murallas de aquella fortaleza.

—Pasad, debéis estar muertas de frío. —Los ojos de Maude se dirigieron a Jane—. Y tú muchacha, tranquilízate que aquí estarás a salvo por el momento. Ahora pasad y secad esas ropas, antes de que os brinde un jergón donde podáis descansar de vuestro largo camino hacia aquí.

Maude abrió más el portón y les dio paso, antes de silbar a uno de los muchachos que estaban haciendo guardia, como todas las noches, para poner la voz de alarma si se acercaba el enemigo. Bien sabían que aquel que denominaban "el Bárbaro", se había ganado fervientes enemigos de un tiempo a esta parte.

—Hazte cargo de los caballos y procura no hacer mucho ruido. Es tarde y no quiero que nadie se alarme por las llegadas de estas dos señoritas.

Maude rió entre dientes y dio paso a las dos muchachas delante de ella, mientras el mozo se hacía cargo de los caballos y los llevaba a la cuadra.

Rosalie no se fiaba de aquella vieja de pelos desgreñados y dientes negruzcos y, asió con fuerza la pequeña daga que llevaba escondida en la parte interior del muslo, mientras se adentraban en un gran castillo empedrado y simple.

Recorrieron varios pasillos antes de llegar a un gran vestíbulo donde una gran fuego se hallaba encendido. La vieja se giró con aquella sonrisa engreída y le guiñó un ojo.

—No seas precavida conmigo muchacha. Como le he dicho a tu hermana, no debes temer nada. Aquí estáis finalmente a salvo.

La voz de Jane se oyó, simple y casi en un susurro.

—No somos hermanas. Al menos no de sangre, señora.

Maude bajó la mirada y juntó las mano,s antes de caminar hacia Jane y apoyarle una mano arrugada en el hombro maltrecho a causa del arco.

—Es la mejor hermana que nunca has tenido, aunque no haya sido parida por tu madre. Desde luego, mucho mejor persona que esos que tienen tu misma sangre.

Rosalie miró a Jane que se hallaba consternada y con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Quién es usted… que parece saberlo todo? —Rosalie jadeó, entre asustada y admirada.

—Déjate de preguntas y quitaos esos ropajes y secaros. En la habitación continua a este cuarto, tenéis un par de jergones limpios y ropas del clan de mi Príncipe. Mañana, cuando el astro rey despierte, os llevaré ante él y entonces, le contarás toda esa información que has callando durante tanto tiempo. Será un gran alivio para él saber que tú estás vivas y que, de alguna manera, te aliaste con el enemigo para, posteriormente, venir con él y vencerlo. Eres una mujer valiente y serás recompensada. —Maude acarició con lentitud el rostro de Rosalie y sonrió con pesar—. Sé lo que es el dolor de la perdida del amor de tu vida, pero sé cómo se alivia ese dolor, dolerá siempre, pero remitirá algo… te lo prometo.

Los ojos de Rosalie se empañaron de lágrimas, mientras que veía como aquella mujer extraña se marchaba y las dejaba solas bajo el calor del hogar.

— ¿Podemos fiarnos de ella, Rosalie? —susurró Jane, mientra tiraba el arco con suavidad en un mullido nido de pieles y comenzaba a desvestirse.

—Algo me dice que me voy a llevar muy bien con esa vieja andrajosa.

Rosalie tiró de su capa negra y comenzó a quitar las ropas mojadas que se pegaban a su cuerpo.

Desnudas y enredadas en las pieles que se hallaban en casi toda las estancia, observaron como los troncos iban ardiendo completamente en silencio.

Así transcurrieron minutos o quizás horas, quién lo puede saber, pero cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente tranquilas, secas y cansadas, se marcharon a aquella estancia donde les había indicado la vieja. Allí, se enroscaron el los tibios jergones y durmieron —por primera vez—, toda la noche a pierna suelta.

.

.

.

Maude subió aprisa las escaleras hacia su torreón.

Los espíritus no le habían hablado de la verdadera identidad de aquella mujer de rubios cabellos que los ayudaría, aquella que sería la guía de su señora… su mentora.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, buscó el yelmo de su esposo y lo acarició con ternura infinita y devoto amor.

—Al fin, esposo mío… al fin.

.

.

.

_La gente de la aldea, abandonó de sus chozas para ver salir al engendro que nunca debió parir la mujer de Anvil de Sauver; mientras que él sentía que, con la marcha de aquella niña, su vida sería más fácil y no lo fustigarían con palabras hirientes y peleas cuando el día hubiera llegado a su fin. _

_Algunos siseaban maldiciones y muchos otros sonreían dichosos, ya que el mismo demonio se llevaba al ser que había maldecido la aldea desde el mismo momento en que nació._

_Maude no los observó siquiera._

_Sabía que no era querida allí y la nueva vida que se abría ante ella _—_aunque no sería fácil_—, _ estaría trabada de menos dificultades de las que había vivido hasta ahora._

_Montada en el mayor caballo más grande que habían visto sus ojos de trece años y, con los fuertes brazos del hombre del yelmo de león recogiéndola a su espalda, no podía hacer otra cosa que agradecer que hubiese venido a por ella. Marcharse de allí sería tan bueno para Maude como para los propios habitantes de la aldea._

—_Me doy cuenta que no te quieren aquí. ¿Qué les has hecho para que ninguno muestre ningún tipo de sentimiento por tu partida? _—_La pregunta a su espalda le hizo girar levemente la cabeza, mirando los ojos claros que se vislumbraban bajo las rendijas de aquel yelmo._

—_Se tiene miedo a lo que no se comprende. _—_Las palabras de Maude sacudieron al caballero como hierro ardiente. Aquella niña era mucho más madura de lo que presuponía y aquello, lo desconcertó por unos instantes antes de sonreír._

—_¿Eres una incomprendida entonces? ¿Qué mal puede hacer una niña de trece años a un manojo de aldeado harapientos con disentería? _—_Las preguntas del caballero del yelmo de león, fue un susurro alojado en la orejita de Maude, ardiente y reparador._

—_¿A dónde me lleva? Sé que no me quiere con usted… también tiene miedo de mí y de lo que supongo en su vida, ¿cierto?_

_El silencio fue amortiguado por el sonido de la lluvia y los cascos de los caballos que no apremiaban en su marcha._

—_Ve, usted también tiene miedo a lo que no comprende._

_Lionel Ward, de origen casi desconocido, se había ganado un nombre y un condado gracias a las carnicerías de ingleses que dejaban a su paso, el estandarte de las tres coronas se cernía sobre el bastión principal de su pequeña torreta, heredada de su padre muerto hacía décadas._

_Lionel Ward, sabía de lo que hablaba aquella tierna niña de trece años abrigaba entre sus brazos de guerrero. Sabía lo que se sentía cuando la gentuza veía a alguien diferente._

_La castigaba, insultaba y si podía ser, la aniquilaban; como habían hecho con su hermana mayor._

_Respiró profundamente antes de evocar el dulce rostro de su hermana, sus rizos dorados y sus ojos verdes tan parecido a los de su madre muerta… aquella que lo había atado a aquella niña desde el mismo momento en que esta nació._

_Lionel Ward, creció sabiendo que estaba prometido a alguien de por vida y que un día, más pronto que tarde, debía de marchar a buscarla. Pero lo que era un total desconcierto era porqué sus padres _—_en concreto su madre_—; _ había convencido a su padre para ir a buscarla a un condado tan alejado del suyo… y con tan sólo trece inviernos._

—_Te equivocas. Yo no sé lo que es el miedo y mientras que yo te proteja, tú tampoco lo sabrás. _

_Las palabras de Lionel surgieron de entre sus labios con los dientes apretados, recordando de nuevo a su hermana mayor: Rosalie._

_._

_._

_._

Los primeros rayos solares se filtraron por el pequeño ventanuco alojado en una de las paredes del cuarto donde dormían Rosalie y Jane, esta última, había despertado hace ya varios minutos, en cambio Rosalie, se desperezó y abrió los ojos pesadamente antes de girarse y encontrar a Jane de puntillas intentando mirar por el boquete que daba al exterior.

— ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo, Jane? —La boca pastosa de Rosalie emitió un gruñido al levantarse del jergón, caminando hacia donde se hallaba Jane, muerta de la curiosidad y muda.

Rosalie le asestó un codazo —no muy fuerte— y la apartó del ventanuco para observar lo que miraba la otra rubia con tanta atención. Sonrió con picardía al ver en lo que se hallaba tan entretenida su querida cuñada y la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Cómo se nota que nos has conocido varón. —Rosalie hizo un ademán con las manos y la invitó a seguir mirando, mientras caminaba hacia un rudimentario perchero donde se hallaban dos vestidos iguales—. Parece ser que ya nos tratan como si fuéramos de su comunidad; eso es bueno. En cuanto tenga ocasión, hablaré con el pariente de mi difunto marido y lo alertaré de los planes del despiadado de tu hermano Cayo.

—Son hermosos, ¿no crees? —Jane peguntó, como si no hubiese oído ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho Rosalie, sonando en sus labios como un susurro erótico.

—Lo más hermoso de los hombres es su afectividad, Jane. ¿De qué sirve un hombre hermoso si te maltrata o veja? El corazón y su sensibilidad hacia ti, es lo que lo hace un ser hermoso.

—Pero a simple vista… parecen animales salvajes. Dan ganas de intentar domesticarlos de alguna manera.

La risa de Rosalie hizo que Jane se avergonzara y tibios colores surgieran de sus mejillas, llevándose las manos hacia ellas y bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

— Vístete —arrojó el vestido que le pertenecía a su cuñada y continuó carcajeándose . A ver si tenemos suerte y de esta, te saco un hombre que puedas "domesticar", querida.

Rosalie vislumbró algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios de Jane , mientras que ambas se vestían con los colores del clan de aquel condado, de aquella fortaleza y de la vida.

.

.

.

Edward se hallaba ensimismado viendo como su hembra dormía. Anhelaba de nuevo hacerla suya y, por los poros de su piel, podía oler el deseo encendido de ella, aunque estuviese en su letargo de Morfeo. Habían pasado toda la noche amándose sin descanso y pese a eso, él se encontraba con energías aptas para salir a guerrear con quien osara plantarle un mínimo de contrariedad.

No era su deseo dejarla sola en el jergón, pero ya hacía unas horas que había amanecido y podía escuchar cómo sus hombres habían comenzando el duro entrenamiento de todas las mañanas entre ellos, empuñando el duro acero y haciendo que sus cuerpos se hicieran más duros y atléticos.

Sin ganas, se levantó delicadamente y caminó desnudo en busca de sus ropajes tirados por el suelo de aquella habitación. La vida sin Bella no había tenido sentido, y ahora que la tenía bajo su techo y en sus brazos, un miedo atroz lo atenazaba.

Pronto deberían salir de nuevo. En un condado lejano, se hallaba un tirano que tenía a los lugareños sumidos en la máxima pobreza y esclavitud y ese, era su trabajo. Desde que supo quiénes habían sido sus parientes y lo que Aro había hecho con ellos… con todos ellos. Algún día el bastión de cada uno de los condados circundantes al pueblo de Irlanda, serían de los Cullen de nuevo, como lo fue de su abuelos, sus tíos y su madre.

Salió del cuarto, no sin antes dar una última mirada a su amada hembra y caminó hacia los patios interiores donde se estaban desarrollando los entrenamientos. A cada uno de sus pasos, uno de sus hombres lo saludaba, sin parar su labor con la espada. A lo lejos, pudo ver a Garret como gritaba a uno de sus hombre y le indicaba como debía hacer para no ser atacado por la espalda. Caminó hacia él y le sonrió, antes de darle un golpe en el hombro como pura camaradería.

—Buenos días, Garret —Edward se amansó el cabello y achicó los ojos, que eran víctimas del sol de la mañana.

El castaño se carcajeó y le devolvió el saludo con mucha más fuerza, sin moverlo un ápice.

—Ya veo que lo son, querido amigo. Veo que tu hembra hace que prefieras estar en su compañía, que en la de tus hombres, ¿eh? No te juzgo por eso… pero pueden comenzar a hablar mal.

Ambos hombres se carcajearon a la vez y caminaron sin rumbo, dejando atrás los sonidos de las espaldas y los puñetazos.

—Tenemos que prepararlo todo para ir lo antes posible a Geway. La situación allí es insostenible. Bien sabes que mandé un ojeador y me ha traído las peores de las noticias. Aquella pobre gente no puede vivir al mando de ese engendro. —Ahora ya no había cabida para bromas ni risas entre ellos—. Pero por primera vez en mi vida tengo, miedo Garret. No quiero dejar sola a Bella aquí, y tampoco puedo llevarla conmigo.

—Eso no será ningún problema mi Príncipe. —La voz de Maude se escuchó portentosa, pese a lo escasa de su altura.

—Maude… querida amiga. ¿Qué te trae al patio de entrenamiento? —Edward caminó hacia ella y le apresó las manos arrugadas entre las suyas.

—Debo hablar contigo Edward, a solas —Maude miró a Garret y este puso los ojos en blanco.

Garret no comprendía a la vieja, pero por supuesto, se había ganado toda su confianza; gracias a un aparatoso accidente que casi le quita la vida en una pelea por un condado próximo. Ella con sus conjuros y sus habilidades de bruja pudo curarlo y dejar a la parca sin nada que llevarse de él, que no fueran más que un par de muelas.

—Está bien, pero que sepas que al final me he de enterar… sabes que me lo cuenta todo, vieja. —Garret se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de nuevo a guiar a los hombres de Edward.

—Ven conmigo, tengo que enseñarte algo. —Maude agarró la mano de Edward y tiró de él hacia dentro de la fortaleza con velocidad apabullante, a trompiscones. Llegaron a un salón que casi no se ocupaba y allí la vieja dio dos golpes en una de las dos puertas que lo enmarcaban.

—Soy yo, os traigo a mi Príncipe.

La puerta se abrió y Edward dio dos pasos hacia atrás sorprendido.

— ¿Tú? —abrió la boca como un niño pequeño y miró a Maude que miraba a la rubia como si fuera un Dios.

—Os pido vuestro clemencia y vuestra protección, mi señor. Jane Vulturi y yo.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado? —Edward traspasó el umbral de la puerta y cerró, agarrando a Maude para que les hiciera compañía dentro del cuartucho—. Te creía muerta, como a mis demás parientes.

—Pude escapar. Jacob y yo pudimos escapar, pero nunca más supe de él cuando nos separamos.

Edward gruñó, no le hubiera importado que Jacob hubiera muerto en manos de Aro, solo recordar como trataba a Bella le crispaba los nervios.

—Bien, lo importante es que estas aquí . —Edward intentó sonreír algo apabullado por la sorpresa—.¿Quién es ella?

—Es la hermana de Aro.

Jane bajó la mirada muerta de miedo y vergüenza, pero la mano de Rosalie la agarró para darle fuerza y valor.

Edward abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar, pero Maude no lo dejó .

—Déjala que se explique, mi Príncipe. Ella esta aquí para ayudarnos. No oses pensar algo que no es… estas dos mujeres, son enviadas de los Dioses.

El bárbaro gruñó antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y levantar el mentón para que Rosalie comenzara a explicarse.

—Bien, es una larga historia y yo, señor mío, estoy muerta de hambre .

Maude soltó una carcajada antes de abrazar a la rubia que, con un gesto de asco, intentó mostrarse afectiva, sin mucho éxito.

—Vieja, hueles mal —le reprochó—, pero tengo mucho que agradecerte.

—Vamos a dar de comer a estas jovencitas y busca a tu hembra. Estoy segura que esta visita la va a sorprender.

.

.

.

Bella había comenzado a desperezarse, mientras que recordaba cómo el cuerpo de Edward se había amoldado al suyo; cómo sus manos la habían hecho retorcerse y cómo sus besos la habían hecho viajar a lugares de éxtasis total.

Sonriendo, puso los pies en el frío suelo y buscó sus ropajes, enredados en éste.

Vestida y peinada correctamente, abrió la puerta del cuarto y caminó hacia el comedor principal y, ante su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que se hallaba completamente desolado. Extrañada, caminó hacia el patio exterior y vió a decenas de hombres peleándose entre sí y sonriendo cuando alguno de ellos aterrizaba en el suelo.

Aterrada por esta escena, caminó hacia las caballerizas con el firme propósito de ver a Fury de nuevo, algo le decía que debia de verlo, hablarle… calmarlo.

Pudo verlo en cuanto traspasó el primer palo de aquel torreón de palos gordos y húmedos. Tenía un tipo de elegancia que hacía pasar desapercibidos al restos de los animales que allí se alojaban.

Él pareció notar su presencia, y relinchó moviendo la enorme cabeza negra.

—Shhhh… Fury. Si tu amo me ve aquí, me agarra de la cabellera y me arrastra hacia la habitación de nuevo. —Bella rió ante aquella idea y elevó la palma de la mano para acariciar la cabeza del jamelgo.

Fury dejó que Bella lo tocara, volviendo a relinchar y coceando de alegría. Bella sonrió abiertamente, mientras le susurraba palabras sin sentido y el animal cerraba los ojos, como si comprendiera lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

Pero Bella no estaba sola en aquellas caballerizas, Angela la observaba entre dos palos, con un cubo de hierro entre sus manos… vacío.

Ahora ella podría decir, que había sido la nueva hembra del Bárbaro, la que había envenenado a Fury.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Ya estamos de nuevo con nuestro Barbarito. ¿Se sorprendieron al saber el origen de Rosealie?, pues yo sí. No tenía idea de lo que estaba tramando Sister ;) Ya nos había adelantado algo, pero no pensé que fuera así.

Ahora bien, como ya les dijo en el grupo de sus fics (les dejaré el link por si alguien se quiere unir), la siguiente historia que actualizaremos será a… ¡nuestro Capitánhijodeputa!

www . facebook groups / lahermandaddesistercullen / este es el link. - Aquí siempre estamos subiendo adelantos, organizamos las siguientes historias a publicar, imágenes, etc.

Gracias por leer,

SisterJo ;)


	30. Chapter 30

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer. La trama es completamente de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Tres días sin apenas descanso, con la compañía silenciosa de una lluvia fría que la calaba, mientras que aquellos brazos fuertes la apresaban desde la espalda hacia el pecho de su guardian; aquel que le había prometido que nunca más tendría miedo… Tres días en que apenas cruzaban palabras, pero sí miradas llenas de afecto… Tres días que terminaron con los primeros rayos del alba, al avistar a los lejos una choza escondida bajo un denso follaje después de traspasar un lago cristalino.

—¡Dadle de beber a los caballos! —La voz del guerrero de yelmo de león le aceleró el corazón y quiso echar la vista atrás y mirarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Él ya había bajado del caballo y con aquellas manos fuertes la agarraron de aquella cintura de adolescente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y él apartó la vista, como si le escondiera algo. Maude notó como un nudo denso se formaba en su pecho y esperó algo horrendo, otro mazazo en su corta vida de mujer.

—Acompáñame. Hemos llegado a tu destino. —Él emprendió el camino delante de ella, sin esperarla y la dulce Maude lo siguió con la cabeza baja y el corazón destrozado.

La puerta de la choza se abrió como presagiando la llegada de aquellos caballeros de relucientes armaduras.

"_¿Quién sera ella?"_

"_Me va abandonar… me va a dejar con esta mujer de ojos y cabellos negros como un cuervo..."_

La mujer, efectivamente de cabello negro recogido en un moño y ojos grandes y oscuros como la noche, sonrió a su guerrero , gesto que fue una patada en los intestinos de de Maude. De repente a su lado apareció un niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio que sonrió a Maude como si la conociera.

—Te esperaba anoche, Lionel. Nos tenías preocupados. —La mujer miró a la adolescente en ciernes y le acarició el cabello como si la conociera—. ¿Así que esta es ella? ¡Es una cria por todos los Dioses, Lionel? ¿Dónde tenían tus padres la cabeza cuando te prometieron a ella?

La mujer se carcajeó y mientras que el guerrero siseaba entre dientes, Maude se ponia roja como la grana.

—Pasa a mi humilde morada, estamos encantados de tenerte bajo mi techo. —La portezuela se cerró tras ellos y Maude observó que pese a que por fuera parecia una choza pequeña y lugubre, en su interior poseía mucho más de lo que ella había soñado en su vida.

Una gran mesa de madera llena de viandas los esperaba. La mujer empujó a Maude a sentarse en una de las sillas, mientras ella observaba como su guerrero se quitaba el yelmo , dejandolo reposar encima de la mesa sin ningun cuidado.

Lo había visto en sueños, casi estaba familiarizada con aquel rostro hermoso y aquellos ojos tan azules como el mar, pero no estaba preparada para verlo despierta y, por primera vez, sintió el embrujo de aquello que llamaban amor.

Había oído hablar de aquel sentimiento que ella desconocía, ya que las personas que la habían rodeado o la odiaban o le temían y hasta rencor… pero aquella llama que apresaba su pecho, que calentaba su cuerpo y que encendia su rostro, era totalmente nuevo para ella. Podría ser… podría ser que se hubiese enamorado de aquel portentoso hombre que evitaba mirarla.

Su cabello revuelto por el yelmo lo hacía ver perfecto, de un tono parecido a las arenas del desierto de Shan (casi casi cobrizo), nariz perfecta y labios llenos y delineados.

Al comenzar a hablar con la mujer de cabellos oscuros, Maude precipitó la mirada sobre su boca, observando que poseía todos sus dientes, que eran blancos y perfectos.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —La mujer ofreció una gran torta de maíz al guerrero y éste, la partió en dos entre sus manos mientras agarraba una pata de cordero.

—Cuando tenga la edad suficiente. Como puedes ver, es una mocosa aún y lo único que me va acarrear es problemas. Estará aquí contigo cuatro primaveras y entonces, regresaré.

»Aunque no me falta nada y tengo vasallos a mi cargo en mi hogar, esta niña necesita alguien que la cuide y que la enseñe a ser mujer. Una mujer que aprenda a servirme y bendecir todos mis deseos y necesidades. Tú eres la más indicada además, es bien sabido que siempre quisiste parir una hembra. Aquí la tienes, aunque ya sea algo crecidita. Mírala —Lionel la miró apenas—, no ha levantado la cabeza desde que la obligaste a sentarse. Será obediente y a ti no te dará problemas.

—Por el gran afecto que me une a ti y, por supuesto, a la memoria de mi esposo, cuidaré de ella. Además, es una compañera perfecta para mi pequeño Eleazar, está demasiado solo aquí apartados huyendo de los enemigos de nuestro clan. —Siobah, miró a Maude enarcando las cejas y sonriendo—. Niña, aquí no nos hemos comido a nadie aún. ¿No eres sorda, ¿no?

Maude elevó los ojos.

Había llorado, pero había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que las lágrimas se le resecaran en la cara.

—No.

—Ya has oído a tu señor. Me obedecerás y haré de ti una mujer digna de él. ¿Comprendido?

Maude se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mirando al frente.

La iba a dejar allí…

Con aquella mujer que no conocía …

Y con aquel niño que no le apartaba la mirada….

Escondido detrás de la silla de su madre, como un buitre…

Agachó la cabeza y ni siquiera la levantó cuando la silla del guerrero se arrastró y él se levantó para recoger el yelmo y partir.

—Déjanos un momento, quiero hablar con ella a solas. —Lionel Ward tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía horriblemente mal. Algo le decía que no debía de abandonar a aquella criatura allí, pero era demasiado niña para hacerla su mujer. Esperaría el tiempo indicado y volvería por ella para honrarla de todas las maneras posibles.

Siobah desapareció junto a su hijo, dejándolos solos y Lionel dio dos pasos hacia Maude, que se mantenía rigida como un muerto.

—Estarás bien, te lo prometo —susurró , arrodillandose frente a ella, buscando su rostro con las manos y levantandolo. Era tan bonita, sería una belleza cuando volviese, sin lugar a dudas.

—Me prometistes que nunca más sentiría miedo y ahora lo tengo. Has faltado a tu promesa León.

Maude lo miraba con el brillo de la ira en sus ojos y él casi se carcajeó al verla tan enfadada, pese a que era una cria apenas.

—No lo tengas. Ella te cuidará bien. Te enseñará todo lo que debes de saber.

—A someterme a tu voluntad, ¿cierto? —Maude apretó los dientes y casi silbó como una serpiente venenosa.

—Por supuesto. Debes honrarme, pequeña y así lo harás.

Lionel acercó su rostro al de ella y posó sus labios en la frente lisa y preciosa de Maude, cerrando los ojos en el acto.

Mientras lo hacía, Maude se prometió a sí misma que iba a hacer todo lo posible por hacer justo todo lo contrario.

Cuando volviera a buscarla, sería un guerrero como él, pero con un cuerpo de mujer y una melena al viento que volvería locos a los hombres. Sonrió cuando él le echó un último vistazo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—Ni sumisa ni obediente, Lionel Ward —susurró.

.

.

.

Edward posó sus bellos ojos verdes en los cansados ojos de la vieja Maude. Algo había en aquella mirada; una chispa especial, un brillo nuevo que la hacía verse más joven y mucho menos amargada de lo había estado últimamente.

Observó a las dos mujeres que habían llegado a su Fortaleza, valorando a cada una de ellas.

La que él conocía, recogía su cabello dorado en una trenza que partía desde su frente.

Y la otra, con el cabello suelto y desgreñado, las manos temblorosas y la mirada en el suelo como si hubiese perdido algo.

Dando dos zancadas, se acercó a Maude y posó sus labios muy cerca de su oreja.

—¿Son dignas de nuestra confianza? —susurró Edward, buscando la mirada de la vieja casi inmediatamente.

Maude cabeceó con una sonrisa en su boca, obligando a Edward a ir en busca de Bella casi inmediatamente.

Al salir al patio exterior, vislumbró como Angela corría hacia él, con aquel cabello oscuro ondeando sin pasión.

—Mi señor —Edward la miró sin expresión alguna y levantó el mentón con superioridad—, Fury… es Fury… está muy mal, mi señor. La nueva…

Edward abrió mucho los ojos, mirando inmediatamente hacia las caballerizas. Allí se había agolpando gran cantidad de gente. Aturdido, casi no oyó a Ángela y corrió dejandola allí plantada.

Al llegar allí, quedó horrorizado de la imagen que allí se dibujaba.

Fury se hallaba tendido en el suelo de pajizal, sin moverse.

A su lado, Bella conmocionada, miraba al animal sin apenas pestañear.

Edward se abrió paso entre la miultitud y llegó hasta ellos. En primer lugar tanteó el cuello de Fury, buscando su pulso. Asustado, Edward miró a Bella con un interrogante en los ojos. Ella negó en repetidas ocasiones, para acabar finalmente llorando desconsoladamente.

—Yo… vine a verle y no sé qué ocurrió. Te juro que estaba bien…

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo la ví mi señor! Ví como le daba de beber de esa cubeta… Ella debió de darle algo en mal estado.

La voz de Ángela inflamada, surgió de entre la multitud como el mismo veneno que ella profirióa Fury, riéndose para sus adentros. Pudo confirmar la duda en los ojos de su señor y la vergüeza y el odio en los ojos de los demás presentes.

—¡Marchaos todos!

La voz del "Bárbaro", fuerte y poderosa como la de un trueno, llenó de temor a todos los reunidos allí, que comenzaron a evaporarse a los breves segundos.

Ángela se quedó mirando cómo el animal daba sus ultimos estertores, viendo culminada su obra de total maldad.

—Se muere… —susurró Bella , completamente acongojada—. Te prometo que yo no he hecho nada, yo no sé lo que tiene esa mujer en mi contra, pero yo no he hecho nada en contra de Fury… —Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, clamaban un perdón que no era el suyo, mientras que la perra de Ángela vislumbraba la escena sin conmoverse.

Edward se giró, dándose cuenta de que aún estaba la hembra de Benjamin allí. Torció la boca y escupió cual dragón para mandarla a mismo infierno y dejarlo solo con Fury y Bella.

—¡Vete! ¡He dicho que me dejeis solo!

Ángela dudó unos minutos, mirando a Bella y salió corriendo en dirección a la Fortaleza, borracha de felicidad, pues al menos habría plantado la semilla de la duda.

—Fury… amigo… —Edward se arrodilló junto al caballo, masajeando su cabeza inerte y sus ojos ya inexpresivos. Desesperado se llevó las manos al cabello y lo despeinó varias veces, sin creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Si era cierto lo que había gritado la hembra de Cheney… si había algun hilo de verdad, no podría perdonar a Bella por muchas vidas que viviese. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, observando en el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba.

Bramó como un animal, asustándola y se arrojó al cuello del animal llorando tan desconsoladamente cual niño de teta.

"Maude"

El nombre de la vieja llegó a él como si alguien se lo hubiese susurrado en la oreja y enloquecido, se puso en pie mirando al animal y seguidamente a su hembra.

—Te ordeno que le hables. No dejes de hacerlo. Voy a buscar a Maude, quizás ella sepa qué hacer con él y le salve la vida.

Ella asintió hipeando y, se arrastró hacia el animal, acariciándole la cabeza.

Edward salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de su fiel amiga Maude… su última esperanza.

Continuará…..

* * *

El siguiente capítulo que actualizará Sis, será Unplugged. Ya tengo la mitad de este y por estos días, me pasa el resto.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	31. Chapter 31

historia que aquí leéis es mi completa autoría, salvo los personajes que son de la señora S. Meyer y su saga "Twilight".

Bárbaro.

Capítulo 31.

Rosalie agarró una flecha pasando la lengua sobre su dedo índice y acarició la punta de ésta, afilada como una daga.

Sentia como los ojos de la vieja estaban posados en ella. Y por supuesto se preguntaba de manera incesante porque aquella mujer no le generaba ningún tipo de repugnancia pese a su aspecto desgreñado y asqueroso.

Frunció el ceño y elevó la flecha para posarla con delicadeza sobre la madera de opalina, increiblemente moldeada, haciendo el ejercicio de tirar.

-Es peligroso – inquirió Maude detrás de su espalda - La flecha podría escapar de tus manos; que no dudo que no sean diestras, pero podías herir a " mi príncipe".

Rosalie miró a Jane que se hallaba alojada en una de las paredes, como una salamandra; pegada, miedosa y nerviosa.

-No hay nadie – Rosalie se dio la vuelta y elevó una ceja, mirando a la vieja de arriba abajo con socanorrería – "Tu principe" como tu lo llamas no …

El enorme portón se movió dando lugar a la figura portentosa del bárbaro que corría como loco hacia Maude con el gesto desencajado.

-Fury….Maude, Bella… - Los ojos de Edward ,acuosos, revelaron a Maude mucho más de lo que la vieja necesitaba saber, haciéndola gruñir y bufar antes de salir de aquel cuarto.

La voz de Edward por encima de sus espaldas , hizo que Jane se despegara de la pared y corriera en busca de los brazos de Rosalie, temblando como una hoja.

-¡No os movais de ahí!

.

.

.

Angela corrió con una risa solapada en su rostro.

Era una mujer hermosa de cabellos oscuros como la crin del mismo Fury, con ojos como el carbón, piel olivacéa que se tornaba oscura y sensual cuando los primeros rayos del sol la tocaban, en la temporada de la recogida de la papa.

Habia llegado a la fortaleza comprada como las demás antes de ser entregada para formar parte de decenas de rameras calienta camas, agradeciendo por ello al apestado de Cheney que moría en el jergón que hacia casi un año que no compartían, por la repugnáncia que le causaba estar a mas de medio centímetro de él, ya era suficiente tener que asistirlo en todo momento para no causar sospechas entre la gente que vivía en la comunidad de la fortaleza.

Aunque ella, claro está era la causante maldita de que su amante estuviese postrado en aquel jergón justo un año después de llegar a aquella fortaleza.

Habia intentado amar al hombre que la habia salvado de ser vendida para ser ramera en cualquier camastrón de mala muerte, pero le habia sido totalemnte imposible al conocerlo a él…a su señor, a Edward, el que llamaban el "Bárbaro", embrujándola su manera de mirar, su cuerpo tímidamente atlético y aquellos ojos que parecian no tener sentimientos por nada y por nadie.

Llevándola a trazar un metódico plan en su mente y pagando con su cuerpo a algunos de los hombres que lo servían, para sonsacarles…sacar alguna verdad prohibída con la que pudiera llegar al bárbaro, para poder al fín ser su hembra y calentar su cama..

Envenenar a Benjamín no habia sido difícil, sobre todo al dedudir como habia muerto uno de los terneros que habia en la granja. El animal habia escapado al monte y ella misma habia sido la encargada de ir en su busca y dar con él.

Extrañada de que el animal no tuviese ningun síntoma de haber sido atacado por algún depredador, le abrió la boca como un acto reflejo, viendo como la lengua del canero se hallaba completamente negra y algo parecido a un hierbajo sobresalía de uno de sus dientes.

Dedució rápidamente que habia sido aquella planta la que habia matado al animal y se quedó asombrada al pasear no muy lejos de allí y encontrarse con cientos de ellas en un gran claro.

En ese mismo momento comenzó a fraguar el fatídico destino de Cheney, unido a la planta de la cicuta, de la que sólo utilizaba las raices, machacandolas y haciéndoselas ingerir mediante el agua miel o su cuenco de comida.

Todo por aquel "Bárbaro" que nunca habia sido suyo y que ahora retozaba con una mujer tan pálida como una muerta, haciéndola su hembra y dejandola a ella al margen de todo lo que habia estado maquinando durante tanto tiempo para poder estar junto a él y arrastrarlo de pasión en su jergón.

Lo de Fury solamente había sido el principio, de una manera u otra ella yacería con el hombre del que se habia enamorado como una loca; aunque ello significara dejar cadáveres en su camino.

.

.

.

.

El cabello castaño de Bella acariciaba el lomo de Fury mientras que ella gemía y se mecía a sí misma agarrando al animal con fuerza desde el cuello. El animal resoplaba de vez en cuando, abriendo los ojos y observando a aquella bruja que le cantaba algo que pertenecía solo al mundo de los mamiferos que corrian veloces y salvajes por la pradera; algo que Fury, como todos los de su espécie almacenaban en su inconsciencia colectiva dormida; la base de sus ancestros. Calmándolo y llevándolo a un sueño ligero y dulce del que sabia que no despertaria jamás.

-Serás libre Fury. Nunca jamás habran barreras para tí, te lo prometo, podras correr libre sin nada ni nadie que te lo impida – Bella susurraba aquellas palabras al jamelgo que parecia entender todo lo que salía de su boca sin saber porqué. – Tu amo no confía en mi…¡Por todos los Dioses, Fury! ¿Cómo puede decir amarme si cree que he hecho esto? – Bella elevó las manos un segundo, pero rápidamente al ver la incomodidad del animal volvió a posarlas sobre su cuello, acariciándolo suavente con los dedos. - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Fury? – Bella recordó el rostro de la mujer llamada Ángela y el odio con el que parecía mirarla. – Ella…esa mujer, Ángela…¿ha sido ella Fury?

El animal cabeceó lentamente con la cabeza como si la entendiera y Bella cerró los ojos con desesperación, sintiendo la presencia de alguien a su lado, algo etereo sin vida, pero a la misma vez físico.

Con temeridad abrió los ojos rápidamente y giró el rostro para toparse con el rostro de una mujer inmensamente bella, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes. Ésta le sonrió y negó lentamente.

-No tengas miedo. Maude te lo advirtió, Isabella Swan. Puedes ver a los muertos y calmar a las béstias . No tengas miedo, yo sólo vengo a guiarte.

Fury,comenzó a dar pequeñas coces al sentir la presencia de aquel ser inerte con forma de mujer y Bella besó al animal justo emedio de los ojos, haciendo que el caballo, perdiera el sentido o muriese; ella que podía saber.

Estaba asustada. Realmente asustada; pero aquella presencia no le transmitia ningún tipo de temor, muy al contrario, la tranquilidad habia controlado su cuerpo y en aquel momento podria bien haberse tendido con Fury en el pajizal sin preocuparse absolutamente de nada,si el potranco estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Era él y solo él el culpable de su termor no aquella mujer extraña que le resultaba inmensamente familiar

-¿Va a morir? – Preguntó Bella con una voz creciente y segura.

La mujer negó sin perder la sonrisa, lentamente.

-Maude esta a punto de llegar. Ella sabe lo que hacer, no te preocupes. Pero Bella – El ser etéreo, elevó la mano y quiso tocar el hombro de Bella, pero su materia liviana lo hizo imposible – Cuidate de Ángela y haz caso en todo momento a Maude, dejate guiar por Rosalie y confía en Edward. Él te ama.

La mujer bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza y perdió la sonrisa durante unos instantes.

-¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Bella en un hilo de voz, casi imperceptible.

Se oían las voces de Maude y Edward cada vez con mas cercanía.

-Elizabeth.

En un parpadeo, Bella perdió de vista a la aparición de dulces cabellos largos y cobrizos, apareciendo de nuevo Edward con gesto terriblemente preocupado y Maude, que miró con el ceño fruncido a un lado a otro de los establos, para finalmente mirar interrogante a Bella.

Ella le apartó la mirada y la volvió de nuevo hacia Fury.

-No morirá… - susurró – Lo sé.

Edward se agachó chasqueando la lengua y agarrandole los brazos con fuerza para que dejara de asistir a Fury, echándola hacia un lado, apartandola completamente del animal.

-Que lista me has salido. Isabella.

Bella se apartó de aquel par y se apoyó en una de las columnas de barro, observando como Maude, se inclinaba para abrirle la boca al caballo y olisquearlo.

-Parece leche de hierba de carmín, alguien se la ha debido de meter el el abrebadero " mi príncipe". – Maude, tocó el vientre del animal y éste apenas se quejó – Muévelo, tenemos que hacerlo vomitar, no lo ha hecho aún. – Maude miró a Bella y elevó una ceja a lo que la castaña negó respondiendole .

Edward comenzó a masajear el vientre de Fury, sin ningún resultado .

Estaba nervioso, no podia perder a aquel animal que era parte de su vida, miró a Bella con la mirada perdida y ella se encogió en la columna, como si le hubiese asestado un fuerte golpe con su espada.

-¿Tu no sabrás lo que es la hierba de Carmín, no? – Gritó apuntándola con un dedo - Aunque no me extrañaria, tienes pinta de bruja.

-¡Edward! – Maude, gritó sin contemplaciones, mientras rodeaba con las manos el vientre de Fury y el animal gemía. – Hija ve hacia la Fortaleza y tú, Edward, ven aquí y ayudamente con tu animal si no quieres que muera.

Bella se giró dejándolos solos antes de correr en estampida hacia la entrada de la fortaleza, sofocando las lágrimas y topandose con alguien en el largo pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

-Kaichiri…- Bella se limpió con rápidez las lagrimas que inundaban sus mejillas y sonrió sin que este gesto le llegara a los ojos – lo siento. ¿Te he lastimado?

Kaichiri miró a su señora con preocupación y dio un paso hacia ella tocando su rostro.

-Señora, esta llorando. ¿Es acaso por el animal del señor? – Kaichiri le sonrió dulcemente e hizo que una paz inmensa hinchara el corazon de Bella.

-Son tantas cosas Kaichiri…que no podria enumerartelas. ¿Pero dónde caminabas con tanta prisa? – preguntó Bella , intentando parecer calmada.

La mujer de color dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y sus ojos grandes y oscuros se pusieron en blanco.

-Han llegado dos mujeres, y una de ellas parece una guerrera. Le ha preguntado a Irina que función desempeñamos dentro de la fortaleza e Irina le ha contestado que cuidar de nuestros hombres y calentarles el jergón. La guerrera ha entrado en cólera y ha comenzado a despotricar en contra de todos los machos de la fortaleza comenzando por nuestro señor y nos ha reunido a todas en el campo de entrenamiento para enseñarnos a tirar al arco y a blandir una espada. ¿No es gracioso mi señora?

Bella frunció el ceño , antes de mirar a Kaichiri con determinarción y preguntarle.

-¿De que color tiene el cabello la guerrera, Kaichiri? – De repente a la mente de Bella vino la conversacion mantenida con Maude , no mucho tiempo atrás en la que le auguró la venida de una mujer que la iba adiestrar en el arte de las armas.

-Amarillo señora. Como ese metal puro del que todo el mundo habla. ¿Cómo se llama?..

-Oro….- Susurró Bella…." Mujer con cabellos como hilos de oro"… - Llevame con ella Kaichiri, quiero conocerla. – Ordenó Bella con determinarcion.

Kaichiri sonrió de buena gana y llevó a su señora hacia el patio donde los hombres se armaban hasta los dientes y hacian sus peleas matutinas para prevenir con mas destreza el posible ataque enemigo.

En aquel momento el patio presentaba un aspecto limpio, los hombres habian dejado de batallar hacia escasamente una hora y ellas habian limpiado con aguas y cepillos todo el lugar . La priedra aún estaba humeda y habia que tener cuidado al apoyar el pie para no resbalar y caer.

Una multitud de mujeres rodeaban a otra que gritaba enfurecida, ésta apenas se veía, pero claramente se podia oír pues estaba soltando toda clase de improperios a las otras que la miraban como si hubiera surgido del mismo averno.

-¡Si atacan a vuestros maridos como pensaís ayudar! ¡ Abriéndoos de piernas al enemigo! ¡Noooooo! ¡ Hay que aprender a luchar, es la mejor manera de ayudar a vuestros hombres, ser igual a ellos en el arte de la guerra para que os vean de igual a igual, vosotras no sois ningún objeto que se puede utilizar cuando a ellos le venga en gana solamente por su placer egoista, teneís opinion y podeis defenderos como personas ; apartes de ser mujeres. ¡Una mujer no se detiene ante nada y mucho menos ante un hombre, por eso para estar a su altura y poder ayudar frente a un ataque enemigo teneis que saber manejar sus artes y compreder como trabajan sus cerebros! ¡Blandir una espada, aprender a tirar con arco, todo eso hará de vosotras perfectas guardianas para ellos y para vuestros hijos!...

Un inmenso silencio asoló el patio de entrenamiento y Bella caminó haciendo que todas las mujeres que habia allí apostadas le hicieran un hueco para llegar hasta Rosalie.

Cuando ambas se vieron no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa y algo parecido a un brillo de alegria inundó los ojos de las dos, que se irguieron orgullosas una frente a la otra .

Bella se encargó en ofrecerle la mano y hablar, no sin antes mirar al resto de las mujeres que las observaban sin pestañear si quiera. El murmullo que habia conseguido desatar Rosalie mediante su discurso habia muerto cuando se habia enunciado la palabra hijos y en ese momento fue en el que Bella se dio cuenta que en toda la fortaleza no habia ni un solo niño…

…pero ese era un tema que podría preguntar en otro momento.

-Yo seré la primera en aprender todo lo que sabes Rosalie.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron antes de apretarse con fuerza las manos.

Edward caminó hacia la poza y allí, zambulló sus manos en el agua limpia, mojando sus cobrizos cabellos y bufando. Habia sido una tarde horrible. Fury habia estado al borde de la muerte y gracias a Maude el caballo en un breve espacio de tiempo volvería a trotar por las campiñas cercanas a la fortaleza.

Habia sido envenenado tal y como habia dicho Maude desde un principio, en sus vómitos habia parte de raíz de Hierba de carmín, una extraña planta que paraliza a los animales hasta causarles la muerte. Gracias al portentoso tamaño de Fury la planta no lo habia matado, pero lo habia dejado lo suficientemente débil como para tenerlo postrado en las caballerizas al menos durante un estadio completo de luna.

-Sube al torreón, tengo un aguamiel que bien se merece este momento – Maude agarró el cogote de Edward y lo volvió a zambullir con fuerza dentro de la poza haciendo que el se carcajerara y la agarrara de la muñeca a modo de broma.

-¿No sera ese agualmiel que tratas con Menta, Eucaliptus y Hierba de San Juán? – Edward le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas antes y besó el rostro arrugado de la vieja.

-¿Cómo sabes que lleva todo ese tipo de hierbas, es que acaso me espías, ah? – Maude le recriminó con uno de sus dedos afilados – Mira que si lo haces….

-Tranquila, vieja. No te espío, pero sé que tipo de hierbas empleas para todos tus potigues y dejame decirte que cuando hierbes la miel con esas hierbas diferentes la olor llega hasta mi cuarto.

-Vamos entonces, que hay mucho que festejar – Maude ofreció su codo a Edward y él metió su brazo en medio de hueco, partiendo ambos hacia el torreón.

Una vez allí Edward tomó sitio en uno de los taburetes de madera y Maude le ofreció una copa de barro llena de aguamiel , ella se llenó otra y aquellas copas se rozaron e hicieron el ruido sordo del barro al crujir.

Edward se dejó llevar por los distintos sabores de aquel aguamiel diferente.

-Es sobervio .- Volvió a beber complacido – Gracias Maude no me llegará la vida para agraderte todo lo que has hecho por mí y ahora por Fury, de verdad gracias.

Maude sonrió mirando el poso de la copa y sonrió.

-Tiene propiedades medicinales y afrodisiacas – La vieja elevó ambas cejas y Edward notó como sus mejillas se teñian de rubor – Aunque te aconsejo que no busques a tu hembra en un par de noches si no quieres que tu linda cara se magulle.

Edward bufó y volvió a beber el aguamiel ofuscado.

-Bella siempre esta metida en todos los problemas, justo en el momento indicado – graznó.

- No has sido justo con ella, mi príncipe. - Maude se rascó la cabeza y negó en repetidas ocasiones mirando el atardecer. - No sé como has considerado si quiera que la perra de Cheney dijera la verdad. Ella te desea en su cama y hará todo lo que sea necesario para que odies a la mujer que amas. - Se giró con el rostro enfurecido.- ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Tan ignorante eres con respecto a las mujeres?.

Maude intentó calmarse.

Edward yacía sentado en uno de los taburetes de madera de su torreón y parecia ciertamente abatido por el serio estado de Fury y la crueldad con la que habia tratado a su hembra.

-Si es asi...si todo lo que me dices es cierto. ¿Cómo me puedo marchar con mis hombres a tomar parte en otra de mis guerras? - Edward se agarró con fuerza la parte frontal de su cabello cobrizo, levantando su trasero del taburete y caminando hacia el yelmo del León que presidia con total pulcritud el habitáculo de su amiga Maude.

Elevó la mano inseguro, tocando con la punta de los dedos todo el hierro forjado del legendario caballero del que Maude apenas hablaba.

-Vigila a Ángela Maude. - Edward se giró y caminando hacia su amiga le agarró la mano con fuerza, llevandosela a los labios; besándola. - Voy a estar ausente por un largo tiempo y no quiero que moleste a Bella. Sé que ella se puede cuidar sola y por supuesto, tambien estan esas dos arpías de las que tú dices que me fíe. Me dan la sensacion que van a estar pegadas al culo de Bella todo el tiempo que yo esté fuera.

Maude elevó una ceja al oír hablar a su principe de aquel modo en deferencia a las nuevas huéspedes de la fortaleza.

-No creo que ni Rosalie ni Jane le hagan ningún mal a Bella. Muy al contrario - Maude, apartó con fuerza la mano de la de Edward y éste la miró confundido.

-¿Que pasa Maude? ¿Que pasa con esas dos? Tú siempre has sido desconfiada con todo el mundo que ha llegado aqui; incluso con la ella; con Bella, en cambio con esas dos...¿Me ocultas algo? - Edward buscó los ojos de su amiga y ella se los apartó. Respondiendo a su prengunta. – Maude, ayudame a enterderte por favor, prometo no valorar , pero que te une a esas mujeres…se que te une algo.

Maude soltó su copa de aguamiel con tanta fuerza que se quebró y el liquido se esparció por el suelo tiznado de negruzco. Los ojos de ella miraron el yelmo con cabeza de león y dejó escapar poco a poco el aire de sus pulmones antes de susurrar.

-Una de ellas es mi hija .

Continuará….

Mil gracias preciosas!


	32. Chapter 32

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario es completamente de mi autoría.

Gracias por leer flores…

BÁRBARO.

Capítulo 32

"Lloran las rosas"

-Siobah, este hijo tuyo no tiene sangre en las venas. - Colum, soltó la espada de acero en el suelo y dio la espalda al débil y moreno hijo de la mujer que recargada en uno de los gruesos árboles de la explanada, miraba la escena con los ojos entornados.

Eleazar , habia salido a la parte de la familia mas debilucha y enclenque. Siobah,farfulló entre dientes palabras malsonantes y escupió el hierbajo que mordía mientras observaba la escena con una ira desastrosamente controlada.

-Ha salido a la familia de papá, Colum, gentes sin apariencia; pero inteligentes y acerados como los depredadores. No le quites mérito a mi muchacho. Si no sirve para pelear, podra ser un gran estratega, detrás de las tropas.

Colum, giró el rostro de nuevo hacia el muchacho, que lo miraba con ojos de halcón, inteligentes y frios.

-Quizás lleves razón, pero debe de avergonzarle de sobremanera que Maude envaine la espada como lo debiera de hacer él.

Siobah elevó una ceja y negó repetidamente con la cabeza, agarrando con fuerza otro hierbajo y machacandolo entre sus dientes fuertes.

-Temo la llegada de Lionel, Colum. Cuando vuelva y vea que la muchacha se ha convertido en una bruja que sabe manejar la espada y el arco como un guerrero me va a retirar su proteccion de por vida.

Colum echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se carcajeó con fuerza. No podia reprimir sonreir al recordar a Maude.

Se habia ganado a él y a su mujer con aquellos ojos castaños, profundos e inteligentes y aquellas cualidades suyas tan inconfesables como increibles.

Elevó un brazo y se lo llevó a la mata de rizos color cobrizo, para apartarlos de su frente.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y fue hacia el chico que se mantenia como una pantera al acecho, sin respirar si quiera. Lo miró sin perder la sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Conozco a Lionel lo suficiente como para decirte que no es a ti si no a mí al que va a retirar la proteccion. ..

-Si Lionel Ward no quiere a Maude, la desposaré yo.

Siobah y Colum se miraron asombrados y forzaron sus gargantas para tragar aquella bola de aspera y violenta duda que los habia golpeado.

El hombre miró a su sobrino y le habló como a un igual.

-¿Sabes que Lionel te podria matar por esto, Eleazar? ¡Nunca debias de haber puesto los ojos en Maude! ¡Nunca! Ella le pertenece, muchacho.

Eleazar se desprendió del brazo de su tio, como si le asqueara y corrió campo a través sin mirar atrás. Peleado con el mundo y odiando a muerte a aquel hombre grande y fuerte, que parecia uno de los Dioses que adoraban sus ancestros.

.

.

.

.

.

Katherine, observaba la figura de Maude mirando el fuego extrañada, la muchacha llevaba desde antes que comenzara a preparar el caldo sin decir palabra. Embobada con las lamidas de fuego que se perdian del calor del hogar. Se acercó a ella y le tocó uno de aquellos mechones oscuros, pasandolo entre sus dedos, acariciando deliciosamente el grueso fajo de así, tan ensimismada no auguraba nada bueno.

-Maude…- La muchacha giró lentamente la cabeza y miró la mano de su benefactora como si no estuviese en este mundo.

-Mi tiempo se acaba Katherine.- Maude buscó el pecho de la mujer con su cabeza y se pegó a él con los ojos abiertos y perdidos de nuevo.- Una primavera y Lionel Ward vendrá en mi busca y no me he convertido en la mujer que él anhela para sí, muy al contrario…podria combatir contra él cuerpo a cuerpo sin rendirme tan facilmente.

Katherine comenzó a reir silenciosamente, hasta que no pudo controlar una gran carcajada.

Maude se separó de ella y la miró entre sorprendida y enfadada. No era ninguna broma lo que le estaba contando. Aquella seria su ultima primavera con aquella pareja de seres tan especiales. En realidad apenas habia tenido trato con aquella mujer fría y sin sentimientos llamada Siobah Laurents, sin mentar a su hijo Eleazar, que la confundía con cada mirada solapada, llegando hasta ella los oscuros pensamientos del muchacho y vejandola por completo.

-No te molestes Maude, pero cuando Lionel vea en lo que te has convertido, caerá de rodillas postrado ante ti.- Katherine, acogió con ambas manos el rostro de la muchacha y lo meció con todo el amor que anidaba en su pecho.- Y eso sin hablar de ese maravilloso don, con el que los Dioses te han bendecido. – Katherine arrugó el entrecejo y negó suavemente un par de veces , apartando las manos del rostro de la muchacha.- Pero¿ que es lo que te abruma de la vuelta de Lionel, Maude? Es uno de los hombres mas justos que he conocido y sin duda estaras mucho mas cómoda viviendo en su morada que con mi cuñada y sobrino. Sé positivamente que Eleazar no te gusta, aunque Siobah , tampoco es fruto de tu devoción. Debes esperar anhelante la vuelta del hombre que te hará una mujer y te amará. No lo dudes. Yo no lo hago.

Maude cerró los ojos por unos instantes, recordando la figura del caballero del yelmo de León, su mata de cabello de un tono extraño, aquella boca, posesiva y la belleza de aquellos ojos verdes hipnotizantes, sintiendo como un calor sofocante se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y anidaba en las partes mas pudientes de una mujer y en el rostro. Alzó las palmas de las manos para taparse aquellos nubarrones de densa bruma carmín y oyó a Katherine lanzar una nueva carcajada mientras se levantaba en busca de una olla para terminar de preparar la sopa de verduras antes de que llegara su esposo, Colum O´Connell. Último varón del clan de los O´Connell de Aberdreen. Hermano de Siobah y Rebecca e hijo de Kenneth y Amelia O´Connell Fitzpatrick.

Suspiró ante el hecho de que él seria el último varón que ostentara el apellido O´Connell.

Ya eran demasiados años sin poder concebir, y ya habian perdido toda clase de esperaza.

El vientre de Katherine no habia sido creado para que una nueva vida anidara en él.

El dolor que la atenazaba muy de vez en cuando desde la llegada de Maude se focalizó en lo mas hondo del corazón y aquel suspiro se convirtió en quejido y éste en un llanto silencioso y casi incontrolado.

Maude sabia el anhelo de aquellas dos personas buenas que la habian tratado como si fueran carne de su carne.

Colum, la habia observado desde la distancia, la primera vez que ella comenzó a construirse el primer arco, dejandola y ayudandola cuando lo necesitaba. Primero tratandola casi con hostilidad y luego con amabilidad y ternura.

Mas adelante, le construyó una firme espada de madera y ganandose por completo al hombre cuando como simbolo de agradecimiento corrió hacia sus brazos y le dio uno de aquellos escasos a los que Maude no estaba acostumbrada, convirtiendose en su mas fiel discipulo y arropandola en todo momento, frente a los malos modos de su hermana y sobrino, que no le tenian en ninguna estima.

Maude sonrió solapadamente y buscó en el enorme bolsillo de su falda harapienta y sucia, agarrando con fuerza la piedra blanca y dudando si en mostrarsela o no a Katherine.

-Katherine.- Su voz convertido en un cadente susurro hizo sonreir tiernamente a la mujer.- Toma.- El brazo grácil y largo de Maude se estiró , abriendose como una hermosa flor aquella mano de dedos largos , finos,apareciendo justo en el medio la piedra blanca completamente esferica.

Katherine arrugó el ceño y miró la piedra con curiosidad primero y luego lentamente aproximó su mano dura, callosa y trabajada, agarrando entre los dedos aquella extraña forma.

-¿Qué es esto, Maude? .- Preguntó sin ni tan si quiera mirar a la muchacha, pasando los dedos por la forma ovalada del pedrusco, sintiendo su frialdad.

-Duerme con esta piedra despues de yacer con tu hombre.- Maude, ni siquiera miró a la mujer,ruborizada por la escena que imperaba en su mente.- Pide una gasa de recien nacido a cualquier mujer que haya parido hace poco y envuelve con ellas tus partes pudientes, el ultimo dia de tu menstruacion.- Maude suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta paralizada por el ruido que habia comenzado a dominar el espacio donde se hallaban Katherine y ella.

Las manos de Maude tocaron la puerta de madera y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las vibraciones de las personas que gritaban fuera venian hacia ella.

Pudo ver con total claridad como los rostros de la gente se volvían, mientras que las manos llegaban a su boca. En los ojos de todos ellos, pudo ver con una claridad aplastante, el yelmo del león. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró horrorizada a Katherine.

-Es él….él, ha llegado antes de lo previsto .- Paralizada por la realidad, Maude apenas notó como Katherine abria la puerta y corría en busca de un abrazo de aquel hombre que adoraba tanto como a la que seria su futura esposa.

.

.

.

.

-Lo que me dices no puede ser cierto. Tú..tú no me has puesto en conocimiento en ningún momento que pariste una hija, Maude. ¡Y ahora me vienes con el cuento de que una de esas mujeres es tu hija! – Edward caminó de unal ado a otro como un león ejaulado, sin mirar a la mujer, que lo observaba como un halcón, sin pestañear si quiera.- No me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotros, mujer. Yo te he tratado como si fuera yo mismo; mi conciencia, pidiendo de ti los mejores consejos ante mis dudas, mis inseguridades y tu no me cuentas partes fundamentales de tu propia vida. ¿No has confiado nunca en mi, hasta ese punto Maude?

La vieja suspiró y se acercó a la repisa donde guardaba las vasijas de barro, allí agarró una y buscó la jarra de agua miel, para servirse un buen golpe de aquel liquido almibarado.

No es que le faltara valor para hablar; pero a veces los recuerdos son demasiado dolorosos y la mente ; discreta. Los mantiene dormidos, para que no aguijoneen cuerpo y alma.

- ¿Vas a respetar el hecho que no quiera contarte lo que ocurrió con mi hija? Al menos de momento. – Maude empinó la vasija y bebió de ella hasta casi finalizarla.

El Bárbaro, asintió sin dejar de mirarla. Elevando un brazo y apuntando con el dedo indice a la mujer, que lo observaba tambien, sin respirar.

-Quiero saber quien es. Aunque lo intuyo.- susurró de mala gana Edward.- Dime Maude, ¿Quién de las dos mujeres es la que ser formó en tus entrañ…

-Rosalie.- jadeó Maude, llevandose una mano al pecho.- Rosalie es mi hija, Edward.

.

.

.

.

-Kaichiri, Zafrina, dejadnos solas. – Bella observó como Jane se mantenía rezagada detrás de ellas, mientras caminaban de nuevo hacia la Fortaleza.

Las dos muchachas asintieron y se marcharon, dejando solas a las tres mujeres, que buscaron abrigo en uno de los grandes salones donde una gran chimenea presidia el centro.

Buscaron unas sillas y se sentaron, mirandose las tres.

Bella atenia millones de preguntas que hacerle a aquella mujer que no la habia tratado de la mejor de las maneras cuando estuvo guarida en Shadow.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Preguntó Rosalie, apretando el arco fuertemente sobre su pecho .- ¿Viniste en busca del pariente de mi marido, verdad?

Bella negó bajando la cabeza. Mirando los pies de las dos mujeres. Las botas estaban tan roidas que casi se podian vislumbrar los dedos de los pies.

-Es una historia muy larga…- Bella suspiró.- Vivia con Alice y Jasper, ellos tambien pudieron escapar de aquella horrible matanza. Fui engañada y expuesta a la venta como carnaza en una region no muy lejana aquí. Garret el hombre de confianza de Edward me compró junto a otras mujeres que corrian la misma suerte que yo. Es una casualidad que justamente haya llegado a parar aquí.

-¿Ese malnacido, compra mujeres? .- Rosalie se levantó de la silla y las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon, henchidas de fúria.

-No…no, calmate, Rosalie. Al contrario. Las respeta, les da abrigo, las cobija e incluso las empareja con los hombres que tiene en sus filas. Parece ser un hombre justo y querido. Ellas hablan bien de su amos y ellos las adoran.

-¿Sus amos?- Rosalie se sentó, enarcando una ceja.- Nadie es dueño de nadie y eso es lo primero que quiero que aprendas si vas a ser mi pupila.

Jane sonrió mientras miraba a su cuñada. Aquella mujercita de cuerpo debilucho y sonrisa franca, iba a convertirse en una maquina de matar en todos los sentidos si se dejaba guiar por Rosalie.

-Eso es cierto, pero no puedes negar el hecho que cuando una mujer se une a un hombre se convierte en su hembra.- Inquirió Bella.

-Si, pero siempre que el hombre sea tan tuyo como tu suya. Metete eso en la cabeza, pequeña aprendiz de guerrera. ..pero cuentame. ¿Eres suya? .- Rosalie, sonrió con picardia mientras miraba a Jane solapadamente y elevaba las cejas.

-Si. Soy suya.- Respondió Bella mirandola a los ojos .- Pero no tengo la certeza de que él sea mio. Yo solo he sido de él, en cambio él…

El gran salón se llenó con las carcajadas de Rosalie. La rubia alargó la mano y acarició a la castaña, con dulzura.

-Eso es algo casi normal, pequeña guerrera. Yo cuando fui de mi Emmet, iba como mi madre me echó al mundo. No sabia nada de nada. Con él descubrí que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer y estoy orgullosa de ello. Él me enseñó a marcar lugares de su cuerpo con mis besos y caricias y aunque sé positivamente que él yació con mas hembras antes de ser mío. Tengo la certeza que nunca hubo ninguna que lo tuviese de la manera que lo tuve yo.

-¿De que manera? .- Preguntó Bella en un tenúe susurro.

-En cuerpo y alma.- Rosalie suspiró, mientras que intentaba no llorar.

Aún pese al tiempo no habia logrado superar la perdida de su macho.

Bella meditó durante unos segundos y abrió la boca para hablar, pero la voz potente de su dueño emergió en aquel entorno como un aullido.

-¡Aquí estais las tres! – Edward caminó hacia ellas, deteniendose justo en medio de ellas.- Vosotras dos, id para vuestro cuarto. Luego hablare contigo .- Inquirió apuntando con el dedo indice a Rosalie; ésta lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió antes de levantarse y agarrar de la mano a Jane, que parecia asustada por los bramidos de aquel hombre, que en esos momentos mas bien parecia un animal.

Bella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, levantandose de aquella silla y haciendo la intentona de marcharse de allí. Despues de lo que habia ocurrido con Fury, lo ultimo que queria era hablar con él.

Pero se vió paralizada por unos dedos largos, que la agarraron con fuerza la muñeca.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? – susurró el Barbaro, acercandola a su cuerpo y siseando muy cerca de su oido.

-Debes estar loco si piensas que voy correr a tus brazos despues de como me has tratado, Edward.- Escupió ella, tan cerca de su rostro que casi podian rozarse.

-Podrias intentarlo…he tenido un dia muy duro, Bella…tu me ayudarias a relajarme. ¿No te apeteceria un baño? .- él volvió a sonreir de medio lado y Bella notó como se calentaba y mojaba en sus lugares mas secretos.

-No.- Ella intentó soltarse, pero él no la dejó, apretandola mas contra si, notando lo muy duro y fuerte que estaba en toda la extension de su cuerpo.

-Bella.- susurró.- Es posible que mañana partamos a Getway y no se cuando volveremos. Esta quizás sea la ultima noche en muchas otras que no estemos juntos y deseo sentirte, tenerte…que seas completamente mía.

Bella notó su corazón se resquebrajaba, pero todo lo ocurrido en el dia y las palabras de Rosalie, martilleaban su mente y su alma.

-No…yo…no soy tuya….- susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El calor del cuerpo del hombre se fue perdiendo poco a poco, deshaciendose de su agarre. Edward la dejaba escapar de sus brazos con lentitud.

Los dedos de él elevaron su barbilla, para buscarle los ojos, pero ella se escapó de él corriendo hacia donde la llevaran los pies.

No queria que viese la mentira escrita en sus ojos chocolate.

Edward la vió huir completamente abatido.

Con cansacio, llegó a su cuarto y la vió enroscada en el jergón que compartian, tapada por completo.

Dudo en cruzar el umbral de la puerta y finalmente no lo hizo. No queria ni deseaba obligarla, porque era tal su deseo que tenia miedo de forzarla. Se dio la vuelta , cerrando la puerta suavemente, caminando hacia las caballerizas donde reposaba su animal.

Alli se tendió sobre el pajizal y espero que el astro rey saliera.

El dia venidero seria mas duro si cabía que el vivido, ya que no buscaria a su hembra, se marcharia sin el sabor de un ultimo beso o de la calidez nunca vivida entre las piernas de ella. Gruñó ofuscado por el mal humor y el deseo, mientras se enroscaba cerca de Fury, que dormia placidamente.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer mi amores!


End file.
